To The sticking place
by leulade
Summary: La fin justifie les moyens. L'échec n'est pas une option. Il y a toujours un choix, sauf quand il n'y en a pas. Ce sont les mots qui régissent la vie de Ianto Jones et il refuse de permette à quiconque, même au capitaine Jack Harkness de changer cela. Jack/Ianto. AU. Traduction de la fic de Zephyras13.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Torchwood appartiennent à leurs créateurs._

.

**Traduction de la fic de Zephyras13 (avec son autorisation): To the sticking place.**

.

_La première fois que j'ai lu cette histoire j'ai eu vraiment le coup de foudre. Pour moi il s'agit d'une des plus belles, des plus abouties, des plus originales et des plus réussies fics que j'ai lu en Anglais. C'est vous dire comme je l'ai aimée. Il s'agit d' UA. On retrouve les épisodes et les événements de Torchwood mais de façons différentes et pas nécessairement dans le même ordre chronologique que la série ainsi que de nombreuses références à Dr Who. Le texte est pratiquement tout au présent mais on s'y fait. D'ailleurs je trouve que cela ajoute quelque chose de plus à l'histoire, à vous de voir. J'espère que vous lui ferez bon accueil. _

_Comme d'habitude un grand merci à Alpheratz pour son aide._

_Bon, j'arrête mon bla-bla et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

.

Texte au présent- Univers Alternatif- Slash- Bisexualité- Violence caractéristique- Angst-Multi pairing-Romance.

Rating M

Jack/Ianto

Chapitres : 6

Nombreuses références aux épisodes Torchwood et Dr Who.

.

**Comme je le signale désormais dans toutes mes fics, ou traductions il n'y a rien qui m'agace plus que les gens qui mettent mes histoires dans leurs favoris ou dans leur Alert story ou je ne sais quoi encore sans même me laisser un petit message pour me dire ce qu'ils en ont pensé, ****et puis surtout pour remercier l'auteur, Zephyras13 pour son travail. ****Bon, je sais que je ne peux rien y faire mais à chaque fois ça me fait un peu grincer des dents, voilà. Les reviews c'est quand même encourageant. Je ne sais pas pour vous mais pour moi c'est important de savoir ce que les gens pensent de mes histoires ou traductions !**

**D'autre part le site n'est-il pas basé sur un "échange auteur-lecteur" ? Sinon et bien on prend et on ne donne pas et ça c'est quelque chose que j'ai du mal à supporter alors si vraiment vous ne voulez pas reviewver j'aime autant que vous ne mettiez pas mes fics dans vos favoris, ça m'évitera un sentiment de frustration à chaque fois.**

**Rating M**

* * *

**To The sticking place**

.

**Chapitre 1**

.

**_Macbeth:_**

_If we should fail?_

**_Lady Macbeth:_**

_We fail?_  
_But screw your courage to the sticking place,_  
_And we'll not fail._

_Macbeth Act I, Scene 7_

* * *

To the Sticking place

.

Jack vociférant au téléphone n'est pas inhabituel, mais après dix minutes d'insultes à répétition, Suzie Costello soupire et gravit les escaliers pour lui dire de la fermer parce que cela terrorise la nouvelle recrue qui est morte de trouille.

-...n'avez pas le droit d'interférer dans la manière dont je dirige les choses ici ! Suzie s'approche suffisamment pour distinguer ses paroles. Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre, Hartman! Ne vous mettez pas dans la tête que vous pouvez entrer ici comme dans un moulin et nous les briser...Oh, _je vous en prie_, ce n'était pas la fin du monde ! Nous avons très bien réussi à repousser ces Caxtarids sans votre aide ni celle de l'UNIT !

Suzie ouvre la porte doucement, prenant soin de ne pas faire de bruit et se glisse dans le bureau de Jack aussi discrètement que possible, même si elle n'a pas besoin de se soucier de déranger son patron qui est beaucoup trop occupé avec son dernier d'une longue lignée de coups de fils avec la garce d'administratrice de Torchwood Un, Yvonne Hartman pour ne pas la nommer.

-C'est _mon_ équipe, gronde Jack dans le récepteur. Sa main serre le téléphone si fort qu'on dirait qu'elle va se briser, et elle est aussi compétente en combat au corps à corps qu'au maniement des armes à feu. Nous ne voulons pas d'un de vos robots psychotiques, xénophobes et énervants. Je préfèrerai prendre des Caxtarids, des Plasmavores et même des Daleks plutôt qu'un de vos déchets assassins dans ce...Qu'est-ce que vous dites? Je n'ai pas le choix ? Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? _Me tuer_ ?

Suzie blêmit et résiste à l'envie d'arracher le téléphone de la main de Jack avant qu'il ne fasse plus de dégâts. Autant Torchwood Trois est fondamentalement autonome, autant Torchwood Londres a le pouvoir de leur rendre les choses plus difficiles s'ils le veulent. Bien que ce soit pour des raisons différentes Suzie veut aussi peu d'ingérence de Torchwood Londres que Jack. Elle aime l'ambiance chaotique et le manque total de bureaucratie de l'endroit avec un patron qui ne se soucie pas des protocoles et des règlements. Elle croise nerveusement les bras sur sa poitrine et observe le Capitaine par dessus l'énorme pile de paperasse délaissée sur son bureau, le maudissant pour ce truc dingue qu'il a fait, attirant par là les foudres de Torchwood Un sur eux.

Tout à coup le visage de Jack s'assombrit de rage et il bondit sur ses pieds.

-La Reine a dit quoi? Hurle t-il.

Suzie est prise d'une sueur froide.

-Que se passe t-il, Jack ? Questionne t-elle.

Il lui jette un rapide coup d'œil mais ne répond pas.

-Elle ne peut pas faire ça, dit-il à la fois désespéré et en colère. Il y a une putain de Faille dans le temps et l'espace ici! Comment est-on censé faire ce putain de job si elle nous coupe les vivres? Et vous, qu'est ce vous lui avez dit, bordel ?

-Jack, murmure Suzie.

-Vous...Gronde Jack tremblant de fureur. Vous...Comment osez...Vous êtes...Il se creuse la cervelle pour trouver un mot exprimant sa rage et finit par hurler quelque chose dans une langue que Suzie ne connait pas avant de reposer brutalement le téléphone sur son bureau, faisant tomber et s'éparpiller au sol la pile de documents.

-Bordel ! Hurle t-il en passant la main dans ses cheveux. Putain de nom de dieu!

-Jack ! Crie Suzie commençant à être sérieusement inquiète, que se passe t-il ?

-Apparemment, après cinq putains d'années il parait que nous sommes en sous-effectifs, siffle t-il, en frappant du poing sur le bureau en chêne. Maintenant elle décide de nous "donner un coup de main".

-Nous allons avoir de nouveaux membres ? En déduit Suzie, se demandant en quoi c'est un problème. En quatre ans de Torchwood elle n'a jamais vu Jack aussi en colère.

-Hartman, cette peau de vache, grogne le Capitaine en faisant des va et vient devant la paroi vitrée de son bureau. Elle a convaincu la reine que nous sommes une sorte de... filiale incontrôlable et maintenant si nous refusons le transfert elle nous coupera les fonds !

-Tu crois qu'ils vont nous envoyer des espions ? Demande t-elle en s'avançant près du bureau de Jack. Elle voit par la fenêtre Owen et la nouvelle technicienne, Toshiko observant avec inquiétude la scène se déroulant au dessus d'eux.

-Je _connais_ leurs espions, répond Jack en grinçant des dents de manière peu séduisante. J'aurai pu faire avec de foutus espions, mais Hartman a décidé que nous avions besoin d'agents de terrain et elle nous envoie de Londres un de ses...assassins! Il cracha le mot comme un blasphème. Il y a une raison pour laquelle je n'ai plus de contacts avec Torchwood Un depuis que j'ai pris le contrôle ici. Ils tirent et posent les questions après et "si c'est des aliens, c'est pour nous". Ce sont tous des branleurs xénophobes. Et maintenant ils nous en envoient un.

Il s'écroule sur sa chaise et se penche sur son bureau, la tête dans les mains.

-Elle est en train d'essayer de détruire tout mon travail. Juste quand j'ai enfin remis cet endroit d'aplomb...Elle nous envoie un de ses _meilleurs_ agents, vraiment !

Suzie observe le Hub à travers la paroi de verre, crasseux et en désordre, comme d'habitude, le bureau d'Owen et la technicienne tremblante derrière son ordinateur ( Dieu, elle n'est là que depuis une semaine et déjà ses manières de petite souris craintive hérissent Suzie). Elle se demande ce que l'agent de Torchwood Un, habitué à la tour rutilante de Canary Wharf va penser de cet endroit.

Plus tard, quand Yvonne Hartmann lâche enfin le nom, Suzie est quelque peu déçue quand Jack dégote le dossier de Ianto Jones. La plupart du contenu est classé secret, même les circonstances de son recrutement, mais il n'a que vingt-deux ans. Presque un bébé. Elle n'a pas honte d'admettre qu'elle aurait souhaité quelqu'un d'un peu plus excitant.

Mais quand Jack se débrouilla pour extorquer d'autres informations auprès de vieux amis, elle regretta aussitôt son souhait.

* * *

_Ils savent_. C'est la première pensée qui traverse l'esprit de Ianto Jones à l'instant où il est présenté à l'équipe des quatre membres qui composent Torchwood Trois. La réaction haineuse du Capitaine Jack Harkness quand Ianto le rencontre sur la Place n'est pas étonnante car tout le monde à Torchwood Un sait que le Capitaine méprise de près ou de loin tout ce qui a un rapport avec la maison mère, mais les regards d'horreur, de dégout, de répugnance et de crainte qu'il reçoit de l'équipe quand il entre dans le Hub par ce ridicule et impraticable ascenseur invisible ne peuvent être ignorés. Ianto n'est pas particulièrement surpris qu'ils soient parvenus à découvrir cette information classée secrète dans son dossier mais il mentirait s'il niait avoir espéré prendre un nouveau départ à Cardiff.

Torchwood Cardiff est un désastre, pense t-il avec dédain, tout en arpentant le petit Hub souterrain. C'est un vrai foutoir, des détritus, des pizzas à moitié mangées, de la paperasse trainant partout sans aucune organisation, des dispositifs aliens _exposés de façon flagrante à l'air libre_ et...c'est une main humaine dans un _bocal_ ?

-Voici Ianto Jones, présente Harkness d'un ton bourru, sans même se donner la peine de cacher le fait qu'il trouve Ianto exécrable. Jones, voici Owen Harper, notre médecin.

Il désigne un petit homme aux cheveux bruns qui lui jette un regard de profond dégout. Ianto fait une note mentale pour le tenir à distance.

-Toshiko Sato, notre experte en technologie.

Harkness désigne une femme de type asiatique, Japonaise d'après son nom, assise devant plusieurs écrans. Elle n'ose même pas établir un contact visuel avec lui et rentre la tête dans les épaules, sur la défensive, ce qui semble être une réaction automatique quand Harkness fait attention à elle.

-Et Suzie Costello. La femme hausse les sourcils d'un air combattif et quand Ianto lui adresse un bref salut poli elle a un rictus de dégout. C' est la commandante en second. Elle s'occupera de votre intégration dans votre nouveau poste. Toute demande de renseignement passe par elle. Des questions ?

Ianto hausse les sourcils, ironique et Harkness se renfrogne, semblant réaliser son erreur.

-Peu importe, se corrige Harkness et Ianto garde le silence, toujours au garde à vous en dépit du fait qu'il a des tonnes de questions. Mais laissez moi mettre les choses au point, ajoute le Capitaine d'un air sombre, laissant tomber toute prétention de professionnalisme. Vous allez voir que les choses fonctionnent différemment ici. Vous êtes maintenant sous mes ordres, ce qui signifie que vous suivrez les règles de Torchwood Trois, pas celles de Londres. Compris ?

-Oui monsieur, répond Ianto avec calme car même si Harkness fait montre d'une irritabilité puérile, il ne va certainement pas le suivre dans cette voie.

Pour une raison inconnue cela semble encore plus exaspérer le chef de Torchwood Trois.

-Ne croyez pas connaitre d'avance ces règles, prévient-il et Ianto réalise avec une pointe d'irritation qu'il n'existe probablement pas de manuel de code de bonne conduite. Ici vous êtes un bleu, une paire de bras supplémentaires jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions des recrues convenables autre part. Le _"et je me débarrasserai de vous"_ est implicite. Et cessez ce garde-à-vous ridicule. Nous ne pratiquons pas non plus ces conneries ici. C'est clair ?

-Oui monsieur, répète Ianto abandonnant le garde-à-vous. Toutefois je suis tenu de vous informer que les ordres de Londres se substituent aux vôtres dans certaines situations.

Harkness a le visage déformé par la fureur et Ianto remarque avec amusement une veine bleue palpiter à sa tempe. Il grince des dents, semblant se retenir de le poinçonner au visage.

-Et ces situations seraient...? Questionne Harkness avec aigreur, serrant les poings dans les poches de son manteau militaire excessivement tape-à-l'œil. (Cependant c'est un très joli manteau).

-Classifiées, répond Ianto froidement se demandant pourquoi, si Jack Harkness est vraiment aussi entêté Hartman ne l'a pas déjà tué.

Harkness le dévisage en plissant les yeux mais Ianto refuse de détourner le regard, toujours calme et posé.

-Logique, commente le Capitaine d'un ton maussade en se détournant et Ianto est frappé par l'immaturité d'un homme qui est de plus de dix ans son ainé. C'est ce qu'il semble en tout cas. Le dossier de l'homme est bizarrement dépourvu de toute information relative à son âge, ce qui est assez étrange.

-Je serai dans mon bureau, annonce inutilement le nouveau patron de Ianto, comme s'il aurait pu être ailleurs et il grimpe les escaliers vers le deuxième étage du bunker souterrain. Il est à toi, Suzie ! Ianto le regarde s'éloigner avec un scepticisme grandissant ( Il est vraiment obligé de faire froufrouter son manteau comme ça ?) et se tourne vers Suzie Costello.

-Par ici, dit cette dernière. Je pense que vous allez avoir droit au grand tour.

Il ne rechigne pas. Il est évident depuis qu'il a mis le pied dans cette salle ( Où descendu du plafond ? )qu'il détonne dans le paysage.

-Une petite question, demande t-elle avec curiosité. Combien d'armes avez-vous sur vous ?

-Dix-sept, madame, répond Ianto automatiquement.

Harper et Sato lèvent le nez du travail qu'ils faisaient semblant de faire lors de sa confrontation avec Harkness.

-Dix-sept ? Répète Harper comme s'il avait mal entendu.

Ianto fronce les sourcils. Ce n'est pas exagéré considérant le nombre de poches qu'il y a dans sa veste.

Le nombre d'armes qu'il porte ne semble pas autant tracasser Costello que Harper.

-Vous venez de m'appeler Madame ? Demande t-elle horrifiée. Bon dieu, je sais qu'à Londres vous êtes des connards froids comme des glaçons, mais ne m'appelez plus Madame.

-C'est noté, répond Ianto cérémonieusement. Elle est la Commandante en second après tout.

Elle lui fait faire tout d'abord le tour de l'étage principal, avant de l'entrainer vers les niveaux supérieurs et Ianto feint de ne pas remarquer que Harper et Sato suivent chacun de ses mouvements.

oooooooooo

La vie quotidienne est terriblement différente à Torchwood Trois, bien plus que ce que Ianto avait pu imaginer quand il avait été informé de son transfert. Pour commencer, même si à Londres ce n'était pas extraordinaire d'être réveillé au milieu de la nuit en raison d'un événement lié au travail, ce n'était certainement pas la norme. À Cardiff, il semble que chaque nuit il est tiré de son sommeil à trois heures pour s'occuper d'aliens plus ridicules les uns que les autres, passés à travers la Faille.

Le personnel est en petit nombre et les lieux sont exigus mais ce qui surprend vraiment Ianto c'est qu' à Torchwood Trois les gens sont différents. Ils sont brillants, c'est sûr, mais dans une si petite équipe c'est une obligation d'être brillant. Le problème est qu'ils sont...tellement inadaptés pour le travail de Torchwood. Si bruyants, remettant tout en cause, décontractés et grossiers, à la limite de l'insubordination. Aucun d'eux n'est Gallois, ce qui l'ennuie un peu et ils semblent croire que puisqu'il l'est il parle couramment la langue. C'est absurde, d'autant plus que moins d'un quart de la population du Pays de Galles la parle et presque tous ceux-là vivent à la campagne.

Harkness est l'homme le plus téméraire qu'il ait jamais rencontré, se précipitant toujours la tête la première dans le danger, contrairement à tous les chefs que Ianto a connu jusqu'à présent. Harper est caustique et méprisant, plus comme un adolescent boutonneux qu'un homme possédant un diplôme en médecine et il ne manque jamais une occasion de s'en prendre à Ianto sur sa conduite professionnelle, son uniforme et le fait que Ianto n'est pas enclin à des débordements d'émotions. Cela s'explique après avoir lu son dossier mais Ianto le trouve lourd et insipide et essaye de l'éviter autant que possible.

Sato, elle, est plutôt terrifiée par lui. Dès qu'il entre dans la pièce elle essaie de se faire toute petite mais comme elle vient de passer les huit derniers mois dans une cellule de détention de l'UNIT, il ne lui en tient pas rigueur. Même Costello, la seule qui lui adresse la parole volontairement a un coté cruel qui ne convient pas à sa position. Il sont tellement spontanés, si..._humains_, comparés aux membres froids et impersonnels de Torchwood Londres auxquels il est habitué que cela le fait se sentir très vieux, malgré qu'il soit le plus jeune d'entre eux. Ils ont tous été embauchés par Harkness, bien sûr, ce qui est une évidence quand Ianto remarque leur jeunesse et leur attrait. Ce qui correspond aux rumeurs perfides qui circulent à Torchwood Londres et que Ianto n'a jamais vraiment cru, mais il se demande, après ces dernières semaines à écouter leurs commentaires incessants sur leurs vies sexuelle, (même Sato s'y est mise une fois) s'ils ne couchent pas les uns avec les autres.

Pour ce qui est des tâches les plus basiques ils sont paresseux et incompétents. À son arrivée ils n'ont même pas un système de classement, juste une pièce remplie de classeurs vides recouverts de piles de documents en désordre. Et quand Ianto demande des explications à ce sujet, Harkness suggère d'un ton narquois que si ça l'ennuie tant, il peut se charger de tout classer. C'est assez stupide de sa part car il donne techniquement à Ianto son aval pour mettre le nez dans ses dossiers.

À Torchwood Trois les choses sont ou extraordinairement animées ou ennuyeuses à mourir et tandis que Sato peut toujours s'occuper des mises à jour sur les ordinateurs, les autres surfent sur le Web( Ianto est certain que Harkness et Harper passent le plus clair de leur temps à mater du porno) ou à jouer à des jeux. Ianto a peu de gout pour ce genre d'activité et il y a une limite au temps qu'on peut passer au stand de tir ou bien à faire du café buvable. Donc c'est lui qui s'occupe de nettoyer derrière eux. Cela lui donne aussi une excuse pour rester quand Harkness sort, ainsi il peut pénétrer dans les fichiers privés de l'homme et fouiller son bureau. Le Capitaine n'est pas complètement stupide. Certains dispositifs de verrouillages sont assez difficiles à passer mais en sept mois Ianto a pénétré presque tous ses fichiers personnels et rapporté certaines choses assez intéressantes à Hartman. Les fichiers traitent pour la plupart de technologie alien que Harkness a récupéré sans en faire part à Londres, mais il y a également une quantité étonnante de références au "Docteur" dans ses notes personnelles, sur son journal et dans son ordinateur. Harkness semble l'avoir rencontré personnellement par le passé et il apparait qu'il attend avec impatience de le revoir de nouveau. Ianto se demande quel genre de relation ( Non, pas _ce_ genre de relation. Nom de dieu, Torchwood trois est en train de lui donner des idées tordues) il a avec l'Ennemi Numéro Un de Torchwood, mais ce ne sont pas vraiment ses affaires. Il n'est qu'un pion dans la lutte de pouvoir entre Torchwood Un et Harkness et si Hartman sait quel lien existe entre le Capitaine et le Docteur, elle ne va certainement l'en informer.

Mais quand même, Torchwood Trois est si...ils ne portent même pas leurs armes correctement. La plupart du temps de façon désinvolte et négligée, sans étui à révolver, ce qui laisse à penser qu'ils se sont appris à tirer les uns les autres. Ou bien comme ils les portent tous de la même manière, il est probable que c'est Harkness qui leur a enseigné, transmettant sa méthode incorrecte à ses subordonnés et Ianto essaye de ne pas se sentir mal chaque fois qu'il les voit manier leur arme. S'il avait plus d'autorité il les trainerait au stand de tir et leur montrerait la bonne façon, mais il n'en a pas donc il garde la bouche fermée.

Une fois ils trouvent un ptérodactyle (ou ptéranodon?) et décident de le garder comme _animal de compagnie_. Ianto admet le trouver magnifique, mais tout de même... il évite d'émettre un commentaire à ce sujet parce que la seule raison pour laquelle ils n'ont pas fait des remarques grossières et condescendantes sur son âge c'est qu'ils sont trop occupés à être dégoutés et à avoir peur de lui.

Ils ne l'aiment pas particulièrement. Correction : Ils ne l'aiment pas _du tout_. Ils n'aiment pas la facilité avec laquelle il manie ses armes, sa capacité de tuer si nécessaire. Harkness a pratiquement piqué une colère quand il a fait explosé la cervelle d'un Weevil(Pardon_ d'avoir tué un alien féroce avec des dents de la taille de ses index_). Il est trop sérieux, trop conventionnel, trop...Torchwood Un à leur gout. Il n'est pas aussi brillant qu'eux. Juste déterminé et calme. Ils pensent que son opinion sur le fait que les aliens sont une menace n'est qu'étroitesse d'esprit. Ils pensent qu'il est un monstre quand ses actions n'ont été que de sauver des vies humaines, mais la vérité est qu'ils se font des illusions. Il sont trop perdus dans l'univers merveilleux qui les entoure pour voir la mort et la destruction tomber sur des gens ordinaires qui veulent juste vivre leurs vies.

C'est pourtant...agréable parfois, de ne pas être entouré de gens aussi blasés et cyniques que lui, de gens capables de s'émerveiller sur la complexité de la technologie alien au lieu de traiter leurs découvertes comme des ressources pouvant être utilisées dans l'intérêt de la Grande-Bretagne. À son horreur, il se rend compte qu'il commence à _apprécier_ leurs excentricités et leur comportement lunatique. Harkness est courageux et dévoué (il vit dans la base). Harper a un humour grinçant et est tenace, Costello est enthousiaste et travailleuse, Sato est brillante et loyale et plus tard, il découvrira que Cooper a des principes élevés, presque au niveau de sa naïveté mais bonne comme Ianto aurait parfois souhaité l'être.

Mais il a un travail à faire. Il a été envoyé là pour surveiller les activités de Torchwood Trois (Et puis il n'est toujours pas parvenu à pirater l'unité centrale malgré ses aptitudes. Il n'est rien comparé à Sato) et laisser tomber son personnage d'agent de Torchwood Un, impersonnel, ne ferait que rendre les choses plus compliquées. Donc ils le détestent et avec ses remarques dédaigneuses il s'assure qu'ils pensent que lui aussi ne les aime pas, même si le temps passant cela ne peut pas être plus éloigné de la réalité. Et peut-être que cela fait un peu mal. Mais d'autre part ils ont mis la main sur son dossier ce qui fait qu'ils le haïront toujours. Donc il ne prend pas tout cela trop à cœur.

oooooooooo

Même après une année passée à Torchwood Trois il est toujours l'outsider, la personne qui fait que les conversations s'arrêtent quand il entre dans une pièce, celui qui est à cheval sur les règles, qui leur rappelle sans cesse combien leurs actions sont dangereuses et contre le protocole. Il se fond dans le décor quand rien ne se passe mais pendant le combat il est le tueur sans morale ni émotion dont ils doivent se méfier et prévenir des excès de zèle. Il n'a pas vraiment tué quelqu'un depuis son transfert à Cardiff car Harkness a donné l'ordre explicite que Ianto ne tue personne sans son approbation, mais il est toujours celui qui tire dans les jambes du revendeur humain de bons aliens pour l'empêcher de s'échapper, celui qui dégomme les Weevils sans la moindre hésitation, celui qui se fiche du bien-être des visiteurs aliens arrivés par accident.

Ianto a enfoui sa conscience en lambeaux au plus profond de lui-même et est prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour son travail. Il ne sait plus le nombre de fois où Harkness l'a attrapé par le col pour le plaquer contre le mur et lui hurler des obscénités après qu'il ait fait quelque chose que l'autre homme trouve manifestement détestable.

Mais c'est son but après tout. Il exécute toute la sale besogne, celle qui fait que les autres ne pourraient pas se regarder en face s'ils s'en chargeaient eux-mêmes, les choses dont ils préfèrent ne pas entendre parler, et surtout il les fait sans se plaindre. Il les fait parce que personne d'autre ne les fera et quelqu'un doit s'en occuper si la race humaine veut survivre dans cet univers dur et impitoyable. Mais plus que tout il le fait parce qu'il le _peut_, parce que la part de lui qui aurait protesté contre ses actions est morte depuis longtemps et qu'il n'en a plus rien à foutre.

Il n'a pas toujours été ainsi. Il fut un temps, il y a des années de ça où il ressemblait plus à un garçon de son âge. Il allait au pub, regardait des films de James Bond, avait des rencarts. Mais Torchwood avait terni cette partie de sa vie, rendant ses anciens intérêts quelconques et vains, parfois même puérils. Travailler pour Torchwood c'est comme être une pierre longuement polie et façonnée par l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne la forme requise. C'est lent, inévitable et à la fin vous êtes totalement méconnaissable, il ne reste rien de ce que vous avez été autrefois. Mais c'est quelque chose que Ianto Jones est venu à accepter des années auparavant. Maintenant cela le dérange à peine.

Et Jack Harkness, ce foutu Harkness... Parfois Ianto le hait. Il hait ce stupide accent américain, cet agaçant sourire étincelant, ses commentaires pleins d'esprit alors qu'à chaque instant ils risquent d'être tués par des aliens, et plus que tout il hait son béguin aveugle et irrationnel pour cet homme. Ianto s'est déjà imaginé avec des hommes avant, mais jamais avec son patron, et certainement pas un patron qui ne peut pas le blairer. Mais Ianto est un professionnel, donc il enfouit sa toquade au plus profond de lui même(disons, pour tenir compagnie à sa conscience) et la vie continue.

Mais bien sûr c'est Torchwood Trois alors un jour ou l'autre il sait qu'il perdra ses derniers lambeaux de dignité et quand cela arrive c'est de la pire manière possible.

Et ce n'est pas drôle, malgré ce que prétend Owen.

* * *

Jack Harkness baille, à moitié endormi et s'étire. Il se tourne de l'autre coté du lit et tire la couette à lui en grognant. Il entend un froissement et le lit se met à trembler violemment.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, bordel! S'exclame une voix venimeuse. _C'est une blague!_

Jack ouvre les yeux et se retourne pour découvrir avec horreur Jones à coté de lui dans le lit, pale et choqué, bien évidement nu, assis et serrant convulsivement le drap autour de sa taille.

-Oh non, non, non, non, c'est pas possible ! S'exclame t-il. Son regard parcourt frénétiquement la pièce, à la recherche d'un signe qui lui indiquerait qu'il s'agit juste d'un mauvais rêve. Un très mauvais rêve. Un cauchemar.

-Vous...Commence Jones furieux. Sa main droite va à sa hanche à l'endroit ou se trouverait normalement son arme si, Jack se souvient nettement avec effroi il ne l'avait pas _enlevé avec ses dents_ la nuit précédente.

-Bon, dit-il levant les mains d'un geste défensif. Toutefois vu la manière dont Jones agrippe le drap il ne va probablement pas lui sauter dessus et tenter de l'étrangler à mains nues. D'abord, que diable faites vous ici ? Non. C'est une mauvaise question.

-Comment ça, c'est une mauvaise question ? Siffle Jones en colère.

Jack l'ignore.

-OK, la dernière chose dont je me souviens est... Merde, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait hier ? Outre ce qui est évident.

Jones se met à rougir.

-Bon, alors, il y a eut des rapports d'émeutes dans un centre commercial huppé, se souvient Jack en passant distraitement la main dans ses cheveux.

-Le centre commercial Saint David ! S'exclame Jones.

-Nous sommes allés enquêter. Tosh a apporté ce nouveau scanner qu'elle a mis au point...

-Vous nous avez fait virer de Marks & Spencer pour avoir flirté avec le directeur...

-Nous avons localisé ce parfum sur Queen's street...

-...et son assistant.

Tosh a trouvé quelque chose de bizarre dans un des échantillons que nous avons rapporté au Hub.

-Harper en a accidentellement pulvérisé près du ventilateur...ajoute Jones. Puis il s'arrête, encore plus pâle, son torse criblé de cicatrices de balles se raidit. Il y a une multitude de meurtrissures suspectes sur son cou.

-Je vais m'habiller, prononce t-il prudemment, son accent Gallois bizarrement amplifié et nous ne parlerons plus jamais de ça.

Jones sort du lit, s'enveloppe dans les draps, récupère son pantalon sur le sol et se dirige vers la porte.

-Hé ! Ce sont mes draps ! Crie Jack dans son dos ( Tout autant marqué de cicatrices, mais pas autant que sa poitrine) et Jones lui adresse un geste grossier en retour.

-Fils de...Grogne Jack comme Ianto disparait de sa vue. Il a soudain désespérément envie d'une douche, un besoin presque hystérique et urgent de faire disparaitre les traces de Jones sur lui.

Quand il était très jeune et donc un homme différent, il ne se serait pas soucié d'avoir couché avec un sociopathe meurtrier, en fait il a couché avec ce genre de types pas mal de fois mais là c'est différent (Il s'agit de Jones, nom de dieu!) et il se sent un peu malade.

Il sort du lit, frotte ses yeux bouffis et grimace à la douleur familière.

Oh non, non, non, non ! Sérieusement ? _Sérieusement ?_ C'est assez mauvais d'avoir baisé avec Jones mais en plus il n'était même pas _au dessus_ ?

Il émet un chapelet de jurons en sourdine et se rend aux douches, essayant de se calmer en pensant avec plaisir aux différentes façons dont il va tuer Owen.

À sa surprise il trouve le médecin dans les douches, fredonnant joyeusement, du shampoing dans les cheveux.

-Tu as l'air merdique, lui fait remarquer ce dernier. Jack ne l'avait jamais vu aussi gai. Pas de bol, mon pote!

-Toi, répondit Jack calmement, tu t'es fait une partie à trois avec Suzie et Toshiko, hein?

-Et c'était foutrement génial! Annonce Owen triomphalement.

-Je te fais sauter ta paye ce mois, rétorque Jack vicieusement.

Owen le regarde d'un air soupçonneux.

-On dirait que tu as un balai dans le cul. Oh, mon dieu, _Jones_.

-La ferme.

-Tu t'es fait Jones ? lâche joyeusement Owen. Oh, nom de dieu! C'est...C'est...Comment a-t-il réagi ? S'il te plait, dis moi que ça l'a juste rendu dingue, _même un peu._

- Disons que s'il avait eu son arme je suis sûr à 100% qu'il m'aurait tiré dessus.

Owen se met à glousser et Jack envisage toutes les manières dont il peut le tuer et cacher son corps de façon à ce que personne ne le retrouve jamais.

-Euh, tu aurais pu faire pire... commente Owen généreusement en se rinçant la tête. Il est de si bonne humeur qu'il ne fait même pas de réflexion sur la nudité de Jack. Je présume que Jones est attirant...dans, tu sais, dans le genre gamin. Il continue, incertain: Je veux dire, objectivement...

-Finis cette phrase et je fais vraiment sauter ton salaire, menace Jack.

Owen sourit sardoniquement.

-Oui monsieur! S'exclame t-il avec un petit salut.

Il cherche le savon que Jack fait délibérément tomber.

* * *

"Ne cherche pas des noises à Jones", est l'une des premières choses que Tosh et Owen lui disent la première fois qu'elle met les pieds à Torchwood. Elle ne sait pas s'ils plaisantent parce qu'elle en est encore à assimiler que oui, les extra-terrestres non seulement existent mais qu'il y en a aussi pas mal à Cardiff, plus qu'ailleurs et en plus une sérial-killer s'est fait exploser la tête juste devant elle il y a quelques jours de cela. Et pour aggraver les choses ils ont l'air d'avoir un gout immodéré pour les plaisanteries. Alors comment savoir ?

-Non, sérieux, renchérit Tosh doucement, l'air très sérieux, comme ils chargent le SUV de trucs laissés par une comète son premier jour (ou nuit ?) de travail. Il y a un wagon d'autres règles mais celle-ci est en haut de la liste.

-OK, répond Gwen en observant le jeune homme sérieux qui porte le même type de vêtements que les agents secrets dans les films. Elle suppose que c'est Jones. Pourquoi?

Owen et Tosh échangent un regard.

-Il n'est pas exactement...Commence Tosh.

-Il a tué sa petite amie il y a deux ou trois ans de ça, la coupe Owen le visage plein de dégout. Ils travaillaient tous les deux pour la branche de Londres et elle s'est rebellée. Je ne connais pas les détails main elle a enfreint les règles et il l'a tuée. C'est comme ça qu'il est devenu agent de terrain.

Gwen déglutit et jette de nouveau un coup d'œil à Jones. L'horreur l'envahit tout entière. Elle a l'impression d'être plongée dans un bain glacée.

-Et le Capitaine Harkness l'a embauché ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Répond Owen avec véhémence, la toisant comme si c'était de sa faute qu'elle ne soit pas au courant. Il a été transféré par les plus hautes instances. Torchwood Un a prétendu que nous étions à court de personnel mais c'est surtout pour nous surveiller. Jack et Torchwood Un, qui est notre base d'opérations à Londres ne s'entendent pas. Pas du tout. Ils n'ont pas la même idée sur la façon de traiter les aliens. Eux, la plupart du temps ils les tuent. D'après son dossier Jones a tué plus de trente personnes.

Gwen regarde de nouveau le jeune homme tout en se demandant pour la nième fois si avoir accepté ce job n'a pas été une grosse erreur. Peut-être qu'elle aurait dû rester dans la police, loin de ce genre de violence institutionnalis...

Tosh a probablement remarqué l'expression de crainte sur son visage.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassure t-elle, nous ne faisons pas ce genre de choses ici et Jack ne laisse pas Jones faire. Il est ici depuis un petit peu plus d'un an et il n'a tué personne, je te le jure.

Elle se tourne vers Owen, attendant qu'il confirme ses dires. Il acquiesce et Gwen se sent un petit peu mieux.

-Nous pensions juste que tu devais savoir parce que..

-Allez, dépêchez-vous! Crie Jack en attrapant une boite en métal près de Jones. Ils s'engouffrent dans le SUV et la discussion est close.

Quelques heures plus tard, plus tôt qu'elle l'aurait voulu, elle découvre exactement le genre d'homme qu'est Ianto Jones.

-Et si elle ne mord pas à l'hameçon ? Questionne Gwen avec inquiétude, tenant son arme aussi éloignée que possible tout en se cramponnant au siège du SUV. Et si elle ne quitte pas son corps ? Comment allons-nous la tuer ? (1)

-Si elle meurt, l'alien mourra aussi, non? Demande Jones assis sur l'autre siège. Nous aurons donc juste à la tuer.

-La...la tuer ? Gwen en reste bouche bée. Elle se penche en avant pour le regarder. Les autres restent calmes. Nous...nous ne pouvons pas. C'est juste une pauvre fille dont un alien a squatté le corps !

-Il y a déjà deux personnes mortes, réplique Jones, et si nous ne pouvons pas le faire sortir, elle mourra de toute façon. Nous ne pouvons pas risquer qu'elle tue plus de civils et Harper a déjà prouvé qu'elle n'est pas sure, même enfermée.

-Va te faire foutre, Jones, déclare Owen du siège du passager.

-Mais ce n'est pas de sa faute! Proteste Gwen, se sentant malade, vous ne pouvez pas juste l'euthanasier comme un animal! C'est pas juste! c'est...

-Nous n'allons euthanasier personne, déclare Harkness d'un ton irrité et, de son siège placé derrière elle, elle peut voir ses mains serrer le volant avec force. Compris, Jones ?

-Oui monsieur, répond-il l'air las.

Gwen déglutit de nouveau et regarde l'arme qu'elle tient dans ses mains. Le doute l'envahit encore plus.

Elle lève les yeux et voit Harkness regarder Jones dans le rétroviseur. Le jeune homme ne semble pas s'en apercevoir.

Jack tient parole. Personne ne meurt sauf le parasite, mais au fond d'elle même Gwen appréhende l'idée que ce nouveau travail si excitant puisse la changer.

Le temps calme ses craintes. En fin de compte Jones ne suggère pas de tuer des filles innocentes sur une base régulière et la plupart du temps il reste seul, loin des autres. Parfois, les journées lentes, Gwen oublie presque sa présence. Même après cet horrible incident avec Jasmine.

Mais cela ne change rien parce que Jack le contrôle et ne le laissera causer du tort à personne tant qu'il est le responsable. Jones l'écoute, probablement par obligation, pas comme s'il respectait vraiment les opinions du Capitaine, mais c'est la meilleure alternative. Gwen fait confiance à Jack et malgré son malaise, refoule ses doutes et se concentre sur son travail.

* * *

Selon Jack les fées ne peuvent pas être contrôlées. Elle ne peuvent pas être tuées ni stoppées. Elles enlèvent des enfants depuis l'aube de l'humanité et la seule chose qu'elles veulent et de choisir leur "élu". (2)

-Si elles le veulent elles peuvent déclencher de gigantesques tempêtes, déchainer les océans, couvrir le monde de glace, tuer tout ce qui vit, déclare l'enfant en se débattant dans les bras de Jack. Laissez-moi partir!

C'est facile de prévoir la suite.

Avant qu'ils s'en rendent compte Ianto presse le canon de son arme contre la tempe de la petite fille.

-Et si je la tue ?Demande t-il calmement. La forêt entière devient silencieuse ainsi que Jack, Gwen et l'enfant tétanisée près de lui. Elle est votre "élue". Que va t-il arriver si je la tue?

-Jones, NON! Hurle Jack en tenant Jasmine plus fermement. Posez cette arme!

Ianto l'ignore.

-Insensé ! Siffle la fée en colère, le visage laid et les traits tordus. Nous allons vous réduire en lambeaux!

-Avant ou après que j'ai logé une balle dans sa tête ?

Ianto appuie son arme contre le crâne de l'enfant, espérant contre tout espoir que sa théorie est correcte.

-Jones ! Crie Gwen, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

-Ce ne nous fera aucun mal si vous tuez l'élue, gronde la fée, mais par contre nous vous détruirons.

Le ton est coléreux mais il n'y a aucune trace de peur dans sa voix et Ianto, bien à contrecœur, la croit.

-Alors d'accord, dit-il calmement en baissant son arme.

Jack desserre son emprise sur Jasmine et l'attrape par le col.

-Vous êtes un fils de pute! Lui hurle t-il au visage. Mais Ianto est seulement déçu que son plan n'ait pas fonctionné. Il n'a pas peur de Jack.

Il soutient stoïquement le regard furieux du Capitaine. Ce dernier n'a qu'une envie : Le tuer. Mais Ianto se fiche que Jack déverse sa colère sur lui.

Jack se retourne, agrippe d'une main l'épaule de Jasmine tout en tenant fermement sa veste de l'autre. Ses traits se contorsionnent, son regard brille d'un air soupçonneux, mais en fin de compte il prend la seule décision possible.

-L'enfant n'aura aucun mal ? Demande t-il au désespoir.

Ianto se détourne et range son arme dans son étui.

Personne dans le reste ne l'équipe ne parle à Jack après cela mais même en recherchant désespérément leur pardon, ce dernier trouve encore le moyen d'être en rogne après Jones. Ça pourrait être drôle car Jack se trouve dans la même position que Ianto chaque jour sauf que rien qu'à croiser son regard on voit qu'il est malheureux. De son coté Ianto l'évite le reste de la journée et essaye d'échapper à son regard glacé et furieux. Malheureusement Jack a d'autres plans.

Le bruit de quelqu'un trifouillant sa serrure le réveille à deux heures du matin. D'habitude il n'a pas le sommeil léger mais les troubles de stress post traumatiques existent, non? Il saisit son pistolet sur sa table de nuit, l'arme et se redresse lentement. Il est sur le point de poser les pieds par terre quand la porte s'ouvre. L'intrus la ferme doucement derrière lui et des bruits de pas familiers parviennent aux oreilles de Ianto.

Il peut les reconnaitre partout car, franchement, combien de personnes portent des godillots de la seconde guerre mondiale ?

Il considère l'étrangeté de la situation puis repose tranquillement son arme sur la table de chevet. Il se recouche, les bras derrière la tête et fixe le plafond.

Le bruit de pas s'approche et cesse devant sa porte ouverte. Ianto perçoit le son étouffé de la laine contre le bois. Jack Harkness s'appuie contre le cadre de la porte, sans entrer dans la pièce. Il y a un long silence.

-Vous débarquez souvent chez vos employés en pleine nuit ? Demande Ianto dans l'obscurité, fixant toujours le plafond.

À son crédit, Jack ne réagit pas au fait que Ianto est conscient de sa présence.

-La petite fille, questionne le capitaine d'une voix froide, vous l'auriez vraiment tuée?

-Si la nécessité s'en était fait sentir, mais cela n'a pas été le cas donc quel est exactement le but de votre présence ici ?

-Ainsi vous tueriez une enfant innocente juste parce que vous considérez que c'est une menace étrangère ? Interroge Jack d'une voix froide.

Sa désapprobation des méthodes de Torchwood Un émane si fortement de ses paroles qu'il n'a même pas besoin de nommer leur base des opérations.

-Non, répond Ianto, essayant de ne pas laisser percer l'irritation dans sa voix. J'aurai tué une innocente fille dans la but de sauver d'autres enfants qui auraient pu être enlevés après elle.

-C'est tout ce qu'elle est pour vous ? Un chiffre ?

-Tout est un chiffre, murmure Ianto.

Jack se sent écœuré. Il se redresse.

-Donc il n'y a personne au monde que vous ne seriez prêt à sacrifier ? Demande t-il sans passion.

Le ton de sa voix suggère qu'il est sur le point de frapper Ianto avec quelque chose de dur et lourd.

-C'est vrai, répond Ianto.

Mais c'est un mensonge. Il y a approximativement cinq personnes au monde (qui sont encore vivantes) qu'il ne pourrait pas tuer. Il est lié à quatre d'entre elles par le sang mais l'une d'elles est debout dans cette pièce.

Mais ce ne sont pas les affaires de Jack et c'est plus facile pour tout le monde que Torchwood Trois continue à penser à lui comme à un soldat sans émotion.

-Vous êtes un malade, déclare Jack dégouté.

-Oui, évidement, murmure Ianto en enfonçant ses doigts dans le couvre-lit pour tenter de maitriser sa fureur subite. Mais dites-moi, _monsieur_, quelle est la différence entre sacrifier un enfant et...dirons-nous, _douze _enfants ?

Jack inhale brusquement et Ianto aurait pu regretter d'avoir évoqué cette histoire mais il est maintenant trop fâché pour s'en soucier.

-Comment...Lâche Jack d'un ton crispé.

-Les archives militaires ne sont pas aussi sécurisées que le gouvernement le croit, répond Ianto en se redressant sur ses coudes.

Il contemple la silhouette de Jack dans la pénombre.

Ce dernier reste silencieux et Ianto ne peut distinguer l'expression de son visage.

-Je ne sais pas ce que vous faisiez en 1965, réplique Ianto. Il me semble aussi que le voyage dans le temps n'était pas encore maitrisé, mais peu importe. La véritable question est : Que faites-vous dans mon appartement ?

La question reflète un sous-entendu qu'il ne pense pas avoir besoin de vocaliser pour que Jack saisisse l'idée.

Il voit le visage de l'autre homme s'animer un peu dans l'obscurité mais ce dernier ne répond pas.

-Sortez ! Gronde Ianto.

Jack obtempère et claque la porte de manière puérile derrière lui.

Ianto se laisse retomber sur son lit et tente de se convaincre que la douleur qu'il ressent au creux de son estomac n'est pas due à la culpabilité.

* * *

Et puis arrivent...les cannibales.(3)

Owen avait passé tout le trajet jusqu'au petit village des Brecon Beacons à se plaindre, sur la campagne en général et sur le Pays de Galles en particulier. Il s'était montré vraiment pénible. Mais maintenant, enfermé dans un sous-sol plein de restes humains ayant été dévorés par les habitants de la maison, Ianto commence à penser que Owen n'avait pas tort. Pour voir le bon coté des choses, Gwen n'est plus en train de jouer à de stupides jeux d'écoliers, demandant cruellement à Ianto quelle est la dernière personne qu'il a embrassé. Techniquement c'est Jack mais la dernière personne qu'il a _vraiment_ embrassée est Lisa. Il lui répond que cela ne la regarde pas.

Mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Le sujet c'est qu'ils sont enfermés dans ce sous-sol et bien que cela ne dérange pas Ianto de mourir dans l'exercice de ses fonctions, il préférerait ne pas être coupé en morceaux et dévoré.

Tosh travaille à les faire sortir de là; Ianto sait que Jack lui a appris comment s'évader de la cellule la plus sécurisée après qu'elle ait été libérée de l'UNIT mais ils n'ont pas d'outils adéquats. Il aurait eu quelque chose dans sa veste mais ils l'ont prise avec ses armes et il se sent nu sans elle. Soudain la porte s'ouvre et une femme entre deux âges franchit le seuil.

Ianto a déjà assez été humilié pour la journée. Il lui arrache l'arme et la lui brise sur sa tête avec la crosse avant même qu'elle puisse cligner des yeux.

-Jones ! Hurle tosh tandis que la femme s'écroule au sol.

-Bon, constate Ianto en inspectant le corps. Elle a l'air humaine.

-Donc...ce sont des humains ? Chuchote Tosh encore sous le choc.

-Ils sont peut-être possédés par quelque chose, commente Ianto sombrement. Allons-y. Je garderai ça si j'étais vous, suggère t-il en désignant le pied-de-biche dont elle vient de s'emparer.

Tosh acquiesce.

Malheureusement ils ne vont pas très loin. Ils se retrouvent coincés par un homme gigantesque dans une cuisine transformée en boucherie de fortune.

Pourtant, même avec l'odeur nauséabonde des restes humains tout autour d'eux, Ianto ne commence à ressentir de l'écœurement que quand il remarque le regard de convoitise que l'homme pose sur Tosh.

* * *

Habituellement Toshiko Sato essaie de ne pas penser à Jones. Ce n'est pas comme s' il lui avait fait quelque chose, mais chaque fois qu'elle pose les yeux sur lui elle revoit les gardes rébarbatifs de la prison de l'UNIT qui l'avaient enfermée dans une cellule minuscule pendant huit mois de sa vie qu'elle ne retrouverait jamais. Chaque fois qu'il la regarde elle sent la combinaison marron, rêche et miteuse sur sa peau et les murs semblent se refermer sur elle. Ce n'est pas juste parce qu'elle va vraiment mieux, elle a beaucoup progressé alors que lui reste à l'écart. Elle a arrêté de sursauter au moindre bruit, vaincu sa peur des ascenseurs et autres espaces exigus ( la plupart) et a pas mal repris confiance en elle.

Mais piégée par un cannibale meurtrier qui prévoit de la manger ou de la violer, ou les deux, elle commence à apprécier sa présence.

-Vous vous foutez de moi ? Demande soudain Jones, aucune crainte apparente sur son visage. Nous avons fait tout ce chemin pour ne trouver qu'une bande de ploucs consanguins?

L'homme se désintéresse de Tosh et porte son regard fou sur Jones, le fusil légèrement baissé pour compenser leur différence de taille.

-Qu'est-ce t'as dit ? Prononce t-il lentement, d'une voix irritée.

-Cause c'est plutôt pathétique, s'pas ? Continue Jones de cette voix condescendante que Tosh déteste.

Son accent s'épaissit et sonne plus classe ouvrière que l'instant d'avant.

De l'autre coté de la pièce un adolescent les mains liées dans le dos gémit de douleur.

-Je m'attendais à quelque chose d'un peu plus intéressant, ouais, continue Jones, les yeux fixés sur le canon du fusil du cannibale. Peut-être quelque chose de mauvais, avec des crocs et des griffes, assez féroce pour que ce foutu Jack Harkness me laisse le tuer. Laissez-moi vous dire c'est parfois un sombre crétin. Mais non, bien sûr que non, il faut que ce soit quelque chose d'aussi pathétique que des cons de cannibales!

-Tu veux mourir, viande ? Gronde l'homme en appuyant le canon de son fusil plus près du visage de Ianto.

-Oh, je vous en prie, vous avez probablement oublié de charger ce foutu fusil, se moque Ianto. Je parie que vous êtes aussi stupide que l'autre en bas avec sa cervelle répandue au sol, hein ?

Les yeux de l'homme s'élargissent.

-Gildas ! Percy! Allez voir si Hél...

Jones passe à l'action. il repousse le canon et assène à l'homme un coup de poing violent dans l'estomac qui l'envoie s'écraser sur la massive table en bois au centre de la pièce. Rapide comme l'éclair il balance sa main droite et le nez de l'homme explose dans des éclaboussures de sang. Il le frappe encore une fois à la tête pour faire bonne mesure. L'homme s'effondre inconscient dans les bâches en plastique.

-C'est bien, une bonne chose de faite, commente Jones avec un rictus haineux.

Tosh laisse échapper un souffle tremblant tandis que Ianto essuie le sang de l'homme sur son pantalon.

-B...Bon, dit-elle se maudissant pour son bégayement, nous devrions...

-Hé, bordel, à quoi tu joues !

Le cri provient de l'autre pièce. Deux hommes font irruption, le fusil à la main.

Jones attrape Tosh par la veste.

-Cours ! Siffle t-il en la poussant vers la sortie.

C'est ce qu'elle fait. Elle pleure en traversant les bâches de plastique, ouvre la porte à toute volée et court dans la nuit froide, à travers la forêt. Elle entend crier et...Oh mon dieu, tirer mais elle se sent lâche et ne s'arrête pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle entre en collision avec Owen.

-Tosh ! Halète ce dernier. Tosh, que s'est-il passé ?

-Ce ne sont pas...Elle tremble et s'accroche à Owen tandis qu'il examine ses blessures. Ce sont des humains, des cannibales. Ils ont assassiné les villageois. Il m'a dit de courir, alors j'ai...Je l'ai laissé là-bas, il est...

-Des cannibales ? Murmure Gwen. Tu veux dire...

-Elle va bien, marmonne Owen. Ne t'inquiète pas, Tosh, c'est Jones. Nous devrions plutôt nous faire du souci pour les cannibales.

-Hé, par ici! Crie Gwen vraisemblablement à Jack, mais c'est un agent de police qui surgit des buissons, l'arme à la main.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Questionne Owen avec colère en se retournant. Tosh s'agrippe à lui. Une vague de terreur la parcourt.

Le policier sourit. _Il est si jeune, à peu près le même âge que Jones, il a des fossettes..._

-Posez vos armes, ordonne t-il froidement. Doucement.

Dix minutes plus tard ils sont de retour dans la grande maison et Tosh blêmit devant le tableau qui se présente à elle.

-C'est quoi ça ? S'étrangle le policier. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici, bordel!

L'endroit tout entier est un véritable gâchis.

Les tables, les chaises et les placards gisent fracassés au sol, les bâches en plastiques sont déchirées et cinq corps sont disséminés sur le plancher. Elle se rend compte, consternée que le plus éloigné, juste à coté de l'escalier est celui de Jones. Il a été battu et est presque méconnaissable.

-Il a tué Percy et Trysta ! gémit un des deux hommes debout en désignant la forme prostrée de Jones serrant contre lui son bras ensanglanté. C'est un putain de dingue, voilà ce que c'est!

-Fils de...Oncle Evan! Le policier le pousse de coté pour examiner l'homme qui a menacé Tosh dans la cuisine. Il est toujours à l'endroit où Jones l'a laissé.

Le seul autre homme debout, la soixantaine environ les vise avec son arme avant qu'ils ne tentent de profiter du déplacement du policier.

-Vous...vous êtes les villageois ? Réalise Tosh avec horreur.

-Mais...tous les villageois sont morts, murmure Gwen.

-Evidement, déclare Owen d'un ton mi sarcastique, mi horrifié, ça se passe dans cette foutue campagne. Vous êtes des putains de malades !

-J'ai dit la ferme ! Crie l'homme en tirant un coup de feu au sol.

Owen ouvre la bouche pour répondre quand toute la pièce commence à trembler et Jack arrive, comme d'habitude, juste un peu en retard, pour sauver tout le monde.

Dès que le capitaine s'arrête de tirer, Tosh se précipite vers Jones.

-Owen ! Crie t-elle.

Le médecin abandonne le cannibale qu'il était en train d'examiner pour la rejoindre.

-Oh merde! Grogne t-il en soulevant la chemise du Gallois pour dévoiler les blessures sur sa poitrine. Merde! Il pourrait avoir une hémorragie interne !

Jack fait un pas en avant pour regarder Jones. Son visage se tort de dégout mais il ne fait aucun commentaire.

-Il n'est pas mort, commente Owen en examinant les bras et les jambes du jeune homme. Certainement une commotion cérébrale, probablement des côtes fêlées, le bras droit cassé, ses genoux meurtris et...

Jones pousse un gémissement de douleur. Il ouvre les yeux et les referme aussitôt.

-Jones, l'intime Owen en lui prenant la main, Jones, reste avec nous, essaie de ne pas t'évanouir, ne bouge pas, nom de dieu, l'ambulance va arriver!

-Le go...

-Quoi ? Demande Tosh en touchant son visage avec hésitation.

-le gosse, marmonne Jones en dodelinant de la tête. Le gosse, à l'étage.

-Gwen ? Crie Jack, il y a un gosse à l'étage. Va...non, tant pis, j'y vais.

Tosh lève les yeux et remarque pour la première fois que le coté droit de la veste de Gwen est dégoulinant de sang.

Sur le sol Ianto laisse échapper un faible gémissement.

Deux heures plus tard Jack et Owen sont assis dans la salle d'attente du Brecon War Memorial Hospital pendant que Gwen et Jones se font rafistoler. Gwen émerge suivie du jeune homme, le bras droit dans le plâtre, boitant et l'air hébété.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fous? Gronde Owen en marchant droit sur lui, tu dois rester ici au moins une semaine après...

-La ferme, grommelle Jones, je vais bien.

-Jones, peut-être que ce serait mieux si tu..., mais il l'ignore.

-Allons-y, grogne t-il. Il passe devant eux en boitant et pousse la double porte de sortie.

-Bon, dans ce cas, partons de ce bled, commande Jack d'un ton renfrogné en suivant le Gallois.

-Merci Seigneur ! S'exclame Owen en levant les yeux au ciel alors qu'il est un athée convaincu.

Sur le chemin du retour Jones repose son visage contre la fenêtre de la banquette arrière. Lui et Gwen grimacent à chaque fois qu'ils roulent sur une bosse. Tosh essaie de se retenir de le regarder parce qu'il semble particulièrement jeune, plus jeune qu'il a jamais eu l'air de toute cette année et demie où ils ont travaillé ensemble.

-Hé Jones ! L'interpelle Owen du siège du passager pour la sixième fois. T'endors pas, je me tue à te le dire. Merde, je savais qu'on aurait dû te laisser à l'hôpital.

Jones laisse échapper un petit reniflement amusé.

-Oh, je t'en prie, ce n'est rien comparé à être torturé par un Killitane.

Il y a un long silence horrifié. Ils tournent tous la tête lentement pour dévisager Jones.

-Ou un Foamasi, ajoute ce dernier. (4)

-Je pense que vous avez l'esprit encore confus, conteste Jack en regardant Jones dans le rétroviseur. Les Foamasi sont une race intrinsèquement pacifique.

-Ouais, mais ils ne la ferme jamais, réplique le Gallois.

Il y a une nouvelle pause et Owen se tourne sur son siège pour dévisager Jones.

-Tu viens de faire une plaisanterie ? Demanda t-il l'air horrifié. Oh merde ! Ce doit être la fin du monde.

-J'ai eu une commotion cérébrale pour m'être fait tabasser par des villageois minables d'âge moyen venus de nulle-part, marmonne t-il en fermant les yeux. Vous devez me pardonner si je ne suis pas dans mon meilleur moment.

Gwen laisse échapper un petit rire qui se transforme rapidement en quinte de toux.

-Ils étaient d'âge moyen, d'accord, confirme Tosh, mais c'étaient des _cannibales_ d'âge moyen. Ça doit compter pour quelque chose, non?

Même dans la pénombre du SUV elle voit les commissures des lèvres de Jones esquisser un léger sourire.

* * *

Jones est assis, la tête rentrée dans les épaules, torse nu sur la table d'autopsie. Owen Harper regarde d'un air furieux son torse, examinant le processus de cicatrisation. C'était à prévoir que ce petit branleur allait déchirer ses points. Bien sur les cicatrices qui vont avec sont restées mais Owen passe là-dessus, dieu merci.

-Je vais bien , assure Jones l'air mal à l'aise, ça fait une semaine et je tiens le coup.

Il remet précautionneusement son tee-shirt avec sa main valide et tire sa veste dessus.

-Dors suffisamment, prescrit Owen brièvement. Pas d'heures supplémentaires et ne tire pas pendant quelques temps.

-Tu sais, je peux tirer avec ma main droite, répond Jones grimaçant légèrement en se laissant glisser de la table.

-Ce n'est pas une raison, marmonne Owen sombrement. Dehors, maintenant. J'ai un alien gluant à examiner.

Jones se conforme en lançant un regard dédaigneux à l'autre homme.

Parfois Owen le hait vraiment. Non, c'est un mensonge. Il le hait tout le temps. Il sait que son transfert ici n'est pas l'idée de Jack mais est-ce qu'il ne pourrait pas _accidentellement _tirer sur Jones et qu'il foute le camp ?

C'est déjà suffisant que Torchwood Un espionne leurs moindres faits et gestes, mais de toutes les personnes qu'ils auraient pu envoyer, il a fallu que ce soit le psychopathe qui a exécuté sa copine pour " Menace à la sécurité de l'Empire" ou autre connerie du même genre. Owen n'arrive pas imaginer à quel point il doit être tordu pour avoir même _pensé_ faire une telle chose et quand il songe à sa pauvre Katie il déteste Jones encore plus.

Cela empire quand le Gallois rapporte ses blessures à ses patrons de Torchwood Un. Il en résulte une nouvelle altercation entre Jack et Yvonne Hartman qui remet en cause ses capacités de chef d'équipe.

Mais la vie suit son cours. Owen tourne un peu plus autour de Gwen. Tosh tombe amoureuse d'une gonzesse alien qui manque presque de les tuer et il s'avère que ces derniers jours elle a capté toutes leurs pensées. (5)

Owen et Gwen doivent attendre pour lui demander ce qu'elle a exactement entendu car le corps de Mary est encore en train de refroidir sur le plancher du Hub, une balle au milieu du front (Au moins Jones est un tueur efficace) et elle est toujours en état de choc pendant que Jack l'interroge dans la salle de réunion.

Finalement Jack sort et ils entrent en hésitant dans la pièce. Gwen lui lance un regard sévère, signifiant clairement qu'il doit être gentil.

-Tosh, dit-elle prudemment en de balançant d'un pied sur l'autre, tu vas bien ?

Elle hoche la tête distraitement et des larmes coulent sur ses joues.

-Ouais.

Il y a une pause.

-Ecoute, dit Owen, mais Gwen lui poinçonne le bras.

-Nous nous demandions juste...Quand tu avais ce...enfin, cette...capacité tu...

Le regard de Tosh est suffisamment éloquent et Owen jure intérieurement mais avant qu'il ne puisse s'en assurer Jones entre dans la pièce et s'empare d'une pile de dossiers à l'extrémité de la salle de réunion.

-Jones ! S'exclame Tosh.

Le Gallois qui s'apprêtait à sortir s'arrête et se tourne pour lui faire face. Il ne semble pas du tout inquiet au sujet de la capacité de Tosh et Owen se demande une fois de plus si Jones n'est pas secrètement un robot diabolique.

-Tu...dit-elle doucement. Tu ne penses qu'au travail ?

Jones n'hésite pas une seconde.

-Oui.

Ils le regardent tous les trois avec répugnance.

-Rien d'autre ?

Tosh regarde vers le sol comme si elle avait honte. Depuis le désastre des cannibales elle parle plus à Jones que d'habitude, probablement parce que cet andouille lui a sauvé la vie.

Jones s'en va. Owen et Gwen reportent sans enthousiasme leur attention sur Tosh.

Une fois qu'il est établi que Tosh sait tout au sujet de leur petite liaison, Owen va chercher sa veste à l' étage inférieur et rentre chez lui.

-...voulait dire quoi ? Demande Jones à Jack au sujet de Mary.

Il est occupé à faire un de ses cafés sublimes. Après l'avoir gouté la première fois ils ont tous fait un pacte pour un : Ne jamais laisser personne d'autre faire le café et deux: Que Jones ne le sache jamais.

-Elle a dit que vous sentiez différent, continue Jones. Elle a demandé ce que vous étiez.

Jack lui lance un regard glacé.

-Ce ne sont pas vos affaires.

Le Capitaine attrape son manteau et se dirige vers la sortie. Jones le regarde d'un air soupçonneux.

Après cela il semble ne plus y avoir de répit. Suzie revient à la vie et ils la tuent de nouveau et Owen rencontre Diane. (6)

-Et Diane...Diane est merveilleuse, drôle, sexy et si loin de son époque. Pour la première fois en trois ans et demi Owen ne pense pas à Katie pendant qu'il est avec une autre femme.

Mais tout tourne mal. Elle le quitte alors qu'il la supplie de ne pas partir, il rompt avec Gwen, puis il y a la débâcle avec le Weevil et il ne peut même pas pleurer Diane correctement parce que Torchwood Un est victime d'un massacre.

Les appels de détresse arrivent tard le jeudi soir, mais avant même d'arriver à comprendre ce qui se passe Jack reçoit un appel de l'UNIT l'informant que Torchwood Un a succombé face à une race alien, les Sycorax qui voulaient se venger. Owen se souvient avoir lu quelque chose à ce sujet il y a deux Noëls de ça. Tout ce qu'on peut dire c'est que Torchwood Un a emporté les Sycorax dans sa chute. Mais tout n'est pas fini car Jack découvre une référence au "Docteur" et déclare leur départ à tous pour Londres afin de récupérer les restes de Torchwood Un.

-Mais qui diable est ce "Docteur" ? Demande Owen tandis qu'ils chargent le SUV.

-Tu ne le _sais _pas ? Répond Jones incrédule, prenant la parole pour la première fois depuis des jours.

Owen pense avec cruauté que le choc de la chute de Torchwood Un semble l'avoir frappé durement.

Jones se tourne vers Tosh et Gwen qui semblent perplexes.

-Vous ne savez pas qui est le _Docteur _? Après tout il est mentionné dans notre charte.

-Vraiment ? Répond Gwen curieuse. Qui est-il?

-C'est un extra-terrestre, un ennemi de Torchwood, répond Jones simplement. L'ennemi de la Couronne, comme il est écrit dans la charte.

-Plus maintenant, intervient Jack d'un ton désagréable en déposant une boite en métal dans le coffre.

Owen le regarde, confus.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire "plus maintenant"?

-Et bien on dirait que nous sommes les seuls qui restent, sauf deux qui ne comptent pas vraiment, explique Jack froidement. Il agit bizarrement depuis qu'il a lu la liste des 800 morts, même s'il avait constamment souhaité voir Torchwood Un disparaitre. On dirait donc que je suis devenu le seul responsable, dit-il en jetant un regard glacé à Jones qui hausse les sourcils mais ne dit rien, toujours aussi pale qu'au moment où il a entendu les nouvelles de l'attaque. Et le Docteur n'est pas notre ennemi, il ne l'a jamais vraiment été.

-Jack ! S'exclame Gwen déroutée, mais ce Docteur extra-terrestre était là ! Comment savoir qu'il n'a rien à voir avec tout cela ?

-Parce que _je le sais_, c'est tout, répond le Capitaine d'un ton définitif.

-Mais Torchwood a été fondé en 1879, non? Questionne Tosh. Comment pouvait-il...Il est immortel ?

Jack émet un rire étouffé.

-Pas vraiment, répond-il refusant de s'étendre sur le sujet.

Ils s'engouffrent dans le SUV pour trois heures et demi de route pour atteindre les décombres de ce qui avait été Torchwood Un.

oooooooooo

L'UNIT avait enlevé tous les corps avant que Jack ne les fiche dehors, mais il y a des taches de sang partout et tout a été réduit en miettes. À peine sont-il arrivés qu'il disparait. Tosh se débrouille pour récupérer ce qu'elle juge utile. Pour Owen tout se ressemble alors il finit par errer dans les couloirs vides avec Jones, qui est toujours aussi pale et silencieux.

Ils se trouvent dans les sous-sols quand Owen donne un coup de pied à une porte qui s'ouvre sur une enfilade de pièces avec des armoires pleines de dossiers qui semblent avoir été épargnées.

-C'est...

-Les archives, le renseigne Jones en entrant dans la salle. Il effleure un des dossiers du bout des doigts. Harkness les voudra probablement vu que le serveur central a grillé.

-Génial, grommelle Owen imaginant déjà le travail qui les attend. Il ferait mieux de nous les faire embarquer par l'UNIT parce que je suis sûr que nous n'en avons pas la possibilité.

Jones tire un tiroir laissé entrouvert et en extirpe un fichier. Il l'ouvre en grimaçant. Il y a du sang séché partout sur les pages.

-Celui est complètement fichu, commente t-il d'un ton neutre.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui déconne chez toi? Gronde Owen. La rage d'avoir perdu Diane ajoutée à cette destruction tout autour deux lui fait s'en prendre à Jones. Des gens sont _morts_ ici, montre un peu de respect, bordel!

Jones pose le dossier au dessus du classeur.

-Des gens meurent partout, dit-il froidement. Ne crois pas que ces gens sont spéciaux juste parce qu'ils ont été tués par des aliens. Tout le monde est pareil dans la mort.

Des moments comme ceux-là Owen n'arrive pas à croire que Jones n'a que vingt-trois ans.

Le Gallois fait demi-tour et se rend dans la pièce voisine avant qu'Owen ne réponde. Le médecin n'a pas d'autre choix que trainer derrière lui en essayant d'éviter de marcher dans le sang séché.

La salle suivante est plus grande. Elle ressemble à une bibliothèque pleine de rayonnages couverts de livres et de parchemins.

-Oh, il est encore là! S'exclame Jones l'air content.

Il se presse au travers des étagères tombées et des livres éparpillés au sol. Owen le suit jusqu'à un espace vide dans le centre de la pièce où se trouvent plusieurs ordinateurs cassés et encore plus de sang.

Jones s'arrête au milieu et s'accroupit lentement. Il place sa main à plat sur le plancher. Il regarde sous sa paume et finit par se lever après un long moment.

-Je travaillais ici, explique t-il. Mon premier job à Torchwood.

-Quoi? S'exclame Owen malgré lui.

Il n'a jeté qu'un coup d'œil au dossier de Jones et s'est montré trop préoccupé par le fait qu'il ait tué sa petite amie pour s'intéresser à ce qu'il faisait avant d'être agent de terrain.

-Assistant chercheur, le renseigne t-il d'un ton bizarre mais son visage est tourné de l'autre coté et Owen ne peut voir son expression. Quatre ans, presque cinq.

-Tu as été embauché à dix-neuf ans ? Demande Owen choqué, pas simplement à cause de son âge au moment de son embauche mais aussi par le fait que Jones a commencé à travailler pour Torchwood avant lui. Tu n'es pas allé à l'Université ?

-Tout le monde ne peut pas se permettre de faire des études supérieures, réplique Jones en ramassant un livre au sol. Il le feuillette en se retournant de façon à ce qu'Owen ne puisse distinguer son profil.

Si cela avait été une autre personne Owen aurait eu un peu honte, mais il s'agit de Jones, l'homme qui a tué sa petite amie pour son maudit job. Il refuse de céder sur le terrain de la moralité à un homme qui ne le mérite manifestement pas.

-Je me tire, déclare-il. J'ai mieux à faire que t'écouter évoquer tes souvenir au sujet de ton ancien boulot de gratte-papier.

Jones ne proteste pas mais le suit d'un air pensif à travers la bibliothèque vers l'autre salle.

Ils partent quelque jours plus tard après avoir catalogué tout le matériel utile ainsi que les livres et les fichiers afin que l'UNIT les leur expédie. Jack est le seul qui ne ramène rien de personnel. Un sac noir contenant un étrange pistolet, une paire de lunettes 3-D et une panoplie d'instruments bizarres qu' Owen ne reconnait pas et que Jack ne laissera pas trainer à proximité du médecin.

oooooooooo

Les jours suivants Jack est de mauvaise humeur et irritable. Lui et Tosh se font aspirer par la Faille et se retrouvent en 1941 et ce fichu Ianto Jones fait obstacle pour les ramener. (7)

-Ne t'avise pas d'essayer de m'arrêter, espèce d'enfoiré, gronde Owen en resserrant sa poigne sur la clé de la Faille.

-Pose ça, prononce le Gallois une arme pointée sur son cœur.

-Tu n'es qu'un fils de pute ! Hurle Owen. Ils sont coincés en 1941 ! Ils vont mourir là-bas et je sais bien que tu n'en a rien à foutre, mais je vais le faire! la Faille m'a pris mon amour et mon Capitaine et je vais les ramener !

-Vous les gens, siffle Jones l'air furieux et déterminé vous tombez amoureux aussi souvent que vous lavez votre linge. Ne pense plus à elle, Harper. Tu ne l'as connu qu'une maudite semaine. Elle est partie, elle t'a quittée et elle ne reviendra pas. Tu n'as pas idée du chaos que tu vas provoquer en ouvrant la Faille. Nous pourrions tous être aspirés dedans. Est-ce que ta semaine de baise vaut ça ?

-Ferme ta gueule! Souffle le médecin trop en colère pour avoir peur de Jones. Qu'est-ce que tu connais à ce sujet ? Tu es un cinglé, Jones. De ce que j'en sais tu as tué ta copine pour une putain de promotion, alors ne prétends pas connaitre quoi que ce soit au suj...

Le coup part et Owen reste pétrifié par la douleur. Il regarde son épaule, puis Jones.

-Tu...halète t-il. la douleur le traverse. Qu'est-ce...

Mais ce n'est pas terminé. Il se précipite sur le Manipulateur de la Faille, la clé toujours en main mais avant qu'il ne puisse agir un autre coup de feu retentit et c'est son autre épaule qui est en feu. Il tombe au sol, la clé glisse de sa main et il regarde complètement sonné les bottes noires de Jones descendre les escaliers et s'approcher de lui.

_Non_, pense t-il, _ce n'est pas comme ça que ça va finir_. Il ne va pas abandonner, il ne va pas laisser faire un infâme assassin répugnant qui ne connaitra jamais le grand amour. Comme Jones approche en parlant trop doucement pour qu'Owen entende il frappe. Avec ses dernières forces il plie les jambes et envoie valdinguer Jones puis fonce sur le Manipulateur de la Faille, mettant la clé en place. Jones l'attrape et le jette contre les escaliers mais c'est trop tard. La machine démarre. C'est fait.

Owen pousse un cri de douleur.

-Espèce d'idiot! Hurle Jones et tout devient noir.

oooooooooo

Quand il se réveille il est allongé sur la table d'autopsie. Jones est au-dessus de lui, appliquant des compresses sur ses blessures.

-Connard ! Parvient à exhaler Owen. Sale petit...

-Reste tranquille, gronde Jones ou je te tire encore dessus, à un endroit vital ce coup ci, comme j'aurai dû faire la première fois.

-Fils de pute, l'injurie Owen.

Il gémit de douleur quand Jones appuie un petit trop fort sur son épaule gauche.

-Owen, où sont les analgésiques ? Demande Gwen.

-Mon kit est...sur mon bureau. La poche extérieure.

la tête de Gwen disparait de sa vue et il l'entend grimper les escaliers.

-Toi...Halète Owen, tu vas être viré. Tes patrons ont été anéantis, il n'y a plus personne pour te sauver de...

-Je serai un peu plus inquiet si j'étais toi. Tu as brisé la règle numéro un : Tu as ouvert la Faille.

-Ouais, l'arrête Owen en commençant à réaliser. Jack, il est...

-Je suis ici, résonne la voix contrariée du Capitaine. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je dis ça mais Jones a raison. Tu n'avais pas le droit de déconner avec la Faille.

-J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire, siffle Owen furieux que Jack ne soit pas plus reconnaissant. J'ai sauvé votre peau, merde!

Jones attrape le menton d'Owen et le force à le regarder.

-Pour l'instant, intervient-il. Toujours pas de signe de Bilis mais tu peux me croire. La prochaine fois que tu essaies d'ouvrir la Faille, _je te tue_.

-Ça suffit, l'interrompt Jack.

Jones lâche le menton d'Owen, l'antipathie inscrite sur son jeune visage.

Gwen lui injecte assez d'analgésique pour même lui faire oublier qu'il s'est fait tirer dessus et pour l'heure Owen est assis et examine les bandages sur sa poitrine.

-Nous ne devrions pas l'emmener à l'hôpital ? Entend-il Tosh demander.

-Je vais bien, grogne le médecin. Il lance un regard noir à Jones. C'est le plus mauvais bandage que j'ai jamais vu.

-Tu t'en remettras, rétorque Jones en quittant le secteur médical.

* * *

-Tu ne vas pas me tirer dessus, dit Gwen Cooper désespéré à Jones. Bilis avait raison. Il a dit d'ouvrir la Faille et que tout reviendrait à la normale. Owen a raison. Je vais faire revenir Rhys.(8)

-Eloigne-toi de l'ordinateur, Gwen, ordonne Jack. Mais rien sur Terre ne peut faire obéir Gwen.

-Ne t'avise pas d'essayer de me donner des ordres, regarde de qui tu as pris le parti, Jack Harkness ! S'exclame Gwen en désignant Jones. Tu es _vraiment_ comme _lui_ ?

Owen se place devant elle pour la protéger et elle ressent une bouffée d'affection pour lui et Tosh derrière eux . Ils essayent d'ouvrir la Faille parce que c'est certain que cela les sauvera tous et Rhys, son pauvre et merveilleux Rhys reviendra.

-C'est un piège! Toutes ces fissures dans le monde sont des diversions, des mensonges. C'est ce que veut Bilis ! Explique Jack.

-De quoi as-tu peur, Jack? Attaque Owen.

-Vous êtes fous, lâche Jones. Vous avez eu des visions, n'est-ce pas ?

Tosh en arrête de taper sur son clavier et Gwen cligne les yeux de surprise.

-Quoi ? Demande Jack paumé.

-Ces visions sont des leurres, continue Jones avec condescendance. Vous êtes vraiment naïfs. Vous y croyez véritablement? C'est une ruse de Bilis et vous tombez dedans comme les abrutis que vous êtes, évidemment.

-La ferme! Crie Gwen.

-Vous êtes aveugles, siffle t-il. Chaque mot est comme un coup de couteau dans sa poitrine. Après ce que nous avons vu aujourd'hui vous croyez vraiment que quelque chose de _bon_ sortira de la Faille ?

-Tu ne dis que de la merde ! Crie Owen.

À coté de Jones Jack dégaine subitement son Webley.

-Je t'ai ordonné de bouger, dit-il d'un ton glacé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demande Tosh en colère.

Gwen prend une profonde inspiration, priant tous les dieux qu'elle connait de l'aider à trouver les mots pour convaincre Jack de ce qui doit être fait.

-Allons, Jack, murmure t-elle.

-Donc vous la jouez collectif, constate Jack d'un ton mauvais. Toshiko, la pauvre fille qui baise avec n'importe quel alien de passage qui lui offre un pendentif! Et Owen? Si fort qu'il entre dans une cage avec un Weevil, tellement il a envie de se faire tailler en pièces.

-Je t'en prie, murmure Gwen en avançant d'un pas chancelant malgré les canons de Jack et Jones braqués sur elle. Je dois faire revenir Rhys.

Jack baisse son arme une fraction de seconde. Sa bouche se tord.

-Ouais, c'est vrai que tu es si amoureuse de Rhys que tu passes la moitié de ton temps dans le lit d'Owen.

La fureur brouille sa vision et avant même d'avoir pu réaliser ce qu'elle fait elle lui balance un coup de poing.

-Va te faire foutre! Hurle t-elle.

Ses yeux sont tellement remplis de larmes qu'elle remarque à peine Owen ramasser l'arme de Jack tombée au sol.

-Ne bouge pas, le somme Jones tranquillement en pressant le canon de son révolver contre sa tempe.

Elle se pétrifie tandis qu'Owen pointe le Webley de Jack dans sa direction.

-Pose ton arme, ordonne t-il.

La bouche de Jones se tord de dépit.

-Merde! S'exclame Tosh, nous avons besoin de faire un scan de la rétine.

Jack essaie de se relever mais Owen le repousse et pointe de nouveau son arme sur lui.

-Nous vous relevons de votre commande, Capitaine! Crie t-il furieux. Nous allons ouvrir la Faille et retrouver ce que nous avons perdu !

-Combien de putains de fois je dois vous le dire ? Riposte Jones pressant toujours le canon contre sa tête. Ils sont morts et ouvrir la Faille ne vous les ramènera pas!

-Je dois le ramener, siffle Gwen. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu comprennes.

-À quel coût ? Rit Jones. Tu ne sais pas combien de gens peuvent mourir? Combien de petits amis d'autres personnes ? Tu n'es pas le centre de ce putain d'univers!

-Ouais, tu t'y connais question petite amie, hein, Jones ? Questionne Owen sombrement.

Le Gallois change de cible et pointe son arme sur Owen, le visage déformé par la colère.

-Owen, commande Jack toujours au sol. Pose ton arme.

-Reste où tu es ! Lui crie Owen faisant aller son pistolet de lui à Jones.

-Tu prends les rênes, Owen? demande férocement Jack en se relevant. Pour ça il faut avoir une plus grosse paire de couilles!

Owen fait feu. Gwen voit avec horreur Jack tomber à la renverse, mort.

-J'en ai marre que les gens doutent de moi! Crie Owen en tirant encore plusieurs fois.

Le révolver contre la tempe de la jeune femme tombe dans un grand fracas.

-Qu'est-ce...Halète Jones, sa voix montant dans les octaves. Qu'as-tu...

Elle le frappe avant qu'il ne les tue tous, lui donne un coup de genou dans l'aine et un coup de poing dans le visage. Il tombe à genoux l'entrainant avec elles et ils se battent jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende un bruit sourd et que Jones se mette à trembler convulsivement. Tosh presse un fusil paralysant contre les côtes du Gallois qui tombe dans l'inconscience. Gwen se tourne pour regarder le corps de Jack.

-OK, murmure Owen en tremblant, son pistolet toujours à la main. Allons-y.

oooooooooo

Quelques heures plus tard ils sont tous debout autour du corps de Jack à la morgue.

-Tu en es certain? Murmure t-elle.

-Il est froid, répond Owen, la voix enrouée. Aucun signe vital.

-Mais, commence t-elle en se raccrochant à la moindre lueur d'espoir, il a survécu quand tu lui as tiré dessus. La première fois que je l'ai rencontré il m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas mourir.

-Il avait tort.

-Très intelligent, gronde Jones. Très bon travail. Juste...putain de brillant.

Il s'en va et Gwen étouffe un sanglot.

-Je veux rester assise près de lui, dit-elle parce que Jack ne peut pas être mort. Il ne peut pas, c'est tout.

Il se réveille trois jours plus tard et le soulagement est comme un verre d'eau glacé dans le désert. Il la remercie, étreint Tosh, pardonne à Owen et fait même un signe de reconnaissance à Jones et tout est parfait.

Et puis il disparait.

* * *

Cela fait dix mois, une semaine et quatre jours et Jack Harkness ne voit toujours pas de fin à la torture. Il a essayé de s'échapper six fois mais en vain et il est fatigué, tellement fatigué.

Gwen et Owen sont morts. Il y a trois mois de cela le Maître lui a joyeusement montré leurs derniers instants sur grand écran. Gwen, si belle et forte a laissé les balles destinées à Owen cribler son corps tout en hurlant des imprécations en se jetant dans la ligne de feu. Il ne sait rien au sujet de Tosh, ni de Jones et il vit dans l'espoir ( Comme s'il avait le choix), qu'ils sont, ainsi que la pauvre Martha toujours en vie.

La salle des chaudières est bouillante, toujours si chaude et les fumées sont si épaisses qu'il se rappelle difficilement ce qu'est une goulée d'air frais. Il arrive à peine à se souvenir de ce que c'est de ne pas avoir ces menottes implacables autour de ses poignets qui entravent le moindre de ses mouvements. Mais il ne peut pas craquer. Pour le Docteur, pour Gwen, pour Tosh, pour Martha et pour cette pauvre Tish qui lui apporte sa nourriture chaque jour. Il a été poignardé, abattu, explosé, décapité, écorché, brulé, affamé, noyé, battu, électrocuté, étranglé, écrasé, mutilé et empoisonné mais il ne _craquera pas_.

Chaque jour Tish lui dit la date, mais le temps ne semble pas fonctionner ici de la même manière que sur Terre où les centaines d'autres planètes qu'il a visité. Même après avoir vécu une centaine d'années à Cardiff le temps ne lui a jamais semblé aussi déformé et étrange.

Donc quand il entend le bruit d'un choc suivi de la vision du corps d'un de ses gardes s'écrasant au sol il ne sait plus combien se temps s'est écoulé depuis sa dernière tentative d'évasion. Il cligne ses yeux gonflés par la fumée. Quelques secondes plus tard la porte s'ouvre. Il se rend compte qu'il connait le visage devant lui.

-Salut Jack! S'exclame Jones.

Le jeune homme s'approche de lui un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-J...Jones ?

Jack ne l'avait jamais vu porter des vêtements aussi décontractés. Un jean et une chemise sale. Ses cheveux sont plus longs. Il a une cicatrice sur la joue qui ressemble à celle que ferait une lame Toclafane.

-Que...que faites-vous ici? Parvient-il à exhaler tandis que Jones extirpe une pince à cheveux de sa poche. Il se poste en face de lui, si proche que Jack peut sentir la poudre à canon sur ses vêtements. Jones se saisit de la menotte droite de Jack et commence à trifouiller la serrure.

-Passager clandestin sur un vaisseau de ravitaillement, explique Jones avec un petit sourire content. La sécurité est devenue vraiment laxiste, je pense que vous devriez vous plaindre.

Jack émet un petit rire qui l'étonne lui-même.

-Je vois que vous avez appris quelques trucs depuis la dernière fois que je vous ai vu.

Jones sourit mais garde les yeux rivés sur sa tâche.

-En fait j'ai appris ça il y a des années quand j'étais un jeune délinquant.

-Jones, lâche Jack, Owen...Owen et Gwen sont ...

Le sourire de Jones disparait.

-Je sais, dit-il doucement.

-Tosh! Qu'est-il arrivé à Toshiko ? Questionne Jack frénétiquement.

Jones s'arrête une fraction de seconde et Jack n'a pas besoin d'un autre signe. Il ferme les paupières tandis que ses yeux se remplissent de larmes.

-Ça a été rapide, explique Jones doucement en le regardant dans les yeux.

Il y a un petit clic et la main droite de Jack est libre.

-Bien, commente Jack reconnaissant. Il fait bouger ses articulations raides.

-Donc je suis le seul qui reste, constate Jones avec un sourire teinté d'auto dérision qui éclaire son visage comme il de déplace pour s'activer sur la menotte gauche.

Jack a travaillé deux ans avec lui et il ne l'a jamais vu autant sourire que ces dernières minutes. C'est choquant de voir à quel point il a changé cette dernière année. Jack se souvient des derniers moments de Gwen, le regard froid de Tish. Tous ceux avec qui il a été en contact se sont endurcis et sont devenus des gens cruels qu'il avait eu du mal à reconnaitre, mais il semble que Jones se soit _adouci_.

-C'est incroyablement ironique si vous réfléchissez, continue Jones. Jack sent son souffle caresser son oreille gauche. Je suis devenu agent de terrain au risque de me faire tuer et qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Je suis le dernier putain d'agent de Torchwood sur Terre.

-Jones... commence Jack mais il est interrompu par le son de l'alarme et se pétrifie.

ALERTE ROUGE! Retentit une voix mécanique. ALERTE ROUGE! INTRUS! INTRUS!

-Merde! S'exclame Jones en laissant retomber ses mains. Il tourne sur lui-même, ferme les yeux et inspire profondément, les poings serrés.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Siffle Jack en le tutoyant. Cours!

Jones se tourne et lui offre un nouveau sourire, triste cette fois-ci.

-C'est trop tard, Jack.

-Non! Gronde le Capitaine.

-C'est fini, se résigne Jones horriblement serein face à la mort imminente. J'ai toujours su que cela risquait de finir comme ça mais je devais essayer.

-Il seront là dans une seconde, crie Jack en se battant avec la menotte restante. Fiche le camp!

Jones secoue lentement la tête. Jack l'attrape par le col avec sa main libre et le pousse en arrière.

-Cours espèce d'idiot!

Jones pose la main sur son cou et le serre fermement. Il pose l'autre sur la joue de Jack, se penche et l'embrasse.

Jack émet une petite exclamation de surprise puis ferme les yeux, laisse Jones passer sa main libre autour de son cou et l'embrasse désespérément en retour. Il tire Jones aussi près de lui qu'il est humainement possible, savourant la sensation des bras de l'autre homme autour de sa taille, sa poitrine, ses hanches et sa bouche tout contre lui, goûtant le métal et la poudre à canon et plus que tout: _la vie_.

Des voix retentissent au loin et le moment est terminé. Jones rompt le baiser, les lèvres gonflées, le visage rouge, les paupières à demi fermées. Il presse son front contre celui de l'autre homme.

-Jack, prononce t-il doucement.

La voix douce prononçant son prénom, teintée du léger accent Gallois le fait frissonner.

Jones se retire et fait un pas en arrière, puis un autre.

-Je voulais emmener quelque chose avec moi en partant, déclare t-il, toujours souriant, puis il tire son arme à feu de l'arrière de son pantalon. Les cris sont maintenant plus forts et Jack entend des bruits de pas précipités, mais tout ce qu'il peut faire c'est regarder Jones. Et je suis désolé, Jack.

Il court le long du flanc tortueux du Valiant, juste quelques secondes avant que les gardes ne fassent irruption par la porte grillagée métallique, à deux doigts de trébucher sur le corps de leur compatriote mort. L'homme de tête découvre Jack à moitié libre et pointe son arme.

-Espèce de stupide con...

Puis il y a un tir et tout devient noir.

Il se réveille à nouveau menotté, juste à temps pour voir le corps de Jones criblé de balles trainé lentement sur le sol.

Jack hurle.

.

FIN DU PREMIER CHAPITRE

.

**1) Episode 1-02 Premier jour**

**2) Episode 1-05 Petits mondes**

**3) Episode 1-06 La récolte**

**4) Races d'aliens dans Dr Who**

**5) Episode 1-07 Cadeaux grecs**

**6) Episode 1-10 Hors du temps**

**7) Episode 1-12 Capitaine Jack Harkness**

**8) Episode 1-13 La fin des temps**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

.

L'ambulance vient juste de partir et Jones nettoie le corps du Blowfish pendant que Gwen administre le Retcon au reste de la famille dans l'arrière-salle.

-C'est ridicule, déclare Jones de mauvaise humeur en remontant la fermeture éclair du sac mortuaire. C'est l'opération la plus amateur de toute l'histoire de Torchwood. Je n'arrive pas à croire que non seulement vous l'ayez laissé filer mais également s'introduire dans une maison et _prendre une famille en otage_.

-Va te faire voir, Jones, répond Owen avec irritation en saisissant l'autre coté du sac par sa poignée afin de le charger dans le SUV. Tu crois vraiment que tu aurais pu faire mieux?

-_Je sais_ que j'aurais fait mieux, rétorque Jones avec arrogance.

Toshiko Sato lève les yeux au ciel en avisant l'expression furieuse d'Owen. Parfois elle pense que Jones dit des choses comme ça juste pour lui faire péter les plombs.

-Tu peux dégotter de l'eau de javel tant que tu es là ? Demande t-elle les yeux rivés sur la tache de sang colorant la moquette couleur crème.

-Pour qui tu me prends ? Ta femme de ménage?

-Je pense que tu serais ravissant dans une tenue de femme de ménage, réplique t-elle.

Elle sourit au cri de dégout d'Owen.

-Owen porte une tenue de femme de ménage maintenant? Prononce une voix familière derrière elle. Je dois être parti depuis bien longtemps.

Elle fait volte-face. Il n'a pas changé d'un pouce, souriant de toutes ses dents, comme s'il n'était jamais parti.

-Jack! S'exclame Gwen ébahie, figée sur le seuil de la porte.

Tosh n'arrive pas à articuler un mot. Elle entend Owen jurer à l'extérieur et lui et Jones, l'arme au poing se précipitent dans la pièce.

-Jack? Owen le dévisage, momentanément surpris avant d'adopter son habituelle expression blasée. Mais où étais-tu passé, bordel?

-Je vous ai manqué? S'enquiert Jack d'un ton gai.

Tosh a plutôt envie de le gifler.

Quatre mois. _Quatre_ putains de mois et il ose...

-Apparemment non, en déduit le Capitaine en fronçant les sourcils devant le révolver de Jones pointé directement sur sa tête. Ça ne vous dérangerait pas de baisser votre arme ?

-Comment pouvons-nous savoir que c'est vous? Demande Jones d'un ton froid, ne baissant pas sa garde.

-Vous voulez me tirer dessus et ensuite le découvrir?

Jones lui lance un regard mauvais mais range son arme. Etrangement Jack le jauge un moment du regard avant de se tourner vers les autres en souriant de façon exaspérante.

Sur le chemin de retour en direction du Hub Owen ne pose pas moins de quarante cinq questions à Jack qui les élude avec un sourire charmant et un peu de flirt. Tosh serait impressionnée si elle ne se retenait pas de lui crier dessus. Gwen semble être dans le même état d'esprit ainsi que Jones qui, par contre, n'a pas l'air impressionné.

Jack semble surpris que Gwen ait pris le commandement et plus surpris encore par le fait que Jones l'écoute réellement. C'est une préoccupation légitime. Quand il est devenu évident que Jack ne serait pas de retour de sitôt ( ou jamais), elle, Owen et Tosh avaient été inquiets que d'une façon ou d'une autre Jones revienne à ses anciennes manières impitoyables et les mettent en danger. Mais Jones n'avait pas bronché quand Gwen avait commencé à donner des ordres, semblant complètement désintéressé par l'idée d'être responsable. Il était toujours aussi froid, grossier et sarcastique, il les prenait toujours au dépourvu mais s'était montré loyal et avait fait du bon travail, ce qui était probablement tout ce qu'ils pouvaient espérer de lui.

Les choses sont assez embarrassantes. Ils font semblant d'être extrêmement occupés pour ne pas avoir à regarder Jack, sauf Jones qui rend les choses encore plus maladroites en faisant des plaisanteries morbides au sujet de confectionner de sushis avec le Blowfish sur le chemin de la morgue.

Jack le regarde d'une façon qui pourrait passer pour du désir sexuel si Tosh ne le connaissait pas mieux.

-Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? Questionne t-il curieux.

C'est apparemment suffisant pour Gwen qui saisit l'opportunité et le pousse contre le mur près de la porte.

-Tu nous a laissé, Jack! L'accuse t-elle.

Jack soupire.

-Je sais, je suis désolé, répond-il simplement.

Tosh ne peut s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'a pas l'air bien.

-Nous ne savions rien! Persiste Gwen toujours furieuse.

-Où étais-tu? Demande Tosh songeant que c'est la question la plus importante.

-J'ai trouvé mon Docteur, répond Jack avec un léger sourire.

-LE Docteur ou ton Docteur ? Questionne Owen. Ou bien sont-elles la même personne?

- La même personne.

-Ton Docteur est le même docteur qui était à la bataille de Canary Wharf? Demande Gwen alarmée.

-Ouais.

-Alors est-ce qu'il t'a réparé ? Questionne Owen avec impatience.

C'est la pire des questions et quelque chose en Jack semble se briser avant qu'il n'émette un rire bref.

Et juste comme ils vont enfin obtenir une réponse l'alarme se déclenche.

-Merde ! Activité de la Faille! Grommelle Tosh.

-Jones! Crie Gwen en se penchant par dessus la balustrade pour crier au sous-sol, activité de la Faille!

-Pas le temps de faire des sushis alors, déclare ce dernier faisant semblant d'être déçu tout en grimpant les escaliers quelques secondes plus tard, à peine essoufflé. J'ai manqué quelque chose d'important?

-Euh...dit Jack l'air étrangement gêné, le fait que je sois de retour?

Jones le toise avec dédain.

-Oui, je vois. Rappelez-vous de nous prévenir quand vous disparaitrez de nouveau parce que cet endroit a été inopérant pendant des jours après votre départ donc je préfère être prévenu comme ça je n'aurai pas besoin de venir travailler.

-Hé! Les tance vertement Owen, si vous avez fini nous avons un travail à faire.

Assez bizarrement Jack a l'air offensé. Tosh aimerait se pencher là-dessus mais ils sont trop occupés pour le moment pour y réfléchir.

oooooooooo

Ils trouvent un cadavre sur la route, couvert de fragment d'énergie provenant de la Faille. Il s'avère que le tueur est une connaissance de Jack. Il les plante là et ils sont forcés de le prendre en chasse en taxi pour le retrouver dans un bar dévasté, buvant un verre.

-Tu as une équipe! comme c'est mignon! Pas de blonde pourtant. Il te faudrait une blonde, déclare le tueur, un homme aux cheveux bruns.

-Mon dieu, il est pire que Jack, marmonne Owen de l'autre coté de la salle.

-Et vous avez un nom d'équipe ? J'adore les noms d'équipe. Allez!

-Torchwood, répond Jack d'un ton de défi, apparemment pas en aussi bon termes avec le tueur qu'ils l'avaient pensé.

-Oh. Pas Excalibur ? Se moque l'homme. Blizzard? Flics en bikinis? Non? Torchwood. Oh mon cher!

-Gwen Cooper, Toshiko Sato, les présente Jack. Son ton suggère qu'il essaie de rester professionnel, Owen harper et Jones, je vous présente...

-Capitaine John Hart.

Rien qu'au ton de sa voix Tosh doute que ce soit son véritable nom.

-C'est un vieil ami.

-Excuse-moi, rectifie Hart , nous étions plus que ça. Nous étions partenaires.

-Oui, c'est charmant, répond Jones sarcastique. C'est vous qui avez poussé ce mec du toit?

-Et si c'était moi?

-Alors je dirai que c'est dans ma description du job de vous tuer, réplique Jones.

Hart sort son arme et la pointe sur le Gallois qui en fait de même si vite si vite que Tosh peut à peine suivre le mouvement.

Jack se place entre les deux hommes, le dos à Hart.

-Jones, baissez votre arme.

Le Gallois serre les dents.

-Pourquoi ? C'est une menace.

-J'ai dit: Baissez. Vôtre. Arme.

-Tu as des problèmes de commandement? Se moque Hart.

-Boucle-la si tu ne veux pas mourir, le prévient Jack.

-Oh je t'en prie! Soupire Hart sans quitter Jones des yeux. Mais quel âge as-tu beau gosse? Seize ans ? Absolument magnifique, ajoute t-il d'un ton appréciateur. Je vois pourquoi tu le gardes pour toi.

Jones a l'air dégouté.

-Jones, l'avertit Jack.

-Section 4, paragraphe B, débite le Gallois. C'est la partie de la charte de la Fondation Torchwood qui nécessite l'élimination d'une menace temporelle.

-Mignon et intelligent, note Hart avec un regard concupiscent. Je pense que nous devrions différer cette confrontation dans un endroit privé, qu'en dites-vous?

-Je préférerai être bouffé par un Hoix.

-Je pouvais toujours essayer. Cependant si vous me tuez vous devez comprendre que vous ne trouverez jamais où se trouvent ces bombes à radiations

-Des bombes à radiations? Demande Owen, je n'aime pas ça.

Hart sourit.

-Trois bombes, plus que toxiques, avalées par la Faille.

-Et qui ont fini ici, déduit Tosh commençant à avoir des sueurs froides.

-Et pourquoi tu t'en soucies ? S'enquit Jack en tendant le bras pour repousser l'arme de Jones vers le bas.

-C'est la dernière volonté d'une femme mourante, explique Hart, je lui ai promis que je les retrouverai, sur la tête de ma mère.

Jack n'a pas l'air convaincu.

-Vous nous prenez pour des imbéciles? Grogne Jones. Des bombes à radiations... Ne me faites pas rire!

-Vous pouvez vraiment vous permettre d'ignorer ça ? Demande Hart.

Jones fronce les sourcils mais finit par céder.

Plus tard, bien sûr il s'avère que Jones avait raison tout le long et que Hart est un enfoiré de traite. Tosh n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle l'a trouvé mignon, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Elle fait une note mentale pour se souvenir d'écouter Jones plus souvent tandis qu'elle presse son pull contre la blessure par balle dans la hanche de ce dernier.

-Je...J'aurais dû tuer ce salaud, rage le jeune homme, tremblant de douleur.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tente t-elle de l'apaiser. Jack va l'arrêter.

Jones n'a pas l'air convaincu.

-Ou...ouais, s'il n'est pas trop occupé à penser avec sa b...bite.

La voix d'Owen retentit dans l'obscurité et Tosh a l'impression qu'elle pourrait pleurer de soulagement.

-Tosh! Jones!

-Par ici! Crie t-elle. Dépêche-toi, il a perdu beaucoup de sang!

Owen le panse tant bien que mal. Ensuite ils trouvent Gwen juste à temps pour lui administrer un antidote au poison que Hart lui a administré.

Ils retournent au Hub pour le confronter et tout va encore plus mal. Gwen est presque réduite en pièces, enchainée à John Hart, ils sont "temporellement déplacés" au début de la soirée et Tosh songe qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin de connaitre ce fantasme de Hart au sujet des caniches. Jones tolère l'étrange flirt entre Jack et Hart, probablement parce qu'il a très mal mais il regimbe quand Jack décide de laisser partir l'autre homme.

-Nous n'allons pas le laisser s'en aller, siffle t-il en levant de nouveau son arme.

Hart pousse un soupir exagéré.

-Oh mon petit Jones, vous êtes mignon mais vous avez vraiment une idée fixe dans la tête. Apprenez...Chais pas, à être _multitâche_ Parce que ça devient franchement ennuyeux au bout d'un moment.

-La ferme! Gronde Jones visiblement pas amusé. Surtout après s'être fait tiré dessus, imagine Tosh.

-Jones, laissez-le, ordonne Jack d'un ton sérieux.

-Donc c'est normal qu'il vienne de jeter un homme au hasard d'un toit sans raison apparente ? Ou tué cette femme? Demande Jones en colère, son pistolet pointé avec précision sur Hart, même s'il est en équilibre précaire sur une jambe.

Tosh doit admettre qu'il vient de marquer un point.

-Je veux juste qu'il s'en aille, réplique Jack d'un ton las, juste en finir avec lui.

-Ainsi il peut partir et tuer quelqu'un d'autre ailleurs dans le Temps ? Devenir le problème d'une autre personne? Persiste Jones.

Hart sourit d'un air malveillant.

-C'est plus fort que moi, je suis comme ça.

Jack lui lance un regard d'avertissement.

-Tu n'arranges pas ton cas.

-Comme si tu allais vraiment me tuer ! Se gausse Hart, plein de confiance. D'ailleurs, beau mec, ajoute t-il en se tournant vers Jones, les Agents du Temps ne se descendent pas aussi facilement que vous le pensez.

-Vous voulez parier ? J'ai déjà tué un Agent du Temps et ça m'a semblé aussi facile que n'importe qui d'autre.

Hart se raidit.

-Qui? Questionne t-il soudain sérieux.

-Je ne sais pas, je m'en fiche.

-Pourquoi l'avez-vous tué ? Demande Jack.

-Parce qu'il enlevait des enfants, les battait et les déposait dans n'importe quel endroit du Passé, gronde Jones. _Pour s'amuser_. Vous êtes associé à de charmantes personnes, Harkness.

-Oh, on dirait que c'est Welen, commente Hart nostalgique mais pas plus ennuyé que ça. Il était terrifiant comme l'enfer. Je me suis toujours demandé ce qui lui était arrivé.

Tosh regarde Jack qui semble horrifié. Apparemment il n'était pas au courant. À moins qu'il fasse semblant...Elle est écœurée et désorientée et ne sait plus quel parti prendre. Owen observe Hart avec un dégout non déguisé, Gwen semble apeurée entre Jack et Jones.

-Donc vous avez décidé de me tuer, déclare Hart s'avançant vers Jones. Pourquoi n'appuyez vous pas sur la détente alors?

Le visage de Jones est rouge de colère mais il ne répond pas, pétrifié.

-Vous êtes un beau parleur, pérore Hart en appuyant sa joue contre le canon de l'arme de Jones, mais vous devrez travailler avec ces gens demain et si vous me tuez sans leur approbation, Jack vous rendra certainement les choses difficiles. J'ai raison?

Jones émet une exclamation de dégout mais n'infirme ni ne confirme la question.

-Où peut-être, ajoute Hart d'une voix sourde, tu...

Un coup de feu retentit et Jones pousse un cri de douleur tandis que Hart le fait dévier de son but en frappant droit dans sa hanche blessée. Jones tombe mais Hart le retient, l'air extrêmement content.

-Bien, bien, qu'avons-nous là ? Dit-il d'un ton prédateur en le tâtant sans vergogne. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'une magnifique jeune chose tombe dans mes bras.

Il appuie de nouveau sur la blessure de Jones qui crie de douleur.

-Lâche-le ! Gronde Jack en lui décochant un coup de poing à la mâchoire et en tirant Jones hors de son emprise.

Le Gallois tombe à genoux en gémissant. Hart rit.

-Si naïf, murmure t-il.

Jack lui lance un regard dégouté et sort son Webley.

-D'accord d'accord, Capitule Hart en levant les bras dans un geste défensif. Il presse un bouton sur sa dragonne. Je m'en vais, je m'en vais. Il marche à reculons dans la Faille. Oh, au fait...je voulais te dire, j'ai trouvé Gray.

Jack est pétrifié. Puis deux coups de feu retentissent. Près de Jack, toujours à genoux avec son sang coulant sur son pantalon Jones a son arme pointée sur la Faille.

Tosh fait volte face pour voir s'ils ont touché Hart, mais il s'efface presque complètement et l'instant d'après il n'est plus là.

-Qu'est ce que c'était que ça? Demande Jack livide en attrapant son épaule pour forcer Jones à le regarder.

Jones halète de douleur.

-Une menace temporelle.

-Vous auriez pu le tuer, l'accuse Jack furieusement. Il pourrait être mort! Bordel, je vous ai dit de ne pas...

Les yeux de Jones se révulsent et Jack le retient avant que sa tête ne frappe le sol.

-Super! Crie Jack furieux. Owen!

-Jack, murmure Gwen un peu plus tard, quand ils sont tous entassés dans le SUV. Jones est toujours inconscient et protégé entre elle et Tosh dans le siège du milieu, qui est Gray?

* * *

Ils ne peuvent rentrer au Hub à cause du risque de se rencontrer eux-mêmes, donc Owen "emprunte "quelques analgésiques à l'hôpital du coin afin que Jones ne fasse pas un anévrisme en essayant de prétendre qu'il n'a pas mal quand il se réveillera.

Malgré le désastre de la nuit Jack est étonnamment de bonne humeur. Il est de retour à Cardiff, aucun membre de l'équipe n'a encore essayé de le tuer et bien que cela prendra probablement du temps avant qu'il regagne leur confiance il assez certain d'y arriver. Tant qu'il ne pense pas trop fort à Gray, tout ira bien.

L'appartement d'Owen est le plus proche. Ils sont tellement exténués qu'ils ne peuvent rien faire d'autres que d'y débarquer.

-Qui est pour des plats à emporter ? Demande joyeusement Jack après s'être déchargé de Jones inconscient sur le divan en cuir d'Owen.

-Peu importe, gémit Gwen, je suis affamée.

-Alors tu payes, répond Owen en jetant un coup d'œil à Jones tout en ramassant quelques détritus.

-Ton appartement est vraiment sale, observe Tosh. Comment peux-tu vivre comme ça?

-Tu peux toujours partir si tu n'es pas contente, répond Owen froidement. Il y a des chaises dans la cuisine, les informe t-il, sauf si vous voulez rester debout ici et regarder Jones esquinter mon sofa.

Ils migrent vers la cuisine et Jack lui vole son téléphone pour appeler le Thaï.

-Alors, questionne Gwen un peu plus tard après avoir avalé une bouchée de nouilles et qu'Owen soit revenu dans la pièce ayant apparemment renoncé à rendre son appartement présentable. Tu vas nous dire où tu étais?

-À la fin de l'univers, répond Jack surpris de voir que sa réponse est venue toute seule.

Bien sûr ce n'est pas toute la vérité mais pour l'instant ça fera l'affaire. Il ne peut pas vraiment parler de Martha et du Docteur. Ils étaient là, oui, mais les autres ne peuvent pas vraiment comprendre ce qu'il a vécu.

Tosh, Owen et Gwen le regardent les yeux ronds.

-C'est...C'est vrai ? Demande Tosh timidement. La _fin_ de l'univers ?

-L'univers a une fin? Veut savoir Gwen.

-À des milliards et des milliards d'années d'aujourd'hui, raconte Jack en se penchant sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, près du frigo tout en serrant sa boite de nourriture Thaï plus fort que nécessaire.

-Pourquoi tu ne nous en as pas parlé ? Nous ne savions rien ! Tu n' aurais pas pu au moins, je sais pas, moi, laisser un mot ?

-J'ai pas eu le temps, réplique Jack souhaitant plus que tout éviter le sujet tout en sachant qu'ils vont tout de même continuer à poser des questions s'il ne leur répond pas. Il n'y avait qu'une petite "fenêtre". J'ai à peine eu le temps d'attraper mes affaires.

-Mais tout ça n'a servi à rien, non? Interroge Owen sans ménagement. Ton Docteur, tu as dit qu'il pas pu te réparer.

Jack doit admettre que ça fait mal mais il sait que ce n'était pas l'intention d'Owen. Il plaque un sourire sur son visage et secoue la tête.

-Apparemment non, murmure t-il tentant d'oublier la douleur dans sa poitrine en se rappelant les mots : _"Jack, tu es une aberration"._

.-Tu étais sur quelle planète ? Questionne Tosh avec curiosité. La Terre n'existait plus depuis longtemps alors dans tu étais dans un vaisseau spa...

-Jack, tu crois que je peux appeler Rhys maintenant ? Demande brusquement Gwen, essayant de façon flagrante de détourner la conversation.

Elle doit avoir réalisé à quel point leurs questions le rendent mal à l'aise et il lui offre un petit sourire reconnaissant. Pourtant c'est étrange d'être le bénéficiaire de sa compassion si grandement vantée. Il n'est pas certain d'aimer ça.

Il est sauvé de faire l'obligatoire remarque grossière sur Rhys (Dieu, il ne peut pas croire qu'elle va vraiment l'épouser!) par le cri de Jones tombant du divan dans la pièce voisine.

-Putain de dieu! Hurle t-il haut et fort en continuant avec une longue lignée de jurons dont Jack ne comprend même pas la signification, ce qui est dans un sens un exploit si l'on considère qu'il a vécu à Cardiff plus de cent ans.

Ils se précipitent dans le salon et Jones crie de surprise, son arme à feu pointée sur eux d'une main, l'autre posée sur sa hanche blessée.

-Bon dieu Jones! S'exclame Owen, en plus t'es parano?

-On ne lui avait pas enlevé son arme ? Marmonne Gwen. Combien d'armes as-tu encore sur toi?

-Trois répond Jones automatiquement. Bordel, je suis où?

-Chez moi, Grogne Owen déjà sur la défensive.

-Génial, grommelle Jones en baissant son arme et en faisant le tour de l'appartement du regard. Juste quand je pensais que ça ne pouvais pas être pire.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de rester, se hérisse le médecin, si tu n'aimes pas mes talents de décorateur fous le camp!

-Owen! L'avertit Jack une main sur son épaule.

-Etonnamment je ne faisais pas mention à ton incapacité à laisser propre derrière toi, déclare le Gallois avec mépris, je parlais plutôt du fait qu'on m'a tiré dessus et que je me retrouve sur ton plancher sans pantalon.

-Arrête de te flatter, arrogant fils de pute, siffle Owen.

Jack essaye de se retenir de rire avec difficulté.

-Quelle heure est-il ? Demande Jones en s'appuyant sur la table basse pour se réinstaller sur le canapé.

Il en profite pour attraper son pantalon au passage et l'enfiler. Il se mord la lèvre de douleur, transpire, jure dans sa barbe, le gilet défait, révélant son tee-shirt moulant en dessous. Jack peut distinguer le contour des muscles de sa poitrine. Il se demande quel effet ça ferait de faire courir ses mains sur ces pectoraux, descendre plus bas jusqu'à son slip et...

Il supprime impitoyablement cette pensée avant de se laisser emporter trop loin. Il s'agit de _Jones_, nom de dieu!

-Quatre heures moins quart, répond Gwen. Tosh, combien de temps nous devons disparaitre encore?

-Il y avait des gens dehors, donc jusqu'au moins six heures. Peut-être que ce serait mieux que Jack ne retourne pas au Hub avant sept heures.

-Bon alors vous pouvez dégager, intervient Owen, tant que vous rentrez directement chez vous , vous ne vous rencontrerez pas vous même.

-Pas besoin d'être aussi impoli, Owen, le rabroue Gwen froidement.

-Ecoute, vous avez mangé, non? Maintenant je suis crevé d'avoir été menacé par un des ex de Jack et courut tout Cardiff pour essayer de sauver _ta_ vie. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, Jones s'est retrouvé sur mon plancher sans pantalon, ce qui veut dire que je vais devoir probablement devoir déménager pour me débarrasser de ce souvenir.

Jones lâche un petit rire amusé, prouvant qu'il est bien le fils de pute tordu que Jack a toujours pensé qu'il était.

Ne voulant pas être en reste, Gwen réplique à Owen d'un ton sarcastique mais Jack est ailleurs. Il observe Jones se déplacer avec maladresse sur le sofa, visiblement très mal à l'aise de se trouver dans une pièce avec de si larges fenêtres. Juste comme un bon soldat.

Peut-être pour la centième fois depuis son retour il retourne ce baiser dans sa tête, se demandant pourquoi Jones l'a embrassé. Il ne reconnait pratiquement rien de lui dans ce Jones qui est aussi professionnel et cruel que d'habitude, mais cela lui donne une raison de lui accorder un second regard, se poser des questions sur ses motivations, son humour noir et puis...comment se fait-il qu'il n'ait jamais réalisé que Jones a un cul vraiment _spectaculaire_? Il se rend compte qu'il ne sait rien du Gallois, à part les informations sur son dossier, et il veut en _savoir_ plus, à tout prix.

Il observe Jones regarder l'échange entre Owen et Gwen avec amusement puis le jeune homme porte son attention sur le kit de secours posé sur la table basse. Il en extirpe d'un air détaché une des seringues qu'Owen a volé à l'hôpital et sans avertissement il descend son pantalon et plante l'aiguille dans sa hanche d'une manière que Jack trouve ridiculement sexy.

-Hé! proteste Owen distrait de sa conversation d'avec Gwen. Tu crois que tu peux jouer avec ça? Et si tu avais frappé une artère ?

Il pousse Tosh sur le coté et se penche pour examiner la blessure de Jones.

-Oh, lâche-moi, je sais ce que je fais. J'ai déjà eu une balle dans la hanche avant, tu sais. Il s'arrête un instant, pensif. L'autre hanche, d'ailleurs.

-Combien de fois tu t'es fait tirer dessus? Questionne Tosh.

Jones fronce les sourcils en comptant dans sa tête.

-Avec celle-là ça fait neuf.

Tout le monde reste bouche bée.

-Alors pourquoi t'es pas mort? demande carrément Owen.

Jack entend Jones murmurer dans sa tête_ : Je suis devenu agent de terrain pour me faire tuer._

Jones sourit froidement.

-J'ai eu de la chance.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard Jack tombe sur Owen devant l'ordinateur de Tosh.

-Tosh va te tuer si tu télécharges accidentellement encore un nouveau virus sur son ordi, commente Jack sèchement.

Owen lève les yeux, maussade.

-J'ai fait une seule erreur et ça fait deux ans de ça...De toute façon je ne vais pas sur Internet, je suis à la recherche du dossier médical de Jones à Torchwood Un.

Jack, intéressé, se penche sur l'épaule du médecin.

-On dirait qu'il a dit la vérité, commente Owen d'un ton aigre. Il s'est vraiment fait tirer dessus neuf fois au cours des cinq dernières années et vu que c'est la première fois qu'il se faisait tirer dessus ici et que ça fait un peu plus de deux ans qu'il est à Cardiff...

-Mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait à Londres ? S'exclame Jack.

-Malheureusement ces dossiers ont été détruits dans la Bataille, répond Owen tapotant son crayon sur le bureau avec agacement. Mais il va avoir des problèmes plus tard. Regarde, une balle dans la cuisse en mars 2004. Même avec une intervention chirurgicale c'est l'arthrite garantie. Deux mois plus tard il a reçu deux balles dans le dos dont une dans son rein droit. Owen fait apparaitre une image en couleur qui ressemble à celle d'un scanner. Il est complètement foutu maintenant. Il a aussi été poignardé à la poitrine et il a eu une atélectasie pulmonaire. En janvier 2005 son bras droit a été brisé à quatre endroits. Il a de nouveau reçu une balle dans la poitrine cinq mois plus tard qui n'a atteint aucun centre vital cette fois-ci.

-Il a vraiment, _vraiment _beaucoup de chance de ne pas être mort, commente Jack presque émerveillé.

-Dommage, râle Owen. Jack le foudroie du regard. Quoi! C'est un connard!

-Tu devrais savoir que ce sujet n'est pas une plaisanterie, surtout avec ce à quoi nous sommes confrontés tous les jours, rétorque Jack froidement.

Owen lève les yeux au ciel et continue à fouiller dans le dossier de Jones. Jack se dirige vers la porte avec un sentiment froid et indéfinissable qui n'était pas là quand il était entré dans la pièce.

-Waouh! S'écrie soudain Owen. Malgré lui Jack rebrousse chemin et regarde de nouveau l'écran. Jones a un casier judiciaire. Bien caché toutefois. Londres l'a dissimulé après l'avoir embauché mais...

-Vol à l'étalage, vol à l'étalage, encore vol à l'étalage, déchiffre Jack.

-Tentative d'entrer par effraction, continue Owen. Principalement des trucs sans intérêt. Hé! Accusation d'agression.

-Où ? demande Jack qui est un lecteur assez lent alors que le médecin clique déjà pour lire les détails.

-Instigateur d'une agression physique avec Luke Brace en 1997. Merde, il avait quel âge? Quinze ans ?

-Renseigne-toi sur lui, ordonne Jack. Les mots : "_En fait j'ai appris ça il y a des années quand j'étais un jeune délinquant" _résonnent dans ses oreilles.

-Qui? Brace ? Demande Owen, pourquoi tu veux savoir?

Tosh et Gwen arrivent par les escaliers.

-Que se passe t-il ? Questionne cette dernière.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites sur mon ordinateur ? Interroge Tosh avec méfiance.

-On regarde le casier judiciaire de Jones, répond Owen. Vous voulez voir ?

Les deux femmes se penchent pour scruter l'écran.

-Il s'avère qu'il a dérouillé un mec quand il était adolescent, les informe Owen avec amusement.

-Cherche le type qu'il a tabassé, commande Jack.

-Attends, proteste Gwen, nous sommes en train de lire le...

-Fais ce que je te dis, réitère Jack avec brusquerie.

Owen ronchonne mais obtempère.

- Luke Brace: Né le 17 aout 1970 à Canton, divorcé en 1994. Merde! lui aussi a un casier judiciaire : Usurpation d'identité, petits larcins, vol de voiture, agression, agression sexuelle, violence domestique. Il est à la prison de Swansea depuis trois ans.

Owen repose la souris et lève les yeux vers Jack.

-Et bien au moins il a tabassé quelqu'un qui le méritait.

-Où est Jones d'ailleurs? S'inquiète Tosh comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il surgisse derrière eux.

-En bas, dans les archives, répond Gwen en fixant l'écran, soucieuse.

-Bon, il vaudrait peut-être mieux fermer ça avant qu'il ne remonte, prévient Jack. Il les quitte, les laissant s'émerveiller sur le passé trouble de Jones, son sentiment de malaise toujours présent.

oooooooooo

-Vous êtes très bon à ça, déclare Jones appuyé nonchalamment sur la balustrade deux semaines plus tard alors qu'ils sortent de la salle d'interrogatoire après avoir interrogé Beth Halloran. _"Rien que nous et cette pièce, aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra, c'est bien trouvé." _**(1)**

Jack lui lance un regard noir, il n'a pas besoin que Jones lui dise qu'il est bon pour interroger les prisonniers.

-J'ai fait ça quelques temps, répond-il sombrement.

-Moi je fais ça mal. Toujours trop en colère. Et vous avez appris quelques trucs lors de votre petit séjour?

Jack se sent blanchir. Il enregistre le regard scrutateur de Jones et ressent une envie pressante de vomir... Et de pousser l'autre homme par-dessus la rambarde.

-Pourquoi ? Questionne t-il désirant détourner la conversation de sa personne. Vous auriez parlé ?

Jones lâche un rire sans joie.

-Je pense que je connais mieux les règles que ça, dit-il en se penchant par dessus la rampe puis il se dirige vers son bureau et s'arrête sur le seuil. Cela dit, si vous voulez continuer à faire croire que tout va bien, vous devriez vraiment être plus subtil.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ? Demande Jack en colère mais prenant soin de baisser la voix afin que Tosh et Owen n'entendent pas. Qu'est-ce que vous croyez savoir?

-Vous avez été torturé, affirme Jones nonchalamment, sur le même ton qu'il aurait employé pour dire à un étranger que ses lacets sont défaits. Beaucoup torturé.

Jack ouvre et ferme la bouche, sans voix. Il veut nier, il veut dire quelque chose de cruel qui remettrait Jones à sa place, mais il n'y parvient pas. Et avant qu'il ne puisse trouver une réplique appropriée, l'autre homme s'est pratiquement déjà engagé dans le couloir.

Jack le regarde partir avec fureur. Il avait presque oublié à quel point il détestait Jones. Ce stupide, ennuyeux, perspicace Jones avec ses armes et ses cicatrices. Jack n'a qu'une envie: le pousser dans les escaliers. L' amener à coups de pieds dans sa chambre, le menotter à la tête du lit, arracher cette veste stupide et son gilet et faire courir ses mains et ses lèvres sur ce torse plein de cicatrices. Lécher ces marques de balles, mordre ces mamelons jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient irrités, le faire jurer, transpirer et gémir puis le baiser jusqu'à ce qu'il supplie pour sa libération. Jack le voit déjà la tête renversée en arrière, les yeux clos, cette bouche magnifique gémissant et haletant, se débattant dans ses menottes, impuissant et suppl...

-Jack ? Appelle Tosh.

Elle et Owen le regardent d'un air étrange depuis leurs postes de travail, de l'autre coté de son bureau.

-Quoi? S'exclame t-il effrayé. Il y a autre chose sur le scan du corps ?

Et bien sur, comme d'habitude, tout tourne mal. Beth s'avère être une alien infiltrée, envoyée pour espionner la Terre, éventuellement activée pour prendre le contrôle de la planète. Ils parviennent tout juste à stopper l'invasion imminente et retournent au Hub.

-Tout va bien ici ? Demande Jack tandis que Gwen aide Beth à monter lentement les escaliers.

Owen et Tosh semblent un peu secoués par ce qu'ils sont découvert. Jones a juste l'air irrité.

-Ouais, nous allons bien, Jack, répond Owen les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

-Vous pouvez l'être, intervient Jones sombrement, moi j'ai été traumatisé à vie.

Ils le regardent, perplexes.

-Vous avez pu sauver le monde d'une invasion extra-terrestre, explique le Gallois, absolument sérieux, mais nous, ajoute t-il en désignant Tosh et lui, nous avons reçu des avances d'Harper ici présent. Je doute que les cauchemars cessent un jour.

-Va te faire foutre, Jones, grogne Owen tandis que Jack se retient de rire, j'ai cru que c'était la fin du monde.

-Et quand j'ai dit que la fin du monde ne pouvait être pire, c'était au sens littéral, riposte Jones.

Lui et Owen sont occupés à échanger des insultes pendant que Tosh continue de travailler sur le programme cryogénique quand Beth pousse Gwen dans le hub, une lame alien sous la gorge.

Ils l'implorent, essayent de lui faire entendre raison mais Beth a changé d'avis et il n'ont pas d'autre choix que de lui tirer dessus.

-Elle voulait que vous la tuiez! Crie Gwen furieuse près du corps, presque en larmes. Elle a utilisé sa dernière parcelle d'humanité pour faire ça!

-Nous ne pouvions pas prendre le risque, elle devait le savoir, murmure Owen.

-Oui, elle le savait, confirme Jack, l'air plein de regrets, elle voulait juste nous rendre les choses plus fac...

Il s'arrête, compte les impacts de balles et se retourne, très lentement vers l'endroit où se tient Jones. Son arme n'est même pas sortie. Il a les yeux fixés sur Beth et il est très, très pâle.

Jack garde ceci à quelque part dans sa tête, avec toutes les autres choses au sujet de Jones qui n'ont pas de sens.

Il essaie d'ignorer l'autre homme, de penser à lui le moins possible comme il le faisait avant l'Année Qui N'a Jamais Eut Lieu, mais cela lui est difficile. C'est ridicule de se languir d'un homme qui n'a même jamais existé et n'existera probablement jamais. Il a fallu une apocalypse pour que Jones agisse comme un être humain et Jack n'est pas près d'en laisser une autre arriver, pas tant qu'il sera là.

Mais ce n'est pas...Ça n'a aucun sens. Il trouve absolument impossible de réconcilier l'homme cruel avec qui il travaille depuis deux ans et demi, l'homme qui a assassiné la femme qu'il aimait de sang-froid avec le Jones qui a donné sa vie pour lui et l'a embrassé d'une manière qui hante encore ses rêves. Parfois il se demande si cette rencontre n'a pas été seulement une hallucination, mais son imagination n'est pas assez créative pour inventer un tel scénario. Il sait que les gens peuvent changer, lui-même en est un parfait exemple, mais...mais...il voudrait que Jones change maintenant, même s'il sait que cela n'arrivera probablement jamais.

Il ne voit aucune indication que Jones envisage de changer sa façon d'être, ni même qu'il regrette certaines de ses actions, mais, à quelque part, au fond de lui il le croit aussi fermement que Gwen croit en la bonté de l'humanité alors il continue à l'observer, juste au cas...

* * *

-Tout le monde est ici ? Demande Owen Harper. Où est Jones ?

-Il est dans les archives. Il rédige la paperasse sur la baleine de l'espace, dit Gwen en scrutant Owen avec curiosité. Je peux y faire un saut et le ramener si tu...

-Non, justement l'idée c'est qu'il ne soit pas là, allègue Owen d'un ton catégorique. Ecoute, ajoute t-il en se tournant vers Jack, il doit partir.

-Quoi? S'exclame Tosh un peu inquiète.

Owen a envie de lever les yeux au ciel. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il lui a sauvé la vie une fois l'année dernière qu'elle doit prendre sa défense.

-Ce n'est pas comme si nous étions obligés de le garder, explique t-il. Torchwood Londres n'existe plus et ils étaient la seule raison de sa venue ici. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était nous qui l'avions voulu.

-C'est vrai, répond Jack.

Mais à quelque part Owen sent que le capitaine n'est pas aussi ouvert à son idée qu'il le pensait.

-Et en plus il a tiré sur ces deux types. Il est dangereux, Jack. Nous avons été occupés depuis la chute de Torchwood Londres mais maintenant nous devons nous en débarrasser. Nous pouvons embaucher quelqu'un d'autre si tu es inquiet au sujet du manque de personnel.

-Il ne les a pas tués, proteste Tosh. Ecoute, je sais qu'il n'est pas très..._agréable_, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Lui administrer du Retcon pour effacer les cinq dernières années et demie de sa vie?

-S'il le faut, répond Owen avec détermination. Gwen? Jack?

Gwen se mord les lèvres nerveusement.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, Owen, vraiment. Il s'agit de quelqu'un d'horrible qui devrait probablement être enfermé mais...

le cœur d'Owen bat la chamade.

-Mais ?

-Nous avons besoin de lui, répond-elle sur un ton d'excuse. Sans lui nous serions morts au moins deux fois, surtout ces quatre mois quand Jack...

Elle s'interrompt, en jetant un regard mauvais à Jack. Elle et lui ne sont pas en très bons termes depuis qu'il a essayé de lui faire retconner son idiot de fiancé.

-Et toi? Demande Owen à Jack. Tu es d'accord avec elle ?

Jack fronce les sourcils.

-Je pense que nous n'avons pas le choix, répond-il avec circonspection pour des raisons qu'Owen ne peut pas discerner. Gwen a raison.

Owen se met à jurer mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de les traiter tous d'idiots l'alarme de la Faille se déclenche.

-Jones! crie Gwen en courant vers la balustrade.

-J'arrive! répond-il.

Ils partent tous.

-Où allons-nous, Toshiko? Questionne Jack en tapotant avec impatience sur le volant à un feu rouge.

-À l'ouest de Cardiff, un peu au-delà des limites de la ville, répond-elle distraitement les yeux rivés sur son scanner. Cromwell Estate, on dirait.

-C'est un quartier dangereux, non? S'enquiert Gwen. Nous avions toujours beaucoup de cambriolages signalés là-bas.

-En parlant de ça, j'ai le rapport de la police. Apparemment il s'agirait d'un meurtre.

-Tu dois vraiment conduire aussi lentement ? Demande Jones brusquement. On a pas des gyrophares pour rien.

-Va te faire mettre, Jones! S'exclame Owen énervé d'avoir à travailler avec Jones plus longtemps que ce qu'il pensait.

Avec la circulation ça leur prend à peu près une demi-heure pour atteindre Cromwell Estate, et le temps d'y arriver les voitures de police sont partout et ils doivent garer le SUV plus loin de la scène du crime que ce qu'Owen aurait voulu.

-Ça n'a pas l'air si mal que ça, non? Murmure Gwen à Tosh comme ils longent une longue lignée de maisons identiques.

-Excusez-moi, intervient Jack avec brusquerie en s'avançant vers les policiers qui ont bouclé le milieu de la rue où git le corps et préservent les lieux des curieux. J'ai besoin que vous et la police scientifique ici présents s'en aillent. Nous sommes Torchwood.

Il produit son identification mais le policier à l'air interloqué.

-Qui ? Mais que diable est Torchwood ?

-Ecoute mon gars, lui explique Gwen gentiment en poussant Jack du coude, nous sommes des Opérations Spéciales. Nous devons examiner le corps.

-Oh, s'il vous plait ! Vous croyez que j'ai quel âge ? Répond le policier avec dédain. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de Torchwood jusque là. Et en plus vous n'avez même pas d'unifor...

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? Demande un autre policier en arrivant derrière le premier.

-Ils disent qu'ils sont des Opérations Spéciales...

-Torchwood, intervient Jack avec irritation.

-Ouais, et j'ai dit...

-Idiot ! Siffle l'autre policier en poussant son compagnon du chemin et en soulevant le cordon jaune d'avertissement. Désolé monsieur, il est nouveau. Par ici.

Le jeune policier semble déconcerté.

-Qu'est-ce que...

Gwen a un petit sourire nostalgique.

-Ça aurait pu être moi, commente t-elle en approchant du corps. Je me souviens avoir été très en colère quand vous nous aviez écarté comme si j'étais...Oh merde! Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé?

Le corps, celui d'un vieil homme dans les 60 ou 70 ans a eu le torse déchiqueté et ses organes sont répandus à coté de lui. Ses vêtements dégoulinent de sang.

-Oh mon dieu! S'écrie Tosh horrifiée, semblant sur le point de vomir.

Gwen est dans le même état et Jack lui aussi a l'air un peu verdâtre. Jones n'a pas l'air du tout perturbé. Owen, lui, un jour se remettra du choc.

-Si vous devez être malade, je vous prie d'attendre que nous retournions au Hub, déclare le médecin d'un ton sarcastique. Ce serait assez embarrassant.

-Ça ne peut pas être humain, commente Gwen d'un ton étouffé.

-Ouais, rappelle-toi la dernière fois que tu as dit ça. Nous avons eu affaire à des cannibales.

-Allez, ordonne Jack. Owen, jette un coup d'œil au corps mais il va falloir l'embarquer au Hub, et vite. Tosh, vois si tu trouves autre chose sur ton scanner et aide Owen à l'emballer. Jones, ramenez le SUV ici afin que nous puissions charger le corps à l'arrière. Gwen, demande aux policiers ce qu'ils ont trouvé et voit si les gens du coin savent quelque chose.

Gwen se précipite, heureuse de s'éloigner du corps et va discuter avec les flics qui les observent debout. Elle commence immédiatement par leur demander s'ils connaissent le nom de l'homme, comme si cela avait de l'importance.

Owen lève les yeux au ciel et les reportent sur le corps qu'il commence à examiner.

-Il n'est pas mort depuis longtemps, énumère t-il à voix haute. Sans surprise il a été tué au milieu de cette fichue rue. Il ya une demi heure. Cela coïncide avec l'activité de la Faille. La chose doit être considérablement forte pour avoir déchiqueté les muscles et les os, d'un seul coup, me semble t-il.

Il farfouille dans la poitrine et l'abdomen du type mort et sourit en entendant Tosh déglutir.

-De ce que je peux en dire, rien ne manque ou n'a été endommagé à l'intérieur. Tu as quelque chose, toi?

Tosh secoue la tête.

-Pas de résidu alien détecté ni rien qui sorte de l'ordinaire. Mais ça peut vouloir dire que c'est quelque chose que nous n'avons jamais vu ou qui est caché. Le scanner n'a pas marché sur Beth.

-D'accord. Voilà Jones avec le SUV. Mettons le corps dans le sac mortuaire.

Gwen revient, mécontente.

-Ils n'ont rien voulu me dire, râle t-elle en colère.

Owen lève le yeux au ciel.

-Bien sûr, Gwen, ici c'est une cité. Ils pensent surement que tu veux les arrêter.

Jones le regarde de travers mais ils sont soudain interrompus par un homme costaud portant un maillot de rugby.

-Hé! Crie t-il à Jones en soulevant le cordon jaune pour passer. Tu n'es pas le beau-frère de Johnny Davies?

-Ouais, répond Jones l'air mal à l'aise. Désolé, je ne me rap...

-Simon Ashton, répond l'autre homme, l'air un peu offensé. Ianto, n'est-ce-pas ?

-C'est ça, répond le Gallois en s'avançant pour lui boucher la vue.

Owen est un peu perdu puis il se souvient que Ianto est le prénom de Jones.

-Ça alors, j'savais pas que t'étais flic, commente le type avec un peu de crainte.

-Plutôt dans la Sécurité, murmure Jones en tournant la tête dans la direction de ses collègues leur indiquant clairement qu'ils doivent s'occuper du corps.

À la grande surprise d'Owen, Jones continue la conversation sur un ton assez cordial, évitant avec adresse les questions sur son travail et sur le crime, s'enquérant avec désinvolture de la victime.

-Désolé, je dois y aller, déclare Jones une fois les informations obtenues.

-Dis bonjour à ta sœur pour moi!

Tandis qu'ils roulent Jones livre ses informations.

-Son nom est Cecil Adams, il habite juste en bas de la route. Sa femme est décédée en 2002 et depuis il vit seul. Il fait une promenade tous les après-midis. C'est surement à ce moment-là que la Faille s'est ouverte. Je ne savais pas qu'elle s'étendait si loin.

_Jones ne sait pas quelque chose ? Et en plus il l'admet ? Impossible !_ Pense Owen sarcastique.

-Cela arrive à peu près une fois toutes les deux décennies, explique Jack. De ce que j'en sais. Mais elle s'est ouverte à deux reprise au cours des derniers mois alors qui sait?

Il fixe Jones quelques secondes dans le rétroviseur d'un air étrange comme s'il allait ajouter quelque chose mais reporte finalement son attention sur la route.

Personne ne questionne Jones sur Ashton et lui même ne dit rien. Owen admet intérieurement qu'il est vaguement curieux mais pas assez pour le questionner.

Ils transportent le corps sur la table d'autopsie et Gwen, Tosh et Jack vident les lieux, laissant Jones penché sur la balustrade au dessus du secteur médical l'observant d'un air sinistre.

-Tu as un problème ? Demande Owen.

-Tu ne peux pas travailler sous pression? Réplique Jones impassible.

-Fous le camp!

-Ça a l'air délibéré, observe Jones ignorant sa requête si polie.

-Qu'est ce que ça veut dire? Demande Owen avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher.

-La coupure est propre. Une ligne bien droite.

-Pourtant j'en vois pas la raison, rétorque Owen plaçant sur une lame un petit bout de peau prélevé du coté intact, au cas où quelque résidu ait échappé au scanner de Tosh. Pourquoi découper un corps ainsi pour ne rien prendre ?

-Si ça vient de la Faille, peut-être que ça n'a jamais rencontré d'humains avant. Peut-être que c'était désorienté. Ou curieux.

-Où peut-être est-ce juste un alien malfaisant et meurtrier, grogne Owen en amplifiant l'agrandissement dans son microscope. Waouh! Nous y voilà!

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Le reste d'une plaie, absolument pas d'origine terrestre. Il enlève ses gants distraitement. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de pareil jusqu'à maintenant. Mieux vaut consulter l'ordinateur pour s'en assurer.

-Pourquoi le scanner de Sato ne l'a pas détecté ?

Owen s'arrête net au milieu des escaliers.

-Oui, c'est vrai. merde!

Il jette un regard noir à Jones et saute en bas des escaliers.

-D'accord, il faut fureter un peu plus, je pense.

-Alors c'est quelque chose qui va te convenir.

-Tu es plus sarcastique que d'habitude aujourd'hui, observe Owen irrité. Tu t'es levé du pied gauche?

Jones lui lances un regard méprisant et ne se donne pas la peine de répondre. C'est une des raisons pour laquelle Owen ne peut pas l'encadrer.

-Owen! L'appelle Jack quelques heures plus tard. Laisse ça. On a fait tout notre possible.

-Bien, bien, répond le médecin faiblement, trop frustré de n'avoir pas pu identifier le résidus alien pour discuter. On va boire un coup ?

-On va au "Terra Nova" cette fois. Nous allons te laisser là si tu ne te dépêches pas ! Crie Gwen à l'autre bout du Hub.

-Jones, vous aussi, dit Jack avec impatience et pendant un horrible instant Owen croit que le Gallois est invité lui aussi. Retournez chez vous et faites ce que vous faites pendant vos loisirs.

Jones a l'air ennuyé, laissant transparaitre sa désapprobation de laisser le Hub vide ou peut-être à cause de la manière dont Owen a juste à tout hasard recouvert le corps d'une bâche en plastique. Ou plus probablement les deux.

-Allez, passe en premier, dit Owen à Jones qui est toujours à l'étage. Tu ne peux pas roder ici sans surveillance. Dieu sait ce que tu mijoterais.

Il y a un bruit de froissement à l'autre bout de la pièce et Jones se pétrifie au milieu des escaliers, la main sur une de ses armes.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Questionne t-il inquiet.

-Surement le ptérodactyle, répond Jack avec impatience. Nous devons absolument lui trouver un nom, vous ne croyez-pas?

-Tu es vraiment paranoïaque, soupire Owen en secouant la tête. Tu devrais te faire...

L'alarme prévenant les risques biologiques s'enclenche.

-Oh non, pas encore! Gémit Gwen en remontant pour vérifier la machine.

-Je croyais que tu avais réparé ce foutu truc pour qu'il ne s'enclenche que quand nous ramenons des aliens, râle Owen en se tournant vers Tosh. Ce truc idiot ne fonctionne même pas correctement. Le corps est sur la table depuis...Il s'arrête brusquement, réalisant les implications de cela mais avant qu'il ne parvienne à n'importe quelle conclusion Jones pousse Gwen et Jack hors de la porte. Ils trébuchent dans le passage avec une flopée de cris de colère et le temps de réagir le sas se referme, condamnant le secteur.

Le Hub a appliqué la procédure de fermeture d'urgence.

-Jones! Rugit Jack en tambourinant sur la porte. Ouvrez tout de suite!

-Et risquer de vous contaminer tous? Déclare Jones dans la radio. Non merci.

Owen voit Jones approcher de la petite lucarne du sas.

En grondant Jack fracasse inutilement son épaule sur l'acier.

-Désolé monsieur, dit Jones dans la radio, ses lèvres esquissant un petit sourire qui semble pas très naturel.

Il porte la main au coté de sa tête et esquisse un salut officiel en direction de Jack puis disparait de leur vue..

-Jones! Crie Jack. Vous n'avez pas intérêt...Revenez ici tout de suite ou je jure que je vous fous à la porte!

-Que pouvons-nous faire? Demande Gwen frénétiquement en se tournant vers Tosh. peux-tu...peux-tu ouvrir ça?

Ils entendent trois coups de feu successifs et se pétrifient.

-Que se passe t-il là-dedans ? Crie Tosh en poussant Gwen pour se poster devant la petite fenêtre avec Jack qui frappe de nouveau son poing contre la porte en acier en grimaçant.

-Je n'arrive rien à voir! JONES !

-Tosh! Hurle Gwen.

-Je ne peux rien faire! Grince la jeune femme. tout est à l'intérieur. Je ne peux pas l'ouvrir de l'extérieur.

-Il n'y a pas un passage? Demande Gwen. Un programme mis en place pour ce genre de scénario?

-Ça n'a jamais été un problème avant, grogne Owen en arpentant le petit couloir. C'est génial! Nous étions enfermés dans notre base et maintenant nous sommes enfermés dehors. Qu'est-ce qui va arriver ensuite?

-Ouvrez. Cette. Porte. Maintenant! Hurle Jack furieusement. Merde! Il a enlevé son oreillette!

Ils entendent un grand bruit à l'intérieur et Jack jure en trois langues différentes.

-Et l'ascenseur? Suggère Gwen avec désespoir. Pouvons-nous, je sais pas, moi, passer à travers...

-C'est la même épaisseur que cette porte, explique Tosh en essayant de discerner quelque chose à travers la fenêtre. Torchwood Trois est entièrement entouré d'une dizaine de centimètres d'acier.

Un autre bruit, cette fois-ci encore plus fort.

-Jones! Fils de pute! Beugle Jack et soudain il apparait à Owen que si ce type qui s'est enfermé lui-même après avoir mis Gwen hors de danger meurt, il va être vraiment, _vraiment_ en colère.

Il y a encore deux coups de feu et c'est le silence.

-Merde, souffle Tosh. Elle et Jack sont pratiquement plaqués contre la porte. Merde! Merde! Merde!

Puis aussi rapidement que la porte s'est fermée elle s'ouvre. Jack et Tosh ont juste le temps de faire un bond en arrière pour éviter de se faire entrainer et écraser.

-Jones! crie Jack en fonçant droit devant. Il monte les escaliers quatre à quatre, Owen sur ses talons.

Jones est appuyé sur le poste de travail de Tosh, la main toujours sur le bouton de déverrouillage. Il saigne abondamment.

-Là...ici, prononce t-il lentement en tremblant. C'était dans le corps. Il devait se cacher. C'était une sorte de caméléon...

Il s'écroule en avant et Jack le retient juste avant qu'il ne frappe le bureau. Il l'allonge doucement sur le dos en lui soutenant la tête.

-Bordel, Jones, reste avec moi, murmure Jack. Ça va aller, reste avec moi. Owen!

Il y a trois grosses entailles à sa veste et son gilet et l'une d'elle saigne abondamment. Jones est d'une pâleur mortelle.

Owen court chercher sa trousse de secours, manquant de trébucher sur le cadavre de l'alien que Tosh et Gwen mettent à l'écart. Ça a la forme d'un oiseau avec des lames en guise d'ailes, presque transparent mais pour l'instant ce n'est pas le souci d'Owen. Il dévale les escaliers en direction du secteur médical où le corps de cecil Adams git au sol pour chercher son kit. Tout l'endroit est un vrai saccage. Il a du mal à le trouver mais finit par mettre la main dessus et fonce de nouveau vers la pièce principale.

Jones respire plus fort quand Owen écarte les pans de vêtements pour mettre au jour les entailles. Ses mains raclent le plancher. Jack attrape sa main droite, lui plie le bras et le serre fermement.

-Ne fais plus jamais ça, gronde t-il. Ou je vais vraiment te virer.

-D'a...d'accord, halète Jones.

Owen fait pression sur la plus large des entailles et déroule d'une seule main une bande de gaze.

Jones respire fort en grimaçant de douleur. Il agrippe fermement la main de Jack.

Owen extirpe une seringue de sa sacoche. Jones émet un gémissement de douleur et tremble de tout son corps pendant l'injection.

Owen ne sait pas combien de temps ils restent assis là, recousant lentement les blessures de Jones qui frémit silencieusement de douleur tout en se mordant les lèvres. Finalement le jeune homme s'évanouit, la tête renversée sur la cuisse de Jack.

-Nous avons tout nettoyé, annonce Gwen à Jack. L'alien est sur la table d'autopsie avec le corps.

Elle et Tosh sont venues voir comment va Jones.

-Pourquoi l'alarme prévenant les risques biologiques s'est-elle déclenchée ? Questionne Jack sans lever les yeux. Nous avons un danger d'infection?

-C'est toujours une possibilité, admet Tosh, mais comme l'a dit Owen, elle ne fonctionne pas correctement avec les aliens. Nous allons devoir faire quelques tests.

Owen se redresse après avoir terminé d'appliquer les bandages. Il fléchit ses muscles endoloris.

Il sait que Jones est jeune et l'a déjà vu perdre connaissance avant mais à le voir là, torse nu, tenant encore la main de Jack, il a l'air d'un enfant. Gwen semble être du même avis.

-Mon dieu, mais quel âge a t-il ? Demande t-elle.

-Vingt-neuf ? Avance Jack en levant enfin les yeux vers eux. Vingt-huit?

-Il a vingt-quatre ans, rétorque Tosh sèchement.

Gwen secoue la tête choquée, se rappelant ce qu'elle faisait quand elle avait vingt-quatre ans.

-Il a besoin de repos, de vrai repos, déclare Owen d'un ton professionnel n'ayant pas envie de discuter de l'étrange caprice du destin qui a fait de Jones un tueur chevronné avant que lui-même n'ait terminé ses études de médecine. Bon, je suggère de ne pas le transporter ailleurs. Tu as un lit en bas, Jack?

-Ouais, répond le capitaine d'un ton distrait en aidant Owen à soulever Jones. C'est par là.

Ils déposent le Gallois sur le lit de camp de Jack (Un lit de camp avec des draps écarlates ?). Jones marmonne quelques imprécations. La sueur coule sur son front mais il ne se réveille pas.

-Juste besoin de menottes, murmure Jack pour lui-même.

-Pardon? Je n'ai pas bien compris, demande Owen trop occupé à vérifier si les points n'ont pas sauté.

-Rien, répond Jack.

Ils remontent les escaliers vers l'étage.

-Je suppose que plus personne ne veut aller prendre un verre, maintenant, déclare Tosh.

-Je suis crevée, je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi, réplique Gwen.

-Je viens avec vous dès que j'ai mis le corps dans le congélateur, juste en cas d'autre surprise, ajoute Owen.

Jack acquiesce et quelques instant plus tard ils sont tous sur le chemin de la maison, encore un peu secoués.

* * *

Ianto Jones n'est pas content. Il a consulté toutes les bandes des caméras de vidéosurveillance à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur du Hub mais il n'a toujours pas découvert ce qui s'est passé. Deux jours de sa vie se sont envolés en fumée. Deux jours de _leurs _vies. Ianto aurait pu n'avoir rien remarqué mais quand il s'est réveillé avec les points déchirés et d'étranges ecchymoses sur le corps dont il ne connaissait pas la provenance, il a commencé à paniquer. **(2)**

Du Retcon a disparu et tous les films ont été effacés, ce qui semble être l'œuvre de quelqu'un à l'intérieur mais pourquoi ont-ils pris du Retcon? Quelle chose si horrible s'est passée pour qu'ils aient choisi _délibérément_ d'oublier?

Ianto n'oublie rien, il se souvient, il se souvient _toujours_. Même les expériences les plus horribles et humiliantes de sa vie, il s'en souvient encore. Ça fait mal, très mal, tout le temps. Mais c'est mieux que d'oublier qui il est vraiment et vivre dans le mensonge.

Les autres ne semblent pas aussi inquiets que lui. Au début, quand ils ont réalisé ce qui s'était passé ils ont cherché quelques indices dans le Hub, mais une fois qu'il est devenu évident que rien n'a été volé ou cassé, ils ont rapidement perdu tout intérêt pour la chose. À part Jack bien sûr Ianto se demande comment il se fait qu'ils soient toujours vivants. Ils sont si insouciants.

Malheureusement, il en est à la moitié de son enquête quand Jack remarque ses points déchirés et en fait tout un plat, lui ordonnant de rester chez lui quelques jours après qu'Owen l'ai recousu. Ianto se conforme, mais à contrecœur. Il passe quelques jours à nettoyer son appartement déjà immaculé et meurt d'ennui.

À la minute où il remet le pied au travail il se heurte à une femme inconnue.

-Qui êtes-vous? Demande -il d'un ton mordant, l'arme au poing, choqué par l'audace de la femme en tenue officielle comme si elle espérait juste se fondre dans le paysage.

-C'est la question que j'allais poser, rétorque t-elle en levant les mains sans avoir l'air spécialement effrayée.

-Jones! S'écrie Jack en descendant les escaliers. Ils lèvent tous les deux la tête. Non, pas toi, dit-il à la femme avant de se tourner vers lui avec un regard froid. Posez cette arme, elle est de l'UNIT.

Ianto rengaine son arme, pas vraiment rassuré. Il a déjà été confronté à l'UNIT auparavant. Il les trouve arrogants et trop pleins de confiance dans leurs recherches dans le domaine des aliens. Torchwood Un était impitoyable et inutilement agressif, mais au moins la plupart du temps ils savaient de quoi ils parlaient.

-C'est Martha Jones, elle est médecin et va nous aider dans une affaire impliquant une compagnie pharmaceutique utilisant des composants extra-ter...Mais qu'est-ce que vous faite ici? **(3)**

-Vous avez voulu que je prenne quelques jours de congés. J'ai pris quelques jours de congés.

-Oh! S'exclame Jack ennuyé et un peu distrait.

_Bien sur il a oublié_, pense Ianto. Il essaie de ne pas se sentir offensé. De toute façon ça n'a pas d'importance.

-Une compagnie pharmaceutique utilise une substance alien? Demande t-il curieux.

Il a envie de bouger.

-C'est une compagnie appelée Pharm, explique Martha. Elle semble étrangement peu dérangée par le fait qu'il ait pointé une arme sur elle. Ils font des expériences sur les hommes en utilisant une larve alien qu'ils font incuber dans les corps humains.

-Elle lui sourit et l'espace d'un instant il se sent déstabilisé. Cela fait tellement longtemps que quelqu'un ne lui a pas sourit.

-Quel est votre prénom ? Demande t-elle d'un ton amical en lui tendant la main. Ça fait un peu bizarre que vous vous appeliez Jones vous aussi.

-Ianto, répond-il en lui secouant la main fermement.

-Ravie de vous rencontrer, dit-elle en souriant et assez étrangement il pense qu'elle est sincère.

Il regrette presque de devoir aller aux archives pour nettoyer le désordre qu'ils ont fait en son absence et quand il en sort il sent le regard horrifié de Martha sur lui.

La jeune femme finit par infiltrer la Pharm comme volontaire médicale. Une ruse qui dure deux heures jusqu'à qu'elle se fasse prendre. Jack est fou d'inquiétude, ce qui fait se demander à Ianto si elle est une autre sur la longue liste des conquêtes du Capitaine avant de se réprimander lui-même pour ce vague sentiment de jalousie.

Ils sauvent Martha, stoppent les essais et juste quand ils sont sur le point de décamper Aaron Copley, le patron de la Pharm décide de se venger.

-Je sais que vous ne voulez pas tirer, déclare Owen prudemment. Mais il a tort, c'est un mensonge. Ianto l'aurait descendu à la seconde où il a pointé une arme sur eux mais Jack l'aurait trucidé. Maintenant c'est trop tard. Ianto peut le voir sur le visage de Copley. Contrairement aux autres Ianto a beaucoup d'expérience dans ce domaine et il sait quand les gens vont tirer et quand ils ne vont pas le faire. Copley va tirer, dans une seconde, alors Ianto fait ce qu'il a à faire, ce qui lui semble logique, ce pour quoi il a pris ce fichu travail et très, très gracieusement il se glisse devant Owen.

Puis le temps ralentit. Il entend un tir et ressent la douleur dans sa poitrine. Il peut véritablement sentir ses côtes craquer et il tombe presque en arrière sous l'impact de la balle. Il aurait dû tomber, mais Ianto Jones a déjà été abattu avant ( là c'est le numéro dix) et il parvient à lancer un petit sourire mauvais à Copley tout en levant son arme avant de s'effondrer à genoux. Le monde se met à tourner lentement autour de lui.

Puis tout redevient normal. Il entend crier. Un autre tir et les silhouettes indistinctes de Martha et Owen planant au-dessus de lui. Mais plus que tout il sent la douleur et quand l'obscurité s'abat sur lui il lui fait bon accueil.

* * *

Rhiannon Davies contemple d'un air morne la tache de sauce rouge sur le tee-shirt. Elle jette le chiffon imbibé d'eau de javel en signe de défaite. Chemise préférée de David ou pas, elle est bonne pour la poubelle.

Il y a un énorme chahut dans les escaliers et elle gémit. Elle sort de la buanderie avec lassitude.

-Hé! Crie t-elle dans les escaliers, je vous l'ai déjà dit et je ne le vous dirai pas deux fois, si vous voulez faire les imbéciles, allez dehors!

-Mais il pleut maman!

-Alors arrêtez de tout dégueulasser ! Gronde t-elle de mauvaise humeur.

-M'man! Chougne David, Mica a volé mon camion!

-C'est pas vrai!

-Mica, rends-le lui ou je jure devant dieu que je te priverai de télé pendant au moins quinze jours!

Aucune réponse. Elle retourne dans la buanderie pour laver le chiffon.

-M'man! Crie de nouveau David.

-Mica! rugit-elle cette fois sans se déplacer.

-Non, m'man, c'est le téléphone. C'est pour toi!

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas répondre au téléphone, grogne t-elle. Dis-leur de me rappeler.

-Mais m'man, la dame dit que c'est au sujet d'oncle Ianto!

Elle lâche le chiffon dans l'évier et laisse le robinet ouvert comme elle se précipite dans l'escalier.

-Donne-moi ça. Rhiannon Davies à l'appareil, dit-elle énonçant les mots clairement.

-Ici Meredith Yorath, du Llandough hôpital de Cardiff, annonce une voix de femme à l'accent huppé. Vous êtes fichée comme étant la plus proche parente de Ianto Jones...

-Il est mort? L'interrompt Rhiannon en s'appuyant contre le cadre de la porte qui sépare le palier du salon.

-Quoi ? demande la femme semblant déconcertée.

-Mon frère, grince t-elle. Elle tremble de tout son corps tout en essayant de se maitriser, consciente que David et Mica l'observent. Ianto Jones, il est mort?

-Oh! répond la femme sans ménagement. Non, mais il est blessé. C'est marqué "Accident".

Rhiannon pousse un soupir de soulagement contre l'embrasure de la porte. Ianto n'est pas mort. Son frère _n'est pas mort_.

-Euh...Excusez-moi, poursuit la femme réalisant probablement son erreur. Son intonation semble maintenant un peu moins snob. C'est mon premier jour.

-C'est pas grave, répond Rhiannon distraitement. Elle prend une nouvelle inspiration et se redresse. Dans quel état est-il ? Questionne t-elle encore s'attendant au pire.

-Euh...C'est pas écrit, répond la femme d'un ton embarrassé. Désolée, je n'ai que ce formulaire et on dirait qu'il n'est pas totalement rempli. Je crois que vous devriez venir ici en personne pour parler au docteur.

-J'arrive.

Elle se dépêche de raccrocher le téléphone et court chez sa voisine Gladys pour lui demander si elle peut garder David et Mica.

oooooooooo

Elle et Ianto n'ont pas toujours été aussi proches que maintenant. Rhiannon avait presque douze ans quand Ianto est né et elle a quitté la maison à seize ans pour travailler en ville comme serveuse. Elle a manqué ses plus jeunes années. Puis maman est morte quand elle avait dix-huit ans et elle a carrément cessé de venir. Elle ne pensait pas pouvoir faire face au souvenir de leur pauvre mère et s'occuper de son frère adolescent. De plus elle était très occupée à Cardiff avec son travail et ses nouveaux amis.

Rhiannon a beaucoup de regrets mais il n'y a rien au monde qu'elle ne regrette plus que ses deux ans d'absence dans la vie de son jeune frère et cela continuera à la hanter le reste de sa vie.

Juste avant son vingt-et-unième anniversaire papa lui avait téléphoné pour la supplier de venir aider à la maison. Elle ne voulait pas y aller. Elle avait un petit ami et tout allait bien. Mais il avait plaidé que Ianto était une terreur et qu'il ne savait plus quoi faire avec lui. Elle avait donc cédé, lui promettant de venir passer quelques après-midis à la maison.

Il y avait pleins de signes avant-coureurs et Rhiannon s'en était voulu de n'avoir rien remarqué jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne à la maison pour la première fois depuis deux ans et qu'elle réalise à quel point les choses avaient empiré. Son père qui avait toujours été un peu strict mais faisait des blagues à table et taquinait ses petits copains quand elle les amenait à la maison était devenu un homme froid et dur qui se montrait cruel envers elle et Ianto.

Et Ianto..Pauvre Ianto qui avait été un bébé adorable et souriant et était devenu un enfant horriblement timide, introverti, maladroit qui, de ce qu'elle en savait n'avait pas d'amis à l'école et était terrifié par leur père.

Même des années plus tard, Ianto refuse toujours de lui dire ce qui s'est vraiment passé ces deux années entre la mort de leur mère et son retour à la maison. Pourtant il lui raconte presque tout. Elle soupçonne que c'est parce qu'il ne veut pas qu'elle se sente coupable.

Rhiannon avait fait ce qu'elle pouvait mais elle était jeune et vivait trop loin pour être là tout le temps. Elle avait essayé de faire en sorte que son père cesse ses paroles blessantes mais en vain. Elle était elle-même trop pauvre pour prendre Ianto chez elle et ce qu'elle savait des services de l'enfance se résumait à des histoires horribles sur les foyers d'accueils vus à la télé. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire c'était d'essayer d'être là pour Ianto quand les choses devenaient trop difficiles.

Mais cela ne suffisait pas. Ianto adolescent était réservé et solitaire. Il commença à tomber dans la petite délinquance comme le vol à l'étalage et vu la façon dont il avait trifouillé la serrure de la porte de son appartement quand elle l'avait verrouillé de l'extérieur par inadvertance, il s'adonnait probablement aussi au cambriolage. Elle avait dû payer sa caution cinq fois sur une période de cinq ans mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Ianto ne voulait pas l'écouter et elle ne pouvait pas en parler à leur père parce qu'elle savait qu'il lui mettrait une raclée.

Le stress perpétuel et l'angoisse commencèrent à l'affecter d'une manière dont elle ne s'attendait pas. Elle arrêta de faire de l'exercice, prit beaucoup de poids, se renferma sur elle-même et commença à fréquenter Luke Brace.

Elle ne l'aimait pas et c'était réciproque mais elle ne disait rien, essayant de faire comme si tout était normal. Mais elle était une très mauvaise menteuse et quand Ianto vit les ecchymoses, il péta un plomb. À quatorze ans il était allé chercher querelle à son petit ami de vingt-sept ans qui faisait deux fois sa taille avec ses mains nues.

Il arrivait encore à Rhiannon d'avoir des cauchemars au sujet de la bagarre terrible qui avait eu lieu, même si elle avait essayé de l'arrêter, au sujet des flics cognant à sa porte et trainant son petit frère dehors. Ianto avait été arrêté pour voie de fait mais Luke n'avait pas porté plainte. Il s'était taillé et Ianto l'avait aidé à bruler toutes ses affaires.

Après cela les choses allèrent mieux et elle rencontra Johnny Davies, si drôle, fidèle, gentil et bon et quand il lui demanda sa main au réveillon du nouvel an 1998 elle lui répondit qu'il devait avoir l'approbation de Ianto au lieu de son père.

Ianto et Johnny ne se comprenaient pas vraiment mais ils étaient amicaux l'un envers l'autre et Ianto l'acceptait. C'était tout ce qui lui importait.

À son étonnement Ianto resta à l'école et passa son bac avec des notes correctes. Ses résultats étaient moyens mais il réussi à entrer à l'université de Cardiff avec une bourse partielle. Il avait adoré. Il avait adoré être loin de leur père même s'il était obligé d'avoir des jobs à temps partiel pour joindre les deux bouts. Elle et Johnny essayaient de l'aider mais David venait de naitre et ils n'avaient pas les moyens.

Puis leur père mourut d'une crise cardiaque et tout alla mal. Les notes de Ianto souffrirent de ses longues heures de travail et il perdit sa bourse, l'obligeant à laisser tomber ses études. Il chercha d'autres universités mais il devait subvenir à ses propres besoins. Il trouva finalement un emploi à Londres grâce à la recommandation d'un professeur sympathique.

Rhiannon était triste de le voir partir mais il était enthousiaste à l'idée de quitter Cardiff et le Pays de Galles. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait heureux depuis qu'il avait appris qu'il ne pourrait pas continuer l'université. Elle lui souhaita donc bonne chance.

Il lui raconta que son travail à Londres était étrange. Quelque chose à voir avec le gouvernement. Il avait dû signer un accord de confidentialité quand il avait été embauché, ce qui expliquait qu'il ne pouvait pas tout lui dire. Il était assistant dans un service de Recherche. Pour la première fois de sa vie il s'était fait des amis et sortait sérieusement avec une femme prénommée Lisa. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait lui raconter.

Rhiannon avait été surprise quand Ianto l'avait ramenée chez elle parce qu'elle avait rencontré la copine de Ianto, Megan à l'université l'année précédente et Lisa n'avait rien à voir avec elle. Elle avait été un peu étonnée de découvrir que Lisa était noire mais elle supposa qu'à Londres les choses étaient un peu différentes et puis c'était également quelqu'un de très gentil. Elle était belle, intelligente, peut-être un peu BCBG mais Ianto l'adorait et elle l'adorait en retour alors de quoi pouvait-elle se plaindre ?

Mais Lisa mourut et Ianto, le cœur brisé lui raconta tout. La vérité au sujet de son travail, Torchwood et les aliens. Elle ne le crut pas jusqu'à ce qu'il lui montrât une preuve. Même aujourd'hui elle continue à se poser des questions.

Il fut promu, devint agent de terrain, faisant des choses dangereuses, tuant des gens et étant blessé lui-même et c'était comme si elle avait de nouveau vingt-cinq ans, spectatrice de la vie de Ianto sans avoir le pouvoir d'y changer quoi que ce soit. Il n'était même pas venu au baptême de Mica.

Lentement son frère s'était transformé en tueur endurci, froid et dangereux, brisé et triste. Il n'y avait plus d'amis dans sa vie, seulement ses collègues, plus de petites amies. Plus rien, et Rhiannon était impuissante face à cela.

Deux ans plus tard il était transféré à Torchwood Cardiff dont elle ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence. Il lui parla de la Faille qui crachait toutes sortes de déchets et était surveillée par les membres de l'équipe.

Après cela Rhiannon ne mit plus les pieds en ville pendant trois mois, même quand Ianto lui assura qu'elle ne risquait rien.

Il n'était pas heureux d'être transféré à Cardiff parce qu'apparemment il était supposé être un espion autant qu'un agent de terrain, Torchwood Trois étant connu pour ses méthodes aussi peu orthodoxes que dangereuses. Au premier abord Ianto les avait trouvé aussi incompétents qu'idiots mais à la longue il s'était petit à petit imposé.

D'après ce qu'il lui a raconté, ils le haïssent et il s'en fiche. Ce qui rend les choses pires c'est qu'elle est pratiquement certaine qu'il a un faible pour son patron. Son très _masculin_ patron. Il n'a rien dit à ce sujet mais elle le connait assez bien et elle est convaincue d'avoir raison rien qu'à la façon de il parle de ce Jack Harkness. Cela l'a pris complètement à l'improviste et ça fait un peu bizarre mais Mica est devenue amie avec une petite fille qui a deux mères et ça se passe très bien alors elle essaie de garder l'esprit ouvert.

Le temps passe rapidement. Parfois elle n'a plus de ses nouvelles pendant des mois mais elle ne s'en fait pas parce qu'elle sait qu'un soir il l'invitera à prendre un verre et lui racontera tous les trucs dingues au sujet de son travail et de ses collègues, même s'il y a certaines choses qu'elle ne croit pas (Un monstre affamé de sexe, _vraiment?_ ).

Encore l'autre jour elle pensait qu'il semblait aller mieux depuis qu'il était à Cardiff. Pas de nouvelles blessures pendant presque trois ans. Il n'est pas heureux mais au moins il est près de la maison.

Puis bien sûr le destin s'interpose et elle se rue dans l'entrée de Llandough Hôpital.

* * *

-Ils l'ont stabilisé, les informe Martha avec lassitude en s'asseyant près d'Owen. Tu vas bien?

-Je suis plus petit que Jones, lâche soudain le médecin, avachi sur une chaise de la salle d'attente de l'hôpital..

Ce sont les premiers mots qu'il ait dit depuis des heures. Gwen Cooper lève la tête pour le regarder.

-Quoi?

-Je suis plus petit que Jones. Cette balle...cette balle aurait dû atteindre mon cœur.

Il y a une pause, une très longue pause.

-Peut-être que nous devrions rentrer chez nous. Il n'a rien que nous puissions faire et il va s'en sortir, alors...déclare Gwen doucement, essayant de notre pas paraitre insensible.

Elle a dû s'occuper du corps de Copley et ça l'a épuisé. Et Jones qui vient de sauver la vie d'Owen, ça n'a aucun sens du tout. Pour l'heure tout ce dont elle a envie c'est de se pelotonner dans son lit avec Rhys et oublier momentanément cette journée.

-D'accord, décide Jack. Rentrons, nous reviendrons demain.

Ils se regardent tous les uns les autres, même Martha, comme pour lui demander _pourquoi?_ Mais personne n'ose poser la question à voix haute.

-Parce que je vais le tuer, gronde Jack répondant à leur interrogation muette.

Il se dirige à grande enjambées vers la sortie, son manteau flottant autour de lui.

Gwen jette un coup d'œil à Owen, Tosh et Martha et tous ensemble ils se lèvent et le suivent en silence hors de l'hôpital.

Cela semble horrible à dire, mais retourner à l'hôpital tant que Jones n'est pas réveillé n'est pas pratique. Ce n'est pas seulement parce que c'est Jones. Si c'était elle, Gwen espèrerait que Rhys attendrait son réveil à son chevet, mais certainement pas le reste de l'équipe de Torchwood. Ils ont vraiment des choses plus importantes à faire. Surveiller la Faille et capturer des Weevils. Elle n'aurait pas pensé ainsi il y a un an de cela mais maintenant elle est moins naïve. Elle en sait plus sur le monde que quand elle était policière.

Mais c'est Jack qui commande et à onze heures du matin l'équipe de Torchwood et Martha Jones retournent à Llandough.

Gwen se sait pas trop à quoi elle s'attendait. Peut-être que leur patron arpente la pièce de long en large en marmonnant des jurons avant de finalement s'en aller (Jones n'est pas encore réveillé et visiblement le Capitaine n' avait pas songé à cette éventualité), mais elle ne s'attendait certainement pas qu'il y ait quelqu'un d'autre dans la chambre d'hôpital.

C'est une petite femme sans prétention, d'allure modeste. Elle porte un gros pull violet et a une pile de tabloïds sur les genoux. Elle est assise sur une chaise près du lit où Jones repose, toujours inconscient et d'une pâleur mortelle. Elle lève les yeux quand ils entrent, leur jette un coup d'œil rapide, s'attarde un peu plus longtemps sur Jack, peut-être à cause du manteau puis finalement retourne à ses tabloïds sans dire un mot.

-Euh...Excusez-moi, commence Jack stupéfait. Ce secteur est limité à...

-Proche parente, répond la femme sans même lever les yeux.

-Pardon?

-Je suis sa sœur, répond-elle d'un ton tranchant, refusant toujours de les regarder.

Jack se tourne vers Owen qui, Gwen le devine, était probablement supposé dire à l'hôpital de ne pas contacter la famille de Jones.

Owen hausse les épaules sans avoir l'air vraiment contrit.

-Bonjour, intervient Martha gentiment, se postant devant Jack. Désolée, nous travaillons avec votre fr...

-Je m'en fiche, répond froidement la femme.

Il y a un très long silence seulement brisé par le bruit que fait la femme en tournant une page.

-Et votre nom est? Demande Jack en croisant les bras, pas du tout amusé par la grossièreté de la femme.

-Rhiannon Davies, répond-elle en repliant un coin de page du tabloïd. La sœur ainée de Ianto Jones.

Elle débite cela comme un prisonnier de guerre débiterait ses noms, rang et numéro d'identification. Tranchante, froide et avec un mépris à peine voilé. Elle est terriblement semblable à Jones.

-Vous n'êtes pas censé être ici, continue Jack sur le même ton désapprobateur.

-_Vous_ n'êtes pas censé être ici, rétorque t-elle en levant finalement la tête pour le toiser. Seules les visites de la famille étaient acceptées la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié.

Jack ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose qu'il va certainement regretter plus tard, mais avant qu'il ne puisse placer un mot le téléphone portable de Davies sonne.

Elle farfouille dans son sac de manière presque comique et en extirpe un tube de vitamines très coloré, un paquet de coupons de réduction attachés ensemble, un carnet de notes, un spray d'auto-défense et un tube de rouge à lèvres avant de le trouver.

-Allo? Mica! Est-ce que madame Evans sait que tu utilises son téléphone? Demande t-elle d'un ton fâché.

_Mon dieu, elle a des enfants_, pense Gwen avec horreur. _Quelle genre de mère peut-elle être si elle est comme Jones?_

-Ecoute ma chérie, Oncle Ianto a eu un petit accident...oui, encore, dit-elle. Un sourire tendre adoucit son visage et Gwen révise son jugement précédent. Dis juste à ton papa de ne pas s'inquiéter, je serai à la maison dans deux ou trois heures. Et dis à David de bien se tenir ou je lui confisquerai son ordinateur. Tu dois être gentille avec madame Evans, hein? C'est bien. On se revoit tout à l'heure ma puce.

Elle range le téléphone et tout le reste dans son sac puis ses yeux se posent sur Jones avec un étrange air de regret si vite remplacé par un regard dénué d'expression que Gwen se demande si elle ne l'a pas imaginé.

-Vous devriez discuter avec le docteur, déclare t-elle soudain, le regard toujours rivé sur son frère. Tout à l'heure il se posait des questions au sujet de ces énormes entailles sur sa poitrine.

-D'accord, répond Owen d'un ton embarrassé. Elles sont...anciennes. Elles étaient guéries avant...

Jack se racle la gorge et Owen ne finit pas sa phrase. Les lèvres de la femme se courbent dans un sourire, mais elle n'a pas l'air particulièrement amusée.

Ils patientent pendant qu'Owen et Martha parlent au médecin. Gwen fait tambouriner négligemment ses doigts sur ses cuisses, Tosh jette des regards prudents à la femme et Jack tape impatiemment du pied sur le sol carrelé tout en observant Jones. Davies ne fait aucun geste si ce n'est celui de tourner les pages de sa revue de temps en temps. Manifestement elle possède la même capacité troublante que Jones à rester absolument immobile pour un long moment.

Elle est déroutante d'une autre manière que Jones. Jones a son gilet et ses armes, et ses cicatrices, mais cette femme semble complètement ordinaire. Gwen ne lui aurait pas accordé un second regard dans la rue.

Finalement Owen et Martha sont de retour. Owen leur lance un clin d'œil signifiant "_tout va bien_" et ils s'apprêtent à partir.

-Vous ne nous avez toujours pas demandé qui nous sommes et ce qui s'est passé, observe soudainement Jack en s'arrêtant sur le seuil de la porte.

La femme lui lance un regard plein de mépris.

-Je ne pense pas que vous m'auriez dit la vérité, non?

Ils sortent de la chambre. Gwen jette un dernier coup d'œil par dessus son épaule. La femme est retournée à ses tabloïds.

Dès leur arrivée au Hub ils font une rapide recherche sur elle, mais ils ne trouvent pratiquement rien.

-Née Rhiannon Jones en 1972, n'a jamais terminé sa scolarité, a exercé quelques emplois à Cardiff, lit Tosh sur son ordinateur. Impliquée dans un probleme domestique mineur où la police a été contactée en 1997, mais pas de dossier criminel. Mariée à John Davies en 1999. Premier enfant: David, né en 2000, second enfant, Mica, née en 2003. Elle vit à Cromwell Estate depuis 2001. Il y a un petit problème d'endettement lié à sa carte de crédit mais rien qui sorte de l'ordinaire.

-Que penses-tu qu'elle sait? Demande Gwen avec inquiétude. Je veux dire au sujet de nous et Torchwood.

-Jones ne lui aurait jamais rien dit, déclare Owen avec assurance. Il est trop à cheval sur le règlement.

-Jack ? L'interroge Gwen.

-... problème domestique en 97, marmonne t-il dans sa barbe. Ça doit être...

-Tu penses que Davies est au courant au sujet de Torchwood? Répète t-elle.

-Oh ? Non, probablement pas, répond-il en agitant la main. Elle soupçonne certainement que Jones travaille pour un programme top-secret du gouvernement mais c'est douteux qu'elle sache au sujet des aliens. Et quand bien même nous ne pouvons tout de même pas retconner tous les gens qui ont des soupçons. Dans ce cas nous devrions retconner tous les services de police de la ville.

Gwen acquiesce mais elle n'est pas tranquille.

Deux jours plus tard ils reçoivent un appel. Jones s'est réveillé. Gwen se rend avec Jack à l'hôpital, surtout pour l'empêcher d'étrangler Jones. Martha est partie rejoindre l'UNIT. Tosh et Owen veulent venir aussi mais Jack leur donne l'ordre de ne pas bouger.

Malheureusement quand ils arrivent Davies est dans la chambre et ils trainent à l'extérieur, embarrassés, écoutant aux portes malgré eux.

-...donc il avait une énorme marque de morsure sur son bras et il avait peur de retourner à l'école alors j'ai appelé et ils ont dit qu'ils s'occuperaient de ça, mais David a dit qu' ils n'ont toujours rien fait.

-Alors je dois tuer quelqu'un ? Demande Jones pince-sans rire d'une voix un peu rauque.

Elle s'esclaffe.

-Non, non, mais je pourrais te demander de me tirer d'affaire une fois que j'aurai frappé sa fichue mère.

Jones se met à rire. Il résonne authentique et c'est très étrange.

-Tu as _frappé_ sa mère ?

-Non, mais je vais le faire si son crétin de gosse embête encore David. Il a assez d'ennuis à l'école comme ça.

Il y a une pause dans la conversation et Gwen lance un regard silencieux à Jack pour l'enjoindre à frapper à la porte.

-Ianto...? S'enquiert Davies hésitante.

-Je sais que vous êtes là, dit Jones d'un ton sec, toute trace d'amusement partie. Alors entrez.

Jack pousse la porte de mauvaise humeur et Gwen le suit, la tête dans les épaules, assez gênée.

La sœur de Jones est assise sur le même siège que la dernière fois, mais plus près du lit. Elle a l'air assez surprise de leur présence. Jones est assis sur son lit d'hôpital. Gwen n'est pas médecin mais elle doute qu'il en a le droit. Il n'a pas l'air content. Il a la mâchoire serrée, le corps tendu sous sa blouse d'hôpital. Les rayons du soleil qui traversent la fenêtre dessinent un rectangle de lumière sur son épaule.

-Pouvons-nous parler en privé ? Interroge Jack froidement en lançant un regard noir à Jones.

Davies regarde avec anxiété les deux hommes. Jones fait encore plus grise mine mais il donne à sa sœur un petit signe d'acquiescement. Elle se lève lentement, contourne précautionneusement Gwen et Jack comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'ils s'en prenne à elle et sort de la chambre avec un dernier regard à son frère.

La porte se ferme derrière elle. Jack serre les poings et se dirige au pied du lit.

-Vous...siffle t-il les épaules tremblantes. Je devrais vous _tuer_.

-Et pourquoi donc ? Lâche Jones interloqué, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à cette réaction.

-Bordel, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec vous ! Fulmine Jack.

Sa voix résonne dans toute la pièce. Gwen blémit.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec _vous, _plutôt ? Rétorque Jones en ouvrant de grands yeux.

-Putain! Vous vous êtes placé sur la trajectoire de la balle! Je n'arrive pas à croire que ...

-Que quoi ? Que quoi? Gronde Jones désormais presque aussi furieux que Jack. J'avais l'impression d'avoir sauvé la vie de Harper!

Jack agrippe la rambarde métallique au pied du lit faisant chuter la planche à pincettes bleue.

-Ce n'est pas le sujet! Vous...Il grince des dents furieusement. Déjà ce truc idiot quand vous avez verrouillé le Hub et maintenant ceci ? J'en ai marre de vos conneries suicidaires!

-Suici...Pourquoi vous imaginez...Bégaie Jones, blanc comme un linge.

-Vous savez foutrement bien de quoi je veux parler ! Continue Jack.

Gwen fronce les sourcils, chamboulée. Que veut dire Jack? Pourquoi pense t-il que Jones...Est-ce qu'il croit vraiment que Jones est suicidaire ? Il s'était placé devant la balle destinée à Owen, mais il n'avait pas essayé de...Il ne pourrait pas...Où bien si?

-Je ne sais vraiment pas de quoi vous parlez, répète Jones d'un ton glacé, les poings serrés sur les draps de lit.

-C'est ça! Siffle Jack en lâchant le rail du lit et en faisant un geste brusque avec son bras. Comme si c'était un accident!

-Qu'est ce que vous insinuez exactement?

-Je n'insinue rien, je vous accuse, là, tout de suite, d'essayer de vous faire tuer !

-Jack, intervient Gwen d'un ton conciliant, je ne crois pas...

-Reste en dehors de ça! Lâche Jack durement sans que son regard ne quitte un instant celui de Jones.

Gwen se raidit, choquée de s'être fait rabrouer.

-Non, attend une minute, s'insurge t-elle en colère.

-Jai dit, reste en dehors de ça, répète Jack en se tournant vers elle. Attend dehors, Gwen.

-Quoi? Elle en reste bouche-bée, les joues rouges de confusion.

-Attend dehors, je n'ai pas besoin d'une baby Sitter, lui intime Jack brutalement en lui jetant un regard noir.

-Je m'y oppose fortement, le coupe Jones furieux.

-Vous n'avez rien à dire, vous avez essayé de vous descendre!

-Qui dit ça ? Vous croyez que c'est vrai juste parce que le putain de grand Capitaine Jack le dit?

-Je vous connais, gronde Jack et Gwen réalise qu'en un an et demi de Torchwood elle ne l'a jamais vu aussi en colère. Je vous _connais_.

-Vous ne connaissez même pas mon prénom, bouillonne Jones, vous ne savez même rien à mon sujet et vous osez venir me donner des leçons, _Monsieur ? _

Gwen déglutit. Son regard va de l'un à l'autre mais c'est comme si elle n'existait pas. Elle veut aider, elle veut stopper la colère injustifiée de Jack parce qu'après tout Jones a sauvé la vie d'Owen mais les mots froids et cruels du Capitaine tournent en boucle dans sa tête.

Blessée, elle se détourne, cligne les yeux furieusement et sort de la pièce. Elle s'appuie contre le mur du couloir tandis que Jack recommence à crier sur la façon dont Jones a failli mourir.

Alors qu'elle réfléchit aux paroles qu'elle va _hurler_ à Jack plus tard, elle réalise que Rhiannon Davies en larmes est assise de l'autre coté de la porte.

Gwen la dévisage horrifiée en se rendant compte qu'elle a entendu (et entend encore) la dispute entre les deux hommes.

-Hé! L'interpelle Gwen gentiment en s'accroupissant devant elle, la compassion qu'elle éprouve annihilant tout le ressentiment qu'elle avait ressenti devant la grossièreté de la femme. Ecoutez, ça va aller, Jack est juste un peu...

Elle se mord les lèvres à la recherche du mot juste mais finit par abandonner.

-Si ça peut vous consoler je suis sûre que ce n'est pas vrai, votre frère n'est pas ce genre de type, vous savez.

Rhiannon hoche la tête, reprend son souffle en tremblant et essuie ses larmes.

-Oui, répond-elle d'une voix étrangement ferme. Je sais.

Mais elle n'a pas l'air particulièrement réconfortée.

-Il a sauvé la vie d'un de nos amis, raconte Gwen. La balle l'aurait touché en plein cœur mais il...Soudain Gwen réalise son erreur. Je...veux dire...Quand je dis la balle, je veux dire...

Rhiannon hausse les sourcils.

-Oh d'accord, c'est une façon de parler. Je n'ai pas le droit de...de dire quoi que ce soit, d'accord ?

-Ouais, répond doucement Rhiannon. Motus et bouche cousue.

Gwen acquiesce puis blêmit quand elles entendent Jack relancer l'histoire de l'alien qui a lacéré la poitrine de Jones.

-Ecoutez, désolée, ce genre de chose est classé alors je vais devoir...Pourquoi n'irions-nous pas prendre à la salle de repos prendre une bonne tasse de thé?

-D'accord, répond Rhiannon en se levant. Vous n'avez pas besoin de venir. Vous devez certainement rester ici.

-Etes-vous sure...?

-Tout à fait, merci.

Elle lui sourit avec douceur et commence à s'éloigner. Gwen s'émerveille du contraste entre son comportement actuel et celui qu'elle a montré quand elle l'a rencontré la première fois.

-Pas...Pas de problème. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Jack sait beaucoup de choses mais il ne sait pas tout. Vous savez que Jones va s'en sortir, n'est-ce pas ?

La femme se retourne lentement, la main serrée sur son porte-monnaie pour regarder Gwen d'un air étrange.

-Ce que je sais, dit-elle calmement, c'est que mon frère ne vivra pas jusqu'à trente ans.

-Quoi, S'exclame Gwen choquée par cette réflexion morbide.

-Et vous...Continue Rhiannon tristement. Quel âge avez-vous?

-Vingt...Vingt-neuf, répond Gwen perplexe.

-C'est plus que probable que vous n'y arriviez pas non plus. Dommage.

Elle s'en va et Gwen la regarde partir, inconsciente des cris de Jack et Jones jusqu'à ce qu'une infirmière vienne leur dire de se calmer.

* * *

-Jack a dit Quoi? Mais pourquoi? Demande Owen incrédule.

Gwen lui lance un regard d'avertissement et met un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui indiquer de se taire.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, murmure t-elle si bas que Tosh et lui doivent se pencher pour l'entendre. À l'instant où sa sœur a quitté la chambre il a commencé à lui crier dessus. Il a pété les plombs. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi en colère.

Owen fronce les sourcils en ajustant ses lunettes..

-Mais pourquoi pense t-il que Jones a essayé de se suicider? Il y a quand même des manières plus faciles d'en finir que de se faire tirer dessus.. Il peut se tirer une balle quand il veut!

-Ne me demande pas ça à moi, répond Gwen en levant les mains, sur la défensive. Et surtout ne pose pas la question à Jack. Il m'a déjà pris la tête _deux _fois. Une fois dans la chambre de Jones et la seconde fois dans le SUV, sur le chemin du retour. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il est aussi catégorique là-dessus et à ce point je m'en fiche complètement.

-Mais Jones va bien ? Intervient Tosh l'air soucieux. Comment est-il?

-Il est certainement remonté contre Jack, répond Gwen sèchement et j'ai du mal à le dire mais c'est bien fait pour lui.

La voix irritée du Capitaine leur parvient de son bureau.

-De quoi êtes- vous en train de parler?

-Des habitudes d'accouplement des Weevils! Crie Gwen d'un ton hargneux avant de se diriger d'un pas lourd vers les archives.

Jack sort de son bureau les bras croisés et l'air maussade. Il soulève un sourcil interrogateur en direction d'Owen et Tosh, sous-entendu: _Alors, vous êtes d'accord avec elle ?_

Owen est un peu en colère d'avoir été presque tué et tout ce que Jack trouve à faire est de crier après l'homme qui lui a sauvé la vie. Mais le regard glacé de l'autre homme le dissuade de se mêler de la querelle entre lui, Gwen et Jones.

-Bon, je me casse, annonce t-il.

-Ce n'est même pas six heures, proteste Jack. Tu devais répertorier ces bestioles...Et l'oiseau alien...

-J'ai déjà entré toutes les informations dans l'ordinateur, allègue Owen en attrapant sa veste et sa sacoche sur son bureau. C'est en cours de traitement. Ça va prendre un certain temps.

Jack se tourne vers Tosh qui commence à rassembler ses affaires.

-Et toi?

-Mon code est compilé, explique t-elle brièvement, ce qui pratiquement sa façon de dire : "_Je n'ai pas envie de travailler en ce moment"_ et comme Jack ne comprend rien à la technologie contemporaine il se fait avoir à chaque fois.

-Bien capitule ce dernier. On se voit demain.

-À plus tard, le salue Owen.

Lui et Tosh sortent du Hub le plus rapidement qu'il est humainement possible sans soulever des soupçons.

Jones est un connard, un enfoiré total sans aucune morale ni aptitudes sociales, mais il vient de sauver la vie d'Owen. Donc il se tourne vers Tosh.

-Hôpital ? Lui propose t-il.

-Tu m'a enlevé le mot de la bouche.

Ils prennent la voiture d'Owen. Il leur faut une quinzaine de minutes pour se rendre à l'hôpital car Tosh veut s'arrêter pour acheter des fleurs. Quand ils arrivent la sœur de Jones est encore dans la chambre. Elle est en train de montrer quelque chose à son frère sur son téléphone portable. Elle se raidit et se redresse sur son siège quand elle les voit.

Jones se renferme immédiatement et croise les bras de la même façon que Jack dans le Hub tout à l'heure.

-Salut, lance t-il ostensiblement, comme s'il s'attendait à une confrontation. Vous venez me crier dessus pendant une demi-heure et me suggérer vous aussi que j'ai besoin d'une aide psychiatrique ?

-Que tu aies besoin d'une aide psychiatrique n'est pas très nouveau, rétorque Owen oubliant d'être gentil. Et je préfère que tu ne me compares pas à Jack qui, comme tu l'as probablement remarqué, est encore plus à coté de la plaque que d'habitude.

-Ouais, j'en ai eu un avant gout, répond Jones d'un ton sarcastique.

-Peu importe, élude Owen avec difficulté, se rappelant la raison de sa présence ici. Tu m'as sauvé la vie.

Là. C'est dit.

Il enfonce ses mains dans ses poches, mal à l'aise.

-Donc, euh...Je te dis merci.

-C'est pas que tu en fasses grand-chose, répond Jones avec condescendance. Son regard se pose sur Tosh puis de nouveau sur lui sans raison apparente. Mais y'a pas de quoi.

-Va te faire foutre, lui lance Owen avec désinvolture, parce que parfois c'est vraiment un bâtard suffisant. Guéris vite et sors de là parce que le café de Jack c'est de la merde.

-Il a _touché_ à la machine à café ? Demande Jones l'air franchement horrifié.

Sa sœur se retient de rire.

-Sinon tu vas bien? S'enquiert Tosh en lui adressant son plus beau sourire.

-À part la nourriture infecte et les hurlements de Harkness je...

Il s'arrête en regardant Tosh comme s'il venait juste de remarquer sa présence.

-Tu as apporté des fleurs, finit-il bêtement.

-Oh! Tosh regarde le bouquet comme si elle l'avait oublié. Oui, tiens. Elle tend avec maladresse les fleurs à la sœur de Jones. Tous les deux la fixent comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait.

-Ce sont...ce sont des chrysanthèmes, explique Tosh avec nervosité en remettant en place une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Dans la tradition Japonaise elles symbolisent la longévité et la santé, du moins c'est ce que dit ma mère.

-Merci, murmure la sœur de Jones, touchée.

-Remets-toi vite, continue Tosh en croisant les mains sur sa jupe violette. Tu penses sortir quand ?

-Le docteur a dit trois semaines, donc environ une semaine et demie.

-Il n'écoute jamais les docteurs, hein? Dit Owen à la sœur de Jones. Je croyais que c'était juste moi.

-Non, vous êtes juste un parmi d'autres, répond -elle en regardant son frère l'air mécontent. T'es un vrai crétin.

Jones se contente de lever les yeux au ciel en guise de réponse.

oooooooooo

-Personne n'avait apporté de fleurs, murmure Tosh tandis qu'il la ramène chez elle quelques instants plus tard. Pas même sa sœur. Je me demande pourquoi ?

-Qui sait? répond Owen. Elle était un peu bizarre, non? Ils doivent tous être bizarres dans la famille.

Tosh émet un petit rire.

-Peut-être.

-Voilà, tu es arrivé, dit Owen en arrêtant la voiture devant son immeuble.

-Merci pour la balade dit-elle en sortant du véhicule. Et surtout prends soin de toi.

Elle ferme la portière d'un geste vif et il la regarde partir avec curiosité.

Il a eu quelques jours pour réfléchir à ce qui se serait passé si Jones ne s'était pas mis devant lui et il trouve cela terrifiant. Owen est médecin depuis assez longtemps pour comprendre la mort, _vraiment_ la comprendre. Il sait qu'il l'a échappé belle, qu'il s'en est fallu de peu pour qu'en ce moment il soit en train de pourrir à six pieds sous terre. Jones lui a sauvé la _vie_, et Owen sait ce que cela signifie vraiment.

- _"C'est pas que tu en fasses grand-chose_", les mots de Jones trottent dans sa tête.

Soudain, sans réfléchir, il descend sa vitre.

-Hé Tosh ! Crie t-il.

Elle tourne la tête, hésitante.

Owen sort de la voiture, se penche contre la portière en passant la main dans ses cheveux, étrangement nerveux.

-Au sujet le la sortie dont nous avions parlé un peu plus tôt. Pourquoi pas tout de suite?

-Oh! S'exclame t-elle surprise comme si elle pensait que ce n'était pas sérieux. C'est jeudi soir et il est vingt heures. Je ne pense pas que nous aurons des places.

Il ouvre la bouche pour dire qu'ils n'auront pas ce problème au "Terra Nova" mais il s'arrête à la dernière seconde. Il va faire ça correctement.

-Bien, dit-il.

-Peut-être samedi, sauf si la Faille s'en mêle, suggère Tosh en serrant ses bras autour d'elle pour lutter contre le froid.

-Si samedi c'est la fin du monde je t'en tiens responsable, répond-il avec un sourire. Alors, samedi.

Elle acquiéce en rougissant un peu. Bon, allez, euh...à demain.

-Bonne nuit !

Il rentre chez lui, satisfait de sa journée.

.

**FIN DE LA PARTIE 2**

.

**1) Episode 2-02 Alien mortel**

**2) Episode 2-05 Adam**

**3) Episode 2-06 Reset**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Bonjour à tous.**

**Désolée de n'avoir pas pu répondre personnellement à vos reviews, j'étais en vacances. C'est fou ce que ça fait du bien de se déconnecter ( au sens propre comme au figuré) quelques jours. En tout cas je vous dis encore une fois : UN GRAND MERCI pour vos reviews! Elles me font énormément plaisir.**

**Bonne lecture!**

.

Chapitre 3

.

_Ianto, je suis désolée, je ne peux pas, je t'aime, je t'aime tellement mon chéri. Je suis tellement désolée mais..._

Ianto Jones se réveille en hurlant. Il se redresse en cognant son dos contre la tête du lit et agrippe à bout de souffle les battants du meuble, attendant de retrouver son calme.

-Merde! S'exclame t-il tout haut.

Sa voix résonne dans la chambre vide. Il s'essuie les yeux d'une main tremblante et prend sa tête dans ses mains. Il grince des dents, d'une part à cause de la douleur due à ses blessures à la poitrine pas encore complètement cicatrisées, d'autre part à cause d'une autre douleur, moins apparente.

Son réveil réglé sur cinq heures se met à sonner. Il tend lentement la main pour l'éteindre. Il déglutit profondément et sort du lit pour prendre sa douche.

Une demi-heure plus tard il descend du bus au Millenium Center et se dirige vers la place déserte pour ouvrir l'office de tourisme qui est "fermé pour réparations" depuis bien longtemps avant son arrivée à Torchwood Trois.

Il presse le bouton derrière le bureau couvert de poussière et s'engage dans le passage qui mène au Hub. Le ptérodactyle le salue avec un cri perçant. Le Hub est un vrai foutoir, comme il s'y attendait et il fait de son mieux pour mettre de l'ordre sans faire sauter les soixante-trois points de suture sur son torse. _Mon dieu, ce sont de vrais gosses_, pense t-il dégouté.

Malheureusement il y a tellement de boites à pizzas et d'emballages de plats à emporter à ramasser qu'il n'y a pas trente-six solutions, il est obligé de se pencher.

Trente minutes plus tard il se tient devant le miroir des douches, la chemise ouverte, grimaçant de douleur en contemplant les blessures sur sa poitrine qui présentent un aspect rouge et irrité. De ce qu'il peut en dire cette fois aucun point n'a sauté mais ça fait un mal de chien. Il les caresse négligemment, passant le bout de ses doigts sur chacune des trois entailles puis sur la blessure par balle juste sous son cœur. Il esquisse un rictus. Il a assez souvent été amoché pour savoir quand une blessure va laisser une cicatrice et dans ce cas il n'y a aucun doute.

Il voit quelque chose bouger dans le miroir et se retourne en saisissant son arme pour découvrir Jack appuyé contre le mur carrelé, portant seulement son pantalon et un maillot blanc.

-Je vous ai réveillé ? Demande le Gallois ennuyé que le Capitaine ait réussi à s'approcher subrepticement de lui.

-Oui, absolument, répond l'autre homme d'un ton désinvolte en lorgnant sa poitrine nue.

Ianto se détourne pour récupérer sa chemise sur l'évier en évitant ostensiblement le regard de Jack. Ce n'est pas qu'il a honte de ses cicatrices, mais...si, peut-être un peu. C'est que depuis quelques temps il commence plutôt à ressembler à une planche à découper et même si c'est cool d'avoir des cicatrices, à un moment vous finissez par ressembler à un criminel.

Il lève les bras et fait passer sa chemise par dessus sa tête en se mordant les lèvres. Il refuse de montrer sa douleur à Jack.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? Interroge le Capitaine d'un ton calme.

-J'arrive toujours à six heures, monsieur, répond Ianto en faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre la question.

-Non, répond Jack, toujours avec calme, son comportement contrastant de façon saugrenue à celui dont il a fait preuve deux semaines auparavant à l'hôpital. Qu'est-ce que vous faites _ici_ ? Vous devriez encore être à l'hôpital.

-Je ne vais pas guérir plus vite là-bas qu'ici, rétorque Ianto en attrapant son gilet et son étui à pistolet. Ce n'est pas strictement la vérité. C'est juste que physiquement il ne pouvait pas rester là-bas ni même dans son appartement. Il _devait _faire quelque chose avant de devenir dingue, en tout cas plus qu'il l'est déjà. Il le sait, Rhiannon le sait et elle ne peut pas passer toute la journée à essayer de lui tenir compagnie.

-Si vous refaites un truc comme ça, je vous vire, le menace Jack furieusement. Mais il s'agit d'une colère froide, très différente de ses hurlements à l'hôpital.

Ianto rencontre son regard dans le miroir.

-Ça ne veut rien dire du tout. Il est impossible de renvoyer quelqu'un de Torchwood. Il y a la mort dans l'exercice de ses fonctions, la mort pas précisément dans l'exercice de ses fonctions, ce dont Torchwood Londres semblait assez friand, où bien l'internement, et votre manière personnelle et favorite: le Retcon.

-_Il est impossible de renvoyer quelqu'un de Torchwood _? Le cite Jack en se redressant, l'air irrité. _Je suis_ Torchwood.

-Ce qui nous laisse le Retcon, continue Ianto imperturbable. Mais il est trop tard pour ça. Je travaille à Torchwood depuis presque six ans. J'ai des cicatrices partout sur mon corps, mon rein droit est bousillé depuis au moins quatre ans et ne pensez pas que je n'ai pas laissé des trucs pour déclencher ma mémoire au cas où.

Il se retourne et regarde Jack droit dans les yeux avant de remonter la fermeture éclair de son gilet.

-Et bien que je suspecte que cela vous répugne, ajoute t-il d'un ton désinvolte, il ne vous reste plus que l'option de me tuer.

-C'est ce que vous voudriez, hein? Crache jack.

Ianto repousse au fond de son esprit les questions angoissantes genre_: Comment il sait ça ?_ et se contente de hausser les épaules.

-Pas vraiment, répond-il.

Il y a une longue pause pendant laquelle Jack le dévisage. Ianto cligne des yeux mais ne détourne pas le regard.

-Vous ne devriez pas être ici, répète Jack finalement.

Ianto ne pense pas que cela signifie juste "aujourd'hui".

-Je sais mais je ne m'en irai pas, rétorque t-il en passant près de lui pour quitter les douches.

* * *

Jack Harkness le regarde partir en tambourinant des doigts contre le mur. C'est chez lui un signe de nervosité. Il ne sait pas trop s'il veut lui taper sur la tête ou bien le plaquer contre le mur et le _posséder_.

Il ne se souvient plus très bien de cette nuit induite par les phéromones aliens il y a deux ans de cela. Un peu de désespoir, beaucoup de désir, des fragments sensoriels, presque des miettes. Les ongles de Jones creusant dans ses biceps, la sensation de sa hanche marquée, juste sous ses doigts, le plaisir presque aveuglant, le bruit de sa respiration saccadée. À peine de quoi se forger un souvenir mais Jack se raccroche à ces bribes comme si elles étaient la seule chose qui le garde vivant ( Oui, il apprécie l'ironie de sa comparaison) et c'est ridicule parce que ce n'était même pas du _bon_ sexe. Il se rejoue la scène sans arrêt dans sa tête, mais cela ne suffit pas et ça le rend fou. _Jones_ le rend fou. Le mépris de Jack, la convoitise, l'admiration et peut-être même un peu de compassion pour lui, tout cela s'entrechoque dans son cerveau chaque fois qu'il lui parle, le voit, _pense _à lui. Gwen discute de ses plans de mariage avec Tosh depuis maintenant des semaines et Jack réalise qu'il ne s'en soucie plus (Même si Rhys est toujours un crétin).

C'est dingue, complètement dingue. Jones est un cinglé de meurtrier qui a tué sa putain de petite amie et il veut quand même désespérément le baiser.

Peut-être que s'il voulait juste le baiser, il pourrait vivre avec cela, mais ce n'est pas que ça. Il veut le voir complètement nu, sans aucune barrière, sans ses foutus "monsieur". Il veut le voir balbutiant et suppliant, oui, et il veut aussi tracer les cicatrices de son corps, toutes et sans exception, savoir ce qui se passe dans ce cerveau mystérieux, comprendre pourquoi il est comme il est et pourquoi il vit dans un appartement complètement vide, dépourvu de toute personnalité ou de vie sauf une photo encadrée retournée sur sa table de nuit. Il veut le connaitre, vraiment le connaitre. L'apprendre et le comprendre. Et même pire, il y a une partie de Jack qui sollicite par dessus tout l'approbation de Jones et c'est vraiment impardonnable.

C'est dément, putain de dément. Principalement pour toutes les raisons citées, mais aussi parce que la plupart du temps il ne se souvient même pas du _prénom_ de Jones.

Deux semaines plus tard Gwen se marie avec un bébé alien dans le ventre et le mariage est un désastre total. Cependant Jack doit reconnaitre qu'il s'est bien amusé à courir vers l'autel en criant "_Arrêtez le mariage_!"

Les mariages l'ont toujours rendu mal à l'aise et nostalgique, donc le Nostrovite est presque une bénédiction, mais ce qui a valu le plus la peine c'est quand il a expressément ordonné à Jones de porter des vêtements civils pour se fondre dans la foule et qu'il est apparut dans un costume. Ce n'était pas un costume particulièrement spectaculaire. Une tenue de mariage assez standard. Bleu marine avec une chemise blanche et une cravate noire unie, mais l'effet que ce costume a eu sur lui... Cela donne à Jack de quoi alimenter ses fantasmes pendant des semaines.

Les armes ordinaires ne fonctionnent pas sur le Nostrovite ( ce qui semble bouleverser la vision du monde de Jones) alors Jack le réduit en miettes avec une arme un peu moins terrestre. Gwen finit par épouser Rhys et ils partent à destination de Santorini pour quinze jours, laissant le Hub étrangement vide ou du moins jusqu'à ce que Jack remarque les pathétiques tentatives de Tosh et Owen pour garder leur liaison secrète, ce qui est juste _hilarant_.

Gwen revient bronzée et d'extraordinairement bonne humeur, montrant à Tosh des photos d'elle et Rhys sur la plage et souriant de manière si communicative que Jack ne peut s'empêcher d'être heureux pour elle, même s'il pense que son gout question homme est merdique.

Puis par une nuit pluvieuse Owen les appelle au sujet de vieux films déments et d'ombres qui en émergent, volant le dernier souffle des gens. Ils chassent des ombres fantômes qu'ils ne savent comment tuer. Cela doit être mercredi. **(1)**

-C'est toi ? Demande Gwen incrédule à Jack comme ils visionnent la bande de retour au Hub. Tu faisais partie d'un spectacle?

-Vous vous tuiez vous-même, constate Jones étrangement pâle et horrifié.

-J'étais en mission, explique Jack avec désinvolture. Quoi, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais rester mort!

Jones lui lance un regard écœuré et se détourne, l'air un peu malade. Jack lève un sourcil interrogateur.

-C'était une exhibition de monstres ! Lance joyeusement Owen.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans ce vieux ciné, d'ailleurs ? Demande Gwen à Owen avec curiosité. Tu ne m'as pas l'air du genre à t'intéresser à l'histoire.

Owen jette un coup d'œil du coté de Tosh qui s'est trouvée sur la scène étrangement vite et est un peu mieux habillée que d'habitude. Jack a un sourire en coin.

-Je m'ennuyais, dit-il sur la défensive en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise.

-Non, en vrai, cherche à savoir Gwen qui n'a pas l'intention de laisser tomber et essaye de trouver quelque chose pour charrier Owen. Tu ne pouvais pas aller au pub ou ailleurs...

-Est-ce que nous pouvons nous concentrer sur notre travail ? Intervient Jones les yeux toujours fixés sur le film.

Gwen lui lance un regard noir mais avant qu'elle puisse continuer à interroger Owen, Tosh se redresse sur son siège.

-Quelque chose cloche, dit-elle en rembobinant le film. Il manque un truc.

-De quoi tu parles? Demande Jack.

Tosh ne répond pas. Elle fronce les sourcils et repasse la bande à plusieurs reprises.

-J'ai pigé! Annonce t-elle triomphalement quelques instant plus tard. Ce film n'est pas le même que celui que nous avons vu au cinéma.

-Bien sûr que c'est le mê...Gwen marque une pause quand elle réalise. Elle regarde Owen et Tosh."Nous" ?

-Tosh rembobine le film de nouveau, scrutant attentivement l'écran. Près de Jack Owen se frotte la nuque l'air embarrassé.

-Là, montre Tosh en faisant une pause sur image. Il y avait une femme devant ce réservoir d'eau.

Owen hoche la tête.

-C'est vrai, je me souviens d'elle. Elle ne portait presque aucun vêtement.

Tosh le foudroie du regard et redémarre le film, s'arrêtant quelques secondes plus tard. Elle montre un endroit vide.

-Et là il y avait un homme attirant le public.

-Un type qui donnait la chair de poule, avec un chapeau haut-de-forme, confirme Owen, refusant de regarder Tosh ou Gwen, cette dernière essayant en vain de réprimer un petit sourire narquois.

-Tu es sure d'avoir ramené la bonne boite de pellicules? Demande Gwen en s'éclaircissant la gorge dans une tentative flagrante de rester professionnelle.

-Absolument, répond-il.

Du coin de l'œil il voit Jones lever les yeux au ciel.

Les fantômes se révèlent imperméables aux balles. Cependant Jones devrait être félicité pour l'effort qu'il a fourni de ce coté-là. Heureusement Tosh trouve un plan brillant pour les recapturer dans le film et les bruler. Jones parvient à attraper la flasque mais il ne reste finalement plus qu'un seul souffle.

-Dommage, commente t-il comme ils quittent le chevet du petit garçon survivant. Il aurait surement mieux valu qu'il soit mort.

-Comment? Bredouille Gwen atterrée, comment peux-tu même penser cela?

-Toute sa famille a disparu et il assez âgé pour se souvenir d'eux, fait-il remarquer d'un ton neutre, alors à quoi bon?

La jeune femme en reste bouche bée.

-Gwen? S'inquiète Jack en se penchant pour la regarder en face.

-Je déteste quand il dit des choses comme ça, exprime t-elle au bord des larmes, en s'essuyant furieusement les yeux. Comment peut-il penser que ce serait mieux si ce petit garçon était _mort_?

Jack foudroie Jones du regard, le détestant pour avoir bouleversé Gwen, mais surtout parce qu'il le désire toujours.

Il ne sait même pas pourquoi il le veut. Bien sûr il n'est pas vilain mais Jack a déjà eu mieux et en plus il n'est même pas son type, pour employer les termes du 21ème siècle. Premièrement il est trop jeune. Ce n'est pas comme si Jack avait toujours vérifié l'âge de ses partenaires mais après plus de cent cinquante ans de vie il a tendance à être attiré par les gens d'au moins une trentaine d'années, et _non pas_ vingt-cinq ans. Les coups d'une nuit sont une chose, mais la plupart des gens sont encore des enfants à la vingtaine et il ne fait pas dans la pédophilie. Et son coté psychopathe meurtrier mis de coté, Jones est horriblement blasé et ce n'est pas un trait de caractère que Jack trouve très attirant non plus.

Il soupire et offre son bras à Gwen tandis qu'ils cheminent dans le hall. Faites confiance à Jones pour plomber l'ambiance.

Puis, _tout change_, mais pas tout à fait de la façon que Jack avait prévu.

* * *

Toshiko Sato fredonne doucement. Jack, Gwen et elle entrent dans le SUV après avoir administré du Retcon à un vieil homme qui avait vu un Weevil semer la pagaille dans son arrière cour.

-Tu es de bonne humeur, remarque Gwen en lui lançant un regard enjoué du siège du passager.

-Owen a dû passer à la casserole, commente Jack avec un rire salace.

-Jack! proteste Tosh en rougissant furieusement.

-Ho! Ho! C'est ça n'est-ce pas ? Renchérit Gwen en gloussant comme une écolière.

-Vous aimeriez bien savoir, hein ? Réplique Tosh en essayant désespérément de ne pas sourire.

Jack pousse un cri de joie.

-Ça confirme ce que je pensais!

Tosh résiste à l'envie de prendre sa tête dans ses mains. Owen va la _tuer_!

Quelques instants plus tard ( et de nombreuses plaisanteries lubriques), ils arrivent à la place Roald Dahl. Ils garent le SUV dans son emplacement souterrain et déchargent le matériel qui consiste à un sac de Retcon, ce qui ne prend guère de temps.

-Hé Owen, crie Gwen en entrant dans le Hub, je ne savais pas que tu étais un tel...

Elle s'arrêt en haut de l'escalier, les sourcils froncés.

-Il n'est pas là, constate t-elle l'air déçu.

-Il est surement allé pisser, commente Jack avec désinvolture. Mais il fronce les sourcils tandis que son regard fait le tour du Hub. Jones!

Pas de réponse.

Il se dévisagent mutuellement.

-Jones ne laisserait jamais le Hub désert, remarque Gwen doucement.

-Je vais voir dans les toilettes, décide Jack.

-Owen! Jones! Crie Gwen.

-Il n'est pas dans le secteur médical! Crie Tosh .

-Pas dans les toilettes!

-Owen! Appelle Gwen de nouveau en descendant au sous-sol, Jack sur ses talons.

Tosh a envie de les suivre mais elle s'oblige à courir à son ordinateur pour vérifier la caméra de vidéosurveillance. Elle repasse les dix dernières minutes, puis les vingt, ensuite une demi-heure et toujours aucun signe d'eux!

Il lui faut revenir quarante-trois minutes en arrière! Elle les regarde et les écoute sur le film :

_Jones faisait du café et Owen était à son ordinateur, probablement un de ces jeux idiots sur Internet qui l'obsèdent ces derniers temps._

_Un bruit indistinct se fait entendre. Ils se figent tous les deux._

_-Tu as entendu ? Demande Owen. Jones acquiesce._

_-On dirait qu'il y a quelque chose dans le sous-sol, dit-il en prenant son arme._

_Owen le suit._

_Ils descendent doucement les escaliers puis sont hors de vue des caméras._

-Merde!

Tosh attrape son pistolet sur son poste de travail et se dirige vers les escaliers à la suite de Jack et Gwen.

-Jack, tu les as trouvé? Crie t-elle une fois arrivée au niveau inferieur.

-Apporte le kit médical d'Owen et descend! Ils sont ici!

-Oh mon dieu ! Gémit Tosh remontant les escaliers en courant. Elle attrape le kit d'Owen et se rue de nouveau au sous-sol.

-Où ? Crie t-elle en descendant la dernière marche, scrutant les couloirs blancs uniformes qui partent dans quatre directions différentes avant de les repérer au fond de l'un d'eux.

-Il est viv...? Demande t-elle en dérapant devant Gwen en train de tenir avec précaution la tête d'Owen dans ses mains.

Owen pousse un grognement, ce qui répond à sa question.

Tout au bout du couloir Jack aide Jones à se remettre debout.

-Je ne l'ai pas vu, murmure Owen tandis que Tosh se laisse tomber à genoux prés de lui. Il y a eut un bruit, nous sommes descendus pour voir et boum! Ça a dû claquer Jones contre le mur et puis moi ensuite quand je suis arrivé derrière lui.

-Et vous, vous l'avez, vu? Questionne Jack.

Jones secoue la tête tout en essayant de se libérer des mains du Capitaine.

-Non, répond-il en grimaçant tout en touchant sa tête avec précaution. C'était dans les archives au niveau trois. L'endroit est un vrai fouillis. Ça devait chercher quelque chose.

-Donc c'est intelligent, en déduit Jack en passant son bras autour des épaules du Gallois et en entourant sa taille de l'autre pour l'aider à marcher malgré la réticence manifeste de ce dernier.

Gwen et Tosh aident Owen à se lever et ils commencent à monter les escaliers, l'arme au poing.

Ils parviennent au Hub sans encombres et Tosh applique immédiatement des compresses froides à Owen et Jones, tournant fébrilement autour du médecin.

-Je vais bien, Tosh, vraiment, répète t-il pour la troisième fois en lui adressant une grimace douloureuse qui est probablement censé être un sourire rassurant. Je suis juste un peu sonné.

-Il n'y a rien, rapporte Jack en remontant les escaliers après avoir inspecté le sous-sol.

-Vous avez jeté un coup d'œil aux archives? Questionne Jones de nouveau sur pieds.

Il s'est rapidement rétabli et arpente le Hub de long en large

-Oui, répond Jack, l'air un peu offensé. Il a tout chamboulé là-bas. Aucun indice sur ce qu'il pouvait bien chercher.

-Comment est-il entré ici ? S'interroge Owen assis à son bureau la compresse sur la tête.

-Nous le découvrirons après l'avoir attrapé, répond Jack en se penchant par dessus la cage d'escalier. Gwen, remonte!

Pas de réponse.

-Gwen! Crie jack en dévalant les marches, Jones sur ses talons.

-Va avec eux, je vais bien, siffle Owen.

-Et te laisser seul ici alors qu'il y a un alien hostile? Rétorque Tosh incrédule.

Owen gémit et elle dépose un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres en passant la main dans ses cheveux. Il pose la tête sur son épaule et elle met une main sur sa nuque jetant un coup d'œil en bas des escaliers où elle entend des bruits de pas qui montent vers eux.

Finalement Jack et Jones émergent ramenant Gwen avec eux.

-Elle va bien? Demande Tosh. Owen lève la tête de son épaule pour examiner Gwen.

-Arghhh, gémit Gwen consciente mais un peu désorientée. Ma tête...C'est arrivé derrière moi et...

-Génial! Siffle Jones comme Jack aide Gwen à s'assoir sur une chaise de bureau. Nous avons besoin d'un meilleur plan.

-Gwen, tu vas bien? S'enquiert Jack en la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Ouais, répond-elle un peu hébétée en s'effondrant dans sa chaise avec un gémissement de douleur.

-Nous devons l'attirer dehors, déclare Jack en se redressant et en se tournant vers Tosh. Jones, tu restes ici et tu surveilles Owen et Gwen. Tosh, avec moi.

-Quoi ? S'exclame Jones décontenancé. Je suis sûr que vous avez besoin de moi pour le tuer.

-Vous venez juste d'être frappé à la tête, lui répond Jack. Vous restez là, pas de discussion.

Jones le dévisage, blême. Il ouvre la bouche pour protester mais la referme aussitôt.

-C'est vrai, tu ne devrais pas discuter, les interrompt une voix inconnue.

Ils se retournent tous pour en découvrir la source.

Une grande et belle femme d'origine Africaine avec de courts cheveux noirs hérissés est appuyée nonchalamment contre le mur de brique vouté entre les escaliers du secteur médical et le canapé.

-Qui êtes-vous? Demande Jack en pointant son Webley sur elle.

Mais la femme ne lui accorde même pas un regard. Elle ne semble s'intéresser qu'à Jones qui est devenu d'une pâleur mortelle, la bouche grande ouverte sous le choc.

-Tu...Tu es...bégaie t-il, l'arme pendant entre ses doigts et les yeux écarquillés.

La femme sourit et s'avance vers lui.

-Bonjour _mon amour_.

-Tu es morte, s'étrangle Jones.

Près d'elle Owen jure à voix basse.

-Oh oui, répond-elle avec un sourire prédateur. Elle pose la paume de sa main sur la joue de Jones. Je suis très, _très _morte.

Jones semble incapable de bouger. Il la fixe, la boit littéralement du regard. Tosh ne l'a jamais vu aussi ouvert, si peu réservé.

-L...Lisa, murmure t-il d'une voix entrecoupée, si doucement que Tosh a de la peine à l'entendre. Tu ne peux pas...Tu ne peux pas être Lisa. Elle est mort...

Sa main tenant son arme se crispe légèrement vers le haut mais finalement ne dépasse pas sa taille.

-Oh oui, je le suis, sourit la femme en renversant la tête en arrière et en retirant sa main de la joue du jeune homme. Et à qui la faute?

Jones tressaille et elle rit, un son magnifique qui résonne dans le Hub silencieux. Ses boucles d'oreilles cliquettent d'un coté et de l'autre.

-Pauvre, pauvre Ianto, murmure t-elle en promenant ses mains sur les bords de son chemisier et sa jupe droite noire de façon aguichante. Tu es vraiment pathétique.

Jones garde la bouche fermée et respire profondément par le nez. Il a un peu moins l'air en état de choc.

Tosh risque un regard du coté de Jack et Gwen, tous les deux tétanisés par la scène qui se joue devant eux. Owen est lui aussi captivé.

-Une chose est sure, c'est que ça ne devait pas se passer comme cela, continue la femme que Jones appelle Lisa.

Jones est toujours pétrifié devant elle. Ses yeux brillent étrangement sous les lumières fluorescentes.

-Après tout, ajoute t-elle tranquillement en murmurant dans l'oreille de Jones, tu n'étais pas obligé de me tuer.

Elle se cambre délibérément en terminant sa phrase mais l'expression de Jones est en train de changer. Il lève son pistolet à une vitesse foudroyante pour presser le canon sur le front de la femme.

-Sortez, ordonne t-il avec rage. Sortez d'elle.

Pour la première fois la femme semble perdre contenance.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Vous n'êtes pas Lisa Hallett, crache Jones les traits déformés par la rage.

-Mais si je...

Jones tremble de tout son corps. Il serre son arme tellement fort que ses articulations blanchissent.

-Non, la coupe t-il, vous n'êtes pas elle. Parce que je n'ai pas tué Lisa Hallett, elle s'est tuée elle-même.

Tosh sent plus qu'elle ne voit Owen se pétrifier à ses cotés. De l'autre coté de la pièce Gwen reste la bouche grande ouverte et Jack semble stupéfié. Tosh a du mal à imaginer ce que ça veut dire. Cela ne peut pas être vrai, cela ne peut pas être possible, parce que si c'est...

La femme se mord les lèvres, perplexe.

-Oh! s'exclame t-elle avec un sourire radieux, oh, je vois! Je comprends maintenant! Tous ces rapports, ces dossiers! Elle met les mains sur ses hanches. Vous avez menti, Ianto Jones, le réprimande t-elle comme un parent gronde son enfant.

-La ferme! Crache Jones toujours en position de tir.

-Tu es malin, hein? Elle sourit, restant toujours sur sa position. Et tout ce temps tu as été...

-Fous le camp! Crie t-il.

-Chut! Le reprend-elle doucement en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Ce n'est pas poli d'interrompre les gens.

Jones est incapable de bouger. Il se tient debout, pétrifié, fixant la femme les yeux étrangement vides.

-Tout ce temps, continue t-elle tournant autour de Jones immobile, son arme pointé maintenant sur le vide, tu as menti...Non, pas menti, juste...

-Ne dis rien, souffle Jones désespérément, l'air brisé.

-Tu leur as juste _laissé _croire que tu l'avais tué, lui murmure t-elle à l'oreille derrière lui en posant une main sur son épaule.

Jones frémit. Il respire avec difficulté, les yeux rivés sur les grandes lettres du mot Torchwood sur le mur du Hub, son arme toujours en place.

-Cinq ans pendant lesquels tu les as laissé te mépriser, souligne t-elle avec légèreté en riant tout bas. Tu les as laissé te haïr parce que tout ce que tu voulais c'était être seul. Tu es malade, tu sais ça? Ajoute t-elle gaiement en faisant courir ses doigts sur le haut de son bras.

-La ferme, gronde Jones en resserrant sa prise sur son arme à feu.

-Cependant ça complique les choses, continue t-elle d'un ton désinvolte. J'espérais t'effrayer un peu avec cette forme et non pas éveiller immédiatement tes soupçons. Tu as tout gâché. Tu ne pouvais pas simplement dire la vérité à tout le monde, non?

-Non, réplique Jones en se retournant pour lui faire face. Parce que quand le sang, la cervelle et des morceaux du crane de ta petite amie se trouvent épars sur ton visage, tu es suffisamment en état de choc pour qu'ils présument que tu l'as descendu toi-même. Et quand tu te retrouves promu, tu ne dois plus parler de cette femme. Tu te dis "pourquoi pas ?" parce que plus rien n'a d'importance.

Il y a une pause lourde de sens et elle rejette la tête en arrière en éclatant de rire.

-Oh, tes souvenirs sont _éclatants_, glousse t-elle. Vraiment épouvantables. Je pense pouvoir contourner cette petite complication. Je n'ai jamais pris autant de plaisir avec ma nourriture depuis que je suis arrivée sur cette planète puante.

-J'ai dit, sors de sa forme ! La somme Jones.

-Ou quoi? Rit-elle ne semblant pas très ennuyée. Tu vas me tirer dessus ? J'en doute.

-Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je...

-Oh! Je sais exactement ce que tu peux ou ne peux pas faire, Ianto Jones. Tu n'es pas aussi insensible que tu le prétends, et tu ne vas pas me tirer dessus, même si tu sais que je ne suis pas elle, parce que tu es _faible_.

-Je...commence Jones d'une voix rauque.

-Essaie seulement, le nargue t-elle désinvolte en s'appuyant contre le poste de travail de Tosh. Je ne crois pas que tu puisses.

Jones serre les dents, le visage plissé par la concentration. Il soulève son arme mais son bras tremble violemment, quelque chose que Tosh n'avait jamais vu avant.

Elle comprend soudain sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'il ne le fera pas. Il ne peut _physiquement_ pas appuyer sur la gâchette et après les secondes les plus longues de la vie de Tosh elle voit dans ses yeux que lui aussi l'a réalisé.

Son arme claque sur le sol. Jones laisse retomber son bras, toujours tremblant.

-Alors fais-le! S'exclame t-il en rage. Finissons-en!

-Pourquoi tant d'empressement à mourir ? Se moque l'alien. Ses yeux s'assombrissent et des crocs commencent à pousser pendant qu'elle parle. Malheureusement je ne t'ai pas promis que ce serait rapide.

Elle attrape Jones et le projette contre la balustrade avec une force surhumaine. Ses ongles se transforment en griffes. Un autre Nostrovite?

-Non, arrêtez! Crie Jack galvanisé par l'action. Il tire à deux reprises et l'alien est touché en pleine poitrine. Elle laisse échapper un hurlement de douleur.

-Tu es le prochain! Siffle t-elle en se tournant vers lui. Je vais pulvériser cette planète minuscule et si je dois déchiqueter chacun d'entre vous je le ferai!

-Il faudra d'abord me passer sur le corps, gronde Jack et elle plonge derrière le bureau de Tosh pour éviter le prochain tir.

-Tosh! Crie Jack.

Elle se met elle aussi à tirer, forçant l'alien à basculer hors de la plate-forme.

-Il est mort? Interroge Owen tandis que Jack se précipite pour regarder par dessus la rampe.

Ils entendent un cri perçant et Jack recule précipitamment comme la femme dont la peau devient ocre et écailleuse fait un bond de cinq mètres entre le niveau principal et le second niveau.

-Putain de merde! Vocifère Jack en visant la tête de l'alien.

Il fait feu et la touche droit entre les deux yeux.

Elle tombe au sol, immobile. Un liquide sombre suinte de ses blessures à la poitrine et à la tête. Jack baisse lentement son arme.

-C'est bon, lâche t-il en avalant sa salive avec difficulté. Il passe la main dans ses cheveux, encore sous le choc.

-Oh mon dieu! S'étrangle Jones se relevant en s'aidant des barreaux de la balustrade, les yeux rivés sur le corps de l'alien qui se métamorphose lentement en une espèce de créature trapue avec d'énormes crocs et griffes.

-Gwanzulum, constate Jack. Merde!

-Gwanzu...Quoi? Questionne Gwen.

-Ils se nourrissent de la force vitale de leurs victimes et utilisent leurs mémoires pour prendre la forme des gens. Ils ont été fait prisonniers sur Adeki à la fin d'une guerre mais celui ci doit d'une manière ou d'une autre s'être...

Il s'arrête en voyant l'expression qui traverse le visage pale de Jones.

Ce dernier est parvenu avec difficulté à se lever, il est blanc comme un linge et émet un horrible bruit de gorge.

-Jones... Commence Tosh, mais il se détourne, avance de trois pas et place ses deux mains contre le mur, secoué par des haut-le-corps.

Il a du mal à respirer, ses épaules tremblent et il fait peine à voir.

-Jones...Dit Gwen, la compassion peinte sur son visage.

-Si tu dis quoi que ce soit, halète Jones, n'importe quoi, je jure devant dieu que je te tue.

Il y a un long silence, seulement brisé par le bruit de la respiration de Jones contre le mur.

Il finit par s'écarter et titube légèrement en arrière.

-Ça va aller, murmure t-il à lui-même. C'est bon, ça va aller.

Il commence à se reprendre et se redresse en respirant profondément, les yeux fermés. Il fait deux pas en direction des escaliers mais Jack traverse la pièce et l'attire dans ses bras.

-Laissez-moi, siffle Jones, les yeux toujours clos. Harkness, ne vous avisez pas de...

-Jones, murmure Jack.

-Putain, lâchez-moi, Hark...Jones recule pour repousser Jack mais finit par lui agripper les épaules, les traits consumés par le chagrin. Jack, _s'il vous plait_, Jack, non, laissez-moi juste...

Jack l'attire à lui, passe un bras autour du dos de l'autre homme et de l'autre le force à poser son visage contre son épaule.

Jones émet des bruits atroces contre son manteau. Il tremble comme une feuille mais ne proteste pas.

-Shh, shh, chuchote Jack en déposant un baiser sur la tempe du jeune homme, presque aussi bouleversé que Gwen qui a une larme qui coule sur sa joue. Tout va bien, tout va bien se passer, shh.

Jones essaye de reprendre son souffle, sa respiration est entrecoupée de sanglots. Il murmure quelque chose d'incohérent.

-Ça va, allez, ça va aller, lui souffle Jack doucement reprenant les mêmes mots, l'air dévasté. Respire, allez, respire.

Jack passe le bras autour du cou de l'autre homme pour l'attirer encore plus près tout en murmurant des paroles apaisantes. Jones ne donne aucune indication qu'il les entende mais il laisse Jack le tenir serré contre lui un très très long moment.

Dès que sa crise d'hyperventilation est terminée, Jack le ramène chez lui. Les autres restent assis, silencieux, incapables même de s'occuper du corps de l'alien jusqu'au retour de leur patron.

L'alarme résonne et la porte dentée se met à rouler, les lumières commencent à clignoter. Ils regardent Jack monter sans enthousiasme les escaliers jusqu'au second niveau. Il a l'air épuisé et pitoyable. Il entre dans son bureau sans faire de commentaire.

-Jack...interroge Owen avec hésitation en se relevant et en jetant la compresse froide sur son bureau. Qu'est-ce...Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Jack lève les yeux à contrecœur, visiblement pas d'humeur à discuter.

-Je l'ai ramené chez lui, dit-il brièvement. C'est une épave.

-Non, le reprend Owen d'une voix éteinte. Je veux dire ici. Qu'est-ce...Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici au juste ?

Jack ne répond pas.

-Jack, ce n'est pas vrai? Demande Gwen en se frottant les yeux, un peu pale en dépit de son bronzage. Parce que si c'est vrai...Je ne peux pas...je ne peux...

-Alors il ne l'a pas tuée, clarifie Owen pensant à haute voix. Elle s'est tuée elle-même. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Londres a juste présumé...bien sûr, ils sont supposé que...Mais il n'a rien dit? Il leur a juste laissé croi...Mais oui, le choc! Il n'a rien dit parce que sur le coup il ne pouvait pas, mais plus tard...Il a juste fait avec?

-Oh mon dieu, murmure Tosh le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Gwen enroule ses bras autour d'elle.

-Mais ça n'explique pas...Le jour où je suis arrivée vous m'avez dit que sa copine s'était rebellée et qu'il...

-Lisa Hallett était une scientifique, explique Jack, laconique. Jones m'a raconté...Il m'a dit qu'elle a dû être exposée à une sorte de parasite. Un peu comme la chose qui avait possédé Carys mais en pire. Elle s'est enfermée dans la bibliothèque du département de la Recherche et a tué la moitié des collègues de Jones avant qu'il ne la trouve.

-La bibliothèque, murmure Owen dans sa barbe. Tosh va pour le questionner quand une pensée horrible traverse son esprit.

-Tu veux dire...Tu veux dire qu'il l'a trouvé et qu'elle s'est...devant lui...oh, mon dieu!

Gwen se tourne vers elle, confuse.

-Quoi ?

Tosh n'arrive pas à le dire.

-Le parasite n'a pas tué Lisa Hallett, explique Jack doucement. En vérité elle s'est suicidée. Pas pour une histoire de trahison, ça c'est juste la manière dont Torchwood Londres l'a interprété plus tard mais parce qu'elle a dû se rendre compte qu'elle allait aussi tuer Jones.

Gwen étouffe un cri choqué avec sa main et Owen a du mal à respirer. Jack a d'un seul coup l'air très très vieux.

-Trois ans, murmure Owen horrifié. Cela fait trois ans qu'il travaille là et nous n'avons jamais...Nous pensions...

-Pourquoi ne nous l'a t-il pas dit? Demande Tosh doucement se remémorant toutes les fois où elle a essayé d'engager la conversation avec Jones autour d'un café, après qu'il ait sauvé sa vie dans le village des cannibales, mais il l'avait toujours repoussée.

-Il m'a dit que ce n'était pas nos affaires, raconte Jack avec un sourire triste et désabusé.

-Merde, marmonne Owen, il...

-Est-ce que tu savais ? L'interrompt Gwen en fixant Jack.

Le Capitaine a l'air confus.

-Quoi? Non! S'exclame t-il choqué par son accusation. Comment pourrais avoir...Vous pensez bien que si j'avais su...

Il préfère s'arrêter avant de se lancer dans une longue tirade.

-Non, répète t-il calmement après quelques secondes. Je ne savais pas.

-Mais alors pourquoi...Continue Gwen. À l'hôpital tu as dit...

-Tu l'as accusé d'avoir essayé de se suicider, finit Tosh. Tu ne nous as jamais expli...

-Je ne savais pas, répète Jack, réticent à l'idée de se justifier. Je le jure. Je. Ne. Savais. Pas.

Tosh baisse la tête, inexplicablement honteuse. Non, elle sait pourquoi. Parce que Jack qui prend toujours les choses trop personnellement, là les prend encore plus mal qu'eux.

-Il faut nettoyer ça, ordonne t-il en jetant un coup d'œil glacial au corps de l'alien.

Tosh va chercher le balai.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard Jones revient au travail. Comme d'habitude il est le premier arrivé et le temps que Jack se réveille il a réorganisé les archives, préparé le café et remis le Hub en état.

-Quand je vous dit de prendre une paire de jours je voulais dire plus que deux, le réprimande Jack avec une certaine sensation de déjà-vu.

Il est appuyé contre la balustrade en dehors de son bureau et observe Jones plus bas en essayant d'avoir l'air aussi décontracté que possible.

-"Paire", débite Jones d'une voix rauque, comme s'il n'avait pas parlé depuis un moment. Nom commun. Désigne une petite quantité communément associée avec le nombre deux.

Jack serre les mains sur la rampe, se retenant de dire quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter.

-Vous allez bien, Jones? Demande t-il soudain en l'observant de plus près.

Jones fait une pause. Il ramasse une tasse en plastique vide et lève les yeux vers lui. Il le _regarde_. Jack en a le souffle coupé.

-Cela fait cinq ans, répond le Gallois après une longue pause. Je vais bien.

Jack n'y croit pas une seconde.

-Ça fait deux jours maintenant et ma question est : Allez-vous _bien_?

-Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire si je dis non ? Me renvoyer de nouveau chez moi? Me retirer mes armes juste au cas où? Interroge Jones avec dédain.

-Je devrais le faire? Demande Jack, non parce qu'il le veut, mais parce qu'il le _doit_.

Jones émet un petit reniflement de mépris.

-Je vous en prie, si je voulais me flinguer, je l'aurai fait depuis des années.

Curieusement cela n'apaise pas vraiment les craintes de Jack.

-Je ne vous demande pas si vous allez faire votre travail correctement, parce que je sais que vous le ferez, vous le faites toujours bien. Je ne vous le demande pas comme votre patron ou votre collègue. Je vous demande si vous allez _bien_? Insiste Jack en croisant les bras, en partie pour empêcher ses mains de trembler.

-Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire ? Rétorque Jones simplement comme si sa question était du pur ennui, et ça fait _mal_.

Cela prend quelques secondes à Jack pour comprendre pourquoi il a mal. Ce n'est pas qu'il se sente insulté par la désinvolture de Jones mais il a mal parce que Jones ne se pose même pas la question de savoir s'il va bien, ni même s'en soucie. Parce que malgré le fait que Jack le désire, ( Il le désirait déjà sur le Valiant, il avait envie de lui avant de savoir la vérité sur Lisa Hallett, et il le désire encore maintenant.) Jones est une _personne_. C'est un gosse de vingt-cinq ans, pas un outil, pas un moyen pour atteindre un objectif, pas une _chose_. Si Jack a appris quelque chose de ses expériences avec le Docteur, quelque chose de ses 174 années, quelque chose de Rose et de Gwen, c'est qu'on ne peut pas rejeter les gens comme ça, ignorer leur souffrance, leur _humanité_. Jack n'est pas parfait. Il est loin de l'être et il ne peut pas être partout à la fois, mais Jones est Torchwood, un des siens, et même s'il ne le veut pas il est obligé de prendre soin de lui. C'est sa _responsabilité_. S'il ne l'assume pas il arrivera pareil qu'à Alex et Suzie et il sait qu'il ne pourra pas supporter qu'il se passe la même chose pour Jones.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot l'alarme se déclenche, les lumières clignotent et le sas s'ouvre. Ils regardent Toshiko entrer. Elle pâlit en voyant Jones.

-Je...commence t-elle. mais Jones lui lance un regard irrité et se détourne brusquement.

Jack le regarde disparaitre en direction du garage.

-Oh mon dieu! Mais...Qu'est-ce...Qu'est-ce que j'ai _dit_ ?

Jack serre les lèvres et hausse les épaules, impuissant.

Gwen et Owen ont la même réaction quand ils voient Jones mais ce dernier les ignore de la même façon qu'avec Tosh.

_Tu les as laissé te haïr parce que tout ce que tu voulais c'était être seul_. La phrase fait écho dans l' esprit de Jack qui reconnait à contrecœur que c'est la vérité. Il ne veut pas que ce soit vrai, il veut pouvoir faire quelque chose, mais il ne le peut pas. Jones ne veut pas d'aide, peut-être n'en a t-il pas besoin. Jack n'a plus qu'à se résoudre à attendre et voir.

oooooooooo

Pendant quelques temps la situation est assez embarrassante. Le reste de l'équipe balance alternativement entre être ridiculement gentil avec Jones et faire comme si tout était absolument normal. Jack tente cette dernière option. Il essaye vraiment, mais il ne peut rivaliser avec Jones dont l'attitude trop mature envers toute cette débâcle commence à l'agacer. En général Jones se contente de les ignorer, de se fondre dans le décor. Il essaye encore se cacher dans les ténèbres comme s'ils n'avaient pas eu la révélation qu'il n'est pas un assassin psychotique. Mais cela est inacceptable. Jack ne négligera plus jamais Jones, ne le laissera plus les tenir à distance. Peut-être qu'il ne peut pas forcer Jones à s'ouvrir, mais il attendra jusqu'à ce qu'une opportunité se présente. En attendant il doit se montrer patient et rusé.

oooooooooo

Pendant un certain temps c'est la routine habituelle, tout du moins la "routine habituelle" façon Torchwood. Ils capturent encore plus de Weevils, Jack envoie un nouveau pensionnaire à Flat Holm et ils ont manqué s'étouffer quand les GPS-Recycleur d'air ATMOS des voitures se détraquent et commencent à cracher un gaz toxique qui recouvre presque tout le pays. **(2)**

-C'est la pagaille dans presque toutes les zones urbaines, lit Jones sur l'ordinateur. L' UNIT a publié un décret disant aux gens de rester à l'intérieur ou loin des zones urbaines. Oh, et regardez en Amérique! S'exclame t-il avec une allégresse complètement déplacée, ils sont pratiquement engloutis dedans. Ce doit être à cause de tous ces 4X4 qui consomment beaucoup de carburant. Oh, attendez, ça vous rappelle _rien_ ?

-J'essaye de réparer ça! Proteste Tosh en ajustant son masque à gaz tout en se préparant à braver le garage une fois de plus.

-Arrête de te conduire comme un fils de pute, Jones, lâche Owen.

-Est-ce que tu peux voir ce qui se passe à Newport? Demande Rhys avec inquiétude en se penchant sur l'épaule de Jones.

Gwen a insisté pour qu'il vienne au Hub. Elle a piqué une telle crise quand ils ont exprimé leur désaccord que même Jones a capitulé.

-_Ne touchez pas_ à l'ordinateur ! Vocifère Jack du balcon, probablement plus fort que nécessaire.

-La ferme, Jack, lui lance Gwen d'un ton rogue. Rhys, ne t'inquiète pas. Aussi longtemps que tes parents restent à l'intérieur comme tu leur as dit ils ne risquent rien. Nous allons arranger ça, tu vas voir.

-Ouais, et comment? Demande Rhys en lançant un regard torve à Jack. Je ne le vois pas faire quelque chose.

-Ah oui, et que suggérez-vous, monsieur l'homme des cavernes? Lui retourne Jack en le regardant de travers.

-Jack! L'interrompt Gwen, avant que Rhys ne s'embête à réfléchir à une réplique. Qu'est-ce que l'UNIT a dit?

-Ils travaillent dessus, grommelle Jack.

-Oh, l'_UNIT_ travaille dessus! Lance Jones d'un ton sarcastique. Je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant!

-C'est quoi encore cet UNIT ? Questionne Rhys.

-Et Martha ? S'enquiert Gwen ignorant la question de son mari. Tu as pu la joindre?

Jack secoue la tête.

-On tombe sans arrêt sur sa boite vocale. C'est normal, elle doit être très occupée.

Jones lâche un autre petit rire sardonique en relevant une autre statistique sur l'ordinateur et Jack ouvre la bouche pour l'engueuler parce que ce n'est vraiment pas drôle, mais Tosh fait irruption dans le Hub, la respiration haletante.

-Tosh! Crie Owen en déverrouillant le masque à gaz pour inspecter son visage.

-Je vais bien, l'assure t-elle en repoussant ses mains. Mais ce n'est pas bon, Jack. C'est une technologie que je n'avais jamais vu avant, et même si c'était le cas contraire je ne peux rien distinguer dans ce maudit garage, la fumée est trop dense.

-Génial, grogne Jones en faisant pivoter sa chaise de bureau pour fusiller Jack du regard. Qui a eu la foutue idée d'avoir un SUV, d'ailleurs ?

-Alex Hopkins, répond Jack d'un ton furieux, mais il le regrette immédiatement quand il voit Jones pâlir, ce qui signifie qu'il sait qui est l'homme et plus important, les circonstances de sa mort.

-Jack, le niveau du gaz est monté à 66% et il continue de grimper! L'apostrophe Owen. Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps!

Jack rompt le contact visuel avec Jones et commence à paniquer pour la première fois depuis que toute cette histoire a commencé. Ce n'était pas supposé arriver. Les humains ne peuvent pas être anéantis de cette manière. Ce n'est pas comme cela que ça doit se passer dans l'Histoire.

-Si nous allons tous mourir à cause de l'obsession de l'humanité pour l'automobile et le GPS, je vais être très contrarié, entend-il Jones marmonner.

Cela n'arrange pas son humeur.

Finalement le Docteur les sauve pour la millionième fois, comme l'explique Martha, épuisée. Les Sontarans ont été défaits, l'humanité est sauvée et après s'être assuré que Alice et Steven vont bien Jack ne s'embête même pas à se disputer avec Rhys qui a une soudaine envie d'aller boire un coup.

-Hé, vous venez? Propose t-il à Jones, refusant de le laisser seul, assis dans le noir. _Mon dieu, il n'a même pas suivi quand ils sont tous sorti dehors pour s'émerveiller de la pureté de l'air._

Jones le regarde les yeux vides, l'air un peu paumé.

-Je ne bois pas, répond-il froidement avant de se retourner et de s'éloigner dans l'obscurité.

Mais cette fois Jack le regarde s'en aller.

Plus tard dans la nuit le Capitaine retourne au Hub, juste un peu éméché pour trouver Jones tapant un rapport, certainement sur les événements précédents.

-Vous êtes ridicule, déclare t-il. La planète toute entière a pratiquement suffoqué à cause d'un gaz empoisonné alien et vous, qu'est-ce que vous faites?

-Je vérifie si la composition chimique du gaz est similaire à ce que nous avons déjà rencontré auparavant, répond le Gallois sans se donner la peine de lever les yeux.

Il continue de frapper sur son clavier puis fronce les sourcils en regardant l'écran. Il se lève sans dire un mot, monte les escaliers et entre dans le bureau de Jack.

Ce dernier le suit, vaguement intéressé et le trouve en train de fouiller dans ses fichiers avec l'aisance de quelqu'un qui en connait bien le contenu.

-Et vous êtes dans mon bureau parce que...? Questionne t-il appuyé contre la porte, légèrement ennuyé.

-Il y a des informations dans vos fichiers qui ne sont pas dans la base de données.

Jack croise les bras, l'air renfrogné

-Et comment vous savez ça?

Jones se redresse en levant les yeux au ciel et vide plusieurs dossiers sur le bureau avant de passer à un autre meuble de rangement.

Il se penche pour ouvrir le tiroir du bas et Jack lorgne son cul d'un air appréciateur, laissant son regard errer sur le pantalon serré couvrant les cuisses et la courbe accentuée de ses biceps sous le vêtement.

_Peut-être_...envisage t-il la bouche un peu sèche.

-Vous êtes _insatiable_, lui dit Jack en appuyant avec insistance sur le dernier mot.

Il retire son manteau qu'il jette sur le porte-manteau. Il n'atterrit pas exactement comme il le faudrait mais il a des choses plus importante sur lesquelles se concentrer actuellement.

Jones émet un grognement laissant entendre qu'il a entendu la déclaration de l'autre homme mais qui montre également son total désintérêt de converser avec lui. Mais ce n'est pas un problème. La discussion n'est pas impérative pour ce que Jack a en tête.

-Votre éthique de travail pourrait faire fondre en larmes la plus dévouée assistante de direction, commente t-il d'un ton désinvolte.

-Je vais m'assurer de faire une recherche là-dessus une autre fois, monsieur, répond Jones.

La vérité est que le sens des paroles de Jack lui est passé par-dessus de la tête.

-Aussi amusant que ça paraisse, je pense que vous devriez utiliser votre talent considérable pour des choses plus _agréables_.

-Vous avez bu? S'enquiert Jones en le regardant d'un air bizarre sans s'arrêter de travailler.

-Pas vraiment, répond Jack sans mentir en se demandant quelle serait la réaction de Jones s'il glissait la main sous sa chemise moulante, juste au-dessus la ceinture de son pantalon et pressait son corps contre celui de l'autre homme.

-Okay, répond Jones ne pigeant toujours pas.

Ce n'est pas qu'il est naïf, songe Jack en le regardant empiler d'anciens dossiers sur son bureau. Jones est tout sauf naïf. C'est juste que sa vie quotidienne est très éloignée de ce qui fait partie des besoins basiques des gens ordinaires. Dans le cas présent, le sexe. Blague mise à part Jack est un expert question sexe, du moins comparé aux gens du 21eme siècle. Il excelle dans le domaine du sexe, il le comprend, il comprend la relation entre les gens et le sexe et comme par extension il peut dire avec assez de certitude quelle vie sexuelle mènent les gens. Et Jones, Jack peut l'affirmer, mis à part leur brève liaison d'il y a deux ans n'a pas baisé depuis avant son arrivée à Cardiff, peut-être même depuis la mort de Lisa. Cela ne lui vient tout simplement pas à l'esprit que Jack puisse flirter avec lui, parce que si Jack a raison, Jones traite le sexe avec le même genre de dérobade(ou de déni) qu'il le fait avec toute relation humaine depuis cinq ans.

-Vous allez rester ici à me regarder ? Demande le Gallois avec irritation après quelques instants.

Il se sent probablement un peu mal à l'aise.

-Non, je me fait plaisir, plutôt, répond Jack le regard concupiscent.

Jones cesse de fouiller dans le tiroir et se retourne lentement en haussant les sourcils. Maintenant il a pigé, mais il n'a pas la réaction à laquelle s'attendait Jack. Pas de dégout ni de mépris mais plutôt de _l'amusement_.

-La subtilité ne vous va pas, déclare le Gallois après un instant de silence, mais il ne retourne pas à son travail.

Jack fait rapidement un pas en avant, glisse les mains autour de la taille de Jones et le presse doucement mais fermement contre l'armoire de rangement métallique. Jones baisse les paupières une fraction de seconde mais il garde la même expression. Il regarde Jack droit dans les yeux sans la moindre lueur de surprise ou de gêne.

-C'est assez clair pour toi? Demande le Capitaine avec douceur promenant ses mains sur les flancs et les hanches de l'autre homme.

Jones laisse échapper un petit soupir amusé qui se transforme rapidement en un souffle haletant quand les mains de Jack entrent en contact avec son postérieur, et c'est foutrement génial. Jack va le faire crier.

-C'est très prometteur, répond Jones d'une voix rauque semblant très, _très_ intéressé.

Jack se penche, déterminé. Il met sa tête en diagonale pour un meilleur accès à la bouche de Jones mais l'autre homme pose ses doigts sur son menton et le stoppe net.

L'air un peu songeur Jones redresse la tête de Jack d'une légère torsion du poignet, ses lèvres esquissant un demi-sourire. Puis, les doigts toujours sur le menton de Jack il incline la tête de ce dernier légèrement sur le coté et l'embrasse.

Et c'est ce que Jack a attendu, ce par quoi il est obsédé depuis maintenant des mois. Il agrippe les hanches de Jones et approfondit le baiser, sentant le Gallois frissonner quand leurs langues se rencontrent. Cette fois-ci le baiser n'a pas le gout du métal et de la poudre mais celui de son délicieux café. D'ailleurs sa bouche a gardé la chaleur du breuvage. Il sent bon, aussi. L'après-rasage et une trace de vieux papiers provenant de ses archives personnelles, et pour il ne sait quelle raison, cela l'excite. Jack glisse ses mains au creux des reins de Jones, désespéré pour plus de contact.

Doucement Jones empoigne l'épaule du capitaine et passe un pouce sous son croisillon gauche. Jack gémit et le pousse encore plus fermement contre l'armoire métallique, leurs corps encore plus serrés l'un contre l'autre. Le bras de Jones se trouve maintenant au milieu de son dos.

Jones interrompt le baiser. Il descend le long de sa mâchoire et de son cou en déposant de légers baisers avec les dents, partout ou il peut atteindre la gorge nue et renversée de Jack. Il manque un peu de pratique et n'est pas aussi vocal que Jack l'avait espéré (ou fantasmé).

Il passe les mains dans les cheveux courts de l'autre homme avant de les glisser le long de sa veste, entrainant la fermeture éclair avec lui.

-Tu es pressé, hein? Murmure Jones contre la jonction où sa mâchoire rencontre son cou.

-Quelqu'un m'a dit que la subtilité ne va pas, réplique Jack en passant ses mains sous le revers de la veste pour caresser l'abdomen et la poitrine de l'autre homme.

-Depuis quand tu...Commence Jones, mais Jack attrape sa mâchoire et le coupe avec un baiser passionné.

Jones gémit, les mains serrées sur ses épaules, les muscles tendus, affermissant le baiser. Jack imagine ce que ce serait s'il le poussait sur son bureau, ou peut-être contre l'armoire métallique et le _prenait _juste là. Il soulève le bord de sa chemise de quelques centimètres. Jones se raidit et retire ses mains des épaules et du menton de Jack et repousse doucement sa chemise vers le bas.

-C'est pas une belle vue, observe t-il doucement.

Il faut quelques secondes à Jack pour réaliser qu'il parle des cicatrices sur sa poitrine.

Jones l'embrasse de nouveau avant qu'il ne puisse penser à la signification de ces mots. Il presse les mains sur ses épaules et le fait pivoter et c'est maintenant Jack qui est scotché contre l'armoire de rangement.

Il y a une lueur prédatrice dans son regard et Jones a un petit sourire en coin qui va droit à l'aine de Jack. Il est si distrait par la chaleur de la bouche et la langue de Jones, par la ligne dure de son corps, et à songer à la manière dont il pourrait enlever les vêtements de l'autre homme qu'il ne réalise pas que Jones s'est attaqué à sa ceinture jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le petit clic de l'ouverture.

Surpris par cette audace, Jack interrompt le baiser et baisse les yeux, espérant à demi que cela n'a pas été le fruit de son imagination. Mais non. Jones est en train de déboucler la ceinture de cuir.

Il la plie en deux dans sa main et scrute Jack d'un air circonspect. Ce dernier hausse les sourcils d'un air encourageant et Jones tend la main pour jouer avec les boutons de sa chemise.

Il lève les bras dans un mouvement saisissant pour un homme aussi réservé et laisse tomber la ceinture qui frappe le sol avec un bruit métallique. Il dépose un chaste baiser sur la bouche de Jack, le repousse avec ses mains quand ce dernier essaye de l'attirer plus près et tombe à genoux.

Mais même si Jack gémit de plaisir à l'idée de baiser cette jolie bouche, il se rend compte que c'est encore une manœuvre d'évitement de la part de Jones. Cela fait des années que le Gallois tient le capitaine à distance et ce dernier ne doute pas que Jones a prévu de le sucer et d'essayer ensuite de se fondre de nouveau dans l'arrière-plan."Essayer" est le mot-clé car Jack ne va pas abandonner sans combattre. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il désire maintenant. Il veut sentir la peau de Jones contre la sienne, il le veut _avec _lui. Jones est un idiot s'il croit qu'il peut continuer de se cacher de Jack et même plus qu'un idiot s'il pense que Jack se soucie de son torse marqué ( Il a baisé avec des aliens, nom de dieu! Alors est-ce que Jones croit vraiment qu'il va chipoter au sujet de détails aussi insignifiants que des cicatrices?)

Sans prévenir Jack le relève et le dirige vers son bureau. Jones a un cri choqué quand il se heurte au chêne massif tout en répandant des papiers de partout. Il a l'air furieux. Jack l'embrasse férocement, le force avec sa langue et ses dents à ouvrir sa bouche et l'entend gémir désespérément. Il l'embrasse longuement sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Il le force à s'asseoir sur le bureau et enserre les genoux de l'autre homme entre ses cuisses. Puis quand Jones est suffisamment distrait il tire aussi haut que possible le maillot moulant sans que son compagnon ne lève les bras.

-Voilà déclare Jack sérieux en regardant l'autre homme dans les yeux. Tu es magnifique.

Il se laisse à son tour tomber à genoux sans quitter des yeux Jones un peu inquiet. Il fait glisser lentement ses mains le long des flancs du Gallois en faisant attention que son maillot ne retombe pas. Il se penche en avant et dépose un doux baiser à l'extrémité de la longue balafre sur l'abdomen, souriant quand Jones laisse échapper un souffle frémissant tout en se soulevant sur ses poignets. Il se déplace le long de l'entaille en léchant la courbe mince et en raclant ses dents contre la peau tendue sur le muscle. Dans d'autres circonstances il aurait été ennuyé que Jones soit plus en forme que lui mais en ce moment il est trop occupé à lécher et sucer la cicatrice de la balle juste sous la côte pour s'en préoccuper, et pendant tout ce temps son regard ne quitte pas celui de l'autre homme.

La respiration de Jones s'accélère quand les doigts de Jack trouvent la cicatrice d'une autre balle sur la hanche gauche. Il promène sa langue le long du sternum tout en caressant la chair marquée.

-Tu t'amuses ? Demande Jones d'un ton sarcastique comme Jack repousse la chemise plus haut pour dévoiler ses mamelons, durs et exquis à regarder, mais il ne donne aucun signe qu'il veut que Jack arrête et vu l'état du devant de son pantalon c'est plutôt le contraire.

-En fait, oui, répond le Capitaine en frottant la petite pointe entre son pouce et son index, ravi de voir les joues de Jones devenir écarlates et ses yeux s'assombrir.

Il appuie sa bouche juste au dessus de l'autre mamelon et sent plutôt qu'il entend Jones gémir tandis qu'il descend un peu et prend le téton dans sa bouche pour le sucer. Il fait tournoyer sa langue et Jones pousse en avant. Sa voix n'est plus qu'un chuchotement qui rend Jack étourdi de convoitise. Il se retire avec un bruit de succion obscène. Jones se penche en avant et essaie d'attirer le visage de Jack vers lui.

Mais le Capitaine ne se laisse pas faire. Chaque chose en son temps, sans aucun doute, mais en premier il va obtenir ce qu'il veut.

-Allumeur, l'accuse Jones.

Une idée ridicule et complètement hypocrite venant de sa part.

-Lève les bras, ordonne Jack en haussant les sourcils tout en soulevant de nouveau la chemise.

Cette fois Jones obtempère. Il lève les bras pour permettre à l'autre homme de faire passer le vêtement par-dessus ses épaules tout en lui lançant un regard noir ce qui est complètement incongru alors qu'il se trouve torse nu sur le bureau de Jack, mais en même temps c'est tout à fait _lui_, c'est fou.

Jack se tient là, faisant glisser ses mains sur la poitrine de Jones, légèrement amusé par l'expression méfiante sur le visage du jeune homme. Il se penche pour l'embrasser de nouveau et Jones fait glisser nonchalamment les bretelles de ses épaules, le petit sournois! Il tire sur un pan de chemise et le baiser devient plus profond et désespéré. Jack se serre le plus possible contre lui tandis que Jones essaie d'ouvrir sa chemise. Il se demande comment l'autre homme réagirait s'il le poussait au dessus des piles de papiers sur son bureau et lui grimpait dessus. Probablement pas très bien. Mais vu la façon dont Jones enfonce ses ongles dans ses épaules et pousse ses mains sous la chemise de Jack ça va changer, et bientôt.

Jack place une main sur le bas du dos de Jones qui pousse un gémissement _parfait_ et broie leurs hanches ensemble tout en mordillant sa mâchoire.

-Viens au lit avec moi, murmure Jack à son oreille.

Jones acquiesce.

oooooooooo

Il est étrange au lit. Une parfaite dichotomie de désir et de réticence, de contrôle de soi et d'ardeur. Jack est pratiquement certain qu'il n'a jamais couché avec un homme avant lui, mais Jones est suffisamment détendu pour qu'il n'aille pas parier là-dessus.

N'empêche la satisfaction d'avoir eu Jones dure des jours et Owen le regarde d'un air bizarre en se demandant pourquoi il sourit tout le temps. Malheureusement Jones n'a pas crié (juste des gémissements incohérents, songe t-il béatement), mais hé, il y aura toujours une prochaine fois.

-Et pourquoi penses-tu qu'il va y avoir une prochaine fois ? Lui demande justement Jones la fois suivante en remettant son pantalon.

-Et bien, certains indices le disent, déclare Jack sûr de lui en se prélassant contre la tête du lit, les draps enroulés autour de ses hanches nues.

Jones le regarde l'air guère impressionné.

-Allez, reprend Jack vaillamment tout en se redressant pour avoir une meilleure vue sur le postérieur de l'autre homme en train de ramasser sa chemise. Tu as certainement apprécié toi aussi alors où est le problème?

-Tu es un peu prétentieux, tu crois pas? Répond Jones en secouant sa chemise.

Jack ouvre la bouche.

-Attention à ce que tu vas dire, Harkness! Prévient le Gallois l'air menaçant.

-J'allais juste dire que je suis tout simplement confiant dans mes propres et exceptionnelles compétences, réplique Jack avec superbe. Tu me blesses avec tes fausses accusations.

-Y'a pas qu'avec cela que je vais te blesser, marmonne Jones dans sa barbe.

-Oh, punissez-moi, Monsieur Jones, gémit Jack d'un air dévergondé en se tortillant sous les draps.

-Mais tu n'as donc aucune honte? Demande Jones ne paraissant pas le moins excité par l'exhibition de Jack, juste embarrassé. Ce qui est assez mignon, malgré que ce ne soit pas exactement la réaction que Jack avait à l'esprit.

-Est-ce qu'il y a de quoi avoir honte? Réplique Jack facétieusement en regardant son aine avec ostentation.

-Comme toujours ta modestie me stupéfie, lâche Jones avec condescendance en lui adressant ce regard dédaigneux qui excite tant Jack.

-Oh, arrête de me flatter, répond ce dernier d'un ton sarcastique. je pourrais m'avérer incapable de résister à ton mépris à peine voilé.

Excepté qu'il n'est pas vraiment _sarcastique_. Plus Jones le regarde d'un air furieux, plus Jack a envie qu'il soit de retour dans son lit, à quatre pattes, gémissant dans l'oreiller.

Bon, pour cette dernière partie il peut toujours rêver parce que Jones est assez prude mais la première partie n'est pas complètement hors de portée.

-Tu es vraiment pressé de partir, boude Jack en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit et observant Jones sur le point d'enfiler sa chemise.

Le jeune homme laisse échapper un marmonnement évasif et Jack plisse les yeux, ennuyé. Il tend un bras et attrape la chemise avant que l'autre homme ne la fasse passer par-dessus sa tête puis le retient par les poignets.

-Il ne t'es pas venu à l'esprit que j'ai quelque chose d'important à faire, maintenant? Demande Jones froidement, mécontent par la manière dont tournent les choses.

-Si, ça m'est venu à l'esprit, rétorque Jack d'un air lubrique en l'attirant entre ses jambes.

Jones refuse d'abandonner sa chemise.

-Malheureusement, le contre Jones d'une voix trainante tandis que Jack relâche sa chemise et place les mains sur ses hanches, mon agenda est complet en ce moment. Peut-être que je peux te noter pour la semaine prochaine.

-Oh! Oh! S'exclame Jack. Donc il y aura une autre fois.

Jones le regarde, tendu et mal à l'aise et très, très sérieux.

-Peut-être, répond-il vaguement après un long silence.

Sans avertissement Jack l'attrape et le tire plus près.

Surpris, Jones ouvre de grands yeux et par reflexe lève un bras pour se protéger le visage. Cela amène Jack à faire une pause et à revoir sa stratégie tandis que Jones baisse le bras réalisant de manière tardive que Jack n'allait pas le frapper.

-C'est une réaction normale chez toi? Questionne le Capitaine prudemment en caressant de façon rassurante les flancs de l'autre homme.

-En considérant la nature de mon job...Réplique Jones répondant sans répondre. Il ne bouge pas de sa position inconfortable, les jambes de chaque coté des cuisses de Jack, presque sur ses genoux.

Jack l'embrasse doucement en caressant son cou mais Jones le repousse sur le lit.

-Non, dit-il l'air courroucé en plaçant une main sur la poitrine de Jack pour l'empêcher de se lever. Pas comme ça.

Rapide comme l'éclair Jack le pousse sur le lit et le chevauche.

-Et comment? Questionne t-il d'un ton grave.

Mais apparemment Jones ne peut plus lui résister car il se met à l'embrasser de manière furieuse, brutale et vorace et ce dernier n' obtient pas sa réponse.

oooooooooo

-Cooper ne va pas arrêter de fouiner, tu le sais, lâche Jones sur le ton de la conversation un peu plus tard comme ils sont allongés sur le dos attendant de reprendre leur souffle.

Il semble moins ému que Jack le voudrait.

-Quoi? Grogne ce dernier trop exténué pour trouver un sens à ses mots.

-Tôt ou tard elle va tout découvrir au sujet de ta petite île, répond Jones d'un ton désinvolte les avant-bras pliés sous sa tête. Tu pourrais tout aussi bien t'épargner un drame et lui en parler.

Jack se raidit et tourne la tête vers Jones prudemment.

-Comment est-ce que tu es au courant au sujet de Flat Holm ? Demande t-il d'un ton brusque.

Jones lève les yeux au plafond sans même lui accorder un regard.

-Je sais tout.

Jack n'a rien à répondre à ça. Il le regarde reprendre son souffle, une petite voix dans un coin de son esprit lui souffle que peut-être il risque de perdre pied dans cette histoire.

* * *

Il est quatre heures de l'après-midi un beau dimanche de fin de printemps et Owen Harper se redresse d'un seul coup dans son lit.

-Fais chier, marmonne t-il en se frottant les yeux.

-Mmfm, grogne Tosh près de lui en enfouissant son visage dans l'oreiller. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-J'ai laissé le scalpel de singularité allumé.

Tosh se retourne et ouvre les yeux.

-Et alors?

-Pas bon, répond Owen en prenant le temps d'admirer ses seins nus fantastiques. La plus légère vibration sur une mauvaise fréquence pourrait faire exploser quelque chose. Merde, je l'ai posé une minute parce que Jack a accaparé mon attention avec ces chips stupides qui selon lui n'ont pas été faites sur Terre.

Tosh émet un petit gloussement et se redresse sur le lit.

-Tu ne peux pas juste...Commence t-elle.

-Non, non, non, s'il y a explosion ou destruction, Jack va me tuer. Ça me prendra juste une demi-heure.

-Mais, c'est dimanche, remarque Tosh en s'asseyant et en laissant les draps tomber jusqu'à sa taille, _ce qui n'aide pas_. Tu l'as laissé comme ça depuis vendredi soir et le monde ne s'est pas arrêté de tourner, donc statistiquement parlant c'est peu probable que...

Owen grogne en cherchant sa chemise des yeux.

-N'essaie pas de me tenter avec ton chant des sirènes, femme! Je dois absolument...Waouh, c'est...c'est plutôt...Mmff..Ahh...Peut-être juste un rapide...Tosh!

-Je dois vraiment, vraiment y aller maintenant, halète Owen une demi-heure plus tard en caressant la peau douce de son dos.

-Ouais, je sais, sourit-elle.

Owen dépose un baiser rapide sur son épaule et roule hors du lit avant que son corps n'ait d'autres idées.

-Tu restes là ? demande t-il en attrapant sa veste en cuir et ses clés.

-Je vais prendre une douche et je prendrais le bus pour rentrer chez moi. Si tu veux on peut se retrouver quelque part après...propose Tosh en se mordant nerveusement les lèvres.

-Bien sur, on pourrait manger un morceau ou, euh...diner, répond Owen feignant de ne pas avoir remarqué sa timidité. Que dirais-tu d'aller au restau Tandoori ?

-Parfait! Rayonne la jeune femme.

Il se penche sur le lit pour l'embrasser encore une fois.

-Alors on se retrouve au Castle Arcade, d'accord?

Il gare sa voiture près de la place et se dirige vers le bureau de tourisme poussiéreux. Il se penche sous le comptoir et frappe sur le bouton qui ouvre la porte dissimulée tout en espérant que le scalpel n'a rien détruit. Les lumières sont allumées dans le Hub, ce qui est inhabituel, mais peut-être que Jack vient juste de rentrer.

Owen se rend dans le secteur médical et soupire de soulagement en le trouvant intact. Il éteint le scalpel avec précaution, le remet dans sa boite et inspecte la petite pièce au cas où il y aurait d'autres surprises quand il entend des bruits de pas à l'étage au-dessus.

-C'est juste moi, Jack! Crie t-il en montant les escaliers. J'ai juste oublié d'éteindre le... Tu n'es pas Jack.

-Non, répond Jones l'ait vaguement gêné, ce n'est pas lui.

Owen le détaille étonné. Il ne porte pas son habituelle tenue des Opérations Spéciales et alors qu'il suppose qu'il est ainsi le week-end, il ne l'a seulement vu que deux ou trois fois dans des vêtements civils: Au mariage de Gwen et quand il y a une urgence et qu'il n'a pas le temps de se changer. Bien entendu, les vêtements de Jones ne peuvent guère être qualifiés de tenue de ville : une chemise bleu clair à manches longues, une veste bleu marine et des Khakís. On le dirait sorti directement d'un catalogue haut de gamme pour hommes. Un phénomène socialement inadapté.

-Je vérifiais juste si tout était en ordre, se justifie le médecin lentement, notant que les cheveux de Jones sont mouillés comme s'il vient de prendre une douche.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose avec la Faille? Questionne t-il en désignant les cheveux de Jones.

Il ne voit pas d'autre raison pour laquelle Jones aurait pris une douche et il est agacé que Jack n'ait pas pensé qu'il aurait pu avoir besoin de lui et Tosh malgré le bon temps qu'ils ont passé.

Jones porte la main à ses cheveux, inhabituellement nerveux.

-Non, j'étais juste en train de terminer la paperasse.

Il laisse tomber sa main sur le coté et normalement Owen l'aurait cru mais là il est dérouté par l'attitude du Gallois.

-D'accord, répond le médecin soupçonneux, se demandant s'il doit être inquiet.

Jones se force à sourire.

-Alors on se voit demain.

Il se retourne pour sortir révélant une petite marque rouge sur sa nuque, juste au dessus de son col.

Owen ouvre de grands yeux.

J'y crois pas. _J' y crois pas_.

oooooooooo

-Jack et Jones couchent ensemble. C'est la première chose qu'il dit après avoir posé son sac sur son bureau le matin suivant.

-Quoi? S'exclame Gwen en le regardant comme s'il était devenu fou.

Tosh lève les yeux au ciel. Elle prévient Gwen.

-N'essaie pas de l'en dissuader, il en est convaincu.

-Il avait un putain de suçon, le l'ai _vu_!

-Cela aurait pu être n'importe quoi, argumente Tosh avec sagesse.

-Il venait juste de prendre une douche, continue Owen sans se démonter. Il était tout gêné et en plus il portait des vêtements normaux. Ils. Couchent. Ensemble.

-Jack et Jones ? Chais pas Owen, mais je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer ça.

-Je n'ai pas dit que ça avait du sens, se défend Owen en jetant un regard derrière son épaule au cas où leurs coéquipiers soient dans le coin. Mais Jack se conduit bizarrement, non? Depuis que nous avons découvert que Jones n'est pas un fou meurtrier..

-Owen! l'admoneste Gwen en le toisant du même air moralisateur qu'elle a pris quand elle a confronté Jack au sujet de Flat Holm qu'il leur avait caché des années.

-Je peux imaginer Jack, dit soudain Tosh. mais je ne pensais pas que Jones ferait...vous savez...ferait le pas.

-Vraiment? Demande Gwen sur le même ton incrédule qu'elle avait pris quand Owen avait suggéré que leur patron était gay. Tu crois que Jack serait...

-Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait un homme, une femme ou un alien vivant dans lequel il ne voudrait pas fourrer sa bite, déclare Owen sans mâcher ses mots tandis que Tosh et Gwen grimacent d'un air embarrassé. Quoi? Vous savez que c'est vrai.

-Probablement, le conforte Jones derrière eux.

Il a l'air amusé et Owen réalise avec soulagement qu'il n'a certainement entendu que la dernière partie de la conversation.

-Mais je ne vois pas où est l'intérêt de ça, continue t-il. Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire?

-Si! Dit Tosh précipitamment. J'ai un ... euh...une recherche à faire pour l'UNIT, euh et le M15...et des artefacts aliens... Elle se précipite à son poste de travail. Jones la regarde bizarrement.

-OK, dit-il ne comprenant visiblement pas pourquoi elle est si troublé.

Il fait demi-tour et se dirige vers le bureau de Jack.

Owen regarde Gwen en haussant les sourcils.

-D'accord, concède t-elle. Il est possible que Jack ...Mais je ne crois toujours pas...

-Je te parie dix livres qu'ils baisent ensemble.

-Terminé, réplique Gwen en lui faisant les gros yeux.

Mais il n'a pas le temps de leur prouver qu'elles ont tort parce qu'ils sont presque pulvérisés par l'ex-partenaire de Jack, l' Agent du Temps John Hart qui n'est malheureusement pas mort. Par miracle ils parviennent à s'en tirer malgré quelques fractures et ecchymoses. Gwen et Rhys vont aider les flics. Jones et Sever Central Building et Owen à l'hôpital St Helen. Jack essaye de faire entendre raison à Hart mais en vain, mais il n'ont pas le temps de penser à autre chose et de toute façon Jack ne peut pas rester mort de façon permanente.

La visite à l'hôpital est une perte de temps. Il y avait un Hoix mais un des médecins l'a enfermé dans le sous-sol et mis sous sédatif. Et enfin John Hart fait exploser la moitié de Cardiff.

-Quinze explosions importantes dans des points stratégiques de la ville, explique Tosh. Il y a actuellement une augmentation du trafic routier. Les gens essayent de quitter la ville mais les explosions ont coupé la plupart des routes pour entrer et sortir de Cardiff. Les postes fixes, les téléphones portables et Internet sont hors-service ainsi que la télé et la radio. Il nous a complètement paralysé, Gwen.

-Merde! Siffle cette dernière.

-Je ne veux pas être un oiseau de mauvaise augure, prévient Jones, mais les systèmes qui couvrent la centrale nucléaire de Thurnmill sont tous hors-ligne.

-C'est vrai, continue Gwen pendant qu'Owen cherche son chemin à tâtons dans les escaliers de l'hôpital pour découvrir que l'étage principal est lui aussi plongé dans l'obscurité. Tosh, Jones, vous devez sécuriser la centrale atomique, faites-en une priorité. Owen, qu'est-ce que ça donne à l'hôpital?

-Plus d'électricité, râle le médecin en poussant une double porte tout en commençant mentalement une liste sur les meilleurs façons dont il va tuer John Hart quand il lui mettra la main dessus. Les groupes électrogènes ont été pulvérisés dans l'explosion. Tous les appareils de l'hôpital sont hors-service. C'est un foutu désastre.

Finalement Gwen obtient l'aide de Hart pour essayer de retrouver Jack qui a été enterré quelque part. Mais cela s'avère difficile et il n'ont pas le _temps_!

Tosh et Jones qui sont toujours à l'hôpital ne peuvent arrêter la fusion du cœur du réacteur à distance et doivent donc se rendre à la centrale.

Il n'y a rien qu'Owen puisse faire à l'hôpital et il déteste ce sentiment d'impuissance, il déteste savoir que des gens vont mourir, mais il a un travail à faire. Il retourne au Hub en maudissant Hart. Si cet enfoiré blesse Tosh, ou Jack, ou Gwen, ou même Jones il va le déchiqueter à mains nues.

-Jones ? S'étonne t-il en arrivant dans le petit office de tourisme. Je pensais que tu étais avec Tosh à la centrale!

-Elle m'a dit qu'elle pouvait y arriver seule, répond Jones le pistolet à la main, des égratignures dues aux Weevils sur son visage et ses bras. Je n'ai pas confiance en Hart.

-Moi non plus, renchérit Owen tandis qu'ils franchissent le passage. La porte dentée s'ouvre et ils trouvent Gwen et Hart encerclés par des Weevils. Jones fait feu à plusieurs reprises. Ils tombent à terre mais Jones les ignore et foncent rageusement vers Hart.

-Espèce de fils de pute! Commence t-il en levant son pistolet. Mais Gwen retient son bras.

-Jones, ne... mais le visage de Hart se tord de colère et avant qu'Owen ne puisse émettre un cri d'avertissement, il assène un violent coup de crosse à la tempe du Gallois.

Jones s'effondre inconscient et Owen pointe son arme sur la tête de Hart.

-Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça! crie-t-il.

Il essaie de conserver ce qui lui reste de sang-froid pour ne pas appuyer sur la gâchette.

-Il m'a tiré dessus! Grogne Hart en attrapant un Weevil avant qu'il ne les attaque. Deux fois.

-Vous l'avez fichtrement mérité!

-Owen! Plaide Gwen en essayant de lui faire baisser son arme. Ce n'est pas le moment, s'il te plait ! Assure toi que Jones va bien, nous, nous allons nous occuper des Weevils.

Elle se tourne vers Hart, pleine de mépris.

-Vous, avec moi. Tout de suite. Attrapez ces Weevils et gardez votre maudite bouche fermée!

Hart obéit à contrecœur et en profite pour balancer un coup de pied à Jones en chemin tout en poussant les Weevils vers le sous-sol. Owen se penche sur le Gallois avec inquiétude.

Il ne voit pas l'homme de l'hologramme apparaitre derrière lui dans le Hub jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard.

* * *

Ianto pousse un gémissement en portant ses mains à la tête. Merde, ça fait mal! Il se force à bouger et appuie sur sa paume pour se mettre en position assise. Il cligne deux trois fois des yeux, le temps que les choses deviennent plus nettes autour de lui et découvre Gwen et Jack debout au-dessus de lui, immobiles.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demande t-il rapidement en se remémorant les événements de la journée un peu contrarié de les voir pas trop inquiets pour sa santé. Harkness! Où diable étais-t...

Il se rend compte qu'ils pleurent tous les deux. _Non!_ Pense t-il. Une sourde angoisse étreint sa poitrine, _oh non!_

-Il y a eu...Commence Gwen mais elle ne peut finir. Elle éclate en sanglots et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains.

Jack tend un bras couvert de terre et de saletés et le passe autour de ses épaules. On dirait que le monde entier vient de s'écrouler autour de lui

-Jones, dit-il d'une voix rauque, les yeux rougis, Owen et Tosh sont morts.

Jones ouvre la bouche, la ferme et reste tétanisé.

oooooooooo

Ils se rendent à l'appartement de Gwen car ils n'ont nulle part où aller. Rhys n'est pas là pour les accueillir. Il est parti aider la police. Gwen se laisse tomber sur le divan devant la télévision et se roule en boule, le visage enfouit dans les coussins. Le regard de Jack fait le tour de la pièce. Le paquet de biscuit sur la table basse, le sac de football de Rhys contre le comptoir de la cuisine...Il se précipite aux toilettes, saisi par des hauts-le-cœurs. Il ferme la porte d'un coup de pieds et l'espace d'un instant Ianto reste là, écoutant les sanglots de Gwen et les nausées de Jack. Il appuie son dos contre le mur et se laisse glisser doucement au sol. Il ne sait pas combien de temps il est resté ainsi, mais quand Rhys finit par rentrer, il ne peut pas dire s'il est resté là, assis immobile sur la moquette crème de l'homme quelques minutes ou quelques heures.

-Gwen! crie Rhys en ouvrant la porte précipitamment. Gwen, je suis là! Où...

Il se tait en apercevant Ianto contre le mur.

-Je suis ici, murmure Gwen d'une toute petite voix du canapé. Rhys se précipite pour s'asseoir près d'elle.

-Je ne peux pas, il entend Gwen sangloter. C'est trop, Owen...son sang partout dans le Hub et Tosh, elle était toute seule dans la centrale quand...

-Shh, chuchote Rhys et du coin de l'œil Ianto le voit la serrer dans ses bras. Ça va aller, ma chérie, ça va aller.

-Il était en train de lui parler sur sa comm quand c'est arrivé, continue Gwen brisée et puis l'image s'est arrêtée et c'était comme s'il n'y avait plus pers...

Ianto ferme les yeux et essaye d'ignorer ses pleurs.

Gwen et Rhys finissent par se retirer dans leur chambre et Ianto reste seul assis dans le salon. Jack s'est enfermé dans la salle de bains et refuse d'en sortir mais Ianto ne lui en veut pas. L'atmosphère est paisible, le silence n'est brisé que par les bruits des voitures dehors et de temps en temps les déplacements du voisin. Les heures passent et Ianto reste à sa place, se concentrant sur sa respiration pour éviter de penser que Tosh et Owen sont morts, parce que sinon il pourrait penser à la façon dont ils sont morts et au fait qu'il ne reste rien du corps de Tosh tandis qu'Owen refroidit à la morgue. Et puis aussi il pourrait penser à Lisa et cela risquerait de le faire fondre en larmes.

Les rayons du soleil déclinent vers l'ouest quand Jack sort de la salle de bain. Il est toujours couvert de crasse, sa figure est sale, son maillot blanc est fichu et colle sur son pantalon. Il jette un bref regard à Ianto mais se détourne et prend la place de Gwen sur le divan sans un mot.

Quand Rhys émerge de la chambre le soleil est couché. Il a l'air épuisé et désolé. Il regarde Jack sur le sofa avec inquiétude. Mais rien qu'à sa respiration régulière Ianto devine qu'il doit dormir depuis un moment déjà.

Le mari de Gwen se tourne vers lui.

-Tu saignes.

Ianto ne se fait pas confiance pour parler alors il donne un bref signe d'acquiescement toujours fixant la moquette.

Il entend Rhys soupirer et partir à la cuisine, farfouiller et revenir avec un kit de premiers secours. Il s'agenouille devant lui en ouvrant un paquet de lingettes antiseptiques. Il frotte les griffures des Weevils sur son visage puis panse les plaies du mieux qu'il peut.

-Ce serait mieux si tu enlevais ta chemise, mon pote, suggère Rhys d'un ton fatigué et Ianto se conforme. Il enlève son gilet et fait passer son maillot par dessus sa tête.

Rhys déglutit quand il voit les cicatrices sur sa poitrine, à peine visibles à la lumière de cette fin de journée, mais il ne fait pas de commentaires. Son gilet a protégé sa poitrine du choc de l'attaque des Weevils mais ses bras sont couverts de croutes de sang. Rhys retourne à la cuisine pour chercher une lavette afin de les nettoyer. Il les frotte rudement avec un antiseptique mais Ianto fait bon accueil à la douleur. Jusqu'à présent l'engourdissement a été un soulagement mais cela ne pouvait pas durer plus longtemps.. Maintenant il a son job à faire.

-Merci, murmure t-il une fois que Rhys a fini de le panser. Ce n'est pas du bon travail, _pas comme Owen_ aurait fait mais il apprécie quand même.

-Voilà, voilà, grommelle Rhys grimaçant à cause de la pression sur ses genoux. Tu devrais faire voir ça à un professionnel.

Ianto hausse les épaules avec dédain. Il remet lentement sa chemise et sa veste et se relève.

-Ça va aller, déclare t-il à voix basse pour ne pas réveiller Jack.

-Quoi? Laisse échapper Rhys. Non, non,non,non, vous ne pouvez pas...

Puis il finit par se taire, pathétique.

-La moitié de la ville vient d'exploser, explique Ianto avec logique. Il y aura des appels, des supérieurs pourraient croire que nous sommes tous morts. L'UNIT pourrait même essayer de prendre le contrôle de notre base. Il y a la paperasse et la réglementation pour les urgences comme...

Ianto prend une profonde inspiration et se stabilise sur ses pieds. Il traverse le salon et descend les quelques escaliers vers le palier. Il s'arrête à la porte et tente de distinguer le visage inquiet de Rhys dans la faible lumière.

-J'ai des choses à faire, abrège t-il en jetant un regard à la forme endormie sur le divan.

Il a envie de dire quelque chose comme "prenez soin de lui" ou bien "assurez-vous qu'il ne fasse pas quelque chose de stupide" mais il sait qu'il n'a pas ce droit. Ce n'est pas comme s'il est à Jack et que Jack est à lui. Il se contente donc de hocher la tête espérant rassurer l'autre homme et quitte l'appartement.

Il prend le bus et arrive au Hub aux environs de 8h30. Il passe les quatre heures suivantes à répondre à des appels, à rassurer l'UNIT, le M15, le Premier Ministre et, mon dieu, même la _Reine_. Il lui explique que Torchwood a traité avec une menace Alien qui a causé la destruction de quatre points clés de Cardiff. Ils ont subi des pertes sévères, 40% de leur personnel mais il vont se regrouper et aller de l'avant et non, le Capitaine Jack Harkness n'est pas disponible pour le moment mais s'ils ont des messages l'Agent de Terrain Ianto Jones les fera passer.

Ianto aime à penser que Jack serait fier qu'il ait réussi à lui tout seul à réprimer les nombreux efforts faits pour démanteler Torchwood mais il sait que l'autre homme sera juste furieux qu'il ait été capable de remplir les formulaires alors qu'il y a moins de vingt-quatre heures qu'Owen et Tosh ont rendu leur dernier souffle.

L'étape suivante est plus difficile. Il met en boite tous les effets personnels de Tosh et Owen conformément au protocole de Torchwood. Ses mains tremblent pendant qu'il plie la veste du médecin avec ces stupides boutons. Il ramasse les lunettes de Tosh laissées sur son bureau. Il récure le sang d'Owen sur le sol ce qui s'avère une tache assez difficile car il est pratiquement sec. Mais c'est seulement quand il élimine officiellement le Dr Owen Harper et Toshiko Sato du service actif que les larmes comment à couler. Il se frotte les yeux en réalisant qu'il ne sent pas capable de vider leurs appartements respectifs ce soir. Ce n'est tout simplement pas possible.

Le corps de Tosh a été complètement désintégré. Ianto descend à la morgue et ouvre le tiroir d'Owen. Jack et Gwen l'ont mis en chambre froide avant que Ianto reprenne conscience. Il n'avait pas encore vu les ravages que le jeune frère de Jack a causé.

Aux obsèques de son père comme à d'autres funérailles à cercueil ouvert Ianto se rappelle avoir souvent entendu la phrase "_On dirait qu'il dort_".

Owen est blanc, livide et froid et _mort_. Il n'a pas l'air de dormir. Il a l'air mort.

-Désolé Owen, murmure Ianto en refermant le couvercle.

La culpabilité le submerge quand il réalise à contrecoup qu'Owen ne serait pas ici si ce n'était pas pour lui. S'il avait été meilleur, plus fort, plus avisé il n'aurait pas été assommé par Hart et Owen serait...S'il était resté à la centrale avec Tosh au lieu la prendre au mot quand elle avait déclaré qu'elle pouvait gérer ça elle-même. Si seulement il n'avait pas poursuivi Lisa cette horrible journée peut-être qu'elle serait encore...

Mais il n'est pas stupide. Ce n'est pas de sa faute si Gray a abattu Owen. Il sait que s'il était resté à la Centrale il serait mort lui aussi. Et Torchwood Un n'aurait jamais essayé de sauver Lisa. Ils n'avaient même jamais envisagé la possibilité qu'elle n'agissait pas de son plein gré. Ils l'auraient tuée eux-mêmes. Ianto n'a aucun contrôle sur ces choses, comme tout le reste de sa vie. Il doit juste vivre avec.

Il monte à l'étage des archives, s'enferme à l'intérieur et éclate en sanglots.

Puis il se nettoie et rentre chez lui.

* * *

Gwen est allongée sur son lit. Elle fixe le plafond et Rhys Williams fait courir ses mains dans ses cheveux, épuisé et tendu. Gwen et lui avaient été chanceux dans la vie, avant Torchwood bien sûr. Aucun d'eux n'avait eu à faire face à la perte d'amis proches jusque là, juste des parents éloignés et des grands parents. Conclusion: Gwen n'arrive pas à surmonter sa peine et lui ne sait pas comment l'aider.

Jack s'est réveillé il y a quelques heures de cela et a décidé de prendre une douche. Rhys ne sait pas comment il est arrivé à être couvert de poussière. Aux infos on parle de bombes et de terroristes mais il sait que ce sont des conneries. Comme d'habitude personne ne lui a rien dit mais de toute façon il est plus inquiet pour Gwen. Harkness est toujours sous la douche et il ne doit plus y avoir d'eau chaude maintenant. En plus on aurait dit que quelqu'un avait arraché le cœur de Jones quand il est parti il y a douze heures de cela.

Ce n'est pas comme s'il connaissait très bien Toshiko Sato et Owen Harper. La première fois qu'il les avait rencontré c'était quand il avait découvert Torchwood, puis au mariage. Sato lui avait paru gentille mais imbue de sa personne et Harper semblait être un vrai con. Mais ils étaient les amis de Gwen, des gens avec qui elle passait plus de temps qu'avec lui et ils étaient si _jeunes_. Cela lui fait peur, le terrifie parce qu'il sait que Gwen aurait pu facilement se trouver à leur place. Il a envie de lui dire d'arrêter, de quitter Torchwood sans regarder en arrière mais il sait qu'elle ne le fera jamais. Il le sait avec la même certitude qu'il sait qu'il ne voudrait à aucun prix revenir à l'époque d'avant la baleine de l'espace et toutes les chose dingues qu'il a vu depuis. Il pense que c'est là le problème avec l'humanité. Il est dangereux d'être trop curieux, cela peut vous mener à votre perte.

Il essaye de ne pas penser à tout cela, il essaye de croire l'histoire de la télé, il essaye de ne pas penser que Gwen, un jour ne rentrera pas. Il n'arrive pas à dormir. Il se tourne et retourne pendant que Gwen alterne sanglots et sommeil profond. Il passe une partie de la nuit à regarder la télévision pour noyer ses angoisses.

Vers trois heures il revient de d'assurer que tout va bien sur son lieu de travail juste quand ce maudit Jack Harkness sort de la salle de bain complètement à poil. Rhys fronce les sourcils. Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? Et...il est plutôt bien... euh...

-Bonjour, le salue Rhys avec ostentation.

Harkness le regarde en clignant des yeux comme s'il était invisible.

-Oh! Lâche le Capitaine sans faire aucun effort pour se couvrir avec la serviette qui pend sur son épaule. Merci de m'avoir laissé utiliser votre douche.

_Quand je l'ai proposé je ne croyais pas que vous alliez y rester huit heures_, pense Rhys mais il tente un sourire rassurant.

Il lui prête quelques vêtements car les siens ne sont bons qu'à être brulés. Il songe que Harkness doit éprouver beaucoup de douleur et de chagrin car il ne fait aucun commentaire désagréable sur les vêtements qui ne sont clairement pas son style. Ce n'est que quand le Capitaine est habillé que Rhys réalise l'étrangeté de la situation.

Deux des collègues de sa femmes sont morts et son patron, un homme qui selon Gwen ne peut pas mourir, qu'il a vu revenir à la vie après avoir été écrasé par une colonne de pierre, qui à en croire Gwen est un Agent du Temps du 51ème siècle vient de passer les dernières trente-six heures écroulé chez lui. En plus il n'a aucune pudeur et ne porte rien sous les vêtements de Rhys.

-Où est Jones? Demande Harkness subitement, juste quand Rhys commence à se demander quand sa vie ordinaire est devenue complètement _démentielle_.

-Qui? Interroge Rhys. Oh, il est parti la nuit dernière.

-Quoi? S'exclame Harkness furieux.

-Il a dit qu'il avait du travail, explique Rhys surpris par la réaction du Capitaine.

-Et vous ne l'en avez pas empêché ? Gronde ce dernier en attrapant son manteau crasseux.

Rhys commence à sentir poindre un certain agacement.

-Et pourquoi est-ce que j'aurai fait ça ?

Harkness lève les yeux au ciel.

-Peu importe, lâche t-il d'un ton mauvais en se dirigeant vers la porte. Prenez soin d'elle.

Rhys retient une réponse cinglante. _Comme s'il avait besoin qu'il le lui dise de prendre soin de sa propre femme. _Il part préparer une tasse de thé. Au moins ils sont seuls maintenant..

Il se demande ce que va faire Harkness maintenant avec seulement trois membres restants. Il va surement devoir recruter des nouveaux, en les espérant plus normaux et prudents. Il lui vient à l'esprit que les deux personnes qui restent aux coté de Gwen sont celles avec lesquelles il se sent le plus mal à l'aise. Harkness pour la bonne raison qu'il est pratiquement certain qu'il a un faible pour Gwen. Et s'il est honnête avec lui même il doit reconnaitre que c'est un beau mec, et s'il est _vraiment _honnête avec lui même, il doit admettre que Gwen a aussi un faible pour lui.

Harkness le fait parfois se sentir...stupide, peu sur de lui et jaloux. Très très jaloux. Pourtant ce n'est pas le type d'homme qu'il veut être. Il veut soutenir Gwen, qu'elle soit heureuse, peu importe si elle fait un travail de dingue. Mais il sait que Harkness protégera Gwen et ne lui fera jamais de mal, quelque chose qu'il ne peut pas dire de Jones.

Il a d'abord remarqué que le Gallois a été le seul membre de l'équipe à agir en professionnel lors de cette histoire avec la baleine de l'espace. En plus, le fait d'être Gallois est un plus. Il a descendu deux types responsables de l'opération mais Rhys n'avait pas pensé grand chose de tout cela, à l'époque. C'est seulement plus tard, à table, quand Gwen lui avait parlé de son travail et de toutes les choses démentes qu'ils faisaient qu'elle l'avait mis au courant au sujet du dossier de Jones à Torchwood Un et le fait qu'il avait tué sa petite amie.

_Jack le contrôle_, avait-elle dit sérieusement, _mais fait gaffe avec lui, Rhys. Je veux dire que si tu le vois dans la rue...reste loin de lui, d'accord?_

Il n'avait pas été heureux d'apprendre que sa fiancée travaillait avec un tueur, mais Gwen lui avait assurée que c'était juste l'équivalent de Torchwood travaillant avec un type barjot.

Sauf que trois mois plus tard il était rentré à la maison pour trouver Gwen pelotonnée sur le divan l'air grave et malheureux.

-Quand j'étais à l'école, avait-elle raconté lentement, il y avait cette fille, Meghan Evans. Tout le monde s'en prenait à elle parce qu'elle était...la salope de l'école. Toutes les filles la détestait parce que les mecs étaient toujours tous après elle, avec sa réputation. Les choses qu'ils disaient sur elle et...que je disais sur elle. Un jour elle a disparu et on plaisantait en disant qu'elle avait finalement attrapé la chaude-pisse ou se trouvait enceinte. Et puis il s'est avéré qu'elle avait été emmenée par les services de l'enfance parce qu'apparemment elle était agressée sexuellement par son père depuis qu'elle était gamine.

-Mon dieu! Avait-il murmuré.

-Je n'ai jamais oublié la honte que j'ai ressenti quand j'ai su cela. J'ai pensé que j'avais compris la leçon, mais...

Elle avait levé des yeux brillants vers lui et lui avait raconté que Jones n'avait pas tué sa copine mais pour quelque raison c'était ce qui avait été inscrit dans son dossier et qu'il s'en foutait apparemment assez pour les laisser croire qu'il l'avait fait. Elle et les autres se sentaient mal pour des raisons que Rhys ne comprenait pas vraiment. Comment pouvaient-ils savoir s'il ne leur avait jamais dit ? Pendant un moment il avait été un peu en colère contre Jones pour avoir rendu Gwen si fâchée contre elle-même.

Mais qu'il n'ait pas exécuté sa petite amie comme il était écrit dans le dossier ne veut pas dire qu'il n'est pas dangereux. Rhys doit reconnaitre qu'il a eu de la peine pour lui la nuit dernière, tout égratigné et en état de choc mais cela ne signifie pas qu'il a oublié quelle genre de personne il est vraiment. Gwen prend toujours les choses trop personnellement et c'est aussi pour cela qu'il l'aime. Mais il y a également un coté sombre dans tout cela. Elle est aveuglée par sa propre culpabilité et maintenant elle essaye de romancer Jones.

Et vu la manière dont Jack s'est précipité après Jones, Rhys commence à croire qu'ils ont le même problème.

.

FIN de la partie 3

**1) Episode 2-10 Le dernier souffle**

**2)**_** A.T.M.O.S.**_ **est le quatrième épisode de la quatrième saison de Dr Who.**


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

.

Jones ne se trouve pas au Hub mais il a tout nettoyé et emballé les affaires d'Owen et de Tosh. Jack Harkness est partagé entre la colère et une reconnaissance sans bornes. Il se change car il n'est pas question qu'il passe une seconde de plus dans les vêtements de _Rhys Williams_. Puis il se rend à l'appartement de Jones en grande partie parce qu'il ne pense pas pouvoir supporter de rester seul au Hub ce soir.

Quand il frappe à la porte, furieux, il s'attend à ce que ce soit Jones qui réponde, l'air aussi froid et professionnel que d'habitude mais non, c'est sa sœur ainée qui lui ouvre une bouteille de whisky à la main.

-Ianto! Crie t-elle après avoir lorgné son manteau crasseux en haussant les sourcils, ton patron est ici!

Un grognement étouffé parvient de l'autre pièce.

-Désolée, il n'est pas en état. Peut-être pourriez-vous revenir demain? Propose t-elle l'air d'avoir bu quelques verres elle aussi.

-Je croyais qu'il ne buvait pas? S'étonne Jack en se remémorant toutes les fois où Jones a décliné leurs invitations pour aller avec eux après le travail ou même boire un verre dans un cadre plus intime.

-Nous buvons seulement l'un avec l'autre. Il y a de l'alcoolisme dans la famille alors nous avons fait un pacte, explique la femme d'un ton qui signifie qu'elle ne raconte ça à Jack que parce qu'elle n'est plus tellement sobre.

_ Quel est son nom déjà?_ Se demande t-il. _Un truc avec un "R" ?_

Il se rend soudain compte que la sœur du Gallois pourrait apporter pas mal de lumière sur le mystère qu'est l'Agent de Terrain Jones.

-Euh...Il va bien?

-Vous pouvez entrer si vous voulez, propose-elle en ouvrant la porte en grand.

C'est seulement la troisième fois qu'il vient dans l'appartement de Jones. Les deux autres fois n'étaient pas non plus pour des occasions très gaies. Depuis deux mois qu'ils...batifolent ensemble, faute d'un mot meilleur , Jones ne l'a jamais invité à venir ici, préférant rester au Hub, et Jack ne lui a jamais demandé, même si son lit n'est pas vraiment fait pour deux personnes. D'habitude il va chez son partenaire pour baiser, mais il n'a jamais feint qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit d'habituel avec Jones.

La sœur le conduit dans la cuisine immaculée où Jones, affalé par-dessus la table joue négligemment avec le verre qu'il tient à la main.

-Jack, murmure t-il et le cœur du Capitaine fait un bond. Il _adore _quand Jones se laisse aller et l'appelle par son prénom. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Tu es parti sans m'avertir, répond le Capitaine d'un air renfrogné en croisant les bras sur la poitrine tout en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air ravi.

-Rhys commençait à avoir l'air à bout, grommelle l'autre homme.

Il a le visage rouge, l'air épuisé et complètement bourré. Jack avait prévu de lui crier dessus pour être un salaud sans cœur mais maintenant il sent la honte l'envahir pour avoir une fois de plus sous-estimé la capacité de Jones à ressentir des émotions humaines.

Il tire une chaise en face du Gallois et se penche sur ses coudes pour avoir une meilleure vue sur le visage pansé de ce dernier.

Jones lâche un rire brisé et effrayant contre la surface de la table.

-C'est bon, ça suffit pour toi, décide sa sœur en s'emparant de la bouteille. Tu es assez plein comme ça. Je vais nous faire du thé, d'accord?

-Je veux pas de thé, gémit Jones contre le bois de la table, l'air soudain très jeune. Je veux Owen et Tosh.

Jack respire un bon coup et s'efforce avec peine de ne pas pleurer.

-Oui, je sais, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

La sœur les dévisage l'un et l'autre sans rien dire et s'occupe de la bouilloire.

Ils boivent le thé en silence puis Jones va prendre une douche pour dessouler laissant Jack seul avec sa sœur. Son prénom est Rhiannon, il s'en souvient maintenant.

-Que vous-est-il arrivé ? Demande t-elle en désignant son manteau.

-J'ai été enterré vivant pendant deux milles ans, lui raconte Jack d'un ton désinvolte. Ça fait des dégâts sur les fringues.

Elle ne rit pas ni ne le regarde d'un air agacé. Au contraire elle pâlit et le dévisage avec horreur. Oh merde! Elle le croit _vraiment_. Mais alors ça veut dire que Jones a dû...il n'aurait jamais...et s'il lui avait tout raconté?

Il se lève brusquement pour jouer avec un magnet sur le frigo, conscient de son regard sur lui. Il prend une autre gorgée de son thé devenu tiède, écoute le bruit de la douche et en bruit de fond les nouvelles de six heures provenant de la télé du voisin.

-Est-ce que vous avez connu Lisa Hallett ? Demande t-il soudain.

La curiosité est une bonne distraction pour submerger le chagrin qu'il ressent. Il se retourne, s'appuie sur le plan de travail de la cuisine et voit qu'elle l'observe avec méfiance. Il se souvient de son hostilité à l'hôpital, son comportement réservé envers eux. Elle n'avait même pas demandé qui ils étaient et il pense que cela se comprend si elle est au courant au sujet de Torchwood.

-Un peu, répond-elle finalement en regardant d'un air triste l'immeuble voisin par la fenêtre. J'ai fait sa connaissance quand Ianto l'a emmené à la maison pour Noël. Juste une fois, d'ailleurs.

Elle sait la vérité au sujet de Lisa, il peut le dire. L'expression de mélancolie sur son visage la trahit autant que si elle l'admettait à haute voix et soudain Jack _sait_, sans doute aucun, pourquoi elle s'est montrée si grossière à leur égard la première fois qu'ils se sont vus.

-Elle avait l'air gentille, continue Rhiannon en jouant inconsciemment avec son alliance. Anglaise. Ianto était si...je ne l'avais jamais vu...Elle s'interrompt avec un soupir et reprend. Et puis elle s'est fait exploser la cervelle et je l'ai _haïe_.

-Q..Quoi?

-Tellement haïe, ajoute t-elle ignorant la stupéfaction de Jack. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que Ianto ne me l'a pas expliqué correctement la première fois ou bien si c'est que j'étais tellement choquée que je n'avais pas écouté toute l'histoire, ou peut-être un peu des deux. Il n'a plus jamais été le même après ça et j'étais persuadée c'était que c'était de sa faute à _elle_.

Elle termine sa phrase d'une voix chevrotante et regarde au loin. Elle tient sa tasse de thé serrée probablement pour arrêter ses mains de trembler et laisse échapper un petit soupir.

-Ce n'est qu'un an plus tard quand il a passé deux-trois mois à l'hôpital pour son insuffisance rénale que j'ai découvert que si elle n'avait pas...enfin, et bien il serait mort. Après cela je ne l'ai plus haïe.

Dans l'autre pièce la douche s'arrête, ce qui sort Rhiannon de sa rêverie.

-Désolée, je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous ai raconté cela, ce n'est pas comme si vous vous en préoccupiez.

-Et pourquoi je ne m'en préoccuperai pas? Demande Jack d'une voix dure.

Il en a fichtrement marre que les gens essayent de lui dire de quoi il doit se préoccuper. Gwen pense qu'il devrait s'occuper de tout. Jones, et par extension Rhiannon disent le contraire et Tosh et Owen quelque chose entre les deux. Cela fait des années maintenant, des décennies à travailler pour Torchwood qu'il s'entend dire quelles doivent être ses priorités. Mais il ne peut laisser la sœur ainée de Jones être la goutte qui fait déborder le vase alors il retient sa colère et enfonce ses ongles dans l'étoffe de son pantalon.

Rhiannon lui lance le même regard confus que Jones lui avait lancé le jour ou il était revenu au travail après le Gwanzulum, mais avant qu'il ne puisse s'expliquer, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre et le Gallois apparait dans le couloir.

-Il commence à se faire tard, non? Demande t-il en entrant dans la cuisine tout en se séchant les cheveux avec une serviette.

Il a revêtu un survêtement et un maillot blanc qui le fait paraitre plus jeune de cinq ans. Dans d'autres circonstances Jack aurait certainement voulu explorer ce nouveau look mais en ce moment il est plus intéressé par les interactions entre le frère et la sœur.

-Johnny peut se débrouiller, déclare Rhiannon, mais Jones lui lance un regard sceptique et saisit son téléphone portable sur le plan de travail près de Jack.

-Tu travailles demain, lui fait-il remarquer en composant un numéro, je t'appelle un taxi.

-Ianto, ça va aller, je t'assure, demain je distribue seulement des tracts.

Mais le jeune homme est intraitable.

-Et toi? Questionne t-il en se tournant vers Jack. Tu peux rester ici cette nuit si tu veux.

La manière dont il dit cela, avec sa serviette pendant sur ses épaules, d'un air si décontracté, comme si c'était habituel pour eux est un peu exaspérante. Mais Jack est trop heureux d'acquiescer.

Rhiannon leur lance un regard spéculatif. Elle a l'air de se douter de quelque chose mais elle fait aucun commentaire. En cela elle est comme Jones. Jack se demande à quoi ressemblait leur enfance.

-Pour le prix du taxi, murmure Jones en cherchant dans son portefeuille.

Rhiannon a l'air peinée.

-Ianto, tu m'as déjà donné...elle s'interrompt mais Jack a saisi le message.

Ça parait cependant logique car Torchwood paye très bien et Jones vit probablement avec moins de 10% de son salaire. Pendant un temps Jack avait essayé de garder un minimum d'affaires personnelles se disant qu'il aurait moins à perdre à long terme, mais il pense que Jones en détient encore moins que lui.

Il les entend à la porte.

-Repose-toi un peu, lui recommande t-elle mais Jones répond juste par un grognement inaudible.

oooooooooo

Après son départ le jeune homme revient à la cuisine et s'assoit de nouveau à la table. Il récupère son verre et l'inspecte comme si Jack n'était pas là.

-Tu ne pouvais pas aller la voir chez elle? Demande calmement le Capitaine.

-Non.

-Pourquoi?

-Elle a des enfants, répond-il simplement comme si cela expliquait tout.

-Ta nièce et ton neveu.

Jones se tourne vers lui en fronçant les sourcils mais il hausse les épaules avec désinvolture comme si les paroles de Jack ne voulait rien dire.

-Je ne suis pas le genre de personne qui doit se trouver près des enfants, explique t-il rapidement, comme si ce n'était pas important.

-La première fois que je suis venu ici, commente Jack doucement, pour ne pas l'effaroucher, je t'ai demandé s'il y avait quelqu'un au monde que tu n'étais pas prêt à sacrif...

-Je m'en souviens, le coupe Jones manifestement pas très heureux de voir aborder le sujet.

-C'était un mensonge ? Termine Jack.

-Ouais, répond Jones après une brève pause. Il fait tambouriner ses doigts sur la table, impatient et sur la défensive. Tout le monde a quelque chose qu'il ne veut pas sacrifier, ajoute t-il avec un regard perçant.

Jack se raidit à l'allusion à Gray, enfermé dans un casier cryogénique sécurisé par un code que lui seul connait parce qu'il n'a pas confiance que Jones et Gwen ne cherchent à se venger du tueur de Tosh et Owen.

-Pourquoi ? Doit savoir Jack tentant ce chasser cette sensation de froid terrible dans sa poitrine au souvenir de son jeune frère..._Petit frère, oh Gray, pourquoi_...Pourquoi nous as-tu menti?

Jones rit, un rire dur, rien à voir avec l'homme sur le Valiant.

-Pour la même raison que tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu étais immortel. Parce que c'est plus simple. C'était plus facile pour moi d'être le tueur de sang-froid que vous attendiez, que vous vouliez. C'était plus facile pour toi aussi.

-Je ne voulais pas...Proteste Jack.

-Si, tu le voulais, le coupe Jones brutalement. Tu m'as haï avant même de lire mon dossier parce que je venais de Torchwood Un. C'était plus facile pour toi, plus simple de faire ton travail si tout était blanc ou noir, sans nuance. Et avec ce job, c'était plus facile pour moi d'être moins humain.

-C'est plus facile pendant quelques temps, répond Jack. Il sait de quoi il parle parce qu'il est déjà passé par là, mais tu ne peux pas continuer pour toujours...

-Il n'y a pas de "Toujours" pour moi. Nous savons tous les deux que je n'aurai pas le temps de le regretter.

Jack n'a rien à répondre à cela mais il ressent un immense froid intérieur car même s'il déteste ça, il sait que Jones a raison.

-Est-ce que tu les as senti ? Interroge Jones brusquement.

-Senti quoi?

-Tu sais bien, dit Jones le toisant comme s'il était légèrement débile. Les deux milles ans sous terre.

Jack sent la couleur quitter son visage.

-Parce que dans ce cas là je ne peux même pas imaginer comment tu peux même te rappeler qui tu es, continue Jones en le regardant avec circonspection.

_Jones a raison_, bien sur, pense Jack distraitement. Si l'hypothèse de Gray avait été correcte et qu'il ait étouffé sous terre pendant deux-mille ans, en aucune façon il n'aurait pu fonctionner normalement après en être sorti. Il n'aurait pas pu se rappeler qui étaient Tosh et Owen et encore moins pleurer sur eux, et peut-être qu'il ne se serait pas souvenu non plus de Torchwood.

-La plupart du temps c'était comme dormir, lui raconte Jack sans savoir pourquoi. Sauf mourir de temps en temps. Le temps entre chaque mort devenait de plus en plus long, je ne revivais pas autant, peut-être parce que mon corps savait en quelque sorte que c'était inutile.

Cela ne voulait pas dire que ce n'était pas l'expérience la plus terrifiante de toute sa longue vie ni même que pendant les années à venir il n'allait pas faire des cauchemars d'avoir été enterré vivant, mais en aucune façon il ne racontera cela à Jones.

Ce dernier le dévisage longuement.

-Je vais au lit, tu viens ?

Jack détaille son jeune visage, ses longues jambes et ses bras forts. Il connait bien son corps maintenant. Il connait chaque cicatrice qui marque cette peau pale. Il sait qu'il aime faire ça de manière rude et brutale, qu'il déteste la douceur et qu'il est trop coincé pour laisser Jack le sucer. Mais il se rend compte encore une fois qu'il ne sait rien de lui. Il connait son café génial, son efficacité, sa force, son casier judiciaire et ses problèmes médicaux, même des choses au sujet de sa sœur et de Lisa Hallett mais il ne sait rien au sujet de l'homme lui-même.

-D'accord , convient Jack au lieu de ce qu'il veut dire, de ce qu'il veut demander.

Le lit de Jones est seulement un peu plus grand que le sien mais plus confortable. Jack enlève son manteau, sa chemise, son maillot et son pantalon mais Jones ne quitte même pas sa chemise. Il se glisse le plus loin possible dans le lit, dos à Jack face à sa table de nuit avec la photo retournée et une de ses armes.

Jack désire quelque chose de plus. Il veut que Jones parle. Il veut plus que de la simple pitié de la part de l'autre homme mais il sait qu'il n'est pas intéressé. Alors il s'allonge près de lui en fixant le plafond.

Au bout d'une demi-heure la respiration de Jones devient plus régulière. Jack se tourne vers lui et très très précautionneusement pose son front contre la nuque du Gallois et met son bras autour de sa taille.

Presque aussitôt Jones se réveille et cherche son arme. Jack se maudit intérieurement et émet un grognement ensommeillé, faisant semblant de dormir.

Jones se calme et se décale pour lui faire face. Même les yeux fermés Jack peut sentir son regard sur lui.

Jones attrape le bras enroulé autour de lui mais au lieu de le repousser comme il l'a fait tant de fois auparavant, ce à quoi s'attend Jack, il le serre fort contre lui. Il se décale encore lentement, passe le bras plus haut sur son torse puis il se met à trembler émettant une série de halètements saccadés.

Au début Jack croit qu'il est en train de se branler, mais à sa grande horreur il réalise que Jones _pleure_.

Cela ne ressemble pas beaucoup à des sanglots, c'est plus comme s'il avait quelque chose coincé dans sa gorge mais il se souvient de la crise d'hyperventilation après l'histoire avec le Gwanzulum et il pense que c'est juste une manière pour Jones d'exprimer son chagrin. Ou peut-être qu'il n'a plus de larmes. Mais Jack n'y croit pas. Il a passé suffisamment de temps à croire que c'était possible et cela s'est finalement avéré faux à chaque amant mort. Donc il pense que sa première idée est juste.

Si Jack ne connaissait pas assez Jones (ce qui ne veut pas dire grand chose), il aurait pu tenter de briser les barrières et essayer de le réconforter. Mais il sait que s'il fait cela Jones se dérobera ou se fermera. Alors il continue le simulacre, fait toujours semblant de dormir et laisse Jones trembler dans le lit près de lui, seul et inconsolable.

Le matin suivant, quand Jack se réveille, il est seul. Il se redresse, lutte contre l'énorme tristesse qui oppresse sa poitrine, la forçant à battre en retraite. Il pose la main sur l'endroit du lit ou Jones était allongé et soupire en parcourant la chambre des yeux. Son regard tombe finalement sur le cadre retourné sur la table de chevet. Jetant un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule pour vérifier que Jones n'est pas sur le point de faire irruption dans la pièce, il se penche lentement et le retourne.

Il n'est pas surpris de découvrir qu'il s'agit d'une photo de Jones avec Lisa Hallett. Ils sont assis sur les marches d'un building, Jones le bras passé autour de la taille de Lisa, sourit timidement. Lisa rit, les plis de sa bouche étirés dans un sourire beaucoup plus doux que celui cruel du Gwanzulum. Jones est si jeune que cela en est presque choquant. Sur cette photo il doit avoir vingt ans, ou peut-être même dix-neuf. _Lisa Hallett doit avoir été une sacrée femme_, pense Jack avec une pointe de jalousie _pour que Jones soit encore si affecté par sa mort cinq ans après._

Il remet le cadre à sa place dans sa position retournée et sort du lit. Il attrape son maillot et son pantalon sur le plancher et les enfile. Il sort de la chambre et se rend à la cuisine mais Jones n'y est pas. Il passe la tête dans le couloir pour voir que la porte de la salle de bain est ouverte et la lumière éteinte. Il ne reste plus qu'une porte. Une autre chambre, mais sans lit. À la place se trouve un punching-ball attaché au plafond dans le centre de la pièce, quelques haltères sur une étagère et une corde à sauter dans un coin. Jones est par terre, couvert de sueur, en train de s'étirer, ses mains entourant ses pieds malgré ses longues jambes.

-Oh, tu es réveillé! S'exclame le Gallois.

Jack s'appuie contre le cadre de la porte.

-Ouais.

Jones se relève et s'essuie le front avec son avant bras. La transpiration coule sur son tee-shirt blanc.

-Tu as l'air assidu, remarque Jack ne sachant quoi dire d'autre en désignant la pièce.

-Ce n'est pas comme si Torchwood avait une salle de gym, rétorque Jones en enlevant son maillot et en s'essuyant le visage avec une serviette. Et _certains _de nous doivent rester en forme.

Ses bras sont couvert de pansements. À cause des Weevils, devine Jack et ses jointures sont meurtries et irritées.

-Pas de gants? Interroge t-il en montrant ses mains et le punching-ball.

- Je ne suis pas un boxeur, répond Jones dédaigneusement. Je n'utilise pas de gants sur le terrain donc je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrai en utiliser ici. Il plie le maillot et passe devant Jack pour se rendre à la cuisine. Si tu veux déjeuner je suis pratiquement certain d'avoir des œufs.

Jack regarde son dos. Des cicatrices de balles et de couteaux et peut-être même d'acide ternissent sa peau lisse de manière plus apparente que jamais.

-D'accord, répond-il. Des œufs, ça m'ira très bien.

* * *

Finalement ce sont les tasses qui achèvent Gwen Cooper. Non pas le vide du Hub, ni d'entendre parler de la centrale nucléaire aux nouvelles du matin ni même les adieux de Tosh sur la vidéo. Non, ce sont les tasses.

Cela fait deux semaines que Tosh et Gwen sont morts et malgré la pagaille qui règne à Cardiff c'est un jour tranquille. Gwen est assise à son poste de travail en train de regarder Jones faire le café. Elle voit Jones saisir la tasse, la verte avec le contour orné d'un papillon blanc et elle sent son estomac se retourner. C'est la tasse de Tosh. _C'était_ la tasse de Tosh.

Jones semble avoir lui aussi réalisé parce qu'il devient très pâle. Elle se lève et va vers lui, les mains tremblantes. Elle s'arrête devant lui et tend la main pour saisir la sienne. Ses doigts effleurent légèrement la porcelaine froide. Jones la regarde, livide.

-C'est un accident, marmonne t-il. Je n'ai pas fait exprès de...Je...J'ai oublié.

-Je sais, murmure t-elle.

Une pause.

-Je continue d'attendre, explique t-il doucement. Je m'attends encore à qu'ils débarquent ici comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Il se raidit pour s'empêcher de trembler et Gwen serre sa main encore plus fort.

-Je sais, répète t-elle en fixant du regard la tasse bleu-marine d'Owen toujours sur son étagère.

Jones lâche un soupir un peu tremblant et Gwen serre la tasse avec son autre main, puis elle se penche et pose sa tête sur l'épaule du Gallois. Les larmes se mettent à couler le long de ses joues.

Il ne dit rien pour la réconforter et ne fait aucun effort pour la consoler mais le fait qu'il ne l'ait pas immédiatement repoussée en dit long. Elle s'était jurée qu'elle ne craquerait pas quand elle reprendrait le travail, juré qu'elle serait forte pour Jack, pour Owen et Tosh et même pour Jones mais elle ne peut pas oublier les traces concrètes de leur présence. Gwen respire profondément contre l'épaule de Jones en essayant de se reprendre.

-Ça me rend malade de me sentir comme ça, explique t-elle la voix rauque, inhalant l'odeur subtile de l'après-rasage de Jones. Je veux juste en finir avec ça. Je ne veux plus avoir mal.

-Je sais, reconnait Jones tranquillement. Et c'est vrai, il le sait.

Il comprend le chagrin plus que Gwen elle-même mais pas plus que Jack. Elle ne croit pas que quelqu'un comprenne ce genre de douleur plus que Jack, mais Jack va de l'avant, le visage tourné vers le futur, il croit vraiment que _la fin est où nous commençons_, mais peut-être qu'il n'a pas le choix. Et Jones continue à s'accrocher, continue à se battre, même si Gwen pense parfois qu'il est mort à l'intérieur. Debout au milieu du Hub, son visage baigné de larmes pressé contre son épaule Gwen s'émerveille de la force et de la détermination de ces deux hommes et se demande si elle va commencer à s'endurcir comme eux. Elle n'espère pas mais elle pourrait bien ne pas avoir le choix.

De toute manière les choses deviennent plus faciles par la suite. Le chagrin est encore là, Gwen ne s'attend pas vraiment à ce qu'il disparaisse mais il ne pèse plus constamment dans son cœur. Parfois il se passe des heures sans qu'elle ne pense à Owen et Tosh et quand elle le fait la mort n'est pas la première chose qui lui vient à l'esprit. Se tenir occupée l'aide beaucoup et avec seulement trois personnes restantes ils ne sont pas nombreux sur le terrain. Mais même après avoir été presque tués par les Chelonians personne ne suggère de prendre de nouvelles recrues, pas même Jones. À trois seulement c'est très dangereux et avec le temps qui passe la mort ou des blessures graves semblent inévitables. La possibilité de nouveaux membres est toujours là, suspendue dans l'air quand ils sont acculés par des aliens, quand ils ont besoin de plus que les compétences techniques de Jones ou les connaissances médicales de Jack ou même quand ils doivent rester tard pour terminer la paperasse. Mais personne ne mentionne la possibilité de remplacer Tosh et Owen.

Ils refusent de regarder la réalité en face. Pour un temps.

oooooooooo

L'été arrive et Rhys commence à parler de visiter des maisons, ce qui est un peu un choc mais Gwen finit par être d'accord avec lui. Les choses sont inhabituellement calmes pendant quelques temps et Martha Jones appelle de Suisse pour leur demander de l'aide dans une affaire de personnes mystérieusement disparues au CERN, donc Torchwood s'ouvre à l'international.**(1)**

Gwen est très excitée de quitter Cardiff. Elle a à peine eu un jour de congé depuis sa lune de miel et elle n'est jamais allée en Suisse. Bien sûr une fois qu'ils y sont ce n'est pas si amusant parce qu'il y a des fantômes complètement dingues, Martha ne cesse de lui demander comment elle se sent au sujet des disparitions d'Owen et Tosh et Jones a la malchance d'être confronté à un alien malveillant capable de changer de forme. _Encore_.

Jones ne peut plus bouger et même si Gwen a envie de croire l'alien qui offre de faire revenir Tosh et Owen, elle n'est pas une imbécile. Jones le sait lui aussi. Il avait su que les apparitions de Bilis étaient trompeuses il y avait un an et demi de cela alors que les autres les croyaient vraies. Elle doit pratiquement le tirer tout au long du tunnel jusqu'à ce que le Dr Harrington les aide à s'échapper.

Jones est passif et a l'air malade et même quand ils quittent l'établissement pour aller à l'hôtel il ne réagit pas.

Jack le regarde avec inquiétude. Jones déclare avec insistance que tout ce dont il a besoin c'est de sommeil. Il ne demande que deux chambres à l'hôtel.

Gwen ne fait pas de commentaires mais il est assez évident maintenant qu'Owen avait raison, que Jack et Jones couchent ensemble. Elle ne sait pas trop quoi en penser. Elle se sent un peu jalouse, légèrement mal à l'aise, oui mais surtout parce qu'ils n'ont même pas une relation de travail saine et elle sait mieux que personne à quel point Torchwood peut détruire les relations amoureuses. Mais ce ne sont pas ses affaires alors elle garde la bouche fermée.

Elle rentre chez elle deux jours plus tard, complètement épuisée et lessivée et songe que son excitation à l'idée de se rendre en Suisse était vraiment exagérée.

oooooooooo

Malheureusement les jours ennuyeux à rester dans le Hub, manger des plats à emporter, jouer au basket ou essayer de ne pas rire à la manière subtile qu'avait Jones de se moquer de Jack sans que ce dernier le remarque sont révolus. Pendant qu'ils étaient au loin sept personnes ont disparues. Ils parviennent à établir que les disparus étaient des ouvriers dans le puits du système d'évacuation des eaux de la ville.

Gwen et Jones se retrouvent piégés par une pieuvre alien dans un égout souterrain inondé. L'eau de mer leur arrive à la taille et continue à monter.

-Ce. N'est. Pas. Bon ! Grogne Jones en martelant du poing la plaque d'égout au dessus d'eux. Elle est scellée.

-Oh mon dieu! Hoquète Gwen commençant à se sentir claustrophobe en réalisant qu'il n'y a plus que soixante centimètres au-dessus de sa tête. Allez Jack, arrive!

Pas de réponse. Il n'ont eu aucun contact avec Jack ces quinze dernières minutes. Il était à mi-chemin et faisait une plaisanterie sur les mérites de faire ça dans un égout quand il a laissé échapper un cri de douleur, et plus rien...

-Nous sommes coincés constate Jones doucement. Sa voix est à peine audible à cause du bruit de l'eau.

-Non! Crie Gwen en le poussant pour taper sur le couvercle. Il doit y avoir un moyen de sortir de là. Allez, ouvre toi!

-Gwen, murmure Jones en utilisant pour la première fois son prénom. Gwen, arrête.

-Ce n'est pas...Ça ne peut pas...Je ne veux pas...Sanglote la jeune femme.

Il l'agrippe par les épaules et la retient fermement. Elle prend une longue goulée d'air, cet air qui manquera bientôt.

-Ça va aller, halète t-elle en fermant les yeux tout en enroulant ses bras autour d'elle, les coudes dans l'eau. D'accord.

Ça y est, c'est la fin. Elle va mourir ici, dans un égout avec Jones et il n'y a rien qu'elle puisse faire. C'est fini.

-Mon dieu, la noyade n'est pas une des pires façons de mourir ?

-Ne dis pas ça, lui intime Jones la voix rocailleuse.

-Rhys sera...Oh, Rhys ne s'en remettra jamais, dit-elle d'un ton hystérique. Et Jack...Tout de suite après Owen et Tosh...Ça va le tuer...

L'eau a atteint son estomac.

Jones prend une courte inspiration. Gwen réalise qu'il est plus grand qu'elle. Elle va mourir en premier et Jones suivra...

-Ce n'est pas vraiment comme cela que je pensais que j'allais mourir. Plus une balle dans le front, une pince alien ou quelque chose à travers la poitrine. Mais pas comme ça.

-Pas très vieille dans ton lit entourée de tes petits-enfants ? Demande Jones.

La lumière de leurs lampes torche qui ont coulé sur le sol en ciment éclaire son visage pale.

-Non, répond Gwen. Elle saisit sa veste et appuie son front contre le sien. Je pense que j'ai évolué sur ce sujet.

Il laisse échapper un souffle rapide contre sa joue, tremblant sous le contact.

-Je ne veux pas que ce soit lent. Pas après Hart et son foutu rouge à lèvre paralysant. J'en ai fait des cauchemars pendant des semaines. Couchée là dans ce container vide...Oh mon dieu, je ne veux pas que ce soit lent.

Jones hoquète quand l'eau commence à s'infiltrer dans son gilet.

-Je sais. J'étais Agent de Terrain depuis trois mois et j'ai presque saigné à mort dans une ruelle à Gloucester. En plein hiver, à quatre heures du matin et ma seule pensée était que je ne pouvais pas croire que j'allais mourir dans ce maudit _Gloucester_.

Gwen émet un rire aigu. Elle a maintenant de l'eau jusqu'à la poitrine.

-J'étais seul alors, continue Jones en fermant les yeux et en pressant son front humide contre le sien.

-Ouais, dit Gwen alors que le terreur menace de la dévorer. Oh, Jones, je suis tellement désolée. Je suis tellement désolée au sujet de la manière dont j'ai agi, la façon dont je t'ai trait...

-C'est bon, l'interrompt-il d'un ton calme que Gwen lui envie. Ce n'était pas ta...C'était juste plus facile de ne rien dire. Peut-être que j'aurais dû...merde, je...

-Ce n'est pas nécessaire, murmure t-elle, je comprends.

Il rit doucement.

-Si je pouvais tout recommencer...Mais c'est n'importe quoi, pas vrai?

-J'ai peur, je suis terrifiée.

Elle laisse échapper un sanglot tandis que l'eau arrive au niveau de sa clavicule.

Maintenant ils sont en train de flotter. Ils nagent désespérément sur place et Gwen pense que finalement elle ne va pas se noyer en premier, peut-être parce que les poumons de Jones sont...

-Je sais, murmure t-il contre sa joue.

Il prend une forte aspiration, penche la tête en arrière et ferme les yeux avec un petit rire sans joie.

-Fais chier, lâche t-il de façon inattendue. Je suis amoureux de Jack.

Gwen en reste bouche bée en dépit de leur situation désespérée.

-Quoi?

-J'ai essayé dur de ne pas l'être, murmure t-il tremblant de froid. Mais évidemment ce maudit Jack Harkness a tout foutu en l'air. C'est un enfoiré.

-C'est sûr! Glousse Gwen de manière hystérique comme le haut de sa tête touche le plafond.

-Bon, admet Jones en frissonnant. L'eau clapote contre son menton. C'est comme ça.

-Ouais, murmure Gwen. Oh mon dieu! je ne connais même pas ton prénom.

-Ianto, la renseigne t-il.

Elle ne peut plus distinguer son visage. La quantité d'eau atténue le rayonnement des torches.

-Ravie de t'avoir rencontré, Ianto Jones, halète Gwen en crachant une gorgée d'eau.

Presque simultanément ils prennent chacun une profonde aspiration. Gwen ferme les yeux et prie pour une mort rapide.

Soudain, au moment où l'eau couvre ses lèvres alors qu'elle lutte pour respirer il y a un bruit au dessus d'eux et la plaque d'égout s'ouvre. Une lumière aveuglante les inonde et elle voit les yeux de Jones s'élargir sous le choc.

-Gwen! Jones! Crie Jack au dessus d'eux ? Vous êtes en bas ?

Jones l'attrape et la pousse vers le haut. Jack la tire et elle s'avachit sur le sol de l'usine de traitement des eaux, à bout de souffle.

Quelques secondes plus tard elle voit Jack aider Jones à sortir, le visage et les cheveux trempés, respirant avec autant de mal qu'elle.

-Ha ha! S'écrie Jack d'un ton triomphant. Les Haemovores! Ils pensaient qu'ils pouvaient sucer mon sang. Ces sales vampi...

Il s'arrête net en se rendant compte que ni l'un ni l'autre ne réagit. Ils restent juste sur le sol à trembler.

-Vous allez bien? Demande t-il en les regardant avec inquiétude.

L'eau déborde de la bouche d'égout sur le sol en ciment et Jack pâlit en réalisant à quel point ils étaient près de...Près de se...

-Rhys, gémit Gwen incapable de faire autre chose que se rouler en boule sur le sol détrempé. S'il te plait, Jack, je veux Rhys.

* * *

Ianto Jones n'arrive même pas à réfléchir. Il essaie d'avaler de l'air. Ses doigts raclent le sol en ciment et il est parcouru de frissons pathétiques. Il réalise qu'il y a maintenant d'autres personnes dans la salle, des employés communaux et la police, même les pompiers. Il se redresse en s'appuyant contre une machine en métal vrombissante. Il observe d'un regard flou le plafond de l'usine de traitement des eaux et essaye de ne pas faire une crise d'hyperventilation.

Il entend Jack crier d'apporter des couvertures tout en se déplaçant entre lui et Gwen.

-Jones! S'exclame le Capitaine en prenant son visage dans ses mains. Il fait basculer sa tête pour le forcer à le regarder. Jones, hé, tu vas bien?

Le visage de Jack apparait dans son champ de vision, étonnamment proche. Ianto ferme les yeux parce qu'il ne veut pas que Jack voit la terreur qu'ils reflètent.

-V...vais bien, parvient-il à bafouiller.

Il entend des conversations bourdonner autour de lui puis il est enroulé dans une couverture, les mains de Jack toujours sur ses joues.

Puis les mains ne sont plus là et il croit entendre Rhys Williams crier. Mais c'est trop, _trop_, beaucoup trop de voix, beaucoup trop de bruit. Ianto se replie sur lui-même, ne souhaitant qu'une chose, se retrouver dans son appartement, en sécurité.

Il ne sait pas combien de temps s'est écoulé mais quelqu'un l'attrape par les bras et l'aide à se relever.

-Shhh, shh, tout va bien, Jones, ça va aller, roucoule Jack d'un ton apaisant.

Ianto laisse échapper un petit gloussement parce que cette intonation a quelque chose de ridicule.

Il se retrouve dans le SUV sans savoir comment. Jack continue à toucher son visage et ses cheveux, murmurant des paroles de réconfort sans signification. Ils s'arrêtent, Jack l'extirpe de la voiture et il monte les escaliers avec difficulté. Jack cherche quelque chose à tâtons et Ianto s'appuie enfin contre le mur blanc familier. Le plâtre est froid contre son front, rien à voir avec le contact mouillé du front de Gwen tout à l'heure et..._Oh mon dieu, n' y pense plus, tu es vivant, elle est vivante et tout va bien, tout va bien_.

-Allez, commande Jack en le tirant pour franchir la porte.

Ianto réalise soudain qu'il est chez lui et que l'autre homme est en train de le débarrasser de la couverture. Il défait également la fermeture éclair de sa veste et soulève sa chemise.

-Fais pas ça, hoquète t-il craintif et méfiant, voulant que Jack ôte ses mains de son corps.

S'il y a quelque chose dont il n'a pas envie en ce moment, c'est de baiser.

-Tu vas te retrouver en hypothermie si nous ne te réchauffons pas, lui explique le Capitaine en déboutonnant son pantalon. Ianto tremble de terreur, incapable de fuir. Une douche chaude fera l'affaire, continue Jack.

-Oh! murmure Ianto. Le soulagement l'envahit. Une douche. Une douche ça va. Une douche, c'est bon. Il peut faire cela.

Jack l'emmène dans le la salle de bain et tourne le pommeau. Il règle la température et lui ôte son slip. Il le pousse doucement sous la douche. Ianto laisse échapper un petit cri quand l'eau chaude fouette ses épaules. Il enroule ses bras autour de lui-même.

-Trop chaud ? S'enquiert Jack en descendant ses bretelles. Il enlève sa chemise.

-Ç'va, marmonne Ianto. Il ferme de nouveau les yeux et fait bon accueil à la chaleur. Quelques secondes plus tard il entend Jack entrer dans la douche et grimace.

-Harkness, murmure t-il d'une petite voix, je peux...

-Tu ne peux même pas trouver le savon, réplique Jack d'un ton amusé. Tu es en état de choc, Jones, alors détend-toi, d'accord?

Ianto ne répond pas. Il sent les mains de Jack dans ses cheveux. Il le frotte avec douceur. Ianto est trop exténué pour protester. Il laisse juste l'autre homme le shampouiner et essaye de ne pas penser qu'il aime ça.

-Je ne te comprends pas du tout, murmure le jeune homme alors que Jack embrasse l'endroit exact où sa mâchoire rencontre son cou.

Ensuite Ianto sombre dans le sommeil, emmitouflé dans les couvertures que l'autre homme a empilé sur lui. Il dort d'un sommeil sans rêve.

oooooooooo

Il se réveille à la lumière du soleil qui filtre à travers ses fenêtres à l'est et se rend compte qu'il a dû dormir toute l'après-midi et la nuit. En se décalant il sent un mouvement à coté de lui. Il y a quelque chose sur sa poitrine. Il tâtonne vers la tête de lit, cherchant son arme, en vain.

-Que...Grogne Jack en soulevant sa tête qui vient de glisser de la poitrine de Ianto. Bon dieu, mais pourquoi es-tu si...

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? demande Ianto en mettant sa main sur sa poitrine pour retrouver sa respiration et sentir les battements frénétiques de son cœur.

Jack se met à bailler.

-Tu te souviens d'hier ? Interroge t-il en roulant sur le dos.

Ianto ferme les yeux et s'appuie contre la tête du lit.

-Jones...?

-Ce n'était...Commence Ianto. Il s'arrête, la respiration tremblante.

-Tu vas bien?

Jack s'assoit et met sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme qui se raidit. Il pose les yeux sur la main du Capitaine avant de regarder rapidement ailleurs.

-Ce n'était pas agréable.

-Pas agréable ? Répète Jack incrédule, la main toujours sur son épaule. Il...Il n'y a donc rien qui te fait peur?

-C'est quoi cette question ? Grogne Ianto mal à l'aise.

-Une bonne question.

-Evidemment, répond Ianto en détournant le regard, ça m'est égal de mourir, mais la noyade n'est pas en haut de ma liste.

Jack ne dit rien pendant un long moment et quand le Gallois se retourne pour le regarder il a cette expression bizarre qui signifie que Ianto a encore dit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû.

Il se penche brusquement et Ianto recule un peu. Toute cette intimité lui donne un sentiment de malaise. Jack s'arrête à quelques centimètres de son visage et reste là, l'air pensif.

Il caresse le visage de Ianto qui détourne le regard avec embarras, le rouge aux joues. Puis Jack l'embrasse, lentement, avec douceur. Ianto garde les yeux fermés plus pour nier cette proximité que par passion.

C'est pourquoi parfois il déteste Jack. Il le déteste lui et ses raisonnements du 51ème siècle. Parce qu'au 21ème siècle, du moins dans l'expérience limitée de Ianto, vous ne caressez pas de cette manière les gens avec qui vont avez des relations sexuelles occasionnelles. Il doit y avoir certaines _catégories_, malgré que Jack s'en plaigne tout le temps, sinon ça n'a pas de sens. Au 21ème siècle il y a des labels comme le sexe occasionnel, le flirt et les relations amoureuses et ils sont tous différents et distincts les uns des autres. Vous ne pouvez pas avoir des relations occasionnelles avec quelqu'un et être étonné si cette personne flippe quand vous l'embrassez avec tendresse et caressez son visage. Mais Jack ne semble pas comprendre le concept de _limites_. Apparemment elles n'existent pas au 51ème siècle.

Tout cela n'a aucun sens. Comment peut-on avoir des relations stables avec quelqu'un s'il n'y a pas au moins une vague idée de ce qu'on est l'un pour l'autre? Même dans un futur très éloigné cela ne semble guère plausible que les rapports humains soient ainsi. Déjà il y aurait une quantité énorme de malentendus. Vous ne sauriez pas si quelqu'un vous aime bien, vous aime vraiment ou se sert de vous juste pour le sexe. Ianto est pratiquement sûr que c'est cette dernière option qui définit leur relation, à lui et Jack. Mais quand ce dernier agit ainsi, avec tant de douceur, et même de tendresse, cela rend les choses encore plus difficiles.

Ianto aime le Capitaine Jack Harkness. Cela fait un moment que ça dure mais il n'est pas stupide. Il sait que Jack ne le voit pas comme cela et que ça n'arrivera probablement jamais. Ianto a peut-être de la chance d'être encore en vie mais il n'en a jamais eu en amour. Familial, platonique, etc. Lisa a été sa seule chance, la seule fois où il avait enfin cru trouver quelque chose de _bien_ mais elle est morte et il a fait la paix avec l'idée qu'il n'obtiendra pas une autre chance. Baiser avec le patron est assez stupide mais c'est le mieux qu'il puisse obtenir de lui et de toute façon il y a des choses pires dans le monde que d'être la putain de Jack Harkness.

Mais parfois quand Jack le regarde, quand il s'endort, le bras de l'autre homme enroulé autour de lui, c'est trop. C'est comme être avec Lisa, comme être avec quelqu'un qui l'aime vraiment et ne le considère pas comme un corps chaud à disposition. Le sexe est une chose mais Jack semble avoir une inclination naturelle pour l'intimité qui lui donne la chair de poule. C'est terrifiant parce qu'il a l'impression de se bercer d'illusions avec un faux sentiment de sécurité et il a peur de déraper et que toute cette façade qu'il entretient, d'homme froid, impassible, fiable, ne vole en éclats.

Cela devient chaque jour plus difficile. Plus difficile de faire semblant d'être quelqu'un de distant et indifférent, mais il peut le faire s'il le doit. Il a menti toute sa vie. Il y a des secrets qu'il garde depuis plus de vingt ans alors oui, il peut le faire. Il doit le faire. Et puis, il sera probablement bientôt mort alors il n'aura plus rien à cacher.

Ce n'est pas comme s'il voulait mourir comme il y a des années de cela (Mais pas assez pour passer à l'acte). De toute façon, entre Jack découvrant la vérité au sujet de Lisa et les décès de Tosh et Owen il a cessé de penser à la mort et plus à la vie, à Torchwood, à l'équipe. Mais d'une manière ou d'une autre Ianto Jones va mourir pour Jack Harkness.

Bon, certainement pas _pour_ l'homme lui-même. Ce serait idiot de mourir pour un homme immortel, mais il mourra pour les idéaux de Jack Harkness, sous ses ordres. Il est sûr de cela.

Et quand cela arrivera ce sera un soulagement de ne plus s'inquiéter que Jack découvre ses sentiments, parce qu'il sera mort, ce sera terminé et il sera en _sécurité_.

( Parfois, juste parfois, Ianto se demande s'il s'accroche à ses mensonges parce qu'il ne connait rien d'autre mais quand il pense à ce que serait la réaction de Jack s'il savait, cela renforce sa détermination).

La seule personne qui connaissait Ianto Jones, le connaissait vraiment jusqu'au bout des ongles est morte. Lisa est probablement la seule personne qui l'aura jamais connu et finalement c'est ...tolérable. Ce n'est pas parfait mais il peut tolérer ça s'il le faut. Il le fera s'il le doit et il doit le faire. Parce que Jack ne sera jamais...ça ne traverserait même pas son esprit et de toute manière Ianto est pratiquement certain qu'il est amoureux de son Docteur. Au début il pensait plutôt qu'il l'était de Gwen. De toute façon ça n'a aucune importance.

Mais il a failli mourir dans un égout aujourd'hui, ou hier, noyé dans de l'eau de mer jusqu'à ce que ses poumons éclatent alors il attrape violemment la nuque de Jack et l'embrasse. Il passe les bras autour des épaules de l'autre homme et gémit dans le baiser. Jack le presse dans la tête de lit. Il a le gout de l'haleine du matin, mais tellement, tellement vivant et c'est tout ce que Ianto désire pour l'instant.

Jack soulève son maillot. Il interrompt le baiser et ses lèvres descendent le long de son cou. Ianto gémit et se cambre, ses ongles s'enfoncent dans les épaules nues du Capitaine.

-Ça va aller, murmure Jack en se débattant avec le cordon de son pantalon de survêtement. Tout va bien, je suis là.

-Tais-toi, gémit Ianto bien qu'il sache que cela ne sert à rien, Jack sera toujours un causeur.

Jack le tire par les hanches, ses doigts laissent des contusions sur sa peau et l'installe sur le dos. Il finit presque en diagonale, allongé en travers du lit et lève les yeux vers l'autre homme qui le regarde d'un air pensif.

-Tu es tellement étrange, dit-il presque tendrement

Ianto est sur le point de lever les yeux au ciel quand Jack se penche pour embrasser sa poitrine. Ses lèvres ciblent une petite cicatrice sur le coté gauche trop vieille pour avoir été faite en travaillant à Torchwood.

Ianto lui saisit le bras pour l'attirer sur lui. Jack tombe sur sa poitrine avec une sensation désagréable d'écrasement. Ianto l'embrasse de manière agressive, dure et brutale. Il passe un bras autour de l'épaule de Jack et de l'autre descend son pantalon tout en se concentrant sur la peau lisse de l'autre homme, ses muscles déliés et les tendons de son cou. Jack halète dans sa bouche et Ianto fait tout pour oublier les événement des jours précédents, du moins pour l'instant.

* * *

Gwen ne dit rien. Il ne s'attend pas à ce qu'elle le fasse mais de temps à autre elle lui lance un regard plein de sympathie. En général Ianto les ignore car il ne veut pas l'encourager. Il ne veut pas qu'elle se sente désolée pour lui, il n'a pas _besoin_ qu'elle se sente désolée pour lui.

Heureusement n'étant que trois il sont assez occupés pour qu'elle ne s'attarde pas plus longtemps là-dessus et après le désastre avec Freda**(2)**, Gwen aborde d'une voix hésitante et pour la première fois le sujet des nouvelles recrues.

-Nous aurions pu avoir beaucoup plus de problèmes avec Freda si nous n'avions pas eu de l'aide, commence Gwen d'un ton implorant, assise devant le bureau de Jack, les bras croisés. Et il s'est vachement bien débrouillé pendant l'attaque des Weevils. Rhys a dit qu'il a été d'une aide préc...

-Il n'est pas fait pour le travail de Torchwood, répond Jack pour la seconde fois, l'air grognon. Davidson est un type sympa mais il ne tiendrait pas un mois ici.

-Il n'est pas différent de moi quand j'ai commencé, proteste Gwen. Ecoute, il y a deux trois mois j'aurai dit la même chose, mais Andy est déjà au courant pour les aliens et il s'est montré utile à de nombreuses reprises lors de nos enquêtes. Alors pourquoi ne pas rendre cela officiel?

Ianto s'appuie contre le cadre de la porte et se résout à être témoin d'une longue querelle.

-Ne pas flipper devant les aliens n'est pas mon seul critère de recrutement, grogne Jack. Il n'a aucune des compétences dont nous avons besoin actuellement. Il n'est pas médecin ni expert en technologie, ni même chercheur. Nous n'avons pas besoin de paire de bras supplémentaires au point de tourner autour de l'agent de police _Andy davi_...

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Questionne Gwen d'un ton glacial en le fusillant du regard. Ouvre les yeux, Jack! Je n'ai pas pris un seul jour de congé depuis deux mois! Jones vit pratiquement dans le Hub depuis trois semaines. Rhys s'arrache les cheveux parce que je rentre à des heures pas possibles la nuit...

-Oh, alors il s'agit de Rhys, hein? Lâche Jack d'un ton immature.

-...et ça fait une paye que je n'ai pas vu le dessus de ton bureau, ajoute Gwen furieuse en désignant les énormes piles de documents qui couvrent le meuble. Nous avons besoin d'aide, Jack, sinon quelqu'un va se faire tuer!

Le Capitaine se lève brusquement, irrité.

-C'est un coup bas, maugrée t-il à voix basse en plantant ses ongles dans le bureau.

-Peut-être! Siffle Gwen, mais c'est la vérité!

Il y a une pause et ils se regardent tous les deux en chiens de faïence. Ianto en profite pour toussoter poliment, décidant de les laisser à leurs combats puérils quand Jack se tourne soudainement vers lui.

-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? L'interroge t-il d'un ton rogue.

Ianto cligne les yeux, surpris qu'on lui demande son avis.

-Je pense que Davidson ferait l'affaire, répond le Gallois lentement en faisant quelques pas pour se tenir aux cotés de Gwen face à Jack, avec un peu d'entrainement, bien s...

-Tu vois! S'exclame Gwen d'un ton triomphant. Jones pense qu'il serait...

Mais Jack retient sa main pour la faire taire. C'est une question de respect de la part de Gwen envers lui, même pendant une dispute alors elle se conforme.

-Continuons, dit-il mécontent.

-Nous avons besoin de quelqu'un dans la police, poursuit Ianto. Cooper a raison, La plupart du temps il nous a été utile parce qu'il a accès aux informations qui nous sont nécessaires. Nous avons de plus en plus besoin de lui depuis...Il marque une pause avec tact, depuis que nous n'avons plus Tosh.

-Qu'est-ce que tu suggères ?

-Un compromis, répond Ianto avec confiance. Nous l'introduisons à Torchwood, nous l'entrainons, lui donnons un badge, la procédure habituelle, mais il continue à travailler pour la police. Et si nous avons besoin de lui nous pouvons l'appeler.

-Heu...Vous ne pensez pas que c'est un peu trop pour une seule personne ? Intervient Gwen.

Ianto hausse les épaules.

-C'est à lui de décider s'il peut faire face.

-Je ne pense pas que la police va apprécier s'il s'éclipse en plein service, poursuit Gwen soucieuse.

-S'il le faut nous pouvons faire de lui notre liaison officielle, répond Ianto.

-D'accord, répond Gwen.

Ils se tournent vers Jack qui n'a pas l'air très heureux. Ianto se demande si l'autre homme espérait qu'il prenne son parti.

-Tu penses vraiment qu'il est taillé pour Torchwood ? Demande le Capitaine incrédule.

-Non, mais je ne pensais pas que Cooper l'était quand tu l'as embauché. Et je n'ai aucun problème à admettre que mes normes habituelles sont trop restrictives dans ce cas.

Jack plisse les yeux à la petite vanne subtile.

-Ce qui signifie...?

-Que nous avons besoin de nouvelles recrues, réplique Ianto crument. Que nous soyons prêts pour ça ou non.

Jack prend un air renfrogné mais se rassoit en croisant les mains derrière sa tête.

-Je vais y réfléchir, annonce t-il après une longue pause.

Gwen grince les dents de frustration mais parvient à résister à l'envie pressante d'ajouter un commentaire.

Jack passe les semaines suivantes à "y réfléchir", tout au long de leur voyage en Inde**(3)** et leur coup raté avec des Krynoids, mais c'est seulement après avoir passé quelques jours dans le coma que lui et Gwen recrutent Rhys pour les aider à venir à bout de la chose qui s'est infiltrée dans le réseau téléphonique. **(4)**

-Allez, d'accord! S'exclame t-il d'un ton théâtral le matin où ils reviennent travailler. Gwen, contacte Davidson. Mais c'est ton problème s'il foire.

Gwen applaudit.

-À une condition, ajoute Ianto tandis que Gwen cherche son téléphone portable. Je veux lui apprendre à tirer.

Jack hausse les sourcils.

-Ah bon? Je ne pensais pas que c'était ton typ...

-Assez étrangement, le sexe n'est pas la première chose que j'avais à l'esprit.

-Dommage, marmonne Jack avec un sourire salace en tendant le bras pour jouer avec la fermeture éclair de la veste de l'autre homme.

Ianto le regarde fixement en se raidissant. Ils sont au travail, dans le Hub et Gwen est ici. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

Après quelques secondes Jack semble réaliser la même chose. Il recule et se retourne pour regarder Gwen excitée faire des plans pour rencontrer Andy autour d'un café.

oooooooooo

-Tu ne tiens pas ton arme correctement, commente Ianto avant de passer à la machine à café.

Andy prend Torchwood...assez bien. Il a déjà vu des Weevils. Il s'est fait une raison sur le fait que Freda est en partie alien et vient du futur de sorte que ni le Hub ni le ptérodactyle l'ont beaucoup choqué. La technologie alien éparpillée dans le Hub ainsi que le puissant ordinateur central ne provoque chez lui que de la curiosité. Assez étrangement la seule chose qui semble le tracasser est le pouvoir illimité de Torchwood et l'accès aux informations gouvernementales et privées.

-Vous voulez dire que vous pouvez même aller dans mes mails sans mandat? Demande t-il abasourdi.

-Nous sommes déjà allé dans ta boite mail, rétorque Jack malgré les gestes désespérés de Gwen pour lui intimer le silence. Oh, ne me regarde pas comme ça! Nous devions nous assurer que tu n'étais pas un dealer ou un pédophile.

-Vous pensiez que j'étais un pédophile?

-Non, non! Nous devions juste nous en assurer, Andy. C'est le protocole. comme l'enquête de moralité à laquelle nous avons été soumis avant d'entrer à l'académie de police.

-Donc l'invasion de la vie privée n'est pas un problème pour vous ? S'enquiert Andy mal à l'aise. Et quand vous dites que Torchwood est au-dessus du gouvernement...ça veut dire que vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez?

-Ouais.

-Non, le contredit Ianto en levant les yeux au ciel devant l'orgueil de Jack. Nous somme financés par l'argent des impôts.

-Par la _Reine_!

-Qui touche de l'argent des impôts, explique Ianto à Andy. Si vraiment nous faisions quelque chose que le gouvernement n'appréciait pas, ils n'auraient aucun mal à nous arrêter. Nous ne sommes que trois. Quatre peut-être.

Jack lance un regard irascible au Gallois pour avoir gâché son plaisir mais il n'argumente pas parce qu'après tout, Jones a _raison_.

-Oh, alors c'est bon, déclare Andy soulagé.

-Je pense remettre en question le privilège que tu as de recruter les gens, dit Gwen à Jack un peu plus tard. Tu es presque arrivé à le faire paniquer!

-Hé, pourtant je t'ai_ bien _recruté! Proteste Jack en enfilant son manteau militaire pour aller enquêter sur une perturbation de la Faille. Dans une autre pièce Andy lit la Charte de la Fondation Torchwood fortement révisée.

-J'avais l'impression qu'elle nous avait rejoint juste pour garder un œil sur nous, plaisante Ianto d'un ton nonchalant tout en surveillant sur les écrans les secteurs filmés par plusieurs caméras au Nord-Ouest de Cardiff.

-Ha! Ha! Rit Gwen en faisant avec effronterie une grimace à Jack.

-Je vais retenir une partie de votre paie à tous les deux et la donner à l'agent de police Andy, marmonne Jack.

-Il est sergent maintenant. Il a été promu après l'attaque des Weevils, le corrige Gwen.

Jack lève les yeux au ciel avec exagération comme si connaitre le rang dans la police de leur nouvelle recrue était au dessous de lui.

-Quoique, lâche t-il soudainement comme s'il venait juste d'y penser, je viens juste de réaliser...Je vais être _complètement_ entouré par ce merveilleux accent Gallois maintenant.

Gwen et Ianto échangent un regard pendant que Jack sourit d'un air rêveur.

-Si tu m'aides à le destituer je te laisse conduire le SUV, propose Ianto pince-sans-rire à Gwen.

-Ça marche, répond Gwen du tac au tac.

-C'est pas drôle, grogne Jack.

La période d'essai de Andy passe rapidement. Sa naïveté et ses insuffisances auraient pu agacer Ianto mais ils sont déjà passés par là quand ils ont embauché Gwen et elle a fait l'affaire. Il se rappelle juste d'être optimiste et songe qu'Andy, lui, n'a pas libéré un gaz alien maléfique assoiffé de sexe dès son premier jour. Cela doit compter, non? **(5)**

Mais il n'est pas un mauvais bougre et, même s'il l'était Ianto ne le voit pas souvent.

Et puis, à peine se sont-ils habitués à la présence de Andy Davidson au Hub que tout change.

ooooooooooo

Cela débute avec les planètes et les Daleks. Jack les quitte. Ianto et Gwen manquent d'être tués et se retrouvent coincés dans la bulle temporelle installée par Tosh. Mais malgré la défaite des Daleks le vrai changement survient quand Jack est de retour.**(6)**

Gwen va voir si Rhys va bien et Ianto en fait de même pour ce qui est de Rhiannon et sa famille. Ce n'est visiblement pas dans ces conditions que sa sœur aurait voulu qu'il rencontre ses enfants mais elle est tellement soulagée par la défaite des Daleks qu'elle l'étreint avec tant de force qu'il peut à peine respirer et l'entraine à la cuisine pour une tasse de thé. Les enfants regardent sa veste et ses armes avec de grands yeux et même Johnny semble vaguement perturbé par sa tenue. Alors, quand quelqu'un essaye de voler le SUV, c'est presque un soulagement. Après avoir fait s'éloigner quelques adolescents de la voiture, il leur adresse des adieux maladroits, retourne à Cardiff et prend Gwen au passage. Ils rentrent au Hub et appellent Andy. Ils sont là, tous les trois à examiner le Dalek détruit quand le sas s'ouvre.

-Jack! S'écrie Gwen sous le choc.

Comme Ianto, à quelque part, elle avait eu peur que le Capitaine ne finissent par rester avec le Docteur. De plus Ianto ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il revienne si tôt.

-Je vous avis dit que je reviendrais! Se vante Jack d'un ton triomphant.

Ianto essaie de paraitre aussi indifférent que possible, trop conscient de son cœur qui bat fort dans sa poitrine, partagé entre l'envie de le frapper ou de lui rouler une pelle magistrale.

Incertain de pouvoir à la fois le supporter et contrôler ses émotions correctement il se mord les lèvres et s'accroupit devant le Dalek sous prétexte d'en examiner l'extérieur craquelé.

Mais Jack n'est pas seul, il a emmené du monde avec lui.

-Martha! Sourit Gwen en l'étreignant. Oh mon dieu, c'est si bon de te revoir!

-C'est vous qui avez fait exploser ces aliens? Questionne Andy avec curiosité les yeux fixés sur Martha et l'homme inconnu qui se tient derrière elle, un fusil sur l' épaule, un peu le même que celui dont Jack s'est muni avant de se téléporter ailleurs. Comment c'était?

-Extrêmement satisfaisant, répond Jack plein d'entrain. Il s'arrête et reprend d'un ton agacé: Mon dieu, Jones, tu n'arrêtes jamais de travailler ? Nous avons sauvé l'univers de l'_implosion_ tout de même!

Ianto quitte le Dalek du regard pour scruter le visage irrité de l'autre homme. Il résiste à l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel face au besoin égocentrique de Jack d'être reconnu à chaque fois qu'il entre dans une pièce.

-J'essaye juste de trouver ce que nous allons faire d'eux, monsieur, répond Ianto poliment, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas avoir l'air trop passif-agressif. Il est certain que les rapports vont nous indiquer qu'il y en a au moins un dans chaque rue.

Cela n'apaise pas Jack qui croise les bras d'un air maussade.

-Andy, voici Martha Jones, la présente Gwen au bout d'un moment quand il apparait que Jack est trop pris par son ressentiment pour faire les présentations. Elle est médecin à l'UNIT et nous a aidé dans le passé.

Martha sourit d'un air bon-enfant à Andy. Son regard se pose brièvement sur Jones mais elle détourne les yeux rapidement.

-Mickey Smith, se présente l'homme au fusil d'un ton bourru en observant autour de lui avec intérêt. Donc c'est ça le Torchwood qui a bloqué tous mes piratages informatiques. Je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus impressionnant.

-Hé! Rouspète Jack, _nous sommes_ impressionnants !

-Hum...lâche Smith avec dédain.

Ianto ressent une crainte irrationnelle qu'il soit un ancien amant de Jack.

-Voici Gwen Cooper, Andy Davidson et Jones, présente Jack prouvant pour la millionième fois qu'il est incapable de se souvenir du prénom de ce dernier ou même de le prononcer.

Smith hoche brièvement la tête, passe près du Dalek et commence immédiatement à bidouiller sur l'ordinateur.

-Euh...Il a le droit de faire ça? Demande Andy avec hésitation.

-Hé, Mickey Mouse ! L'interpelle Jack sans répondre au policier. Tu cherches du travail?

La tête de Smith émerge de derrière l'ordinateur.

-Travailler pour toi? Bordel, non!

Mais Jack ne se laisse pas décourager.

-Allez, ce sera amusant. Je peux déjà te dire que tu utiliseras ce fusil au moins une fois par semaine.

Smith semble considérer cela.

-D'accord, lâche t-il finalement, mais aucun foutu surnom! Et puis je veux prendre des vacances avant de commencer!

-D'accord, d'accord, répond Jack magnanime, comme si les vacances étaient pour les mous. Et toi, Martha, qu'en penses-tu?

-J'sais pas, Jack, je viens juste d'être promue.

-Pour faire la promotion de la clé Osterhagen! Réplique Jack avec insistance. Moi je fais de moins en moins confiance à l'UNIT ces derniers temps, c'est pour dire.

Ianto se demande ce qu'est la clé Osterhagen.**(7)**

-Je vais y réfléchir, propose Martha en tentant de toute ses force de cacher le sourire qui soufflerait au Capitaine qu'il l'a convaincu.

Ianto parie avec lui-même qu'elle fera partie des meubles dans la semaine.

Gwen assaille Jack de questions et Martha converse avec Andy sur son travail à Torchwood, l'ignorant délibérément. Il regarde Smith toujours à l'ordinateur et réalise qu'il va être leur nouvel informaticien-technicien. Il est surement en train de jeter un coup d'œil sur les dossiers de ses futurs collègues.

Charmant.

_Ça y est, c'est reparti!_ Songe t-il résigné avant de se remettre au travail.

* * *

-Donne-moi à boire, gémit Andy Davidson pathétiquement en s'écroulant sur la chaise de Gwen. Il s'effondre sur son bureau. Maintenant, parce que je compte être bourré quand Swanson me tuera demain.

-Je ne crois pas...Commence Gwen.

-Quarante-trois appels manqués, Gwen, lui dit Andy en prenant son téléphone portable. _Quarante-trois_.

-Qui est Swanson ? S'enquiert Martha avec curiosité.

-Mon patron actuel, la renseigne Andy en se frottant les yeux, épuisé. Jack n'est que mon patron _secret_. Je suis un agent _secret_ de Torchwood.

Gwen rit et Andy essaye de ne pas montrer sa joie, ou du moins ses sentiments. Il sait que c'est stupide et que Gwen est mariée. Mais qu'y faire?

Martha a l'air étonné.

-Andy est notre lien avec la police, explique Gwen.

-Lien _secret_! Intervient Andy.

-...ce qui fait qu'ils ne le savent pas vraiment, continue Gwen avec une petite grimace.

-Donc tu es un espion, confirme Smith en regardant autour de lui pour la première fois depuis qu'il a commencé son histoire d'amour un peu flippante avec l'ordinateur de Toshiko Sato.

-Pas vraiment, réplique Andy. Je rends juste les choses plus facile entre Torchwood et la police. Sinon ils se plaignent les uns des autres sur les scènes de crimes.

-Pas nous! Proteste Gwen. Puis elle marque une pause. Si, peut-être Jack...

-_Peut-être_ Jack?

Martha éclate de rire et même Smith se fend d'un sourire amusé. Andy grimace mais il est aussi très conscient que si Martha Jones et Mickey Smith devient membres à plein temps de Torchwood, son temps dans l'organisation sera grandement limité.

C'est un peu puéril car Andy s'est toujours considéré comme quelqu'un de rationnel avec la tête sur les épaules, mais il n'a pas envie de partir. Torchwood est petit, dangereux et terrifiant à plus d'un niveau. Son chef l'a "accidentellement" peloté au moins à deux reprises, pour ne pas mentionner les commentaires inappropriés, complètement dingues mais foutrement géniaux.

-Après Torchwood, tu ne peux plus revenir en arrière, l'avait prévenu Gwen la première fois qu'elle l'avait informé qu'ils cherchaient de nouvelles recrues, par dessus une tasse de café. C'est extrêmement dangereux mais en même temps absolument _merveilleux_. Rien n'est plus jamais pareil. Crois-moi quand je te dis que _tout change_.

Il se souvient avoir presque roulé des yeux devant sa façon de dramatiser. C'était juste un job, quoique pas très orthodoxe et assez chaotique. Andy avait toujours été très prudent et n'aurait jamais rejoint une organisation louche venue de nulle part, mais Gwen en faisait partie et elle avait l'air d'aimer. Cela apportait une certaine excitation à coté des habituelles interventions dans les bagarres de bar et le fait de diriger la circulation. Etre un flic, même un sergent maintenant, il n'y avait pas de quoi mourir de rire, mais toutes ces années à l'Académie plus sa formation n'auront pas été vaines s'il pouvait rentrer à Torchwood, non?

Mais Gwen avait raison, bien sûr. Torchwood avait tout changé.

Au début c'était modeste mais après les premières semaines la vision qu'avait Andy du monde, de l'_univers _avait changé. Il n'y avait plus seulement la Terre, la planète bleue flottant dans le néant. Il y avait d'autres planètes, d'autres étoiles, d'autres vies. Les aliens ne sont pas toujours des créatures méchantes et vicieuses comme les Weevils qui avaient attaqué le poste de police. Quelques uns sont bons et intelligents, et ressemblent même à des humains! (Ce qui aide à l'imagination d'Andy quand Jack plaisante sur tous les aliens avec qui il a baisé).

Il n'y a pas de retour en arrière dans ce job, à moins qu'ils ne le retconnent, et même s'il était d'accord avec l'idée que Torchwood efface des semaines de sa mémoire, pourquoi voudrait-il faire marche arrière ? Qu'est-ce qui serait comparable à cela? Même les snobs du M15 n'ont pas des jobs aussi intéressants que le sien. Quand il est au poste de police ou en train de superviser de nouveaux agents, il ne pense qu'au moment où il reviendra au Hub pour effectuer un _vrai_ travail. Ce n'est pas une pensée très loyale. Andy sait que ce serait le chaos si personne ne s'assurait que les gens ne dépassent pas les limitations de vitesse, ni si personne ne mettait fin aux bagarres de rues, mais maintenant qu'il sait qu'il y a tant de choses là-haut...

Mais il n'est pas médecin, il n'excelle pas avec les ordinateurs donc il comprend, même à contrecœur.

oooooooooo

-Alors...demande Martha en regardant prudemment autour d'elle, vous n'avez toujours pas réussi à vous débarrasser de Jones?

Gwen fronce les sourcils, confuse.

-Quoi?

Andy vérifie immédiatement si Jones est dans les parages. Lui et jack sont partis déposer dans un entrepôt les Daleks qu'ils ont récupéré dans la journée. Ils sont dans le sous-sol depuis environ une vingtaine de minutes...et Andy n'a pas besoin de demander. Ils peuvent croire qu'ils sont discrets au sujet de tout le sexe pervers qu'ils pratiquent mais ça crève les yeux.

Et puis aussi Gwen lui a raconté.

-Tu sais bien, continue Martha en regardant Gwen d'un air étonné. Il est encore là. Je croyais que vous essayiez de...

-Qu'est-ce que tu as contre Jones? Demande Andy d' un ton désapprobateur.

Bien sûr Jones est un peu collet monté et a la gâchette facile mais qui est-elle pour débarquer ici et critiquer leur fonctionnement?

-Qu' y a t-il à son sujet? Interroge Smith avec curiosité.

-Ils ne sont pas au courant? Sursaute Martha en regardant Andy.

Le regard d'Andy va de l'expression d'horreur sur le visage de Martha à celle de confusion sur celui de Gwen

-Au courant de quoi?

-Oh! S'exclame soudain Smith après quelques tapotement sur les touches du clavier.

Andy le voit regarder l'écran avec dégout.

-Oh mon dieu! Laisse échapper Gwen en réalisant. Oh non, oh non, Martha...Je suis si...Ce n'est pas vrai.

Martha fronce les sourcils.

-Qu'est ce qui n'est pas vrai? Tu veux dire...

-Ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois...déclare Gwen bouleversée, oh mon dieu, je ne le voulais pas mais nous ne l'avons découvert que deux ou trois semaines après ton départ. Je ne savais pas qu'il n'avait...

-Vous parlez de cette histoire avec sa petite amie? Les interrompt Smith.

-Jones a une petite amie? Demande Andy choqué. Il n'est pas g...

-C'est toujours là? Glapit Gwen en dévalant les escaliers pour se pencher sur l'écran. Je pensais que Tosh aurait...Je suppose qu'elle a oublié...

Andy arrive derrière elle et regarde un extrait du dossier de Jones que Smith a fait apparaitre sur l'écran. Oh, _cette_ amie.

-C'est faux, soupire Gwen désespérément comme Martha vient se tenir à coté d'elle. Pendant longtemps nous avons cru cela parce qu'il ne... il n'avait rien dit sur...

-Donc le dossier est inexact ? Demande Andy soulagé. Mais pourquoi...

-Oui, oui, confirme Gwen en se penchant pour supprimer le paragraphe en question du dossier de Jones.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement? Demande Martha dubitative.

-Oui, je veux savoir aussi, ajoute Smith en croisant les bras tout en dévisageant Gwen dans l'expectative.

-Ecoutez, dit Gwen en rougissant tout en les regardant d'un air désespéré. Je ne peux... Je jure _sur ma vie_ que ce n'est pas vrai, d'accord? C'est juste que je ne peux pas...ce n'est pas mon travail.

-Mais...tente Martha.

-Ne dites plus rien, ordonne Gwen d'un ton dur pour faire cesser leurs questions.

Martha et Smith se dévisagent mutuellement mais Andy se contente d'hausser les épaules.

-Laissez tomber, leur conseille t-il, parce que même s'il ne peut rien savoir de l'histoire il a assez confiance en Gwen pour comprendre quand il ne faut pas insister. De plus si elle est aussi bouleversée par le sujet cela doit être vraiment sérieux.

Il y a un silence maladroit. Jones émerge du sous-sol en portant aussi loin de lui qu'il le peut plusieurs sacs pleins de ce qui ressemble à des morceaux de calamars.

-C'est quoi ça! Glapit Andy.

-Des Daleks, apparemment, répond Jones avec dégout. Ils étaient dans le revêtement de métal. Nous les avons sorti pour les mettre en chambre froide, sinon ils vont pourrir. Harkness veut que vous jetiez un coup d'œil dessus, dit-il à l'intention de Martha en jetant sans cérémonie un sac dans le secteur médical où il atterrit avec un bruit sec.

-Oh...dit Martha en le regardant étrangement. Euh...d'accord, je vais regarder...ça.

-Nous avons besoin d'aide en bas, Davidson, ajoute Ianto.

Andy s'éclaircit la gorge avec maladresse.

Jones le regarde d'un air bizarre.

-D'accord! répond Andy le suivant dans les escaliers qui mènent au sous-sol en essayant de ne pas penser aux orgies auxquelles toute l'équipe participait en bas. C'est du moins ce que Swanson laisse entendre depuis toujours.

* * *

Avec juste ce qu'il fallait de cajolerie, de flatterie et de flirt (Il avait remarqué que Martha ne portait plus sa bague de fiançailles), Jack Harkness réussit dans sa tentative de faire que Martha rejoigne Torchwood.

-Pas mal, l'équipe! Sourit-il quelques jours plus tard, heureux d'utiliser de nouveau la salle de réunion.

Gwen et Martha sourient avec indulgence alors que Mickey lève les yeux au ciel et qu' Andy essaie ne pas s'inquiéter que Jack suggère une règle comme "Plus de vêtements" dans le Hub. Franchement Jack n'a aucune idée où Andy est allé pêcher qu'il serait intéressé par ce genre de politique. Jones a juste l'air de s'ennuyer et n'est pas impressionné.

-Bienvenue à Torchwood! Lance Jack fièrement. Nous somme au-delà du gouvernement, au-delà de...

-...la police, l'interrompt Gwen avec drôlerie. Le 21ème siècle est celui de tous...

-...les changements, finit Jones indifférent, et Torchwood est prêt.

-Où bien les aliens vont nous tuer, ajoute Andy.

Jack leur lance un regard noir.

-Vous avez gâché mon plaisir, marmonne t-il d'un air sombre.

-Par pitié, dites-moi que ce n'est pas votre devise ou un truc comme ça, commente Mickey incrédule.

-Si on le laissait faire, ça le serait, plaisante Gwen.

-Et le ptérodactyle s'appellerait _Myfanwy_, déclare Jones pince sans rire.

-Hé, j'aime ce nom, _Myfanwy_, proteste Jack en se demandant quand ils ont cessé d'être gentils et respectueux et commencé à lui sortir toutes ces âneries.

-Nous sommes quand même très heureux que vous ayez décidé de vous joindre à nous, continue Gwen en souriant à Martha et Mickey. Rappelez-vous juste de ne pas déconner avec la Faille.

-Faites gaffe à la boue alien, souligne Andy en connaissance de cause.

-Ne touchez pas à la machine à café de Jones, les prévient Gwen tandis que Jack réprime un sourire.

-En outre, déclare Jones d'un ton désinvolte, si vous avez de sombres secrets profondément dissimulés, c'est le moment de les avouer, parce qu'ils ressortiront d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Jack se raidit et échange un regard ébahi avec Gwen qui devient livide. Martha semble mal à l'aise et Andy à juste l'air un peu déboussolé.

Mickey rompt le silence en levant la main comme à l'école.

-Euh, j'ai passé les derniers deux ans et demi à combattre les Cybermen dans un univers alternatif.

Ils se tournent tous vers lui. Jack hausse les sourcils, impressionné. Il se doutait que Mickey était devenu un homme d'action parce qu'il était devenu plus confiant et prêt au combat mais il n'avait pas entendu parler des Cybermen ni de l'univers alternatif.

-Oh, questionne Andy timidement, c'était juste pour le plaisir ou...

Il se tait quand Mickey lui lance un regard noir. Jack remarque que Jones fixe l'autre homme avec un regain d'intérêt.

-Bon où en étions-nous? Demande gaiement Jack ignorant la jalousie qui lui tord les intestins.

Ça lui parait étrange de voir le Hub rempli de nouveau et il sait qu'il en est de même pour Jones et Gwen mais personne n'en parle. Ils essayent de faire en sorte que Martha et Mickey se sentent les bienvenus. Enfin, Gwen essaye. Jones est un peu méfiant mais après un moment ils décide apparemment qu'il ne sont pas une menace et les ignore. C'est sa manière habituelle de traiter avec les choses.

Ces derniers jours Jones commence à agacer Jack. Enfin, plus que d'habitude. Quand Jack est revenu de _sauver l'univers_, Jones l'a à peine regardé. Il n'a jamais été démonstratif mais quand même! Jack commence à se sentir un peu négligé. Ce n'est pas un sentiment récent mais cela le tiraille un peu que Jones _l'ignore_. Bien sûr il a toujours été comme cela, même après qu'ils aient commencé à coucher ensemble et ce n'est pas comme si Jack s'était fait des illusions à ce sujet. Par nature Jack aime le contact, se _délecte _dans le contact alors que Jones ne semble le tolérer que dans l'intérêt du sexe, toujours pressé de sortir de la pièce une fois qu'ils ont terminé. Dernièrement Jack a cherché délibérément à l'épuiser et sa stratégie a fonctionné. Jones est resté même s'il est toujours irrité le matin venu.

Il sait que rien de bien ne peut sortir de tout ça. Jones n'est visiblement pas intéressé par lui, sinon physiquement, mais Jack n'a jamais été bon pour lâcher prise. Il est déterminé à extirper des émotions humaines à Jones, déterminé à lui faire dire "Jack" au lieu de "Harkness" et lui permettre d'être autre chose pour lui que son patron avec qui il baise occasionnellement. Mais Jones ne va certainement pas lui faciliter les choses et même si Jack aime les défis c'est dur de ne pas se sentir découragé.

Cependant il ne peut pas faire que penser à Jones. Il est responsable de tous ses employés. Il doit s'assurer que Gwen ne montre pas elle-même aux nouvelles recrues toutes les ficelles du métier, qu'Andy ne se sente pas perdu sous l'influence de ceux qui ont une plus forte personnalité, que Mickey ne ressente pas trop la pression en essayant de se montrer à la hauteur du génie de Tosh et plus urgent, que Martha ne s'enterre pas complètement dans son travail.

-Comment te portes-tu, Martha ? Demande t-il avec gravité en l'invitant dans son bureau à la fin de la journée.

-Je me porte...bien.

Il hausse les sourcils d'un air sceptique en s'asseyant sur un coin de son bureau et fixe son annulaire gauche.

-Tu as envie d'en parler?

L'espace d'une seconde Martha se tend, l'air offensé, puis elle soupire, se démonte et se laisse tomber dans le fauteuil confortable qui se trouve en face du bureau.

-Ça fait combien de temps? Demande Jack.

-Deux mois, répond-elle faiblement en prenant sa tête dans ses mains.

-Qui a cassé?

-Moi, dit-elle tristement. C'était stupide, nous n'avions pas pris le temps d'assez bien nous connaitre l'un et l'autre avant de décider de nous marier. J'ai essayé si durement de l'oublier... À un certain moment nous avons réalisé tous les deux que cela n'allait pas marcher. J'ai juste...arrêté tout ça.

Jack glisse de son bureau pour mettre les mains sur ses épaules et elle lève lentement la tête.

-Je ne sais pas, murmure t-elle et il est choqué de voir des larmes dans ses yeux, je ne sais pas comment tu y arrives. Parfois j'aimerai juste oublier, comme eux tous. C'était si...Cette année a tout changé. J'étais si jeune et les choses que j'ai vu...

Elle frémit et entoure ses bras autour d'elle. Jack dépose tendrement un baiser sur son front avant de la contourner pour s'agenouiller devant la chaise.

-J'ai essayé avec force de me sentir bien. Je pensais que si Tom...Que si quelque chose de bon sortait de cela, ça irait bien, mais...Elle prend une profonde inspiration et se redresse. Mon père est dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Il a fait une dépression nerveuse six mois après notre retour. Maman ne quitte pratiquement plus la maison et Léo ne nous parle même plus. Il n'était pas sur le Valiant mais il n'arrive pas à croire ce qui s'est passé. Il pense que nous sommes tous fous. Tish a abandonné les cours du soir et maintenant elle travaille dans une bibliothèque. Elle dit qu'elle aime la tranquillité.

-Tu les vois souvent? Demande Jack doucement.

Martha secoue la tête.

-C'est trop dur. Cela réveille trop de souvenirs. C'était comme...Quand tu es avec le Docteur les choses ne semblent pas toujours réelles, tu sais?

Jack hoche la tête. Il le sait très bien, peut-être mieux que quiconque. Il a certainement eu le temps d'y penser.

-Tu vas à des endroits, des endroits stupéfiants, mais tu t'en vas toujours, explique Martha avec nostalgie. Il y a toujours des dangers et tu cours, tu cours beaucoup, mais cela finit toujours. Mais cette année-là...rien ne me semble plus réel. Même maintenant, je pense parfois que la vie est un rêve et que d'un instant à l'autre je vais me réveiller. J'ai du mal à me souvenir que j'ai vingt-six ans, pas vingt-sept ans.

-Je comprends. J'ai vu Owen mourir deux fois, lui raconte Jack avec amertume. Après la première fois, sur le Valiant, après que cette année soit terminée, j'ai juré de les protéger mais...

-Je pensais que tout serait parfait juste parce que le maitre était mort et que la Terre était sauvée, termine Martha. Et Tom...

Jack resserre sa poigne sur ses épaules et elle laisse échapper un rire sans joie.

-Il avait foi en moi. J'ai dû profiter de ma position à l'UNIT pour prouver que les aliens et les voyages dans le temps existaient et il m'a cru. Mais ce n'était pas pareil. Il n'était plus le même et...Oh Jack, je suis tombée amoureuse de quelqu'un qui n'existe même plus. Je suis tombée amoureuse d'une possibilité, pas d'un fait. Et c'est une possibilité qui ne s'accomplira jamais.

-Je sais, répond Jack gentiment. Je comprend. Plus que tu ne le crois.

-Je le sais, c'est pourquoi je ne pouvais pas te dire non. Je dois rester car...Qu'est ce que tu veux dire avec" Plus que tu ne le crois".

-Jones, lui dit-il gravement en se redressant pour regarder à travers la vitre de son bureau l'homme qui montre à Andy quelque chose sur l'ordinateur. Quand j'étais sur le Valiant...il était le dernier survivant de mon équipe et il est venu à mon secours. Il est mort pour moi. Et il savait ce qu'il faisait. À l'époque je ne savais rien de lui. Nous avions cru ce que son dossier disait...

-Ce truc avec sa petite amie ? Demande Martha curieuse. Gwen a dit que ce n'était...que ce n'était pas vrai.

-Non, ce n'était pas vrai, confirme Jack observant Jones rouler les yeux face à une erreur d'Andy. Mais aucun de nous ne le savait, alors. Torchwood Un venait juste de tomber, avant que tout aille de travers et j'avais vraiment l'intention de me débarrasser de lui. Après ça je ne pouvais plus. Ça prendra du temps, continue t-il après une courte pause en revenant se placer devant elle, mais ça ira mieux, je te le promets.

Elle hoche la tête.

-Je sais. Je dois juste faire les choses machinalement, hein? Au jour le jour.

-Au jour le jour, lui fait écho Jack. Tu es une femme plus sage que moi, Martha Jones.

-Tu n'es même pas une femme, Jack Harkness, plaisante Martha en souriant sincèrement pour la première fois depuis qu'elle est venue travailler à Torchwood.

- Et bien il y a eu cette fois où...

-Stop! Je ne crois pas la moitié des paroles qui sortent de ta bouche !

-Oh, j'ai oublié de te demander, ajoute Jack alors qu'elle s'apprête à partir, tu viens chez Dempsey vendredi pour les trente ans de Gwen?

-Bien sûr, répond Martha avec un petit sourire. Merci, Jack.

Il l'observe descendre les escaliers et traverser le Hub en direction du sas jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit hors de vue.

* * *

L'anniversaire des trente ans de Gwen a failli ne pas se faire à cause de problèmes posés par l' augmentation de Weevils à Cardiff. Il est presque minuit quand ils arrivent au pub. Ils sont épuisés quand ils retrouvent Rhys agacé à l'entrée. Andy a six points de suture et Martha le nez sanglant mais le point positif est que Jones est trop fatigué pour inventer une excuse pour ne pas y aller ce qui fait que Jack l'entraine joyeusement avec lui.

Gwen se lamente sur son âge tandis que Mickey et Martha font connaissance avec Rhys. Andy fanfaronne sur ses points de suture et relève le défi de Jack pour descendre le plus de verres possibles. Bien sûr ce dernier a plusieurs décennies d'avance avec l'alcool et il fait rouler facilement le sergent sous la table( littéralement) et à la fin de la nuit le barman doit les mettre dehors avec le reste d'une équipe de footballeurs tapageurs.

-Je sais que tu es soul mais tu as vraiment besoin de faire ça? Demande Jones fatigué tandis que Jack se serre contre lui et lui attrape le postérieur pour la troisième fois depuis qu'ils ont quitté le pub.

Il n'est pas du tout ivre; Il pourrait marcher droit s'il le voulait vraiment, mais c'est une excellente excuse pour se frotter à Jones et le peloter sans représailles. Jack presse son nez dans le cou de l'autre homme, songeant qu'il sent bon et laisse échapper un gloussement obscène.

Martha habite assez près pour rentrer à pieds. Gwen, Rhys, Andy et Mickey s'entassent dans un taxi et laissent Jones ramener Jack au Hub.

-Ha, voilà la voiture! Elle a pas bougé alors que moi je...

Jones le pousse sans ménagement contre le SUV en maugréant. Il ouvre la portière et l'installe sur le siège du passager. Jack laisse échapper un gémissement qui n'a rien à voir avec sa rudesse mais tout à voir avec son sang qui se précipite dans la direction opposée à son cerveau.

Jones s'installe, ferme sa portière et colle sa main dans la poche du capitaine pour avoir les clés mais ce dernier attrape son poignet avec un petit sourire sournois avant qu'il s'en empare.

-Donne-moi les clés, Harkness, réclame Jones avec impatience l'air un peu nerveux. Je ne peux pas être ton foutu chauffeur si tu ne me laisses même pas...

Jack glisse son autre main sur la cuisse de l'autre homme tout en maintenant fermement son poignet.

Jones se raidit.

-Certainement pas, déclare t-il dans l'obscurité trouée par un réverbère situé à quelques mètres. Nous sommes dans un...

Vif comme l'éclair Jack attrape la manette pour incliner la banquette le plus bas possible. Le siège de Jones descend avec un bruit sourd et le Capitaine se hisse par dessus le sien pour se mettre à cheval sur les hanches de l'autre homme.

-Putain, qu'est-ce que tu...Mmmf!

Jack enfonce sa langue dans la bouche de Jones. Ses mains labourent la chemise que le Gallois a échangé contre son gilet avant d'aller au bar. Elle lui donne l'air tellement normal et _respectable_ que cela donne encore plus envie à Jack de le débaucher.

-Lache-moi, Harkness! Grogne Jones d'un ton outragé en tentant de le repousser.

Jack ouvre la braguette de Jones avec rapidité.

-Nous sommes garés juste devant une épicerie, espèce d'andouille ! À quoi tu joues...Ahhh!

Jack a un petit sourire suffisant comme les traits du visage de Jones se tordent et qu'il retombe sur l'appuie-tête en haletant fortement.

-Tu es...vraiment...Grince le jeune homme tandis que Jack suce une marque rouge sur un endroit particulièrement sensible de son cou. Mmmf, Harkness! Harkness, att...

-Jack, murmure le Capitaine dans son oreille. Jones laisse échapper un gémissement tandis qu'il descend son pantalon sur ses hanches. Allez, dis-le et je te laisserai me conduire.

Jones émet ce qui pourrait être un gémissement, ou un rire, ou les deux et serre ses épaules.

-Hark-ness, articule t-il avec entêtement, mais il attire Jack plus près. Tu es...ivre, maintenant c'est...

-D'ac, gronde Jack en frottant les mamelons durs de l'autre homme à travers sa chemise tout en l'embrassant avec force.

Jones répond avec empressement pendant quelques secondes avant de tourner la tête sur le coté mais ses hanches se soulèvent toujours vers le haut pour rencontrer la main de Jack.

-Tu es bourré, l'accuse t-il tandis que la bouche de Jack se pose juste sous son oreille droite. Tu n'as pas vraiment toute ta tête et...

-Oh, je t'en prie, grogne Jack. Je suis complètement excité. Arrête d'être si noble et _baise-moi_.

Jones gémit en entendant ces mots. Il tremble violemment sous Jack mais refuse de céder.

-Pas sur le s...siège avant de la voiture de fonction, halète t-il.

-Tu préfères que nous passions sur la banquette arrière ? Souffle Jack à son oreille.

-C'est pas drôle, Hark..Mmff, _Jack_!

-C'est ça, souffle Jack, résolu à garder Jones allongé, c'est quand tu veux, où tu veux, allez!

-Jack, att...geint Jones mais il émet un délicieux grognement rauque qui veut dire que Jack va y arriver, il _doit_ y arriver. Il va réussir à faire jouir Jones sur le siège avant du SUV de Torchwood, même si c'est la dernière chose qu'il fera.

-Putain, j'ai envie de toi, gémit Jack plutôt inutilement dans l'oreille de Jones, glissant sa main inoccupée de la chemise de l'autre homme à une zone très très sensible.

Jones étreint ses épaules presque douloureusement.

-Tu as envie de _tout le monde_, siffle Jones.

Jack voudrait protester mais il a le visage enfoui dans son cou. Jones laisse échapper une série de halètements brulants et gémit jusqu'au spasme final dans les bras de Jack puis s'affaisse en arrière sur le siège incliné.

Même s'il n'a eu qu'une partie de ce qu'il voulait, Jack ne peut s'empêcher de regarder l'homme sous lui, essoufflé et ébouriffé, avec un petit sourire suffisant. Il dépose un baiser en haut de son cou et essuie sa main sur le siège, se rappelant d'ignorer dorénavant les exigences de Jones pour qu'ils se taisent pendant qu'ils ont des relations sexuelles parce qu'il s'avère qu'il a certainement un petit penchant pour les mots cochons.

-Idiot! Siffle Jones une fois qu'il a retrouvé son souffle, je venais juste de laver ce pantalon.

-C'est le problème le plus urgent que tu as en tête en ce moment? Grogne Jack en le regardant l'air renfrogné. Il pousse son manteau de coté et s'agenouille un peu en arrière de façon à ce que Jones ne puisse manquer de voir son aine. Tu vas me retourner la faveur?

-Non, répond Jones avec irritation en le repoussant. Pas ici, pousse-toi.

-Je pouvais toujours essayer, rétorque Jack en s'appuyant d'un air dévergondé contre la colonne de direction. Tu veux une exhibition? Je peux le faire!

-Mon dieu non, réplique Jones en blessant un peu l'égo de Jack. J'ai dit pas ici. Attend jusqu'à ce que nous soyons de retour au Hub.

- Chez toi c'est plus près.

-D'accord, maintenant, vire, accepte Jones en plissant les yeux.

Jack lève les yeux au ciel mais s'extirpe des genoux de Jones et se réinstalle sur le siège du passager.

-Sainte-nitouche, grommelle t-il en sortant les clés de sa poche pour les passer à l'autre homme.

-Exhibitionniste, rétorque Jones en ajustant son siège et son pantalon.

Il démarre la voiture.

-Et fier de l'être, répond Jack avec un large sourire.

Mais Jones ne lui jette même pas un regard. Il tourne la tête, occupé à faire un créneau pour sortir le SUV de sa place de parking.

-Tu ne peux pas aller plus vite? Se plaint Jack pour la nième fois depuis que Jones a démarré en se tortillant sur son siège.

-Je suis déjà au-delà de la limite autorisée.

Jack a un petit sourire rempli de fierté. C'est la preuve qu'il a rendu l'homme habituellement calme et réservé assoiffé de sexe.

-Dépêche-toi, répète Jack en portant la main à sa ceinture.

-Ne t'y avises pas, le menace Jones froidement. Si on doit se ranger je préfère ne pas être arrêté pour indécence et avoir une amende à payer.

-Nous sommes Torchwood. La police ne peut pas nous arrêter et, même s'ils le font, nous pouvons toujours leur demander de se joindre à nous. J'adore les hommes en uniforme. Ou les femmes. Ou les aliens.

Il ne peut réprimer un gémissement tandis que son imagination hyperactive lui montre l'image d'un Jones magnifique écartelé sous un jeune et beau policier ou bien avec une policière empressée portant une de ces délicieuses jupes droites lui taillant une pipe. Et est-ce que les policiers portent toujours ces bât...

-Désolé déclare Jones sèchement l'extirpant de sa rêverie, je ne couche pas avec des gens que je ne connais pas.

-Vraiment? S'enquiert Jack curieux en se redressant pour mieux le regarder et surtout pour se distraire des images de Jones dans divers états et positions qui traversent son esprit. Pourquoi?

Jones le regarde d'un air bizarre avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur la route.

-Ce n'est pas particulièrement recommandé.

Les humains du 21ème siècle! Pense Jack en secouant la tête. Mais il suppose que comme les MST posent encore un grave problème ce n'est pas complètement débile.

-Quel est ton score? Demande t-il avec curiosité, mais aussi pour éviter de penser à quel point Jones est attirant quand il se concentre intensément...en plus de ses mains fortes serrant le volant, ses lèvres légèrement gonflées par ses baisers...

-Trois, murmure Jones en abordant un virage.

-Trois...cent? Interroge Jack.

Jones le regarde l'air offensé tandis qu'il s'arrête sur une place de parking devant son immeuble.

-Non, répond l'autre homme en détachant sa ceinture de sécurité avant de lui rendre les clés. Trois comme un chiffre simple. Toi inclu.

_Pourquoi?_ C'est tout ce qui vient à l'esprit de Jack. Lui doit avoir couché avec des centaines, peut-être des milliers de personnes. Et même en pensant que c'est le 21ème siècle _trois_ semble être un très petit nombre pour la moyenne des mâles britanniques de son âge.

Jones lève les yeux au ciel et ouvre la portière tout en grimaçant devant l'état de son pantalon et du siège.

-Tu viens ou pas?

-J'arrive.

Jones referme sa portière et Jack reste quelques secondes avant de sortir, à sourire dans l'obscurité avant de se rendre compte que Jones est déjà parti.

Il est extrêmement patient jusqu'à ce que le Gallois mette la clé dans la serrure et puis il se jette sur lui. À la seconde où la porte de l'appartement se referme derrière eux il presse durement sa bouche sur celle de l'autre homme qui laisse échapper un petit cri de surprise mais ne le repousse pas. Il passe au contraire un bras autour de sa taille et l'attire à lui. Jones glisse les mains sous son manteau et le fait glisser au sol.

-Hé! proteste Jack, c'est cher le nettoya...

-Tais-toi, grogne Jones en glissant sa cuisse entre les jambes de Jack tout en gémissant et se frottant contre lui.

Jones perd sa chemise et ses chaussures à mi-chemin de la chambre, ce qui est un peu dommage parce que Jack avait des plans pour cette chemise. Quoiqu'il en soit il déboucle sa ceinture.

-Ne jamais faire confiance à un homme qui porte une ceinture et des bretelles, murmure Jones en repoussant lesdites bretelles.

Il déboutonne la chemise du Capitaine qui sourit béatement contre son cou et le mordille en savourant le gémissement de l'autre homme.

-Tu as vraiment des mauvaises manières au lit, déclare Jack en se dévêtant de sa chemise qu'il laisse tomber par terre.

-C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, rétorque Jones en le poussant sur le lit.

Jack émet un hoquet de surprise qui se transforme rapidement en gémissement tandis que Jones grimpe sur lui en soulevant son maillot. Jack l'attrape par les épaules et l'attire à lui pour rencontrer sa bouche. Il l'embrasse furieusement tandis que Jones baisse son pantalon et ses sous-vêtements.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demande Jack, même s'il en a une bonne idée.

Mais il pose la question juste au cas où Jones ferait une exception et le lui dirait, lui donnerait même une infime quantité de confiance. Parce qu'il n'y a aucune confiance entre eux, il n'y a _rien_ entre eux, juste le sexe et le travail et peut-être qu'avant c'était suffisant pour Jack mais cela ne l'est certainement plus.

Jones ne lui répond pas. Il ne dit pas un mot. Il est juste un peu moqueur et lève les yeux au ciel comme il le fait toujours, comme si les mots et la confiance sont des valeurs sentimentales d'un autre temps. Ce qui fait que Jack se sent jeune de la pire des manières possibles.

Il gémit, essayant de réprimer la déception et la peine qu'il ressent. Il se débarrasse de son dernier vêtement.

-Tu es tellement lent, enfoiré. Allez, baise-moi, baise-moi fort, baise-m...

-Tais-toi! Siffle Jones en se redressant pour saisir le lubrifiant et les préservatifs dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit semblant un peu gêné par l'éclairage feutré qui provient de la rue.

Jack se redresse avec un sourire, enroule ses cuisses autour des hanches de Jones et l'attire à lui. Jones hausse les sourcils, pose ses bras un peu au-dessus des épaules de Jack et décapsule la petite bouteille avec un horrible bruit sec.

-Youhou, y'a quelqu'un? Ronronne Jack en mordillant sa mâchoire. Puis il saisit une main de Jones et l'attire dans sa bouche pour en sucer délicatement le bout des doigts.

Jones pousse un grognement de plaisir, le visage rouge d'excitation. Jack lui sourit innocemment.

oooooooooo

-Dieu! Gémit Jones quelques rounds plus tard en se soulevant et en s'effondrant sur l'oreiller tout en respirant bruyamment.

-En fait, mon nom c'est Jack, sourit le Capitaine en se tournant sur le ventre. Mais je peux comprendre la méprise.

Jones lui lance un regard noir mais il est trop essoufflé pour trouver une réponse appropriée. Jack se met sur un coude et pose sa tête dans sa main en l'observant reprendre lentement sa respiration. Sa poitrine qui monte et descend, sa peau tendue au-dessus de ses côtes et de ses abdominaux, la lumière de la rue qui éclaire les cicatrices sur son torse. Il l'aime comme ça, détendu et repu, descendu de sa hauteur et les mains tremblantes. D'ici un moment il va grogner quelque chose comme "Mon réveil va sonner à cinq heures" et tourner le dos à Jack. Mais pour l'instant il est encore sous l'emprise de Jack, encore _sien_.

-Où as-tu eu celle-là? S'entend-il demander en touchant la marque de brulure juste au dessus du cœur de l'autre homme.

Jones se décale, gêné par le contact et regarde le doigt de Jack comme s'il ne savait pas qu'elle marque il désigne.

-J'étais en mission pour intercepter des trafiquants de technologie alien. Je me suis fait prendre et ils ont essayé de me bruler.

Jack ouvre de grands yeux et regarde l'autre homme, choqué. Même avec toutes ces cicatrices, c'est difficile de se rappeler que Jones avait une autre vie, à Torchwood Un, une autre vie _loin de lui_.

Jones hausse les épaules, devançant la question horrifiée de Jack.

-Ça ne s'est pas si mal passé. Il faut juste se souvenir de s'arrêter, se jeter par terre et se rouler et ça a été.

Jack aurait pu le croire mais on l'a déjà incendié auparavant jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt, et c' est une des plus douloureuses façons de partir.

-Et celle-là? Questionne t-il en touchant une brulure à l'acide dans son dos, juste au-dessous de son épaule droite.

-Un Optéra sauvage, répond Jones en tentant en vain de voir la brulure. Son sang est un acide. **(8)**

-Il y a vraiment beaucoup d'espèces aliens à Londres? Demande Jack sceptique.

-Ce n'était pas à Londres, explique le Gallois en se rallongeant et en posant la tête sur ses bras croisés. La majorité de mon travail consistait à protéger les scientifiques et les analystes sur le terrain. Je suis allé au Pérou, en République Démocratique du Congo, au Laos, en Estonie, en France, en Russie, en Islande, en Turquie, au Curaçao, en Colombie, au Suriname, au Botswana, en Malaisie, en Nouvelle-Zélande et en Erythrée, le tout sous l'égide de Torchwood. Avant ça je suis aussi allé en Inde.

-Euh...bredouille Jack en retournant tout ça dans sa tête. Il a l'impression que plus il pose des questions, plus il découvre qu'il ne sait rien de l'homme qui est actuellement allongé près de lui.

-Et celle-là? Interroge t-il désignant une petite marque sous sa côte droite.

-C'est vieux, répond Jones d'un ton bourru probablement fatigué par les questions de Jack. Je suis rentré dans une clôture de barbelés quand j'étais gamin.

Jack observe soigneusement la marque.

-C'est l'histoire que tu racontes d'habitude? Demande t-il avec une nonchalance feinte, mais empli d'un sentiment d'effroi.

Il a vécu assez longtemps pour reconnaitre la trace d'une ceinture sur la peau.

Jones souffle bruyamment sans quitter le plafond des yeux.

-Ouais, avoue t-il doucement.

Puis il roule sur le coté. Il tire le drap et remonte la couette sur ses épaules nues.

Jack regarde son dos un long moment, ouvre la bouche mais la referme presque aussitôt.

Il passe une partie de la nuit à se demander ce que Jones a voulu dire. Jack sait ce dont il a envie: se pelotonner contre son dos, faire courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux courts et murmurer des paroles apaisantes à son oreille. Il veut caresser le visage de Jones, embrasser doucement son front et dire quelque chose, _n'importe quoi,_ qui le fera se sentir mieux parce que pour lui, maintenant ce n'est plus seulement une question de sexe.

Mais il est assez avisé pour savoir que cela marcherait à peine avec une personne émotionnellement extravertie, alors encore moins avec Jones qui n'avait même pas pu leur dire qu'il n'avait pas tué sa petite amie malgré trois ans à travailler avec eux à Torchwood.

Alors il essaye de dormir un peu.

Ils n'en parlent pas au matin, ni les semaines suivantes. Jack a envie de remettre ça sur le tapis mais il sait qu'il ne le faut pas. Ce n'est pas son travail et il pense que Jones pourrait le tuer s'il le faisait.

.

FIN DU CHAPITRE 4

.

**1) Episode audio "Lost soul" : Lost Souls est la première publication radio de la série Torchwood. L'épisode met en scène l'équipe au CERN, en Suisse. **

**2) Episode audio "Asylum" est la seconde publication radio de la série Torchwood.**

**3) Episode audio "Golden Age" est la troisième publication radio de la série Torchwood.**

**4) Episode audio "The Dead Line"** **est la quatrième publication radio de la série** **Torchwood.**

**5) Episode 1-02 (Torchwood) "Premier jour"****.** **Par inadvertance, Gwen jette un outil qui atterrit sur une météorite. Celle-ci libère une entité gazeuse assoiffée de sexe.**

**6) Episode 4-12/13(Dr Who) "La Terre volée". **

**7)** **Episode 4-12/13 (Dr Who) "La Terre volée". L' UNIT donne à Martha Jones l'ordre d'activer la clé Osterhagen. Il s'agit en réalité d'activer plusieurs charges nucléaires situées dans les profondeurs de la Terre afin de détruire totalement la planète. Martha est à deux doigts de l'activer avant que le Docteur, horrifié, ne l'en empêche. ****(Wikipédia)**

**Osterhagen ****: Anagramme de** **Earth's gone.**

**8) Dr Who. L'Optera ressemble à un cloporte humanoïde avec une carapace et six bras.**


	5. Chapitre 5

_Bonsoir à tous. Voici le chapitre 5. Je ne dirai pas que la baisse des reviews m'ait laissé indifférente, et même j'en suis désolée. Il ne s'agit pas de fierté ou d'orgueil personnel mais je me suis tellement donnée pour cette fic, elle m'a tellement touché que j'avais envie de la partager avec vous, voilà pourquoi je l'ai postée et non gardée dans un coin de mon ordi sans en faire profiter personne. Quand j'aime, je m'emballe, je partage. Voilà, **partager**, avoir votre avis, savoir ce que vous en avez pensé. Avez-vous aimé, détesté ? Quoi qu'il en soit bonne lecture à tous et à la semaine prochaine pour le dernier chapitre._

_._

Chapitre 5

.

Juste quand Mickey a enfin compris comment fonctionne le superordinateur, Jack Harkness reçoit un appel de Frobisher lui rappelant leur réunion annuelle au sujet du budget de Torchwood. Il lève les yeux au ciel, en partie parce qu'il n'a pas encore découvert le concept de vidéoconférence et d'autre part parce que Frobisher est une des personnes les plus ennuyeuses de la planète.

Mais il n'a pas le choix, donc il laisse Gwen s'occuper de tout et part pour Londres raconter des blagues que ces cons coincés n'apprécient même pas et se servir sans aucune honte de la catastrophe avec les Planètes pour obtenir un budget plus important.

Il vient juste de traverser Severn Bridge quand son oreillette de téléphone portable vibre. Il est agréablement surpris d'entendre Jones.

-Harkness, juste une petite quest...

-Je te manque déjà ? Le taquine Jack. Bon, alors vas-y, qu'est-ce que tu portes sur toi?

Il y a une petite pause et Jones s'éclaircit la gorge, gêné.

-_Nous_, souligne t-il, venons juste de recevoir un coup de fil de Davidson. La police a été confrontée à une variété d'amphibiens surdimensionnés. Martha se demandait si tu as déjà vu ça auparavant.

Jack grimace. Il réalise qu'ils sont probablement tous assis devant l'ordinateur près du microphone. Cela signifie aussi que sa tentative de sexe par téléphone (qui, de toute façon, pour être honnête, était certainement vouée à l'échec) est complètement ratée.

-Euh...continue t-il infatigable, que porte Martha ?

-Jack! Gronde la jeune femme, mais il imagine qu'elle est malgré tout ravie. Concentre-toi, s'il te plait..

-Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un truc comme ça jusque là, répond-il rapidement. Maintenant si nous parlions de ce chemisier en dentelle que tu portais l'autre j...

-C'est bon, ça suffit, l'interrompt Jones assez brutalement. Il ne sait rien. On s'en occupe.

Puis il coupe la communication. Enfoiré.

La réunion s'avère ennuyeuse et sans intérêt. À la fin Jack fait une liste de toutes les manières dont Frobisher peut avoir l'air désapprobateur et agacé en même temps. Il n'arrive pas à obtenir une augmentation du budget de Torchwood et le temps est horrible. Il retourne donc au Pays de Galles de mauvaise humeur, maudissant dans sa barbe ces manipulateurs de bureaucrates pendant les trois heures et demi de route.

Il arrive au Hub vers une heure du matin, jette son manteau et son sac sur son bureau et se dirige immédiatement vers sa chambre pour prendre un peu de sommeil quand il se rend compte que son lit est déjà occupé.

Jones est enroulé dans sa couette. Sa poitrine se soulève et retombe paisiblement. Jack ne l'a jamais vu aussi serein.

Il hausse les sourcils et ne peut empêcher un sentiment de tendresse le submerger en observant l'homme endormi. Il y a peu de chose qu'il désire plus qu'un jeune homme nu dans son lit après une journée longue et frustrante.

...Bon, d'accord, une épaule pas nue du tout, recouverte d'un maillot émerge par-dessus les couvertures, mais il a le droit de rêver, non?

Jack s'approche prudemment pour secouer ladite épaule, essayant de se tenir le plus loin possible de Jones. Il connait suffisamment ce dernier pour se méfier de ses réactions quand il est réveillé par quelqu'un ou quelque chose.

Comme il pouvait s'y attendre Jones se réveille en sursaut, agitant presque comiquement bras et jambes pour se retrouver en position assise avant que Jack ait eu le temps de dire ouf.

-Oh! S'exclame t-il en s'immobilisant. Harkness.

-Tu es dans mon lit, lui fait remarquer Jack amusé.

Il sent le désir l'envahir.

Jones se frotte les yeux et s'avachit contre la tête de lit.

-Quelqu'un devait surveiller le Hub pendant que tu étais à Londres, répond-il en baillant.

Ses cheveux courts sont adorablement ébouriffés et Jack résiste à la tentation d'en attraper une poignée pour la tirer.

-Et tu as décidé de dormir dans mon lit, finit-il en collant ses mains dans ses poches tout en lorgnant de façon délibérée la silhouette du corps de l'autre homme sous les draps.

Jones se raidit et se redresse.

-Il faut bien que je dorme quelque part, répond-il sur la défensive comme si Jack l'avait accusé d'avoir un comportement non-professionnel. Et tu n'utilisais pas ton lit.

-Sinon, comment ça s'est passé avec les grenouilles géantes ? Interroge Jack d'un ton désinvolte en s'asseyant au bout du lit pour ôter ses chaussures.

-Amphibiens géants, le corrige Jones. Et c'est réglé. Tout est dans le rapport, sur ton bureau.

-Je le lirai demain matin.

Il regarde Jones avec avidité et se glisse sur la couette pour s'installer à coté de l'autre homme. Sa hanche est chaude, même à travers plusieurs couches de tissu.

-Puisque tu es ici...dit Jack d'un ton rauque en passant son bras gauche autour de Jones tout en se rapprochant de lui.

Jones respire contre sa joue et enroule son bras autour de son épaule avec une désinvolture trompeuse.

-Mmm ? Ronfle t-il d'un ton intrigué, mais ses yeux et la façon dont il se tient trahissent la prudence dont il fait toujours preuve.

Jones est comme ça. Il fait toujours preuve d'une certaine circonspection quand Jack est assez près pour l'embrasser, le sentir. Il a toujours cette expression sur le visage, comme s'il se demande si Jack va l'attaquer ou non.

Jack sait mieux que quiconque ce que Torchwood peut faire au psychisme d'une personne mais parfois le comportement de Jones frôle d'un peu trop près la frontière entre la vigilance et les effets d'un sévère traumatisme pour qu'il se sente à l'aise.

Il voudrait être moins rude, plus gentil et tendre avec lui mais cela semble juste mettre Jones en rogne.

_Je ne sais pas quoi faire avec toi_...Pense Jack affectueusement en repoussant la couette vers le haut des cuisses de l'autre homme, révélant le bord de son maillot et le haut de son slip ainsi que la délicieuse ligne de peau entre les deux.

-Hum, hum, vous êtes dans mon lit en _sous-vêtements_, Mr Jones, déclare Jack très intéressé en caressant la poitrine plate de l'autre homme puis descendant pour tracer de petits cercles sur sa hanche.

Il glisse ses doigts sous les bords du tissu et sourit en sentant Jones se trémousser.

Ce dernier lève les yeux au ciel.

-Considérant tous les autres hommes, femmes et formes de vies aliens qui sont sans aucun doute dans ton lit chaque nuit, je pense raisonnable de supposer que mes sous-vêtements sont le moindre de tes soucis d'hygiène.

Jack cligne des yeux en se rendant compte de ce que cette déclaration implique. Jones pense...Il pense qu'il est...

Ce n'est pas une hypothèse complètement déraisonnable, est forcé d'admettre Jack en mordillant le cou de Jones qui gémit profondément contre sa joue. Jack parle assez souvent de sexe et de ses conquêtes précédentes et se gausse régulièrement de la fidélité dans les rapports ainsi que de l'institution du mariage. Mais il découvre que ça l'ennuie que Jones suppose qu'il couche avec d'autres personnes (ou aliens) sans aucune preuve.

Ce n'est pas qu'il soit particulièrement attaché à la monogamie. Il y a tant de formes de vie exceptionnelles partout et y renoncer pour se consacrer à une seule lui semble être du gaspillage. Mais ce n'est pas comme s'il était incapable d'être sexuellement fidèle s'il en ressent le besoin. Il a été monogame avec des amants qui y tenaient avant de rencontrer le Docteur, mais surtout après avoir échoué sur Terre. Il s'est déjà engagé dans des rapports à long terme, il a été _marié_, aussi primitif que puisse être ce concept, parce qu'il était amoureux.

En fait il n'a couché avec personne d'autre depuis que cette histoire avec Jones a commencé, en partie parce qu'il n'a pas le temps, mais aussi peut-être parce qu'il voudrait...il y a un point qu'il essaie d'éclairc...

Mais cela n'a pas d'importance parce que visiblement Jones s'en fiche.

-Je suis excellent, sourit Jack d'un air obscène tandis que Jones essaye sans succès d'enlever son gilet. Ses doigts tâtonnent frénétiquement et désespérément sur le tissu. Je suis vraiment, vraiment bon.

Jones tire un pan de chemise et gémit tandis que Jack palpe son sexe à travers son slip.

-Dépêche-toi, gronde t-il en roulant les yeux l'air peu impressionné mais impatient tout de même.

Jack ôte son gilet et perd sa chemise et son maillot en même temps. Jones enlève son haut. Jack le repousse soudainement contre la tête de lit et chevauche ses hanches. Il agrippe la nuque de Jones possessivement, savourant la sensation des cheveux courts sous ses doigts.

-Allez, admet-le que je suis le meilleur.

Jones hausse les sourcils de manière provocatrice mais Jack refuse de se laisser fléchir. Il fait basculer la tête de l'autre homme en arrière, exposant la ligne vulnérable de sa gorge pale et serre la main sur son cou jusqu'à ce que les joues de Jones se colorent de confusion et de colère. Il laisse courir son autre main sur le torse nu et ferme pour jouer avec le bord de son sous-vêtement et se penche, se pressant contre le corps de l'autre homme.

-Je suis le meilleur coup que tu aies jamais eu.

Jones laisse échapper un petit son amusé contre la joue de Jack et tire sur son pantalon ouvert essayant de se tortiller sous l'étreinte de l'autre homme afin de retrouver un semblant de contrôle.

-Loin de là, répond-il froidement et Jack se renfrogne. La colère, le chagrin et la jalousie prennent possession de lui.

Par dépit il enfonce ses dents dans sa gorge et l'épingle encore plus contre la tête du lit avec sa poitrine, plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait fait normalement. Les mains de Jones atterrissent sur ses épaules dans un reflexe d'auto-défense mais il laisse échapper un gémissement étonnamment bruyant, tremblant sous la morsure de Jack.

-Putain ! Gémit-il comme Jack se déplace le long de sa clavicule.

Le désir traverse comme un éclair le corps de ce dernier.

Il enroule ses bras autour de la taille de Jones et se déplace plus bas, ses dents trainant avec douceur sur le sternum puis il prend un mamelon entre ses lèvres.

Jones halète et serre plus fort les épaules de Jack mais son corps est toujours tendu. Jack lève les yeux pour regarder le visage crispé et rouge d'excitation de l'autre homme puis glisse un genou entre ses cuisses.

Jones laisse échapper un gémissement choqué, baisse les yeux vers Jack avec étonnement mais les détourne rapidement dès que leurs regards se rencontrent. Il semble assez gêné que Jack l'observe et tourne la tête sur le coté. Il porte une main à son visage et ses doigts effleurent sa joue. Jack embrasse son oreille, savourant la sensation du corps de Jones gémissant contre lui. Haletant, ce dernier lui attrape la nuque et l'attire à lui dans un baiser dur et sale tout en se frottant contre son genou. Jack doit résister à la tentation d'esquisser un sourire satisfait. Il ne va pas le laisser faire sans rien dire. Il va _forcer_ Jones à admettre qu'il est bon, qu'il est le meilleur, meilleur que...et bien, les deux personnes avec qui le Gallois a couché avant lui. Il va lui faire _crier_ ça, le faire sangloter et vibrer dans l'orgasme, il le prendra jusqu'à ce qu'il supplie et hurle, le fera _sien_, même si c'est la dernière chose qu'il doit faire.

Les renversant tous les deux, Jack passe une jambe au bord du lit et extirpe une boite en dessous. C'est la première fois qu'il la sort avec Jones parce que ce dernier a toujours semblé être du genre conventionnel. Mais s'il doit le faire crier il va lui falloir innover, même au risque de déclencher la paranoïa galopante de l'autre homme.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas surpris ? Demande Jones sèchement en interrompant le baiser pour jeter un coup d'œil à la boite.

Il n'a pas l'air impressionné ni même à bout de souffle. Jack fronce les sourcils.

-Sache, continue le jeune homme en lui lançant un regard indéchiffrable tout en désignant la paire de menottes au sommet de la pile de sex-toys dans la boite, que si tu as l'idée de me menotter au lit tu t'es lourdement trompé.

-Ah bon? Boude Jack en passant les bras autour de la poitrine de Jones en essayant de ne pas gémir à l'image mentale que ces derniers mots ont provoqué dans son esprit. Parce que je pense que tu serais magnifique écartelé sur mon lit. Les poignets liés au dessus de ta tête, débauché, tes lèvres mordues rouges, de la même couleur que ta bi...

Jones frappe légèrement la bouche de Jack avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase. Ses joues ont pris une teinte délicieusement écarlate.

-Tais-toi! Siffle t-il et Jack lui mordille la paume, souriant d'un petit air narquois quand Jones retire brusquement sa main en grognant.

-Pourquoi pas ? Le presse le Capitaine en caressant son aine. Je rendrais cela bon pour toi.

Jones rougit mais plisse les yeux et refuse de coopérer.

-J'ai trouvé que les menottes ont perdu de leur charme après avoir été enchainé trois semaines d'affilée, explique t-il d'un ton sérieux.

Il n'a pas tort, doit admettre Jack un peu déçu. Lui-même après cette longue période d'un an comme prisonnier du Maître, il est certainement moins adepte du bondage qu'il l'était par le passé.

-Tu rates quelque chose, lui assure Jack avec assurance, bien qu'il soit à peu près certain du contraire. Bon, où en sommes-nous? Il descend le slip de Jones sans avertissement et émet un rictus diabolique devant le gémissement de surprise de l'autre homme. Ah, nous y voilà!

Jones lui fait les gros yeux et l'embrasse furieusement, l'attirant en arrière dans le lit avec lui. Son crane manque de peu de heurter la tête de lit.

Jack écrase ses hanches contre celle de Jones, saisit son postérieur d'une main tout en farfouillant dans sa boite de l'autre.

Ayant trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, il enlève la main de Jones de son pantalon et le chevauche tandis que ce dernier essaie de continuer le baiser.

-Patience, dit le Capitaine d'un ton salace en caressant les cuisses de l'autre homme tout en évitant délibérément son aine.

-Va te faire foutre, gronde Jones en essayant de le forcer à redescendre sur lui tandis que Jack reste hors d'atteinte. C'est un vibromasseur? Demande t-il horrifié.

Jack sourit et promène l'objet pourpre sur l'abdomen de son amant.

-Ouais, répond-il d'un air conquérant.

-Oh mon dieu! Murmure Jones mais plus de gêne que d'effroi vu la manière dont il se couvre le visage avec le bras.

_Ça ne va pas marcher_, pense Jack, en introduisant le bout de l'objet dans sa bouche pour le sucer.

Jones ouvre de grands yeux. Il se fige et laisse échapper un cri étranglé. Son visage, son cou et même le haut de sa poitrine prennent une teinte rouge foncé.

-Mmm, fredonne Jack alors que Jones ouvre et ferme la bouche à plusieurs reprises, incapable de prononcer un mot.

-Tu...halète Jones l'air soudain très jeune et naïf. Je ne vois pas ce que ça te fait _à toi._

Jack sourit d'un air diabolique à la pensée de Jones se tordant sous lui, à bout de souffle et gémissant, implorant le contact, débauché, sauvage et dévergondé.

-Tu n'en as _aucune _idée, répond-il d'un ton prometteur.

Il appuie sur le bouton marche du vibromasseur.

oooooooooo

-Maintenant tu admets que je suis le meilleur? Parvient à prononcer Jack un moment plus tard, roulant sur son estomac pour avoir une meilleure vue de Jones haletant.

La poitrine de ce dernier se soulève et redescend rapidement, sa peau pale est devenue rouge suite à l'effort physique, ses paupières sont mi-closes. Jack sourit béatement, content de lui et saisit le menton de l'autre homme pour tourner le visage de ce dernier vers lui.

-Ngah...Grogne Jones en essayant de repousser la main en vain.

Jack glisse sa paume dans les cheveux courts et trempés de sueur de Jones. Il espère que ce n'est pas le fruit de son imagination quand il lui semble que le jeune homme se penche dans le contact.

-Mon dieu, gémit Jones toujours tremblant tout en remontant les draps pour se couvrir même s'il a probablement très chaud.

-Tu ne peux même plus parler, hein? Sourit Jack en posant son autre main sur le biceps de Jones. Je suis _génial_.

Jones ouvre et ferme les yeux de nouveau puis il s'étire piégeant la main de Jack entre sa tête et l'oreiller avec un gémissement tellement chaud qu'il donne envie à Jack de tout recommencer et de le débaucher encore. Il s'accroche à son épaule meurtrie puis descend sur sa poitrine pour titiller un mamelon. Jones halète et tremble, encore hypersensible suite à l'ampleur de son orgasme. Jack se penche et pose son menton sur l'épaule de Jones pour admirer les marques de morsure disséminées sur son torse et son cou comme une œuvre d'art abstraite.

Jones refuse de plier.

-Même pas dans tes rêves ! Souffle t-il, ses doigts crispés sur ses cotés. J'ai connu mieux.

_C'est visiblement un mensonge_, songe Jack, et évidemment il est irrité, mais il pense qu'il a finalement compris de quoi il s'agit.

Comme la plupart des choses avec Jones, cela a un rapport avec Lisa Hallet.

Jack dépose un baiser sur son épaule et se niche contre son cou, caressant les côtes situées juste sous son cœur. Jones a entrouvert les yeux et l'observe un peu mal à l'aise, mais il est trop épuisé pour protester ou même se raidir.

-Elle était comment? Demande t-il prudemment.

Même si cette question va le rendre fou, cela fait des mois qu'il essaye de trouver le courage de la poser.

Jones ne dit rien pendant un long moment et Jack en vient à la conclusion qu'il refuse simplement de répondre. Il se renfrogne, enlève son bras du torse de l'autre homme et est sur le point de dire quelque chose de méchant et cruel qu'il regrettera probablement par la suite quand Jones sera en train de _l'étrangler à mains nues_, quand ce dernier ouvre la bouche.

Il la referme immédiatement et se mord les lèvres, mais Jack attend et l'observe se battre intérieurement pour répondre.

-J'avais à peine dix-neuf ans quand je l'ai rencontrée, raconte t-il finalement en fixant le plafond. Nous avons commencé presque en même temps mais elle avait son diplôme. Elle avait trois ans et demi de plus que moi...Elle travaillait dans le Développement Scientifique mais descendait au Service Recherche pour chercher des documents dans les archives.

Il s'arrête et ferme les yeux tout en inspirant profondément.

-Je ne pensais pas... Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle me remarque, continue Jones lentement, presque hésitant comme si chaque mot lui coutait un immense effort.

Il s'arrête de nouveau et Jack pose sa tête dans sa main, le coude dans son oreiller. Il le regarde sans prendre la peine de cacher son trouble.

_Jack se souvient que Jones avait dit une fois: "Je ne vous comprends pas du tout"_. Il ne peut s'empêcher de songer que ce devrait être le contraire. Il n'a jamais couché avec quelqu'un de si réticent et méfiant vis à vis des rapports intimes et qui n'a pas le moins du monde succombé à son charme démesuré. Il a plus de cent-soixante-dix ans, a voyagé sur des centaines de planètes différentes dans l'espace et le temps et est habituellement assez bon pour saisir les motivations des gens.. Au début il pensait connaitre Jones mais manifestement cela ne marche pas aussi bien qu'il le croyait et d'autre part il n'a pas eu beaucoup d'opportunités pour ça. Même après des mois à baiser avec lui il ne sait pas ce qui se passe dans sa tête et plus encore il se demande toujours pourquoi Jones couche avec lui.

-Elle était la seule personne vraiment sincère que j'ai jamais connue, réfléchit le jeune homme en fermant les yeux. Les gens peuvent faire semblant mais il y en a si peu de vraiment gentils. Elle était...presque naïve, d'une certaine façon. Lisa ne pouvait pas comprendre comment une personne pouvait ne pas être gentille. C'était...agréable de rencontrer quelqu'un d'aussi complètement désintéressé.

À son ton il comprend que Jones n'ajoutera rien de plus. Il déglutit en songeant à ce qui se cache derrière ces brèves paroles. Des mots qui révèlent une personnalité effacée, probablement la conséquence d'une enfance à laquelle Jack préfère ne pas penser et la rencontre avec une femme qui avait probablement bouleversé Jones avec son attention et sa tendresse.

Jack n'a pas besoin d'avoir connu Lisa Hallet pour savoir qu'elle n'était pas aussi parfaite que Jones le croit. Il a vécu assez longtemps pour savoir que les gens ne sont pas _gentils_, pas complètement. Les gens ont toujours leurs bons et mauvais côtés. Il ressent une véritable douleur physique dans sa poitrine quand il réalise que les standards de Jones sont si bas qu'il n'est pas en mesure de faire clairement la différence.

Putain de Jones. Jack ne sait pas ce qu'il fait ici. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il continue quelque chose qui manifestement ne peut pas bien se terminer. Après tant d'amants morts, après le Docteur, il s'est juré qu'il ne se lancerait pas dans une histoire qui ne pourrait s'achever qu'en tragédie et c'est son modus operandi depuis maintenant des années. C'est pourquoi en fin de compte il a décidé de ne pas briguer Gwen ou Alex, pourquoi il a quitté Estelle. Parce qu'il était trop _fatigué _d'avoir le cœur brisé.

Martha pourrait comprendre, il le sait, mais il n'a pas l'intention de lui raconter ce qui se passe entre lui et Jones depuis ces six derniers mois. Elle était tombé amoureuse du Docteur, comme lui, comme Rose, comme beaucoup avant eux et elle avait trouvé la force de le quitter avant que cela ne devienne trop difficile. Jack veut cette force. Il la veut maintenant de façon à pouvoir terminer ceci avant que tout aille de travers.

Ça devrait être facile, du gâteau, vu le manque complet d'intérêt que Jones lui porte. Jack peut citer au moins cinq raisons pour lesquelles tout cela va partir en flammes (et pas de la bonne manière), et pourtant d'une façon ou d'une autre il ne peut se résoudre à tout arrêter. Ce maudit Jones est manifestement toujours amoureux de la mémoire de Lisa Hallet et ne donne aucune indication qu'il va l'oublier de sitôt. Tout ce que Jack en retire personnellement c'est qu'il est aveuglément jaloux.

C'est ridicule, mesquin et stupide d'être jaloux d'une femme morte. C'est complètement hypocrite car il a toujours détesté quand ses amoureux présents étaient jaloux de ses anciens amants. Mais le savoir ne rend pas les choses plus faciles ni ne le fait se sentir mieux. Il a toujours eu un penchant pour ceux qui jouaient à se faire désirer, mais là c'est juste ridicule. Au moins le Docteur semblait l'apprécier (avant qu'il ne devienne un point fixe dans le temps et l'espace). C'est plus qu'il peut en dire de la part de Jones.

-Tu crois quelle aurait approuvé cela? Questionne t-il dans un accès de curiosité clairement suicidaire. Là où tu es maintenant. Agent de Torchwood et tout ça.

Jones se raidit et lui jette un regard glacé.

-Non, répond-il calmement. Mais elle aurait compris. Elle comprenait toujours.

Puis il se redresse, récupère sa chemise et ses sous-vêtements sur le sol, manifestement assez mécontent des questions de Jack pour déployer l'effort de partir. Jack jure doucement dans sa barbe et Jones le regarde d'un air étrange tout en boutonnant son pantalon.

-Au fait, lâche t-il d'un ton désinvolte, le reste de l'équipe est maintenant au courant que nous couchons ensemble grâce à ton petit numéro au téléphone. Merci pour ça.

-Euh... D'accord, répond Jack se demandant s'il doit en être content ou contrarié.

Ce n'est apparemment pas la réponse que Jones attendait. Il se renfrogne et décampe en boitant un peu, laissant Jack seul dans son lit.**OOOOOOOOOOOO**

oooooooooo

Ni Gwen ni Andy ne le traitent différemment le jour suivant, ce qui fait penser qu'ils étaient déjà au courant, mais Jack peut dire qu'il n'en est pas de même pour Martha et Mickey. Martha le regarde l'air un peu choqué et les observe avec inquiétude, lui et Jones quand elle croit qu'il ne le voit pas. Deux ou trois fois il capte le regard de dégout de Mickey. Toutefois Mickey Smith a toujours l'air un peu perturbé quand Jack évoque ses nombreuses conquêtes. Donc ce n'est probablement pas dû au fait qu'il s'agisse de Jones, ni même qu'ils sont tous les deux des hommes, mais plus à cause de Mickey lui-même qui ne peut se faire à l'idée à l'idée que Jack ait des relations sexuelles. Pour être franc le sentiment est mutuel et il n'y a pas beaucoup de gens dont Jack peut dire cela.

Quelques jours plus tard ils ont une fâcheuse altercation avec des Eknodines qui squattent les corps d'un groupe d'adolescents fugueurs.**(1). **À la fin de la journée ils comptent de nombreux morts et Gwen et Mickey manquent de justesse d'être réduits en poussière. Jones prend la décision de torturer un corps habité par un des aliens.

Jack a beau savoir que le corps abritant l'hôte est mort et que ce serait _lui_ qui se serait chargé de la torture si Jones ne s'en était pas occupé mais cela ne lui rend pas plus facile la vue du Gallois cassant systématiquement les doigts du corps tordu du jeune adolescent.

Quand tout est terminé, quand les Eknodines sont morts et les cadavres soigneusement emballés et placés à la morgue, Jack ignore les regards insistants de Gwen et s'empare de la bouteille de Scotch qui se trouve dans son bureau et qu'il réserve pour des jours comme celui-là.

Le reste de l'équipe est horrifié par les agissements de Jones mais Jack ne sait pas quoi dire. Surtout parce que malgré son malaise face à la situation, il ne peut rien trouver à redire aux actions de Jones. Pour sa part ce dernier ne semble pas se soucier de ce qu'ils en pensent et soit ignore, soit se fiche de leur désapprobation. Jack parie sur le premier cas.

À la moitié de son premier verre Jones débarque avec des papiers.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? S'enquiert Jack en évitant son regard.

-Mon rapport.

Jack lève les yeux, saisit les document et les pose sur une pile de papiers qui en théorie est supposée sa boite de réception mais qui est en réalité un vrai capharnaüm.

Jones tique.

-C'est pour quoi faire ? Demande le Capitaine en examinant le type de formulaire inconnu sans vraiment le lire.

-C'est dans le règlement de déposer un rapport après un interrogatoire au cours duquel l'intimidation physique a été requise, explique Jones avec son ton _"Vous devriez le savoir"_. Les agents sont tenus de discuter du contexte dans lequel l'interrogatoire a eu lieu, de ses motivations, les réponses du sujet, la technique utilisée, et l'ultime...

-D'accord, d'accord, j'ai compris, le coupe Jack précipitamment.

Ce rapport est la chose qu'il désire le moins lire de tous les documents en attente sur son bureau.

Jones semble quelque peu résigné. Il va pour quitter la pièce sans faire de commentaire.

-C'est ce... c'est ce que Torchwood Un t'a enseigné? Interroge Jack lentement en contemplant les impeccables lettres en gras qui forment le titre du rapport.

-Rédiger des rapports ? S'étonne Jones.

-Non, répond Jack d'autant plus agacé qu'il a conscience que Jones sait très bien de quoi il veut parler. Est-ce qu'ils t'ont appris comment faire ces choses cruelles ?

-Torchwood Un m'a enseigné les techniques d'interrogatoire, la marche à suivre et le protocole, si c'est là ta question.

-Non, ce n'est pas là ma question, rétorque Jack durement, un instant plus dégouté par lui-même pour ne pas être plus que ça révulsé par la morale sombre de l'autre homme.

Jones ne dit rien mais ne fait pas mine non plus de quitter la pièce. Jack refuse de le regarder. Il contemple les motifs en bois sur les bords de son bureau.

-Tout ce que j'ai appris au sujet de la cruauté, déclare Jones finalement, _doucement_, je l'ai appris de mon père.

Jack lève les yeux rapidement.

-Est-ce qu'il te battait ? Demande t-il essayant de ravaler la fureur qu'il sent monter en lui tout en se sentant stupide parce qu'il connait déjà la réponse.

Jones se met à rire.

-Oh Jack! S'exclame t-il de ce ton agaçant, condescendant qui fait que l'autre homme se sent comme un gosse pas très futé. Est-ce qu'il me battait ? Ne soit pas si _naïf_.

* * *

Mickey Smith aime son travail. C'est une révélation qui le surprend lui-même. D'une parce qu'il travaille sous les ordres du Capitaine Jack Harkness et qu'il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment ça allait se passer quand il a commencé. Ces dernières années il a été habitué à mener lui même sa barque et depuis il s'est rendu compte qu'il a du mal à suivre les ordres. De deux, parce qu'il n'a jamais fait complètement confiance à Torchwood, dans son monde ou dans le monde alternatif. Mais il s'avère qu'après la chute de Torchwood Un Jack s'est retrouvé responsable et Mickey sait qu'il peut avoir confiance. Jack ne fera rien de complètement dément, en dépit de son épouvantable sens de la mode. Il lui fait confiance.

Rose. Rose et Jackie. Il essaie de ne pas penser à elles parce qu'il sait qu'il ne les reverra jamais. Jamais, jamais, jamais.

Mais dans l'ensemble il aime son travail. Il n'est pas aussi ennuyeux qu'il l'avait cru (Faille ou pas Faille, c'est toujours _Cardiff_. Il n'y avait surement pas d'invasions d'aliens _toutes les semaines, _croyait-il. Mais il s'est avéré que si) et la paye est bonne. Il semble que Jack ait muri et c'est un très bon leader. Gwen est assez sympa et Andy un mec extrêmement drôle une fois qu'on s'est habitué à son sens de l'humour assez bizarre. Jones est un sale type un peu psychotique pour quelqu'un qui vient juste d'avoir vingt-six ans. Mais Mickey a vu de soldats pires que ça, complètement pourris par des mois à repousser les attaques incessantes d'ennemis inhumains. Donc tant que Jones ne pète pas un câble contre eux Mickey peut faire avec. Et Martha...

Et bien, pour dire vrai, Mickey a un faible pour Martha. C'est ridicule et stupide parce qu'elle est un médecin qualifié qui, avant ce job, travaillait pour l'UNIT et malgré ce qu'il a accompli il se sent toujours comme une racaille. Et aussi, d'après un truc que Jack a dit, il est presque sûr qu'elle vient juste de rompre avec son fiancé.

Donc son timing est mauvais. En plus est elle probablement trop bien pour lui et d'autre part elle a tendance à flirter avec Jack. Avant ça Mickey n'aurait jamais cru qu'il pourrait être jaloux de Jack.

Parfois il se demande ce que serait sa vie s'il n'avait jamais rencontré le Docteur. Maintenant il est heureux de savoir ce qu'il y a au delà du monde, heureux de ne pas faire partie des milliards de personnes ignorant tout de la vérité, heureux d'avoir pu passer ces deux années supplémentaires avec sa grand-mère, heureux d'avoir rencontré Jack, mais il ne peut s'empêcher de penser qu'il aurait été _plus heureux_ si Rose n'était pas tombée sur le Docteur il y avait des années de cela. Il pense qu'elle aussi aurait certainement été plus heureuse, et Martha également. Evidemment il n'a jamais été amoureux du Docteur mais il ne peut s'empêcher de comprendre la déception de Sarah Jane devant mener une vie normale. Il n'a passé que quelques semaines avec le Docteur. Il a du mal à imaginer ce que cela a dû être pour Rose, Martha et même Jack.

Il ne peut pas non plus en parler à ses anciens amis. Il n'y a aucun moyen qu'ils ne comprennent ce que c'est, qu'ils comprennent comme tout change quand vous voyagez dans le temps et l'espace avec un Seigneur du Temps, quand vous passez deux ans à combattre des robots meurtriers et que vous prenez conscience de l'existence des Daleks. Mickey a changé, radicalement changé au cours de ces dernières années et n'a plus rien en commun avec ses camarades de classe et ses anciens collègues. Ses projets d'avenir n'incluent plus de s'installer, de se marier avec une fille sympa et d'ouvrir sa propre boutique.

Mais contrairement à Sarah Jane, Mickey n'essaye pas de vivre une vie _normale _et médiocre après le Docteur. Il a Torchwood, il a la gentillesse de Gwen, l'adresse au tir de Jones pour rivaliser avec lui, les horribles jeux de mots de Jack, le sens de l'humour désabusé d'Andy et plus que tout, le sourire de Martha.

Oui, Mickey Smith aime son job.

Mais des fois ça peut devenir compliqué.

Découvrir que votre patron est non seulement immortel mais qu'il a plus de cent-soixante-dix ans en fait partie.

La pire chose à ce sujet est que personne n'avait même pensé à l'informer. Ils ont juste présumé qu'il savait. Même Andy qui ne travaille pour Torchwood qu'à mi-temps était au courant. Ça n'aide pas que Mickey découvre cela de la manière la plus traumatisante possible.

C'est lors d'une chasse au Weevil assez routinière. Ils ne prennent pas la peine d'appeler Andy et se séparent aussitôt sortis du SUV. Mickey avec Gwen, Martha avec Jones (malheureusement) et Jack avec lui-même. Ils cherchent autour d'un groupe d'entrepôts, en vain, puis la voix de Jones leur parvient, ténue dans la radio pour les prévenir que Martha et lui ont aperçu le Weevil.

-Enfin! Siffle Mickey dans sa radio en frissonnant, même si c'est seulement début septembre. Je ne te laisserai plus jamais t'approcher de l'ordinateur, Jack! Tu as dit : "_Il est sur les quais"_. Mon cul!

Il regrette aussitôt ses propos et esquisse une grimace, s'attendant à une répartie cinglante mais rien ne vient.

-Harkness ? L'appelle Jones dans sa radio.

Rien.

-Jack ? Interroge Martha à son tour.

Toujours aucune réponse.

-Il est allé de ce côté, je crois, indique Martha. Je l'ai vu contourner ces caisses et...Merde!

-Quoi! La voix de Gwen monte progressivement dans les aigus. Qu'est-il arrivé?

Martha ne répond pas.

-Bordel, murmure Mickey. De quel côté tu penses qu'ils sont ?

-Je sais pas, répond Gwen inquiète, parcourant des yeux la rue sombre. Peut-être par-là?

Ils courent en direction de l'ouest en bas de la rue, loin de la baie. En chemin Gwen essaie d'entrer en contact avec Jones et Martha. Par chance il voit quelque chose bouger du coin de l'œil. Il fait signe à Gwen de le suivre tandis qu'ils approchent prudemment d'un parking obscur à peine éclairé par un réverbère vacillant.

-Il y a quelqu'un? Demande Mickey à voix haute en levant son arme. Il voit Gwen en faire autant.

-Par là! Crie Martha. Gwen et lui dépassent un camion garé et voient Martha accroupie à coté du corps de Jack. Jones est debout près d'elle.

-Oh mon dieu! S'exclame Mickey en s'approchant et obtenant la vue du bas-ventre de Jack déchiqueté. Jack...

Il entend Gwen vomir près de lui et observe choqué Martha extirper de la gaze de son sac pour remplacer celle déjà trempée de sang sur l'estomac du Capitaine. Mickey a assez connu la guerre pour savoir que l'autre homme ne s'en sortira pas. Il essaye de reprendre son souffle en s'appuyant sur la benne à ordures près du mur pour tenir debout. Jack est en train de mourir, là, en ce moment, dans le parking de ce stupide Tesco, dans cette foutue ville de Cardiff et il n'y a rien qu'il puisse faire...

Jack ouvre brusquement les yeux et laisse échapper un cri étranglé quand Martha applique de nouveau de la gaze.

-Jack! Jack! Je suis là, le rassure Martha, mais son air bouleversé est plus explicite que ses mots.

Jack se tord de douleur sur le trottoir et pousse un hurlement quand Martha essaye de presser sa blessure.

-Martha! Intervient Jones brusquement.

-J'essaye, j'essaye, dit-elle apparemment au bord des larmes. Je n'arrive pas à...Jack...

Le prochain cri de Jack résonne à travers son corps et Mickey sent ses genoux flancher dangereusement tandis que la bile remonte dans sa gorge. Oh mon dieu, il ne veut pas le regarder mourir, il ne veut plus voir personne mourir...

Il entend le déclic d'une arme à feu et se redresse instinctivement juste à temps pour voir Jones tirer droit entre les yeux de Jack.

-Qu'est-ce...hoquète t-il sentant le sang se glacer dans ses veines. Putain...

-Tu préférais l'entendre crier ? Demande Jones, pale mais _agacé _en rangeant son pistolet dans son étui.

-C'était vraiment nécessaire? Questionne Gwen faiblement.

-Tu...quoi? Hoquète de nouveau Mickey avant que la rage ne le submerge.

Il pousse Jones contre le mur, des taches rouges dans son champ de vision..

-Espèce de fils de pute, bordel...Il est tellement en colère qu'il a de la peine à articuler. Tu l'as tué...

-Mickey, attends...

-Smith ! Siffle Jones en se débattant, c'est quoi ton problème ?

-C'est quoi mon problème ? Bordel, tu viens juste de tuer...

Deux paires de mains le tirent loin du regard perplexe de Jones.

-Mickey, Mickey, ça va aller, le rassure Martha.

-Tu ne _sais _pas ? Questionne le meurtrier de Jack, l'air choqué.

-Sais pas...quoi ?

-Mickey, le rassure Martha d'un ton apaisant, Mickey, tout va bien. Jack est...Jack est...

-Jack est immortel, lui annonce Gwen de but en blanc en le tirant en arrière, loin de Jones.

Les mots mettent quelques secondes pour atteindre son cerveau. Il grogne quelque chose d'incohérent à Jones toujours plaqué contre le mur de briques.

-Quoi? mais putain...

-Jack est immortel, lui assure Martha. Calme toi et attend.

-Immortel, répète t-il, pas parce qu'il ne peut assimiler le concept, mais parce que le corps mort de Jack gît là, devant eux. Mais il...

-Il va revenir, lui explique Jones en se détachant du mur. Tu...tu connaissais Jack avant. Dé...Désolé, je croyais que tu le savais.

Si la situation n'était pas si folle, Mickey pourrait cogiter sur la nouveauté de Jones présentant des excuses. Mais tout ce qu'il est capable de faire c'est d'engloutir d'énormes quantités d'air en essayant de ne pas s'effondrer.

-Donc, clarifie t-il après quelques instants d'un silence maladroit seulement rompu par le bruit des voitures qui passent au loin, donc il n'est pas mort?

-En fait en ce moment il est mort, explique Gwen s'efforçant d'être patiente mais trop désinvolte au sujet de tout cela au gout de Mickey. Donne-lui deux ou trois minutes et il va revenir.

-D'ac...D'accord, répond-il pas complètement convaincu.

Jones se dirige vers le corps de Jack et tombe à genoux près de lui, l'examinant attentivement d'une façon qui fait que Mickey se sent mal pour lui.

Sans prévenir le corps de Jack se redresse brusquement. Jones le rattrape pour le maintenir stable.

-Putain de bordel! Murmure Mickey en regardant le Capitaine convulser dans les bras du Gallois.

-Merci, chuchote Jack et il faut quelques secondes à Mickey pour comprendre qu'il s'adresse à Jones.. Il le remercie de..._l'avoir tué_.

-Je ne peux pas dire que c'était vraiment un plaisir...marmonne Jones.

Jack ferme les yeux en respirant bruyamment. Sa tête retombe contre la poitrine de l'autre homme.

Quelques instants plus tard le Capitaine a repris son souffle et se relève l'air dégouté par le sang sur ses mains et ses vêtements.

-Désolé, s'excuse t-il piteusement, _vivant_, je croyais que tu savais.

_Tu m'as oublié_, pense Mickey un peu rancunier, mais il se contente d'acquiescer, encore un peu sous le choc.

**oooooooooo**

-Alors tu es un extra-terrestre ? Veut-il savoir un peu plus tard après qu'il se soient tous engouffrés dans le SUV, le Weevil à l'arrière.

-Non.

-Tu es né comme ça ou...

-Accident, le coupe Jack rapidement, ne voulant visiblement pas discuter des détails. C'est arrivé pendant que je voyageais avec le Docteur.

-Donc, quand je t'ai rencontré la première fois, tu...Demande-t-il de retour au Hub après avoir fourré le Weevil dans une cellule vide et s'être éclairci les idées. Tu étais...

Il fait un geste de la main comme s'il espérait vaguement exprimer le concept d'immortalité.

-Non, répond Jack fatigué, j'étais encore humain.

Les têtes de Gwen et Jones se tournent vers Mickey. Ils le dévisagent avec de grands yeux.

-Je serai dans mon bureau, annonce inutilement Jack en gravissant les escaliers.

Mickey le regarde partir en se demandant si ce travail peut devenir encore plus bizarre.

-Bon, je pars, le...Commence t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte pour rentrer chez lui dans l'espoir de réfléchir à tout cela avant de reprendre le travail le lendemain. Mais Gwen et Jones, toujours pétrifiés restent là à le dévisager.

-Non, je ne crois pas, déclare Gwen en tirant une chaise. Assied-toi.

Surpris il obtempère. Gwen s'assoit elle aussi. Jones vient s'appuyer contre son bureau. Ils le scrutent avec attention.

-Tu connaissais Jack avant qu'il devienne immortel, clarifie Jones doucement. Quand il voyageait avec le Docteur.

-Euh...oui, répond Mickey en se demandant en quoi c'est un problème. J'étais le petit ami de Rose et j'ai rencontré Jack quand ils sont revenus sur Terre pour...Vous savez qui est Rose ?

Ils secouent la tête.

-Elle faisait partie de ses compagnes et compagnons qui ont voyagé avec lui. Le Docteur, je veux dire.

-Harkness nous avait dit que tu avais voyagé avec le Docteur, souligne Jones.

-Ouais, mais assez peu de temps. Et c'était après que Jack ait disparu. Je me suis toujours demandé ce qui lui était arrivé. J'ai pensé qu'il s'ennuyait et qu'il était parti faire autre chose. Je devine que c'était Torchwood.

Jones laisse échappé un petit reniflement de mépris.

-Pas exactement.

Gwen blêmit.

-De manière indirecte, je suppose.

-Quoi?

-Jack est plutôt vieux maintenant, lui explique Gwen prudemment. Il est resté coincé dans le passé et a dû vivre tout le vingtième siècle, au moins.

-Je pense qu'il est arrivé l'année 1869, ajoute Martha.

Elle se tient debout un peu plus loin, pas aussi captivée par le sujet que Gwen et Jones, mais tout de même légèrement intéressée.

-Ce qui lui ferait...Calcule Mickey dans sa tête. Putain!

-Exactement. Je suis vraiment désolée, c'est que...comme tu le connaissais déjà...c'est la première fois que nous rencontrons quelqu'un qui le connaissait _avant_. Nous pensions que tu savais.

-Pas étonnant qu'il soit si différent, murmure Mickey se remémorant comme il avait été surpris de trouver Jack si sérieux et autoritaire quand il avait débuté à Torchwood. En y pensant il est même étonné que Jack se soit souvenu de lui. Cela fait quatre ans qu'il a rencontré l'autre homme mais du point de vue de ce dernier cela fait plus de cent quarante ans.

-Alors ? Demande Jones impatiemment.

-Alors quoi?

-Il était comment ?

-Euh...Tergiverse Mickey en frottant l'arête de son nez tout en essayant de gagner du temps. Il était un peu moins, comment dire? Intense? Il était assez mièvre. Ses blagues étaient même pires. Je savais qu'il était un voyageur du temps parce qu'il ne savait rien sur le 21eme siècle.

-Ses blagues étaient _pires _? S'étonne Jones en faisant la grimace.

-Quelle horreur! Marmonne Gwen. Mais elle sourit quand même, un peu tristement.

-Je ne l'ai rencontré qu'une fois.

Jones hoche la tête brièvement. Il attrape son manteau et marmonne un au-revoir à Gwen avant de descendre les escaliers et traverser la porte. Mickey le regarde partir en se demandant pour la millionième fois pourquoi Jack couche avec lui. Et pour la millionième fois pourquoi il est ici.

-Tu es certain que ça va ? Demande Martha comme il l'accompagne à sa voiture. (Car c'est un gentleman. À l'évidence.).

-C'est juste...C'est juste qu'il faut que je me fasse à l'idée, je pense, répond-il un peu hébété, touché par son inquiétude.

-Je sais ce que tu veux dire, acquiesce t-elle avec sympathie. Je l'ai découvert de la même manière.

Mickey hausse un sourcil.

-Tu veux dire que Jones tire sur Jack régulièrement ?

-Euh...non, répond Martha en riant. Non, il est mort devant moi. À deux reprises, de façon à ce que le message pénètre en profondeur. Je suis pratiquement certaine que tout le monde le découvre comme ça.

-Il ne le dit jamais à personne ? Questionne Mickey agacé, songeant que le savoir d'avance aurait été une meilleure chose pour son cœur.

-Tu aurais voulu? Rétorque Martha sceptique et soudain, ici, sur ce parking, Mickey réalise que ce stupide et mièvre Capitaine Jack qu'il a connu avant a presque sept fois son âge.

-Merde alors!

* * *

Mais heureusement(où pas) ils se rendent à Dublin où ils sont confrontés aux employés de Torchwood 4 qui étaient supposés avoir disparu de la surface de la Terre avec leur base dans les années 70. Ils découvrent en fait que les membres de Torchwood Dublin sont eux-mêmes piégés dans une autre dimension et devenus des espèces d'aliens psychopathes.

Sean Collins, le chef de Torchwood Quatre avait apparemment des comptes à régler avec Jack _avant _qu'il ne devienne alien et psychotique et malheureusement son état d'esprit n'a pas changé pendant son séjour dans l'autre monde.

Donc ce n'est pas une surprise pour Mickey de se retrouver courant dans le dédale du sous-sol de l'édifice délabré qui était la base des opérations de Torchwood Quatre qui se trouve, comme Cardiff, juste en bord de mer. Quand il l'a questionné, Jack a marmonné quelque chose au sujet de monstres marins.

-Réponds, réponds, murmure Mickey dans son micro pour la centième fois, même s'il sait que cela ne sert à rien. Leurs radios ont cessé de fonctionner à l'instant même où ils sont entrés dans l'immeuble. Cela fait presque une demi-heure maintenant qu'il n'a pas entendu Martha, en fait depuis qu'ils ont été séparés, ni n'importe qui d'autre, d'ailleurs.

Mickey lâche un juron et recharge son arme, prenant la décision de prendre la porte à sa gauche en continuant le long d'un couloir humide malgré ses muscles endoloris. Il a déjà tué deux anciens membres mais ils sont forts et en colère et il ne pense pas pouvoir emprunter de nouveau les marches d'escaliers.

Il entend un cliquetis au bout du couloir et s'arrête net, pétrifié, le cœur battant presque douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Il avance petit à petit, le doigt sur la gâchette jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le bout du corridor et après une brève pause il tourne à l'angle du couloir pour se trouver face à face avec Martha.

-Nom de dieu, Mickey! S'écrie t-elle en relâchant son emprise sur son arme pour poser la main sur sa poitrine. J'ai cru que c'était un autre de ces...enfin, je veux dire l'ancien personnel de Torchwood Quatre.

-Tu vas bien? S'inquiète Mickey en l'examinant soigneusement. Il y a un vilain hématome sur le coté droit de son visage et elle se déplace avec précaution mais à part ça elle a l'air indemne.

-Je vais bien. Tu as entendu les autres?

-Non, répond-il en regardant le nouveau couloir désespérément semblable à celui qu'il vient d'emprunter. Qu'est-il arrivé au type qui t'a attaqué ?

-Je l'ai écrasé sous des caisses dans un entrepôt deux étages plus hauts, raconte t-elle en grinçant des dents et en évitant son regard.

Martha n'a pas l'air particulièrement contente de son acte, comprend Mickey. Elle est médecin.

-Tu vas bien? Redemande t-il.

Elle a un rire sans joie.

-Ça va. J'ai déjà vu pire.

-Avec le Docteur? Questionne Mickey incrédule. J'ai eu ma part de danger en voyageant avec le Docteur, mais aucune commune mesure avec...

-J'ai passé un an dans un futur alternatif post-apocalyptique où les humains étaient systématiquement torturés et massacrés selon les caprices d'un Seigneur du Temps dément.

Mickey reste coi.

-Oh, lâche t-il après une pause incroyablement gênante.

Martha grimace.

-Je suis dés...Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça, admet-elle honteuse de son emportement passager.

-Oh, non, ça fait rien, répond Mickey d'une voix faible se demandant vaguement si un jour il va découvrir qu'Andy est secrètement un grand criminel alien et Gwen une sorcière.

-Je viens de...Commence t-elle, puis elle s'arrête et ferme les yeux en respirant avec difficulté. Nous devrions tacher de découvrir où sont Jack et les autres.

-Certainement convient Mickey en se forçant à avoir l'air moins stupide et insensible que possible.

-Combien de gens travaillaient là ? Demande t-il en inspectant soigneusement un autre espace entre deux ailes de ce putain de bâtiment ridicule. Et il pensait que c'était facile de se perdre à Torchwood Trois...

-Huit, je crois, répond Martha rapidement.

-J'en ai tué deux, compte Mickey, tu en a eu un, Gwen et Jones un tout de suite, donc...

-Si on a de la chance il n'en reste plus que quatre, termine la jeune femme. Ecoute, j'ai cherché dans les deux étages supérieurs et il n'y en avait qu'un, donc il doivent être plus bas.

-Tu sais où sont les escaliers ?

-Par-là, répond-elle en désignant l'une des ailes du pouce.

Il la suit dans le couloir sombre et étroit jusqu'à la cage d'escaliers qui mènent à un autre sous-sol, résistant à l'envie pressante de refermer ses doigts autour de ses poignets délicats pour la tirer en arrière et repousser ses cheveux de son visage.

* * *

-Vous..quand avez-vous...la créature mi-alien, mi femme halète, s'étouffant dans son propre sang. Espèce de fils de...

Elle s'arrête, inerte, les yeux révulsés et Ianto Jones pousse un soupir de soulagement en s'appuyant contre le mur. Il essaie de ne pas regarder son bras griffu rougeâtre et sa prunelle droite d'où s'écoule un filet de sang.

_Et de trois_, songe t-il.

Il vérifie ses cartouches et range sa dernière arme dans son étui. Il enjambe le corps de femme monstrueux et se dirige vers le couloir où il a vu Gwen dix minutes plus tôt. Il l'aurait bien suivie mais il a été retardé par des aliens vindicatifs.

La porte mène à un autre corridor, mais il y a un trou dans le mur et il entend des voix à l'autre bout. Merde.

Il se déplace rapidement, sort son arme, saute dans le trou et atterrit dans une grande pièce vide, le genre que Torchwood Un utilisait pour stoker la technologie inidentifiable ou temporellement anachronique. Gwen se trouve au centre, serrant le cadavre de Jack de manière protectrice contre sa poitrine malgré le fait qu'elle ferait mieux de l'utiliser comme bouclier. Deux membres de Torchwood Quatre sont debout à quelques mètres d'elle. Ils font volte face au bruit de ses pieds entrant en contact avec le sol en béton.

-Que personne ne bouge, ordonne Ianto calmement, restant assez loin pour garder une vue d'ensemble.

-Encore un autre, vous êtes aussi nombreux que les rats, fait remarquer Sean Collins.

Ianto le reconnait d'après sa photo.

Une de ses jambes est bleue et lisse, sans poils, légèrement plus grande que l'autre, ce qui lui donne un aspect bancal presque comique et il y a une espèce de corne qui lui sort de l'oreille gauche. L'homme à coté de lui, Healy, lui semble t-il, a des ailes difformes dépassant de son dos et de longs crocs qui doivent lui rendre la parole difficile.

-Je peux dire la même chose de vous, rétorque Ianto essayant de déterminer si les ailes de Healy lui permettent vraiment de voler.

-Jones, murmure Gwen épuisée.

Elle a une vilaine blessure à la tête, un de ses bras forme un angle bizarre et elle a l'air commotionné. Il remarque qu'elle n'a pas d'arme.

-Sors d'ici, lui dit-il , regardant la gorge tranchée de Jack avec colère avant de reporter son attention à Collins et Healy.

Elle essaie de trainer Jack avec elle en arrière mais Collins affiche un sourire tordu.

-Pas si vite. Kieran.

Healy laisse échapper un grognement inhumain et se jette sur Ianto qui l'évite de justesse, fait un bond et retombe sur ses pieds, se plaçant entre Gwen, Jack et les deux créatures.

-Plus un geste, menace Ianto en faisant signe à Gwen de se sauver. _Tout de suite_.

Healy rugit de colère. Des postillons volent de sa bouche. Il n'a manifestement plus la capacité de parler.

-Oh, je vous en prie, se moque Collins, en roulant ses yeux rouges et brillant. Vous savez, je ne suis pas stupide. Il y a une raison pour laquelle vous n'avez pas encore tiré: Vous n'avez plus de balles dans votre pistolet.

Ianto se fige et serre les dents. Il ferme les yeux et inspire profondément avant de laisser tomber son arme au sol.

-Bon, d'accord, admet-il en baissant les bras. D'accord.

-Maintenant poussez-vous, j'ai un compte à régler avec votre fouineur de Capitaine.

-Harkness est mort, déclare Ianto.

Mais ça ne marche pas.

-Vous savez, je ne suis pas stupide, répète Collins. Je sais tout au sujet de la faculté _très_ _spéciale_ de Jack Harkness. Cassez-vous.

-Non.

Gwen émet un son étouffé derrière lui.

-Irrationnels et stupides humains! Soupire Collins. Tout est clair maintenant, vous êtes des aveugles id... Il s'arrête et son visage se tord de dégout. Oh non, vous n'êtes pas... Il y a toujours eu des rumeurs au sujet des inclinations d'Harkness. Par pitié, ne me sortez pas un cliché genre que vous êtes amoureux de lui ou d'autres conneries comme ça...

Ianto laisse échapper un petit rire sans joie.

-Si. Ouais, quelque chose comme ça.

-Dégoutant, grogne Collins. Kieran!

L'homme aux crocs bondit avec une vitesse inhumaine et avant que Ianto puisse dire un mot il reçoit un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Il tombe à genoux, le souffle coupé. Il tente de lui balancer un coup droit mais Healy lui retourne un revers si fort qu'il voit trente-six chandelles. Sa tête frappe le sol et il a peine le temps de pousser un cri de douleur que l'autre lui décoche un coup de pied dans le ventre.

Gwen est en train de parler mais il ne comprend pas ce qu'elle dit. Il étreint son estomac. Il se force à se relever, déterminé à ne pas mourir sans combattre, juste à temps pour voir Martha faire irruption dans la pièce, l'arme au poing, Mickey derrière elle. Healy et Collins tombent sous les balles et Ianto s'oblige à se redresser sur ses genoux. Il jette un coup d'œil à Gwen à derrière lui pour voir Jack réveillé le fixant avec de grands yeux incrédules.

Ils appellent l'UNIT pour s'occuper du nettoyage et huit heures plus tard ils embarquent dans un avion pour Cardiff. Ianto fait semblant de dormir pour retarder l'inévitable confrontation avec Jack.

oooooooooo

Andy vient les chercher à l'aéroport et ils prennent la direction de la base dans un silence presque complet. Tout le monde est trop exténué pour trouver l'énergie nécessaire pour commencer une conversation. En chemin ils laissent Gwen groggy chez elle, puis Ianto, Mickey, Martha, Andy et Jack s'installent dans la salle de réunion, buvant une quantité considérable de café tout en remplissant la paperasse nécessaire.

Ils terminent à environ deux heures du matin et après que tout le monde soit parti, Ianto descend dans les archives, se tâtant pour savoir si son rapport est à classer dans "Incidents Internationaux" ou "Interdépartementaux" quand Jack débarque dans la pièce, fermant la porte derrière lui avec un imperceptible clic.

-Nous devons parler, déclare t-il.

Malgré la gravité de la situation Ianto lève les yeux au ciel devant l'attitude théâtrale de Jack.

-De quoi? Marmonne t-il en le regardant pour la première fois, même s'il sait très bien de quoi il est question.

-C'était quoi ça, bordel? Exige de savoir Jack d'un ton catégorique, l'air à la fois embarrassé et fâché.

-De quoi tu parles ? Répond Ianto en refermant le tiroir du meuble de rangement et en se retournant pour le toiser, crispé et méfiant et _sachant_, sachant sans doute aucun que tout est terminé entre eux.

-Tu sais exactement de quoi je parle, bouillonne Jack irrité. Tu as été stupide, _comme d'habitude_, Collins était sur le point de...Il a dit, et tu as dit...Tu as dit que tu...

_Il ne peut même pas le dire_, songe Ianto un peu avec pitié. _Plus de cent cinquante ans et il ne peut même pas prononcer le mot "amour"._

-Je veux dire...Tu ne peux pas...continue Jack désespérément. Tu ne peux pas vraiment...tu sais bien...Tu as dit que tu m'aimais et c'est...mais toi...c'est pas vrai, hein?

Ianto ne dit rien et se contente de le regarder. Il voit Jack ouvrir de grands yeux et sa bouche tomber légèrement.

-C'est...Tu me fais marcher. Impossible, tu es...mais j'aurais remarq...Tu n'as jamais rien dit...

-Oh, parce que c'aurait été une idée tellement géniale! Rétorque Ianto avec sarcasme, incapable de garder le silence longtemps.

L'espace de quelques secondes Jack a l'air déconcerté. Puis il esquisse un rictus.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire?

Ianto pousse un soupir et pose son rapport au dessus de l'armoire de rangement la plus proche. Il s'en occupera plus tard.

-J'ai beau t'aimer, Jack Harkness, dit-il d'un ton calme et posé, je ne suis pas _stupide_.

Jack ne semble pas comprendre. Il reste planté là, le dévisageant sans dire un mot et avant de des paroles mélodramatiques ne sortent de sa bouche, Ianto quitte la pièce, sa dignité intacte.

C'est étonnamment facile de rentrer à la maison. Il s'était toujours imaginé que ce serait dur, quand tout serait terminé. Il n'avait jamais eu aucun doute qu'il serait capable d'y arriver, de partir, mais il est surpris de se rendre compte à quel point ça lui semble _bon_.

Il doit reconnaitre qu'il n'avait jamais cru que cela finirait de cette façon. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il mourrait, ou que Jack se lasserait de lui et passerait à autre chose. Pour être honnête il préfère cette situation. Il ne se sent pas humilié ni gêné par la façon dont les choses se sont passées. Il a gardé sa fierté, il a pu quitter la base la tête haute. Il sait qu'il devrait être en colère envers lui-même pour avoir laissé les mots franchir ses lèvres, pour avoir tout fichu en l'air plus tôt qu'il ne le fallait, mais il ne l'est pas. Il ne sait pas exactement pourquoi il a dit cela. Il n'a jamais particulièrement ressenti le besoin de se confesser avant, mais tout ce qu'il ressent c'est du soulagement. Il en a fini une bonne fois pour toute.

Il n'y a plus rien à attendre maintenant, plus à se contrôler sans arrêt, rester discret, pas trop visible. Plus besoin de faire semblant de s'en ficher et de se tortiller sous le regard scrutateur de Jack. Il peut retourner dans l'ombre, à l'écart, en sécurité, passer inaperçu et vaquer à ses affaires.

Au début ce sera gênant, il le sait. Jack ne voudra évidemment pas le voir ailleurs qu'au travail et sera très mal à l'aise en sa compagnie pendant quelques temps, mais ça passera. En présumant qu'il reste vivant assez longtemps, bien sûr. (Et même s'il meurt, ce n'est pas comme si c'était _important_). À la longue Jack oubliera. Il s'intéressera à autre chose, vadrouillera de nouveau avec le Docteur, où peut-être même sera distrait par une nouvelle saveur de biscuits. Ianto ne peut pas dire. Mais il peut faire ça. Il a survécu à son père, à sa tentative ratée à l'université et à la mort de Lisa. Il peut donc traiter la gêne de Jack Harkness. Tout ce qu'il doit faire c'est s'armer de courage et faire en sorte que ça marche, comme il a dû le faire plusieurs fois déjà.

Parce qu'en fin de compte il n'y a jamais vraiment eu quelque chose entre Jack et lui. Rien de réel. C'était juste une question de sexe, pas d'affection ni de confiance et probablement aucun respect. Il le savait quand il est entré là-dedans et il n'avait jamais espéré que ça change. Il avait toujours su ce qui allait se passer.

C'est complètement différent de sa relation avec Lisa. Quand il l'a rencontré pour la première fois, lors de sa première semaine de travail à Torchwood Un il était à un mois de ses dix-neuf ans. Il était déçu et en colère contre le monde entier, encore sous le choc de la découverte des aliens. Il avait quitté l'université avec des notes médiocres et la seule chose qu'il avait était la recommandation d'un professeur et son dévouement au travail. Il ne connaissait personne à Londres, son appartement était une abomination et ses collègues qui avaient presque tous au moins quinze ans de plus que lui trouvaient son accent amusant. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, donc il serra les dents, passa une première semaine mouvementée et _la rencontra_.

(Plus tard il fit mieux connaissance avec ses collègues et devint assez proche d'eux malgré la différence d'âge. Mais après la mort de Lisa plus aucun d'eux ne lui adressa la parole et maintenant...maintenant ils étaient tous morts eux aussi).

Ianto se souvient avoir été surpris quand il l'avait vu la première fois car elle était la seule personne assez proche de son âge. Elle était nouvelle, elle aussi, à en croire le personnel du service et la seule personne qui n'était pas arrogante. Chaque jour elle venait chercher des dossiers et tout le monde l'aimait. Elle faisait partie de cette catégorie rare de personnes sociables capables d'engager la conversation avec des inconnus. De plus elle se rappelait toujours de demander des nouvelles des conjoints et des enfants aux gens du département de Ianto. Dés le début il admira sa confiance en elle, sa capacité à converser si facilement avec tout le monde alors que lui-même était toujours embarrassé et timide quand il rencontrait des gens nouveaux.

Ianto est assez sûr d'avoir commencé à en pincer pour elle avant même qu'ils aient une conversation. Cela s'était passé pendant ses deux premiers mois de travail. Il ne se souvient pas qu'il y ait eu un moment précis où il s'est rendu compte de son attirance envers elle. Quand elle arrivait, il aimait la regarder saluer ses collègues et raconter des histoires au sujet du sens calamiteux de la mode de sa supérieure. Il se souvient comme il se penchait sur son bureau pour cacher son sourire pendant qu'il l'écoutait parler et comme tout semblait plus radieux après ses visites.

Mais il n'avait jamais pensé, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde qu'il pouvait tenter d'engager la conversation avec elle. Il se disait qu'elle ne serait jamais intéressée par lui.

La première fois qu'ils avaient discuté tous les deux était presque quatre mois après avoir commencé. On lui avait demandé de récupérer certains dossiers pour elle et Lisa l'avait suivi dans les longs et tentaculaires couloirs des archives, lui demandant comment se passait son travail à Torchwood, ce qu'il pensait des aliens et s'il en avait déjà vu un en vrai. Il avait été un peu surpris mais avait répondu poliment. Elle avait été horrifiée quand il l'avait appelé "mademoiselle".

Ensuite elle avait pris le temps de venir discuter avec lui chaque fois qu'elle venait chercher quelque chose. C'était agréable de converser avec elle. Elle comprenait son sens de l''humour un peu noir mieux que personne. Il aimait son optimisme inébranlable, adorait la faire rire, appréciait qu'elle ne lui ait jamais demandé si son père était un mineur de fond ni fait des blagues éculées sur les moutons.**(2)**

Ils passèrent la petite fête donnée pour Noël au bureau à lever les yeux au ciel devant les singeries de leurs collègues ivres et quand il la raccompagna chez elle, elle lui demanda s'il était libre pour le "Boxing Day".** (3)**

En y songeant c'était évident qu'il s'agissait d'un rencart, mais à cette époque il n'y avait franchement pas pensé. Il y avait plusieurs raisons à cela. En partie sa position, en partie son âge et en partie son désir de plus rien espérer, mais sa race était aussi une raison. Les choses sont différentes maintenant, mais Ianto ne connaissait personne qui soit enfant ou petit enfant d'immigrés jusqu'à ce qu'il entre à l'université. Il avait grandi dans un quartier ou tout le monde était blanc et même à l'université il n'avait jamais connu de couple interracial. Ce n'était pas qu'il pensait que Lisa fut raciste, mais il présumait juste qu'elle n'était pas intéressée.

Il fallu donc attendre la troisième fois qu'ils sortent déjeuner pendant leur pause pour qu'elle lève les yeux au ciel et l'embrasse au milieu des escaliers sur le chemin du retour.

Cela lui avait causé un choc mais être avec Lisa s'était avérée être la chose la plus facile et la plus naturelle qu'il eut jamais connue. Avec elle il pouvait être lui-même sans se sentir effacé ou stupide, comme si elle faisait ressortir ce qu'il y avait de meilleur en lui. Au début il avait essayé de ne pas trop la coller car c'était comme cela que sa relation avec Megan à l'université avait capoté. Il avait essayé de ne pas se mêler des choses dans la vie de Lisa qui ne le regardait pas. Il était jaloux par nature mais il n'allait pas laisser sa jalousie prendre le dessus. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un sentiment de triomphe quand un jour Lisa avait froncé les sourcils pendant le déjeuner de midi et déclaré qu'ils devraient passer plus de temps ensemble.

Ils avaient emménagé ensemble au bout de sept mois, célébré son vingtième anniversaire et rendu visite à Rhiannon pendant les vacances de Noël. Il ne pensait pas vraiment au mariage. Ils étaient trop jeunes et c'était trop tôt mais il allait y songer...Si tout allait bien peut-être...

Mais même s'il est amoureux de Jack il fait la différence entre ce que lui et Lisa avaient été et le plan cul avec son patron. S'il avait rencontré Jack plus tôt dans sa vie il n'aurait pas pu le dire mais là n'était pas la question. La confiance est une relation qui se construit sur des bases, ce qui n'est pas le cas de lui et Jack. Bien sûr il fait assez confiance à Jack pour mettre sa vie entre ses mains, mais pas avec quoique soit d'autre, et certainement pas avec son cœur. Il n'avait pas menti quand il avait dit à Jack que quand il était avec Lisa il était meilleur. Bien sur c'était surtout pour énerver le Capitaine, et il y avait un peu d'agressivité là-dedans, mais finalement c'est la vérité. Jack a beaucoup plus d'expérience en matière de sexe que lui et Lisa avaient, mais sans cette espèce de connexion, sans cette intimité et même si ça fait cliché, cet _amour_. Comment cela est-il comparable ?

Il sentait qu'il pouvait tout dire à Lisa. Elle était la seule à qui il avait parlé de ce qu'il avait vécu pendant son enfance, des choses qu'il n'avait jamais dites à Rhiannon, des aveux qui les avait fait pleurer tous les deux.

Mais Jack est immortel. Il a plus de cent cinquante putains d'années que lui. Il a combattu dans des guerres que les propres grands-parents de Ianto n'ont même pas connu, il a vécu dans un futur lointain et un lointain passé, il a vu des choses que Ianto ne peut même pas imaginer et d'autres qu'il ne veut d'ailleurs pas imaginer, il a connu des centaines de morts, peut-être même des milliers. Si Ianto le laissait entrer dans son cœur, lui montrait sa vulnérabilité, lui disait les choses qu'ils avait dites à Lisa...Oh, Jack éclaterait de rire. Car qu'est sa brève, triste et pathétique vie comparée au périple d'un homme immortel, condamné à vivre jusqu'à la fin de l'univers ? Il n'a été qu'un simple point dans le temps pour Jack, une poussière dans les yeux d'un géant. Donc il est inutile de désirer quelque chose de tangible, même s'il avait vaguement envisagé la possibilité que Jack soit intéressé par lui pour autre chose que baiser.

* * *

Il prend quelques heures de sommeil et il est en train de s'habiller quand il réalise que Jack leur a donné un jour de congé après cette histoire de Dublin. Il ne peut pas retourner se coucher, donc il traine deux ou trois heures jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez tard pour appeler Rhiannon.

Elle ne lui demande pas pourquoi, elle ne l'a jamais fait, mais elle se présente à la porte vers midi avec un Brandy d'excellente qualité. Il se demande comment elle a mis la main dessus. Il boit un peu, mais pas trop parce qu'il n'a pas envie de se souler. Elle parle du nouveau travail de Johnny et de son espoir qu'il le garde jusqu'à la fin de l'année, de Mica et David qu'il ne connait que par des photos et d'une de ses collègues énervante qui fait des remarques déplaisantes sur la façon soi-disant mauvaise dont elle, Rhiannon plie ses prospectus.

Elle finit par s'arrêter de causer, repose son verre et se renverse sur sa chaise.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Ianto?

Il fixe ses propres doigts sur son verre, prend une profonde inspiration mais ne lui répond pas.

-Tu n'as pas à me donner tous les détails, lui assure Rhiannon avec douceur. Mais j'ai besoin que tu me dises l'essentiel, sinon, autrement je peux pas...Est-ce que ça a quelque chose à voir avec un de tes collègues exaspér...

-Non, l'interrompt Ianto. Il éclate d'un rire sans joie. Mon dieu, non, non, c'est...Jack. C'est un idiot.

En fait ce n'est pas vrai, Ianto est assez sûr que dans ce cas ce n'est _pas Jack_ l'idiot, mais ça le fait se sentir un peu mieux.

-Qu'est-ce...Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait?

Ianto hausse les épaules. Il est conscient de la bipolarité de la situation. Il a demandé à Rhiannon de venir parce qu'il a besoin de parler à quelqu'un mais maintenant qu'elle est là il n'a plus envie de converser. Comment lui parler de ses sentiments divers et ambivalents pour Jack ? Ils n'avaient jamais discuté de cela avant, il ne lui avait jamais rien dit au sujet de ses relations sexuelles avec son patron, ni même mentionné devant elle sa sexualité, mais maintenant qu'il y pense...

-Tu couches avec lui, lâche t-elle brusquement, ses joues pales virant au rose.

Ianto la regarde stupéfait puis baisse rapidement les yeux sur ses mains, sentant lui aussi la rougeur l'envahir.

-Je couchais, admet-il retrouvant son courage. Mais je crois que c'est terminé.

-Oh! S'exclame t-elle en réalisant. Je suis désolée, ajoute t-elle après une pause maladroite.

-Ce n'était pas comme ça, nous étions..., ce n'était pas comme ça.

-Mais tu voulais que ça le soit? Questionne t-elle doucement.

Ianto acquiesce du bout des lèvres. Il pianote nerveusement le dessus de la table du bout de ses doigts.

Ils restent silencieux un long moment, Rhiannon jouant avec l'extrémité de son foulard et Ianto tambourinant en rythme. Le radiateur derrière la chaise de la jeune femme émet un sifflement sourd et les cris du couple quelques portes plus bas leur parvient à travers les murs combinés à un éclat de rire directement au-dessus d'eux.

-Es-tu...demande t-elle timidement. Tu vois ce que je veux dire, tu es devenu pédé?

Il se met à rire devant le ridicule de la question mais s'arrête net en voyant son regard blessé, réalisant qu'elle ne _plaisante pas_.

-Ce n'est pas ça, explique t-il gentiment, se souvenant qu'elle connait bien moins le monde que lui.

-Je ne comprends pas, admet Rhiannon d'une petite voix, l'air encore un peu hésitant, tu as eu des copines avant et puis...et maintenant...

-Ce ne sont pas _les hommes_, déglutit Ianto réalisant soudain qu'il est en train de faire son _coming out_ à sa grande sœur et oh, mon dieu, si elle était dégoutée par lui, qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire? Je veux dire que ce n'est pas juste...c'est...les deux.

-Les deux ? Répète t-elle lentement. Donc tu es...

-Bisexuel, finit-il pour elle en l'observant soigneusement afin de déceler tout signe de condamnation.

-Oh! S'exclame t-elle, comme Duncan James.

-Qui?

-Il passe à la télé, explique t-elle en rougissant. C'est un chanteur. Mica adore ses chansons. Il est assez convenable.

Elle lui sourit, radieuse et il cligne des yeux, perplexe. Est-ce que c'est censé signifier quelque chose pour lui?

-Depuis quand...Je veux dire, depuis quand tu le sais?

Sous-entendu: _Pourquoi tu ne me l'as-tu jamais dit?_

-Je m'en doute depuis l'université, répond Ianto en haussant les épaules, mal à l'aise.

-D'accord, murmure t-elle comme si cela expliquait tout.

-Merci d'être venue, dit-il en portant rapidement son verre à ses lèvres pour masquer son embarras.

Il distingue son signe de tête à travers la distorsion du verre. Elle s'en sert un autre elle aussi.

-Tu l'aimes? Demande t-elle brusquement toute réserve disparue.

Il ouvre la bouche en regardant distraitement par la fenêtre.

-Oui, répond-il d'une voix rauque, se mordant les lèvres pour éviter d'ajouter autre chose.

-Oh Ianto, je...

Il ferme les yeux pour ne pas voir sa pitié.

-Ne dit rien. Juste...ne dis rien.

Elle reste silencieuse. Quelques secondes plus tard il trouve le courage de la regarder de nouveau en face.

-Je suis désolée, murmure t-elle.

Il se penche par dessus la table pour se prendre la tête dans ses mains.

-Ouais, parvient-il à prononcer. Ouais, moi aussi.

**oooooooooo**

Dire que le lendemain est embarrassant est probablement l'euphémisme du siècle. Ianto passe la journée entière dans un état de grande nervosité, saisi par la crainte irrationnelle que Jack veuille parler de ses aveux de la veille. Il sent sans cesse le regard de l'autre homme sur lui. Une situation déroutante et gênante au travail et malgré ses sentiments personnels il doit se concentrer plus dur pour agir comme si rien n'avait changé. Heureusement il n'a pas à mijoter plus longtemps dans la tension et la confusion engendrées par sa confession, bien que ce ne soit pas parce que lui ou Jack aient fait un effort pour aborder le problème. Au contraire c'est Gwen qui détourne leur attention des événements de la veille.

-Bon, lâche t-elle, émergeant du sous-sol pour la seconde fois après des appels téléphoniques privés. Je ne sais pas comment présenter ça, donc je vais juste vous l'annoncer. Je ne voulais pas encore en parler, mais après les événements d'hier, j'ai réalisé que c'était important que vous le sachiez...Je suis enceinte.

Il y a une longue pause puis Martha se précipite pour la féliciter. Jack semble frappé par la foudre, Andy a l'air étrangement perturbé et Ianto se demande pourquoi il est lui-même surpris. Apres tout c'est l'étape suivante la plus commune après le mariage.

-Gwen, c'est...commence Jack l'air assez choqué, ses yeux se portant automatiquement à son ventre. C'est super!

Elle acquiesce, un peu incertaine mais souriant quand même.

-C'est génial, murmure t-elle.

-Depuis quand...Intervient Andy un peu pale.

-Un peu plus de deux mois. Je l'ai su quand je suis allé à mon rendez-vous chez le médecin le week-end dernier. Je n'ai pas de nausées matinales alors je ne savais...

-Félicitations, dit Ianto poliment, parce que c'est ce que l'on dit dans ce cas-là.

Ce n'est pas qu'il n'est pas sincère, tant que Gwen est heureuse, mais l'idée du mariage et d'un bébé lui est tellement étrangère qu'il n'arrive pas à répondre avec émotion.

Jack lui lance un coup d'œil rapide pendant que Gwen sourit et le remercie.

-C'est pour quand ? Demande Martha.

-Début mars, répond Gwen. Comment je vais faire avec mon travail? Questionne t-elle en se tournant vers Jack.

-On va se débrouiller, la rassure ce dernier en lui prenant la main. Andy va surement devoir travailler en plus mais on va gérer.

-Comment Rhys a réagi ? Veut savoir Mickey tandis que Ianto retourne à son rapport sur les activités de la Faille.

C'est après que les choses se compliquent. Il y a beaucoup de préparation et de discutions au sujet du bébé. Gwen et Jack se disputent sur combien de temps elle peut encore aller sur le terrain et Martha insiste pour faire à Gwen un examen approfondi même si ses seules blessures de la veille se situent à la tête et au bras. Puis elle décide d'en faire un à tout le monde, une idée qui rend Ianto extrêmement mal à l'aise même s'il est sûr qu'elle a déjà vu ses cicatrices. Assez bizarrement Mickey semble encore plus mal à l'aise que lui avec cette nouvelle tournure des événements. Il sort une excuse de pacotille et se barre.

Avec réticence Ianto laisse Martha s'assurer qu'il ne va pas s'effondrer et mourir. Il retient une grimace quand elle s'empare de son dossier médical et tente manifestement de ne pas ouvrir de grands yeux devant son imposante collection de cicatrices.

Après avoir échappé à la liste des restrictions alimentaires qu'il devrait suivre en raison de son rein manquant il se heurte à Jack dans le sous-sol. C'est la première fois qu'ils se retrouvent seuls depuis son aveu. Le Capitaine se fige sur place à la seconde où il l'aperçoit.

Extérieurement Ianto reste complètement calme. Il soulève même un sourcil interrogateur face à la réaction de Jack, mais intérieurement il redoute la possibilité que ce dernier ne saisisse l'occasion pour continuer leur conversation.

-Personne ne va être atteint de combustion spontanée ? Demande Jack tentant un trait d'esprit, mais le pli de sa bouche ne ment pas.

-Ne plaisante même pas à ce sujet, l'avertit Ianto. Au fait, Martha voudrait te voir ensuite. Un peu plus tôt elle cherchait les notes de Harper sur toi.

-D'accord, répond le Capitaine avec concision, ne faisant même pas sa blague habituelle au sujet de "jouer au docteur".

_Je pense que tu es la personne la plus courageuse, la plus forte, la plus étonnante que j'ai jamais rencontré_, a envie de dire Ianto. _Tu me pousses à devenir quelqu'un de meilleur, même si je sais que je n'y arriverai jamais. Tu m'as aidé plus que tu ne le crois. Tu m'as donné un but, tu as donné un sens nouveau à ma vie quand je me contentais de la laisser suivre son cours et attendre que Torchwood me tue. Je pensais que tout était terminé après Lisa mais tu m'as montré que c'était possible de continuer. Je ne pensais pas que j'aimerai de nouveau parce que je n'avais jamais, jamais imaginé que je rencontrerais quelqu'un comme toi. Tu ne sauras jamais à quel point je suis reconnaissant de t'avoir rencontré, alors, Jack, je te dis merci. Merci de n'avoir jamais abandonné, merci d'être revenu même si tu aurais préféré rester avec le Docteur. Merci aussi de prendre si fichtrement soin de nous même si dans mille ans tu ne te souviendras même plus de nos noms. Et merci pour...c'était super, non? Et même si ça ne l'était pas, quoi qu'il en soit, merci._

-Il faut que tu dises à Smith d'arrêter de se conduire comme un enfant et laisser Martha lui faire un check-up, déclare Ianto à la place de ces mots en étouffant ses émotions et se reprenant. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre pour ces conneries puériles.

* * *

-Je sais maman, conclut Martha d'une voix rauque, au revoir.

Elle éteint le téléphone, ferme les yeux et se penche avec lassitude contre le carrelage ébréché de sa salle de bain.

Ce n'est pas une jolie salle de bain. C'est une sale, petite et misérable pièce dans son sale, petit et misérable appartement. C'est le premier appartement qu'elle a trouvé à son arrivée à Cardiff et il est même pire que l'endroit où elle logeait quand elle était à l'université. Elle n'avait pensé n'y rester qu'un mois ou deux, le temps de s'habituer à Torchwood et trouver un endroit mieux. Mais bien sûr cela ne s'était pas passé comme ça. Au début elle n'avait pas eu le temps, trop occupée à s'adapter à une nouvelle ville et à son travail. Maintenant, un an après elle vit toujours là.

Elle glisse son téléphone dans sa poche et inspire profondément. Elle serre les dents, se redresse et quitte la pièce. Elle se rend à la petite cuisine, ouvre le réfrigérateur, examinant avec indifférence son contenu. Ne trouvant rien d'alléchant elle laisse la porte se refermer et pose son front contre le congélateur.

Martha ne regrette pas d'avoir quitté l'UNIT. Elle était un peu inquiète mais Torchwood est bien mieux. La clé Osterhagen a été la goutte qui fait déborder le vase. Il y avait également plein d'autres projets et de procédures avec lesquelles elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise à l'UNIT mais elle avait fait avec à cause de son besoin désespéré que tout fonctionne comme il faut. De plus c'est agréable de travailler de nouveau avec Gwen et Jack.

Mais le vide n'est pas près de disparaitre. Quand elle a emménagé à Cardiff, il s'agissait surtout de Tom, il lui manquait. Mais maintenant que ça va mieux une autre douleur a pris la place. Au début c'était le Docteur, puis Tom, et maintenant c'est le Tardis. Les voyages dans le temps et l'espace lui manquent, découvrir de nouvelles planètes, voir des choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer avant que le Docteur ne débarque par hasard dans sa vie. Elle a passé presque une année de vacances prolongées avec un homme étonnant. Et même après qu'elle ait tourné la page, les merveilles, l'excitation, la beauté des endroits qu'il lui montrait lui manquent encore. Torchwood et l'UNIT ont contribué à atténuer le choc de retrouver son ancienne vie, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Bon, c'est vrai, pas vraiment comme si rien ne s'était passé mais...

C'est super de fréquenter Jack, et même Mickey. Des gens qui ont connu le Docteur, ont voyagé avec lui et vu des merveilles _autres _que les trucs glauques qui proviennent de la Faille, au lieu de personnes comme Jones qui semblent penser qu'un bon alien est un alien mort. Gwen et Andy sont adorables, la paye est bonne, mais...

Martha voudrait juste que ça aille mieux. Elle veut arrêter de se sentir si déçue et fatiguée. Elle croyait avoir dépassé tout cela mais le vide refuse de disparaitre. Pendant ses jours de congé, comme celui là elle ne sait pas quoi faire d'elle-même. Même si elle a conscience que ce n'est pas sain, le travail est la seule activité qui empêche son esprit de vagabonder dans le passé, ou le futur ou à des milliers de planètes à des années-lumière de là. Parfois elle se demande comment Jack, avec sa personnalité et son expérience peut supporter ça.

Heureusement depuis quelques temps elle travaille un peu plus. Elle et Andy sont passés à la vitesse supérieure et elle a pris la place de Gwen sur le terrain. Enceinte de quatre mois Gwen commence à porter des vêtements lâches et des baskets à la place de ses bottes habituelles et de ses vestes en cuir. Andy aide du mieux qu'il le peut mais il doit garder son travail dans la police, donc la plupart du temps c'est Martha qui remplace Gwen lors des missions à haut risque.

À la surface tout à l'air normal. Mickey exécute quelque chose de nouveau et révolutionnaire avec le superordinateur de Torchwood et il est absolument enthousiaste mais le reste de l'équipe n'y comprend rien. Gwen garde un sourire vaillant et essaie de se rendre utile en faisant le café, à la grande horreur de Jones. Andy ne cesse de demander à Gwen quand elle va savoir le sexe du bébé. Jack aide Martha à améliorer son adresse au tir. Jones les ignore tous.

Mais il y a un revers à tout. Martha en est bien consciente. Andy est visiblement contrarié par la grossesse de Gwen, en dépit de ses efforts pour le cacher. Si jusqu'à présent Martha n'était pas sure que le jeune policier trouve Gwen attirante, elle en est maintenant persuadée. Malgré les efforts de Jack pour la rassurer cette dernière craint que sa position à Torchwood soit compromise par sa grossesse avancée. Mickey est indécis. Il n'arrive pas à choisir entre se concentrer sur la technologie ou travailler sur le terrain, alors il essaie de faire les deux, avec des résultats pas très probants. Jack et Jones évitent de se parler ou de se regarder dans les yeux depuis maintenant deux mois. Martha suppose qu'il s'agit d'une sorte de brouille, ce qui entraine toutes sortes de questions gênante au sujet de leur précédente relation. Elle préfère ne pas y penser. Elle est elle-même est extrêmement mal à l'aise lors de ses entrainements au tir.

Mais elle ne peut pas s'attarder sur les regrettables courants sous-jacents de son travail auxquels elle ne peut rien changer. Elle sait qu'à la longue elle finira par se sentir mieux et que seul le temps peut guérir la douleur qu'elle ressent quand elle se remémore une planète particulièrement exaltante. Il faut juste attendre que ça passe, croire qu'elle va aller mieux. Elle ne doit pas sombrer dans la dépression ou attendre en vain le retour du Docteur. Ce chapitre de sa vie est clos elle doit maintenant aller de l'avant et penser à son propre avenir.

Mais même quand son travail va bien elle a du mal à rester positive alors ce n'est rien comparé à la manière dont elle se sent quand les choses vont vraiment mal.

oooooooooo

Ça commence, comme la plupart des catastrophes un jour complètement ordinaire. C'est une journée pluvieuse d'octobre. Martha est à peine de retour de sa pause déjeuner quand l'appel arrive.

Gwen répond mais son interlocuteur ne veut parler qu'à Jack. Cela attire l'attention de l'équipe et tous, même Jones l'épient à travers la vitre de son bureau pendant qu'il prend l'appel. Au début Jack a l'air ennuyé, mais ensuite ses yeux s'agrandissent d'horreur avant que son visage n'affiche une expression déterminée.

-Ça...ça n'a pas l'air bon, hein? Risque Mickey posté derrière Martha.

-Génial, marmonne Jones dans sa barbe. Encore un truc qui va mal se terminer.

Ce que Martha ignore encore c'est que jamais paroles n'ont été aussi justes.

Jack sort de son bureau et descend les escaliers, livide.

-C'est une école. Une ville de taille moyenne dans le Wiltshire. Elle a été attaquée par un alien. Il a été tué par l'UNIT mais ils veulent que des spécialistes viennent examiner le corps.

-Oh mon dieu...Et les enfants? S'exclame Gwen.

-Il y a beaucoup de morts, répond Jack doucement.

Gwen le regarde comme si elle allait vomir. Elle pose spontanément sa main droite sur son ventre.

Il y a une longue pause, le temps pour l'équipe de digérer la nouvelle.

-On part dans quinze minutes, décide Jack calmement. Gwen, tu restes ici. S'il se passe quelque chose appelle Andy. Les autres avec moi. Martha, prends ce dont tu penses avoir besoin dans le labo médical. Mickey et Jones, préparez le SUV.

Ils acquiescent et se mettent au travail. Martha n'a pas besoin de beaucoup de temps. Elle attrape seulement l'équipement dont elle est sure que l'UNIT ne dispose pas.

-Le scalpel atypique ? S'étonne Mickey comme elle lui remet la boite en métal.

Martha se souvient du Mayfly se tortillant dans son estomac.** (4)**

-Il pourrait y avoir des parasites.

Mickey a l'air vaguement troublé et Gwen commence à se frotter frénétiquement les yeux, faisant couler son mascara. Martha sait que ses larmes sont plus du fait des hormones, parce qu'à Torchwood il est impossible à qui que ce soit de ne pas s'endurcir. Elle même est dégoutée par son propre manque de réaction, surtout en tant que médecin sur le point d'examiner les corps.

Mais il faut voir les choses en face, ça a commencé longtemps avant qu'elle travaille pour Torchwood.

-Bon, commente Mickey pendant trajet qui dure une heure et demi. Swindon. Population: 180061 habitants. Supposé être le second endroit le plus sûr d' Angleterre.

Jack a un rire amer.

-Il faut qu'ils revoient ça maintenant.

-Quel est le nom de l'école?

-Ecole primaire Eastrop, répond Jack immédiatement.

-Eastrop, répète Mickey en introduisant le nom dans la base de données de Torchwood. C'est bon, c'est ici. 590 élèves.

_Mon dieu!_ Pense Martha.

-Est-ce qu'il en avait spécialement après les enfants? Demande t-elle à la place. Il y a des adultes décédés?

-La plupart des enseignants sont morts ainsi que plusieurs soldats de l'UNIT, répond Jack en jurant à voix basse tout en effectuant une manœuvre des plus dangereuses pour changer de voie. Depuis le siège du passager Martha voit une grimace rapide plisser le visage habituellement impassible de Jones.

-Bien, murmure t-elle en gribouillant sur son bloc. L'UNIT a mentionné autre chose?

Jack ne répond pas mais lui lance son téléphone portable.

Après quarante-cinq minutes de discussion avec un médecin de plus en plus perturbé de l'UNIT, le SUV entre enfin sur le parking de l'école. Le bâtiment tout entier est cerné par les soldats. Leur béret rouge est la seule différence entre eux et l'uniforme de Jones. Une tente en plastique blanc a été montée près d'une porte avec un tunnel en plastique menant à l'intérieur de l'école, ce qui rappelle sinistrement à Martha le film E.T.

Une petite femme brune, la quarantaine, portant la tenue standard "Opérations Spéciales" les salue poliment.

-Je suis l'Agent Johnson. Je serai votre liaison avec l'UNIT pendant la durée des opérations.

-Enchanté, répond Jack à voix basse, la saluant brièvement.

La femme les parcourt du regard en croisant les bras sur sa veste noire. Elle examine le manteau de Jack, le sweater élimé de Mickey, la veste en cuir rouge de Martha et pose finalement le regard sur l'uniforme aux normes de Jones. Ses yeux s'attardent un instant sur ce dernier mais elle se tourne vers Martha.

-Docteur Jones, par ici, dit-elle d'un ton professionnel en désignant la tente blanche. La... créature est là.

Martha hoche la tête, un peu flattée que cette femme connaisse son nom.

-Nous aimerions voir les lieux en premiers, les interrompt Jack. Et les corps aussi.

Martha et Mickey jettent un regard étonné à Jack. Même Jones a l'air un peu surpris. Mais l'expression déterminée du capitaine leur est assez familière pour qu'ils comprennent qu'il ne vaut mieux pas discuter.

-Sans problème, répond immédiatement Johnson. Les corps sont toujours dans le bâtiment. Nous pouvons entrer par là.

_Ils ont sorti le corps de l'alien tueur avant ceux des enfants? Maintenant je sais pourquoi j'ai quitté l'UNIT_, pense Martha en prenant une profonde inspiration tout en se préparant à affronter l'horreur à l'intérieur.

C'est choquant de sentir à quel point le carnage ne la surprend pas. Les corps disséminés dans les couloirs et les taches de sang sur les murs lui causent simplement une légère nausée. Les petites mains, pieds, visages ne signifient rien pour elle parce qu'elle a déjà vu tout cela avant et en pire dans l'année apocalyptique qui n'a pas vraiment eu lieu puisque le Docteur avait arrangé, changé cela, fait en sorte que personne ne doive mourir et...

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils sont encore là, questionne Jack en colère. Ça fait des heures que l'attaque a eu lieu!

-Une fois que l'intervention de Torchwood a été confirmée on nous a ordonné de ne toucher à rien, réplique la femme gardant son calme, même devant tous ces morts.

D'eux tous elle semble la moins affectée. On dirait qu'à chaque instant Mickey va se sentir malade, Jack est blanc de rage et même Jones a l'air anormalement crispé.

Jack n'a pas l'air du tout satisfait par cette réponse et serre la mâchoire de rage.

-Trouvez un plan de l'endroit, ordonne t-il d'un ton dur en examinant le corps d'un garçonnet blond effondré contre le mur.

-Jack...commence Mickey d'une voix faible.

-C'est un ordre, Mickey! Aboie Jack en empruntant un long corridor sur sa gauche.

Martha fronce les sourcils, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'elle est supposée faire. Elle essaie de ne pas regarder les corps figés. Elle réalise que leurs parents ne doivent pas encore savoir car il n'y avait pas de civils dehors. Il est deux heures et elle a envie de se trouver loin d'ici aussi vite que possible, avant que les parents ne viennent chercher leurs enfants et découvrent...

Elle se presse après Jack manquant de trébucher sur une veste d'uniforme rouge abandonnée parmi les corps.

-Jack...Jack, que faisons-nous ici ? Ils veulent que j'examine l'alien et il n'y a aucune utilité à errer ici...

Jack l'ignore. Il s'accroupit pour regarder un autre enfant, puis un autre, examinant soigneusement leurs visages ensanglantés, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose.

-Jack, s'il te plait, supplie Martha la voix brisée, tu dois arrêter, nous avons du travail à faire et... Jack, qu'est-ce que tu f...

-Il n'est pas ici, déclare soudainement Jones derrière elle.

Martha sursaute et se retourne pour le trouver appuyé contre le montant d'une porte de salle de classe.

Jack se retourne lui aussi.

-Quoi ?

-Steven Carter, répond Jones calmement, il n'est pas ici.

Jack ouvre de grands yeux et reste bouche bée en fixant le Gallois pendant presque cinq secondes.

-C...comment... parvient-il à bégayer en regardant Jones comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu de sa vie.

-Il n'est pas sur la liste des survivants, mais c'est parce qu'il était porté malade. Je viens juste de vérifier.

Un instant Jack semble s'écrouler de soulagement, mais il se ressaisit brusquement en fronçant les sourcils.

-Comment? Répète t-il d'un ton presque accusateur cette fois.

Jones lève les yeux au ciel.

-Tu te rends compte que j'ai passé mes deux premières années à Torchwood Trois à t'espionner ? Tu pensais sincèrement que je n'étais pas au courant?

Pendant un moment ils s'affrontent du regard, les yeux rivés l'un à l'autre dans une bataille de volonté que Martha ne comprend pas avant que Jack ne finisse par s'arracher.

-Martha! Aboie t-il, va examiner l'alien. Jones, prend Mickey et aide Martha à porter l'équipement. Je vais avoir besoin du SUV, ça ne devrait pas prendre plus d'une demi heure. Si tu n'es pas arrivé à comprendre de quoi il s'agit à mon retour, je nous le ferai expédier par l'UNIT. Je veux être de retour à la base pour seize heures. Compris ?

-Oui, mais...Commence la jeune femme, mais Jack passe devant elle et Jones et sort de la salle de classe avant qu'elle ait le temps de formuler une réponse cohérente.

Pendant quelques instants elle reste là à contempler les posters colorés représentant les tables de multiplications sur les murs.

-Qui est Steven carter? Demande t-elle finalement en s'adressant à Jones.

-Le petit-fils de Jack, répond le Gallois. Tu viens ?

-Jack a un...Lâche Martha avant de réaliser qu'elle n'est pas plus étonnée que ça.

Elle ferme les yeux et respire la puanteur du sang, de la mort et de la putréfaction.

-Oui, répond-elle, sortons d'ici.

L'alien se révèle être une sous-espèce de Hoix que Martha n'avait jamais rencontré auparavant. **(5). **Aucun d'entre eux ne comprend pourquoi il a atterrit ici plutôt qu'ailleurs ni pourquoi il a attaqué une école primaire avec autant de férocité, et assez franchement, Martha s'en fiche. Elle a fait son travail et maintenant c'est le problème de l'UNIT. Elle est à peu près sûre qu'ils n'avaient aucune raison d'intervenir là, la seule raison pour laquelle ils sont venus est parce que c'est arrivé dans l'école du petit-fils de Jack. Torchwood s'occupe de la Faille, l'UNIT du reste. Du moins c'est comme cela que c'est supposé se passer.

Jack est de retour avec le SUV avant 14 heures trente, juste quand quelques civils commencent à se rassembler avec curiosité autour des barrières. Elle sent presque ses genoux se dérober de soulagement en voyant le véhicule noir et brillant entrer dans le parking. Elle ne peut même pas exprimer à quel point elle veut ne plus être là quand les parents commenceront à se manifester et elle doit prendre sur elle pour ne pas sauter dans le SUV quand qu'il s'arrête devant elle.

-On dirait que c'est une sorte de cousin du Hoix, rapporte t-elle promptement tandis que Jack sort du véhicule. Ils l'ont ramené à leur quartier général à Londres.

-Bon, dans ce cas chargez le SUV, on ne traine pas là, ordonne le Capitaine semblant étrangement plus stressé que quand il est parti.

Martha acquiesce avec reconnaissance et donne un coup de mains à Jones pour déposer avec précaution la boite de métal dans le coffre.

-Merci d'être venus de si loin, dit l'agent Johnson à Jack. Votre Docteur Jones nous a été d'une grande aide.

-OH, ce n'est rien, répond Jack en détournant son regard de celui de Jones qui l'observe d'un air soupçonneux. C'est toujours sympa de participer à une coopération interministérielle, hein ?

L'agent Johnson sourit d'un air affable.

-Assez, oui, répond-elle poliment sans se départir un instant de son comportement professionnel. Conduisez prudemment.

Jack la remercie distraitement reportant son regard sur Jones, mais Martha, elle, observe l'autre femme. Bien sûr elle s'est sentie flattée quand l'Agent Johnson l'a reconnue à leur arrivée mais son absence totale d'émotion face au massacre de plusieurs centaines d'écoliers lui retourne l'estomac. Il y a quelque chose dans la façon dont elle leur parle et les regarde...Martha n'aime pas ça. Quelque chose...d'éteint.

-C'était..._plaisant_, répond Mickey d'un ton sarcastique, la voix rauque et l'air un peu malade, comme ils s'éloignent de l'école primaire. Plus jamais ça.

-Je suis certain que si tu expliques au vilain Hoix que c'est mal de manger des écoliers, il ne recommencera plus, répond Jones sombrement en regardant l'air malade la foule de gens inquiets discutant avec les soldats de l'UNIT les retenant derrière les barrières.

-Ta gueule, Jones, rétorque Mickey fatigué en appuyant son crane contre l'appui-tête.

Il y a un long silence et Martha détourne les yeux comme les gens se retournent pour les regarder franchir la barrière. Ce n'est que quand ils s'éloignent des lieux qu'elle trouve la force de poser une question.

-Cette femme, cette agent de liaison, commence t-elle avec hésitation. Johnson, vous n'avez pas trouvé qu'elle avait quelque chose de bizarre ?

-Ce n'était pas un agent de liaison, lui indique Jones froidement, c'était une espionne.

Jack détourne son regard de la route pour le reporter sur Jones tout en faisant une embardée pour tourner à droite dans la prochaine rue.

-Quoi?

-Regarde la route! Grogne Jones avec irritation, rappelant à Martha de façon déconcertante une scène au mariage de ses parents.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Questionne Jack sèchement en redressant le SUV la mâchoire serrée.

-Tu crois que l'UNIT essaie de nous espionner ? Demande Mickey derrière elle, l'air paumé.

-Non, comprend Martha lentement, commençant juste à réaliser, elle ne faisait pas partie de l'UNIT.

-Quoi ? Demande Jack en fronçant les sourcils. Il rencontre ses yeux dans le rétroviseur. De quoi parles-tu?

-Elle a appelé l'alien "créature", explique Martha. Ce n'est pas un mot que quelqu'un de l'UNIT utiliserait.

-Peu familière avec les aliens, mais pas dérangée par des cadavres, renchérit Jones, je pense qu'elle est militaire ou fait partie du M15. Nous ferions mieux de vérifier s'il n'y a pas des micros cachés dans le SUV quand nous serons de retour à la base.

-Merde! Jure Jack en donnant un coup de poing sur le volant. Juste ce dont nous avons besoin. Une autre foutue lutte de pouvoir!

-Une aut...c'est déjà arrivé ? Questionne Martha.

-Ouais, dans les années 60, répond Jack en passant distraitement la main dans ses cheveux. Au moment où la Guerre Froide allait en s'intensifiant. Certains militaires criminels ont tenté de mettre la main sur la technologie alien que nous avions récupéré. Ils voulaient l'utiliser en tant qu'armes.

-Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire? S'inquiète Mickey. C'est possible de les arrêter?

-Nous devons tout d'abord savoir pour qui travaille cette Johnson, répond Jack énervé et...attends, appelle Gwen pour savoir si l'ordinateur a trouvé quelque chose pendant notre absence. De mon côté en rentrant je vais passer quelques appels.

-D'accord, marmonne Mickey peu convaincu.

Après avoir vérifié avec Gwen qu'aucun appel important n'est parvenu, ils passent l'heure et demi de trajet qui reste dans un silence pesant.

À leur retour Gwen n'arrête pas de les questionner au sujet des enfants et Martha est au bout du rouleau. Ça a été une longue journée assortie d'un long trajet jusqu'au milieu de nulle part dans le sud-ouest de l'Angleterre, avec le massacre d'enfants dans une école, avec le petit fils de Jack et avec le spectre d'une mainmise sur eux par un gouvernement hostile. Martha n'a qu'une envie, c'est de rentrer chez elle, prendre un long bain, se rouler en boule dans son lit et dormir tout le reste de la journée. Elle ne veut plus penser au travail, ni aux aliens, ni aux enfants morts, ni même à Jack.

Mais elle ne peut justifier le fait de partir si tôt, même si Jack s'est terré dans son bureau pour appeler plusieurs membres du gouvernement et n'en aura certainement pas terminé avant deux ou trois heures. Elle doit aussi aider à la paperasse, rédiger son rapport et essayer désespérément de ne pas tomber en morceaux.

-Mon dieu, et ces pauvres parents, murmure Gwen en étreignant son ventre. Ils savent tout maintenant.

-LA FERME ! A envie d'hurler Martha.

Elle veut juste que Gwen arrête d'en parler, qu'elle arrête de lui faire revoir ça, lui fasse revivre cela et tout le reste: Les ruines de la ville de New-York, les camps de concentration au Japon, les millions de morts, massacrés, décapités, broyés, empoisonnés par les radiations, affamés, battus...

Elle se dirige vers la salle de bain et vide son déjeuner dans les toilettes. Elle s'agrippe au mur pour garder son équilibre tout en s'efforçant de reprendre son souffle.

Elle ne peut plus rester là. Elle a besoin de rentrer chez elle, loin du Hub, s'éloigner de cet endroit où tant de ses prédécesseurs sont morts, retourner à la surface, rentrer à la maison. Elle ferme les yeux très fort, se rappelant le Projet Indigo et pense que comme Dorothée dans le Magicien d'Oz si elle le veut assez fort elle va se retrouver à la maison. **(6)**

Mais la maison n'est pas l'endroit sûr et idyllique de son enfance, s'il l'a jamais été. Ses parents sont divorcés, leur brève réconciliation a mal tourné avant même que les implications psychologiques de leur année en enfer aient frappées son père et l'aient brisé complètement. Il est dans un asile psychiatrique, sa mère est presque grabataire, sa jeune sœur n'est plus le trublion plein d'entrain qu'elle était mais une personne triste et solitaire et son jeune frère est devenu renfermé et hostile.

Elle se rince la bouche et le visage avant de quitter la salle de bain. Personne ne la regarde tandis qu'elle traverse le Hub et franchit le sas. Elle se sent mieux. Elle prend l'ascenseur pour rejoindre l'office de tourisme à l'abandon et a presque passé la porte avant que quelqu'un ne l'arrête.

-Martha! L'interpelle Mickey laissant la porte se refermer derrière lui, l'air un peu essoufflé. Martha, attend!

-Je suis très fatiguée, Mickey, j'ai juste besoin de rentrer chez moi.

Il n'a pas l'air convaincu et s'approche d'elle, enroulant ses bras autour de lui pour se protéger du vent d'octobre.

-Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien, constate le jeune homme l'air inquiet.

Elle jure intérieurement devant sa perspicacité.

-J'ai juste besoin de rentrer chez moi, répète t-elle, fermant les yeux contre les larmes qui menacent si elle reste ici plus longtemps.

-Hé! S'exclame t-il gentiment en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

Elle se retourne brusquement pour qu'il ne voit pas son visage se crisper et parvient à étouffer son sanglot dans son manteau.

-Martha...répète t-il avec inquiétude.

-Excuse-moi, lâche t-elle en gardant les yeux fermés. Je suis une véritable épave.

Elle s'essuie les yeux furieusement.

-Je suis bête, hein? Marmonne t-elle juste pour briser le silence gêné. J'ai déjà vu pire, tellement pire. Quand nous sommes entrés là-dedans, dans l'école, j'ai pensé que ça allait aller, et puis je me suis sentie très mal, mais maintenant je suis juste ridiculem...

-Non, la coupe Mickey calmement.

Martha respire profondément et renverse la tête en arrière pour contempler le ciel, sentant l'air froid de l'automne piquer ses joues et ses yeux mouillés.

Quand le vent a fini de sécher ses larmes elle se tourne vers son collègue et essaie de sourire.

-Désolée, je vais mieux maintenant.

-Ne t'excuse pas, la contre t-il avec une petit air indéchiffrable.

-Si, répond Martha, je suis une épave et je ne devrais pas parce que...

Elle le voit tendre les mains, l'air résolu, le regarde s'approcher plus près et a un hoquet de surprise quand il pose ses lèvres sur les siennes, sa paume tendrement posée sur sa joue.

L'espace d'un instant ils restent tétanisés puis il recule. Ils se regardent l'un l'autre, sous le choc. Martha sent ses lèvres chaudes dans l'air froid de la nuit.

-Je...merde, bégaie Mickey en faisant un autre pas en arrière. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça. Je ne voulais pas...je voulais...

-Oh, prononce Martha doucement.

-N...non! S'exclame t-il en levant les mains. Je ne voulais pas dire que je ne voudrais _jamais_, mais...ce n'est pas le bon moment. C'est un très mauvais moment en fait.

Martha regarde ses joues rougies et sa posture maladroite. C'est Mickey, résident de Torchwood Trois, bourru, technicien stoïque avec un penchant pour les grosses armes à feu et elle n'a même jamais pensé à lui comme...

-Mon dieu! Grogne t-il en blêmissant, je suis vraiment désolé. Allons jusqu'à chez toi et si tu veux nous ne parlerons plus jamais de cela.

-OK, répond-elle lentement en le suivant jusqu'au grand parking près de la Place.

Mais elle n'est d'accord que sur la première partie de cette phrase, parce que...bien sûr son timing craint et ça se pourrait que ce soit juste la dépression, mais peut-être, quand le timing ne sera plus aussi terrible, peut-être...peut-être y aura t-il quelque chose à envisager.

.

FIN DU CHAPITRE 5

.

**1) ****Race d'extraterrestres parasites, ils peuvent habiter le corps humain et le garder en vie pendant longtemps. Les Eknodines ont la forme d'un gros œil vert qui sort de la bouche de leur hôte. ****(Cf Dr Who )**

**2)**** Ianto est Gallois. Au Pays de Galles il y avait beaucoup de mines de charbon. Une particularité de ce petit pays est l'élevage de moutons.**** On en compte une dizaine de millions. Les Gallois sont parfois la cible de plaisanteries là-dessus.**

**3) Boxing Day : Lendemain de Noël. C'est un jour de fête dans certains pays.**

**4) Episode Torchwood 2-06 Reset.**

**5) Hoix : Race d'alien que l'on peut voir dans Torchwood ( La Faille 2-13) et Dr Who.**

**6) Episode Dr Who 4-12 "La Terre volée". Le projet Indigo est un appareil de téléportation.**


	6. Chapitre 6

_**Voici le dernier chapitre. J'ai été très heureuse de partager cette fantastique histoire avec vous. Un grand merci pour vos reviews et aussi un grand merci à Zephyras pour nous avoir offert une si belle histoire.**_

.

Chapitre 6

.

-Qu'allons-nous faire? demande Gwen inquiète à Jones. Nous ne sommes que six puisque Torchwood Deux a fermé **(1).** Qu'allons-nous faire s'ils décident de mettre la main sur nous?

-Je ne pense pas qu'ils cherchent à nous arrêter, répond Jones d'un air absent en tapant son rapport sur la tuerie de l'école sans malaise apparent. J'imagine qu'ils veulent juste nous contrôler. Harkness est une sorte d'électron libre, si tu ne l'as pas remarqué.

Gwen laisse échapper un grognement amusé à la description sobre de Jones. Martha et Mickey sont rentrés chez eux, déprimés et exténués à cause du bain de sang et il ne reste plus que Jones et elle. Jack est toujours dans son bureau à passer des appels téléphoniques et techniquement à cette heure-ci elle devrait être à la maison, mais elle n'arrive pas à se décider à partir quand il semble que le monde peut s'écrouler autour d'eux à chaque instant.

-Mais tu penses qu'ils le pourraient s'ils le voulaient ? Continue t-elle assise sur son siège d'ordinateur à coté de Jones tout en évitant de regarder l'écran. Nous avons le soutien de la Reine, non?

-La Reine aime bien Jack, dieu sait pourquoi, admet Jones en utilisant le prénom de leur Capitaine, ce qu'il fait rarement. Mais elle n'est pas la plus haute autorité politique. Elle nous verse des fonds. La monarchie a toujours financé Torchwood, mais je ne suis pas certain qu'elle pourrait faire quelque chose si nos supérieurs décident de nous blackbouler.

-Tu n'es pas très rassurant, grogne Gwen en prenant une autre gorgée de café.

-Je ne savais pas que je devais l'être, réplique le Gallois avec condescendance. Mais Gwen le connait depuis trop longtemps pour se sentir offensée. Elle se contente de lever les yeux au ciel et jette un coup d'œil en direction du bureau de Jack.

Parfois elle réfléchit sur l'étrange tournure du destin qui a permis que la relation entre elle et Jones évolue à ce point au cours des trois dernières années. Au début elle avait peur de lui, elle le haïssait, ou du moins elle détestait ce qu'il représentait mais aujourd'hui, par moments, elle pense qu'il est probablement son meilleur ami.

-Je pense que cela n'a aucun sens pour eux de vouloir fermer Torchwood, allègue t-elle plus pour elle-même, histoire de se rassurer. Nous sommes les seules personnes à nous dresser entre cette ville et sa destruction totale par des forces extra-terrestres. Et nous avons _à l'occasion_ sauvé le monde.

-En supposant que les bureaucrates apprécient cela à sa juste valeur, bien sûr, répond Jones sombrement.

-Et nous devons également nous inquiéter au sujet des espions ? Qu'est ce que cela veut dire ?

-Ça veut dire qu'ils sont intéressés et peut-être même inquiets à notre sujet, mais c'est assez récent, répond Jones pragmatique, les yeux toujours fixés sur l'écran. Nous pouvons présumer que Johnson est leur première étape. C'est très probable vu que nous n'avons presque pas eu de contacts avec d'autres organisations gouvernementales ces deux dernières années.

-Donc ils amènent des gens à nous espionner ? Ils enquêtent sur nous ?

-Probablement. Il est peu plausible qu'ils sachent grand chose en dépit de la totale incompétence d'Harkness dès qu'il s'agit de confidentialité, déclare le Gallois avec condescendance tout en frappant sur quelques touches du clavier pour imprimer le document. Il finit par se tourner vers elle. Mais ne te fais pas de soucis, je connais tous leurs tours, au cas où ils envoient un espion ici.

-Mais pourquoi ? Questionne Gwen gênée par l'allusion à l'ancien statut de Jones lors de ses débuts à Torchwood Trois. Et pourquoi maintenant?

-L'invasion des Daleks a surement fait tourner quelques têtes. L'existence des aliens ne semble plus si insensée maintenant, je pense, suggère t-il en traversant la pièce pour se diriger vers l'imprimante. Et s'il y avait réellement une menace alien, tu voudrais vraiment que quelqu'un comme Harkness se charge seul de ta défense ?

-Que veux-tu dire par là?

Jones lève les yeux au ciel.

-Ne soit pas naïve, Cooper. Tu étais flic, tu sais comment marche ce genre de choses. Harkness n'a pas l'étoffe bureaucratique. Et soudain Torchwood a un attrait politique aux yeux du gouvernement Britannique. Sans omettre qu'il est extrêmement arrogant, impulsif, peu coopératif et a des dizaines d'ennemis au sein du gouvernement.

Gwen hausse les sourcils à cette évocation inhabituellement amère mais résiste à la tentation de le reprendre. Il est manifeste que les deux hommes ne sont plus ensemble depuis deux trois mois et elle est assez intelligente pour ne pas s'en mêler. Elle ne sait pas exactement ce qui s'est passé mais elle soupçonne que cela a à voir avec la confession que Jones a faite par inadvertance à Dublin. C'est une situation gênante et elle n'aime pas y penser. En partie parce qu'elle n'a jamais été capable de se faire à l'idée d'un Jones réellement _amoureux_ de leur patron, même si elle sait qu'ils ont été...intimes, et en partie parce qu'elle sait qu'en aucune façon cela ne peut se finir bien, pour aucun d'eux.

-C'est idiot tout ça, grogne t-elle en se renversant sur sa chaise pour fixer le plafond. Je n'ai jamais souscrit à ces conneries politiques. Je veux juste tuer des aliens. Protéger les gens. J'en ai rien à foutre de ces stupides luttes de pouvoir gouvernementales.

-Bien sûr, convient Jones avec amusement. Oh, regarde, Harkness a lâché le téléphone!

Gwen se lève en tenant son ventre afin de garder son équilibre.

-Allons voir si nous avons toujours nos emplois, propose t-elle.

Elle prend la tête et Jones la suit dans le bureau de Jack après un bref moment d'hésitation. Elle entre dans la pièce juste à temps pour voir leur patron jeter son téléphone contre le mur.

-Jack, que se passe t-il? Demande t-elle médusée.

-Frosbisher est un menteur de _fils de pute_ ! Rage Jack en frappant ses mains sur son bureau, faisant basculer plusieurs piles de papiers. Il est de mèche avec eux, putain, il est de mèche avec eux !

- Frosbisher ? Qui est...

-Notre liaison avec le gouvernement, répond Jones en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. C'est un fonctionnaire.

-Merde, gronde Jack en faisant les cent pas dans la pièce. Merde! Merde! Merde!

-Ce type, Frosbisher, il essaie de nous infiltrer ou de prendre le contrôle sur nous? Demande Gwen

-Je ne sais pas, répond Jack en grinçant des dents. Ça peut être l'un ou l'autre. Il ne l'a pas vraiment admis, mais je le sais. Putain, ça va mal!

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils nous font ça ? Gémit Gwen, commençant à se sentir _réellement _inquiète.

Elle sait que ce doit être mauvais; Elle n'a pas vu Jack aussi bouleversé depuis la fin du _monde_.

-C'est.. Jack s'arrete et son regard parcourt la pièce. Où sont Martha et Mickey? C'est une situation d'urgence!

-Il est presque onze heures, proteste Gwen, ils sont rentrés chez eux.

-Quoi? Bon. Merde, si Frobisher conspire contre nous ça veut dire que le Ministère de l'Intérieur est derrière lui. Ce con de mollasson n'a jamais rien fait sans leur soutien total.

-Le Ministère de l'Intérieur? S'étrangle Gwen.

- Frobisher en est le secrétaire général, l'informe Jones.

-Mais...Mais ça veut dire que...

-Tout le monde! Finit Jack pour elle en recommençant à faire les cent pas dans la pièce. La police, le M15, les forces anti-terroristes ! Et Frobisher, cet enfoiré ! Il est notre agent de liaison depuis les années 80 et il sait tout de ma...ma condition, ajoute t-il amèrement en donnant un coup de pied à son bureau.

-Jack! Le reprend Gwen choquée par son inhabituel étalage de colère.

-Cooper, est-ce que tu peux aller chercher les dossiers sur le Ministère de l'Intérieur et l'UNIT aux archives ? Demande Jones brusquement en lui adressant un regard lourd de sens. Ils sont dans la section IGO.

Gwen tique face à cette étrange requête. En plus du fait que ce n'est pas le moment, Jones a toujours été le seul à chercher dans les archives et d'autre part comme elle est techniquement commandante en second il n'a pas à lui donner d'ordres.

-Euh...Commence t-elle, mais il lui lance un autre regard un peu plus significatif. D'accord.

Elle sort doucement du bureau sans pouvoir s'empêcher de jeter un dernier coup d'œil à Jack furieux et à Jones qui aborde une expression bizarrement déterminée.

Cela ne lui prend que quelques instants pour comprendre où se trouve le dossier. Elle ne descend pas aux archives si souvent mais elle les trouve immenses. Ce sont des documents qui datent d'avant 1990, les informations les plus récentes devant se trouver dans la base de données de l'ordinateur de Torchwood. Il lui faut trois voyages pour transporter tous les classeurs en haut. Le temps qu'elle les ramène à l'étage principale elle souffle comme si elle avait couru un marathon. Elle sue à grosses gouttes et est furieuse contre Jones pour n'avoir pas pris en considération le fait qu'elle est enceinte de quatre mois. Elle refuse de les monter au bureau de Jack alors qu'il sera bien plus commode de les consulter au rez-de-chaussée et commence à gravir les escaliers pour les informer qu'elle a leurs fichus dossiers quand elle capte des bribes de conversation entre les deux hommes.

-...dois te reprendre, déclare Jones avec dureté. Tu es une vraie épave. Tu dois te ressaisir ou nous allons tous couler.

-En quelle langue je dois te dire que je n'ai pas besoin de ton avis ? Rétorque Jack froidement.

Sans savoir pourquoi Gwen ralentit, morte de curiosité.

-En n'importe laquelle, je m'en fous.

-Ça suffit! Siffle Jack. Ce n'est pas le jour de m'emmerder, Jon...

-Oui, aujourd'hui est un jour particulièrement mauvais mais tu dois te ressaisir, réplique l'autre homme sans prendre de gants et même si Gwen ne peut pas les voir elle peut _presque_ sentir l'hostilité émanant de Jack. Toute notre existence est en jeu en ce moment. Tu dois te reprendre et _agir_ sinon Torchwood dispar...

-Tu crois que je ne le sais pas! Crie Jack.

Il y a une pause et Gwen ferme les yeux en sentant un coup de pied impromptu de sa _petite fille_ dans son ventre.

-C'est toi qui a décidé de garder le silence et faire comme si tout allait bien, lâche Jones tranquillement. Gwen fronce les sourcils, complètement perdue. Je ne pense pas que je doive insister sur le peu de temps que nous avons devant nous.

-Oh, c'est la meilleure venant de toi ! Gronde Jack.

Gwen entend un bruit sourd, comme si quelque chose venait encore de tomber du bureau.

De nouveau un long silence et Gwen grimpe avec hésitation la moitié des escaliers, se demandant si c'est un signal lui indiquant d'entrer.

-Maintenant écoute moi, intime Jones à Jack, la voix serrée par l'émotion ou la colère. Tu es notre chef et nous avons besoin que tu agisses en tant que tel alors reprends-toi. Nous allons éplucher tous nos dossiers et ensuite faire quelques appels téléphoniques. Le Ministère de l'Intérieur est peut-être contre nous mais _je sais_ que tu as des amis hauts placés, plus hauts et plus puissants que la Reine. Frobisher peut vouloir nous anéantir ou nous contrôler, mais il y a beaucoup d'autres personnes puissantes qui ont un intérêt direct à garder Torchwood Trois actif et intact, avec toi à sa tête. Je suis sûr que j'ai toujours à quelque part la liste que j'ai faite il y a deux trois ans de cela, si ça peut aider.

-Et si j'échoue? Prononce Jack d'un ton douloureux, comme si chacun de ces mots lui arrachait le cœur.

-Il n'en est pas question, le rabroue Jones presque cruellement. Tu es notre _chef_. Tu es le seul qui puisse arrêter ça, Harkness. Nous avons besoin que tu le fasses.

-Sans vouloir me mettre la pression, ironise Jack amèrement.

Gwen reconnait ce ton, c'est celui qu'il utilise quand il ne sait pas quoi dire d'autre. Là où d'autres restent sans voix, Jack plaisante.

Jones ne rétorque rien.

-Je pensais que tu serais de leur côté, admet Jack après quelques secondes, tu n'as jamais eu aucun respect pour mes méthodes.

-Je pense que tes méthodes sont irréfléchies, déraisonnables et parfois même simplement stupides, réplique Jones avec son manque de tact habituel, mais j'ai plus confiance en toi qu'en n'importe lequel de ces foutus bureaucrates de Londres.

-Tu sais, murmure Jack si doucement que Gwen distingue à peine ses paroles, parfois je te déteste vraiment.

-Seulement parfois? Répond Jones sans réelle émotion. Et bien il y a des progrès par rapport à là nous avons commencé.

Une autre pause et soudain Gwen commence à se sentir coupable d'écouter aux portes, surtout une conversation qui manifestement devient de plus en plus personnelle.

-Jack! Appelle t-elle essayant de faire en sorte que sa voix vienne de plus loin qu'où elle se trouve. J'ai les dossiers!

-On arrive!

Elle redescend au sous-sol sur la pointe des pieds et ouvre un dossier en papier kraft.

Ils passent les heures suivantes à éplucher minutieusement les documents avant que Jack ne se rende soudain compte de l'heure et les renvoie chez eux. Ils ont encore à consulter la base de données plus tous les dossiers que Tosh n'avait pas encore téléchargé mais c'est un début. C'est toujours terrifiant et stressant mais Gwen ne se sent plus comme si une quelconque organisation paramilitaire allait prendre le Hub d'assaut d'une seconde à l'autre. Jones a raison. Jack travaille pour Torchwood depuis plus de cent ans. Il a des liens dans le gouvernement, sinon il ne pourrait pas s'en tirer comme ça avec toutes les choses dingues qu'il fait régulièrement. Ils vont s'en sortir. Il le faut.

-Alors c'était quoi cette fois? Marmonne Rhys à moitié endormi tandis qu'elle se glisse dans le lit. Des monstres avec des tentacules? Des robots tueurs psychotiques?

-Pire, murmure Gwen, le gouvernement Britannique.

Elle ne parle pas des écoliers, non pas parce qu'elle a décidé de mentir à Rhys, mais parce que personne n'a envie d'entendre parler d'enfants morts, surtout un futur père. Rhys émet un grognement amusé et se retourne en posant la main sur son ventre. Elle sourit doucement et couvre sa main avec la sienne. Il est la seule personne avec qui elle se sent à l'aise dans ce domaine. Bien sûr c'était sympa lorsque les gens du quartier l'arrêtaient dans la rue quand cela a commencé à se voir, mais maintenant ça commence à dater un peu et c'est devenu rapidement importun.

-Je pensais à un nom...murmure t-il en caressant quelques mèches éparses sur sa joue. Gwen sourit et pose sa tête sur son épaule.

* * *

Jack Harkness est un putain de lâche.

Il a conscience qu'il l'était avant de rencontrer le Docteur, avant de commencer à se soucier des autres plutôt que de lui-même, mais il pensait avoir évolué ces cent dernières années. Tous les jours, de son plein gré, il affronte toutes sortes de dangers terribles mais il ne parvient même pas à avoir une discussion franche avec un de ses employés. Il a essayé. Vraiment, vraiment essayé, mais il semble qu'il n'arrive pas à trouver les bons mots. Qu'est-il supposé dire? Et Jones, Jones n'est d'aucune aide, stoïque, serein et visiblement pas aussi perturbé par tout ceci que Jack. À moins que cela ne soit qu'une façade?

Jones a dit qu'il l'aime. Qu'il l'aime! Ce qui est terrifiant, merveilleux et insensé, parce qu'il s'agit de _Jones_, nom de dieu ! Et depuis quand se soucie t-il d'autre chose que de sa petite amie décédée ? C'est pour ça que...que Jack est en droit de penser que ce doit être un mensonge. C'est juste que ça n'a pas de sens. Jones ne pourrait jamais être amoureux de lui. Ne l'aurait-il pas remarqué ? Il a toujours su quand les gens l'aimaient vraiment ou non. Il n'a rien senti venant de Jones. Le Gallois n'a jamais rougi en sa présence ni été déstabilisé quand il sortait des blagues lubriques. Jones n'est même pas aimable avec lui. En fait c'est une espèce de trou du cul. Jones n'a jamais donné aucun signe qu'il ressentait autre chose qu'une légère réprobation à son égard et maintenant Jack devrait croire que l'autre homme _l'aime _? Mon œil!

Donc Jack garde la bouche fermée. Il doit prendre un peu de recul et comprendre ce qu'il en est avant d'agir. Il doit observer, faire attention de ne pas se précipiter tête baissée parce qu'il a conscience d'être trop investi émotionnellement pour risquer de faire quelque chose de stupide. Il attend et regarde, faisant comme si tout est absolument normal. Que peut-il faire d'autre?

C'est du moins ce qu'il se dit. Mais la confession de Jones date de trois mois et il est toujours incapable de savoir quoi faire. Il sait ce qu'il veut, ce qu'il ressent, il le sait depuis presque un an, en fait mais il ne sait toujours pas quelle ligne de conduite tenir. Il sait qu'il devra probablement affronter Jones, mais ce serait tellement plus facile s'il avait l'impression que ce dernier ne s'en foutait pas. Parce qu'en l'état des choses Jones semble complètement indifférent au dilemme dans lequel il se trouve. Il continue d' agir comme si rien ne s'était passé entre eux, de la même manière qu'il s'était comporté après qu'ils aient découvert ce qui était vraiment arrivé à Lisa Hallett. C'est agaçant et déboussolant et, malgré ses nombreuses conquêtes, Jack ne se souvient pas avoir jamais craqué pour quelqu'un d'aussi émotionnellement constipé que Jones. Il a par conséquent l'impression d'avancer complètement à l'aveugle.

Donc oui, il est un lâche et non, il ne dit rien et Jones. Et c'est comme ça que trois mois passent, maladroits, remplis par le long jeu de la flatterie dénuée de sens et des subtilités bureaucratiques que Jack est obligé de jouer pour sauver Torchwood, et en plus sa vie est complètement dépourvue de sexe sans rien en vue. Question sexe, tout au moins. Dieu merci il pense qu'ils sont presque sortis de l'auberge pour ce qui est du coup de poignard dans le dos de Frobisher pour prendre le contrôle de Torchwood. Au début cela avait semblé particulièrement ardu, quand ils ne savaient pas vraiment ce que Frobisher fomentait. Mais grâce à l'aide de la jeune secrétaire de ce dernier qui avait au début résisté à la tentative de flirt de Jack mais avait fureté dans l'ordinateur de son patron et finalement décidé de les aider, Jack a à peu près l'assurance que Torchwood est sauvé.

oooooooooo

Andy l'appelle à son bureau juste à la tombée de la nuit, à la fin d'une journée particulièrement froide de novembre.

-Euh, Jack, tu devrais regarder ça.

Intrigué par le ton choqué de l'autre homme, Jack descend les escaliers vers l'étage principal pour visionner l'ordinateur de Gwen.

-Un rapport de police vient d'être déposé à Penylan, explique Andy comme Jack s'approche de lui. Un Costcutter a été saccagé**. (2)** Il est géré par une musulmane donc ils ont juste classé ça comme crime raciste mais les déclarations des témoins font penser que l'assaillant était...tiens, regarde ça.

C'est un film pris d'une caméra de sécurité face au magasin. Un humanoïde masqué fait irruption à l'intérieur en poussant un rugissement strident dans un langage que Jack ne comprend pas. Il attrape un homme d'affaire terrifié et le projette contre le mur puis entreprend de démolir quelques rayons.

-Fais un arrêt sur image, ordonne le Capitaine en scrutant l'écran avec attention. Tu peux agrandir ça? Demande t-il en désignant la face de l'agresseur.

-Euhhh...bégaie Andy en déplaçant la souris. Attends, je crois que je peux...

-Comme ça, intervient Mickey en arrivant derrière eux. Il se saisit de la souris. Laisse-moi m'occuper de ces choses, mon pote.

Il agrandit le visage et amplifie la qualité de l'image jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne claire et...

-Ce n'est pas un masque, hein? Interroge le jeune homme doucement.

-Ça n'a qu'un œil? S'étrangle Andy.

-Merde! S'exclame Jack. Un Jagaroth.

-Qu'est-ce qu'un Jagaroth? Questionne un peu plus tard Martha comme ils roulent à toute vitesse en direction de Penylan. Il n'y a rien là-dessus dans notre base de données.

-C'est supposé être une race éteinte, l'informe Jack brièvement en tambourinant avec impatience sur le volant comme le feu devant lui est passé au rouge. Ils étaient connus pour leur comportement violent et belliqueux. Merde! C'est pour ça que je déteste les voyages dans le temps!

-Voyages dans le temps? Questionne Andy.

-Quelle partie de _race éteinte_ tu n'as pas compris ? Répond Jones froidement.

-Hé, fais gaffe! Tu n'es pas exactement un puits de science toi...

-Assez! S'exclame le Capitaine avec lassitude. Andy, la Faille est une brèche dans l'espace _et_ le temps. Tu sais, cette femme, Emma Morrison sur qui nous gardons un œil? Elle est venu de 1953 par avion à travers la Faille. **(3)**

-Et elle ne pouvait pas repartir? Questionne Andy horrifié.

-Non, répond Jack. Il lui vient à l'esprit que sur les cinq personnes se trouvant dans le SUV quand le _Sky Gypsy_ avait atterri à Cardiff il y a trois ans de cela, seuls lui et Jones sont présents. Gwen est chez elle, Owen et Tosh sont morts et maintenant Jones est le seul qui reste. Il jette malgré lui un coup d'œil sur le siège du passager. Jones ne semble pas le remarquer.

-De ce que je m'en rappelle les Jagaroths étaient technologiquement très avancés et capables d'imiter d'autres formes de vie. Mais vu la manière dont il est apparu dans le Costcutter ainsi que son comportement, je dirai qu'il s'est perdu, probablement sans technologie. Ce qui est une bonne chose, ajoute-t-il à l'intention de Mickey qui a l'air assez déçu.

-Est-ce que tu penses qu'ils sont plus nombreux? Veut savoir Martha.

-J'en doute. S'ils étaient venus en force Cardiff serait en ruine à l'heure qu'il est, mais après avoir attrapé celui-là nous continuerons à surveiller le secteur pour nous en assurer.

-Nos tranquillisants vont marcher sur eux? S'enquiert Mickey dubitatif. Où bien les armes ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, répond Jack honnêtement. Je n'en ai jamais croisé auparavant.

-Génial, marmonne Jones avec ce pessimisme agaçant qui lui est coutumier.

Ils commencent par le Costcutter et tracent des cercles à partir de cet endroit. Trois heures plus tard toujours rien. Ils finissent par se séparer pour couvrir plus de terrain.

-Jack, je ne pense pas que nous allons trouver quoi que ce soit, émet Andy dans sa radio vers huit heures. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit ici de toute faç... Bordel, il est là!

-Où te trouves-tu ? Demande Jack en s'arrêtant net.

-Dans une ruelle qui part de Waterloo Road, chuchote Andy. Il fouille dans la poubelle d'un restaurant. Putain, je crois qu'il m'a vu!

-Ne fais rien de stupide! Le met en garde Mickey. Je serais là dans un instant. Bordel, je hais les banlieues, elles se ressemblent toutes!

-Martha, Jones, où êtes-vous? Appelle Jack en trifouillant sa dragonne. Je suis en route pour le centre sportif.

-Je suis sur Winchester avenue, répond Martha. C'est proche ?

-Continue au nord sur deux blocs et tourne à droite, répond Jack. Et toi Jones ?

Pas de réponse.

-Jones! essaie de nouveau Jack. Jones, reviens!

Toujours rien.

-Euh, mauvaise nouvelle, Jack! Crie Andy. Les tranquillisants ne marchent pas!

-Idiot! Siffle Jack en sautant par-dessus un arbuste décoratif se trouvant malencontreusement sur son chemin. Attends pour le plan B!

Andy ne répond pas.

-Andy! Appelle Jack, Andy!

-Martha! Siffle Mickey.

-Je suis un peu occupée en ce moment, crie t-elle et Jack entend des tirs en arrière fond avant que la communication ne soit coupée.

-Merde! Jure t-il en courant comme un dératé. Qu'est-ce qui se passe là-bas? Mickey, tu es plus près?

-Pas encore!

-Jones! Tente de nouveau Jack. Il essaie de ne pas penser à la dernière fois, au silence radio, en 1973, quand il avait perdu deux coéquipiers . Jones, tu es là?

Rien.

Il manque de se faire tuer en traversant la voie express comme une flèche, mais il lui faut encore cinq minutes pour atteindre la ruelle.

-Martha! Appelle t-il dans la nuit. Andy!

-Par ici! Crie la jeune femme. Dépêche-toi!

Il suit le son de sa voix, tourne un coin de rue pour la trouver accroupie à coté d'un empilage de caisses, la tête d'Andy sur son genou.

-Il est...Parvient à prononcer Jack en reprenant son souffle.

Andy pousse un grognement et bouge la tête. Il y a une large trainée de sang sur tout le coté gauche de son visage.

-Il a reçu un choc, chuchote Martha. Son bras droit forme un angle inhabituel. Le Jagaroth est trop fort, Jack et nos armes à feu ne sont d'aucune utilité sur lui, il nous a carrément balancé sur le coté.

-Où est Mickey ? Il était plus près d'ici que moi.

-Je ne l'ai pas entendu, répond-elle un trémolo dans la voix. Et Jones?

-Pareil répond Jack en serrant les dents.

Un vacarme se fait entendre plus bas dans la rue. Jack sort son pistolet.

Le Jagaroth gronde et approche lentement en claquant la mâchoire. Les vrilles vertes sur son visage se tortillent frénétiquement.

-Waouh! Attendez, déclare Jack en levant les mains, je veux juste discuter.

L'alien grogne quelque chose d'incompréhensible en voutant les épaules, sur la défensive.

-OK, donc vous ne parlez pas Anglais, ce qui parait sensé. C'est une langue assez ennuyeuse, concède Jack d'un ton léger, espérant que Martha saisira l'opportunité pour emmener Andy et obtenir de l'aide. Et sinon vous parlez le Galactique Standard? Le Chuluan? Le Shadaic?

Le Jagaroth, les pupilles dilatées, hoche la tête à la mention de la dernière langue.

-Bien sûr, vous ne pouviez que comprendre le Shadaic, marmonne Jack dans sa barbe. Avec toutes les façons de dire "tuer" dans cette langue, comment auriez-vous pu résister ?

-Vous, gronde le Jagaroth en Shadaic d'une voix affreusement basse tout en progressant vers eux, emmenez-moi à mon vaisseau.

-Désolé, répond Jack espérant que son Shadaic n'est pas trop rouillé. Votre vaisseau est parti. Vous êtes tombé dans une Faille à travers le temps et l'espace. Ici c'est la planète Terre.

-Cet endroit m'est inconnu, grogne l'alien en regardant le centre de la banlieue.

-C'est un coin perdu de la planète Terre, convient Jack, mais après quelques temps vous finissez par vous y habituer. Quoi qu'il en soit...Je vais maintenant vous demander de venir avec moi.

-Pourquoi ça?

-Vous avez causé pas mal de pagaille et les humains ne sont pas habitués à voir des formes de vies non natives de cette planète, réplique le Capitaine d'un ton calme.

-Et vous avez la prétention de m'arrêter ? Rit l'alien. Sa voix résonne sinistrement. Une créature seule et inférieure ?

-Jack, que dit-il? Questionne Martha derrière lui.

Elle a posé doucement la tête d'Andy sur le sol et s'est relevée, son arme pointée sur le Jagaroth.

-Il est perdu, laisse-moi m'en occuper.

-Pas question, répond la jeune femme avec détermination en venant se tenir à coté de lui.

-Martha! S'exclame Jack exaspéré.

-Stupides créatures, se moque l'alien. Vos armes ne me font rien et vous vous cassez si facilement. J'ai déjà tué un des vôtres et blessé deux autres. Vous serez les prochains.

-Tué...commence Jack, puis il s'arrête. Un sentiment glacé l'envahit. Q...Quoi?

Mais il sait exactement de qui il parle. C'est Jones. Il le savait depuis qu'il n'avait plus répondu à ses appels au cours des quinze dernières minutes. C'est juste qu'il ne voulait pas l'admettre. Il fait feu avant même d'avoir pris la décision consciente d'appuyer sur la gâchette et vide six balles dans le corps du Jagaroth sans effet visible.

-Jack, que...Hurle Martha.

Ils se jettent tous les deux sur le coté tandis que le Jagaroth fonce sur eux.

Jack balance un coup de poing rageur à l'alien mais un bras vert lui tombe dessus. Il entre en collision avec un mur et entend Martha tirer à plusieurs reprises, en vain.

-Faibles et inférieurs...

Le temps qu'il chancelle sur ses pieds le Jagaroth fonce de nouveau. Il surplombe Martha à demi consciente et commence à lui serrer la gorge.

-Ne fai...marmonne Andy de l'autre coté de la ruelle en voyant Martha manquer d'air. Ne faites pas ç...

-Hé! Crie Jack avec rage en courant sur l'alien. Il ne laissera pas Martha et Andy mourir aussi, pas ici, pas maintenant. Hé!

Il se jette sur le dos du Jagaroth et lui tire le cou, le forçant à lâcher Martha. Avec un rugissement féroce la créature l'envoie valdinguer en direction de la benne à ordures.

-Pathétique, psalmodie t-elle tandis que Jack est allongé au sol, le souffle coupé. Il voit des taches multicolores danser devant ses yeux. Vos armes et votre technologie sont insignifiants. Vous allez mourir maintenant!

-Tu veux parier ?

La voix de Mickey leur parvient de l'autre coté de la rue et avant que Jack n'ait le temps de comprendre, il entend le vrombissement sourd d'une arme surdimensionnée et le Jagaroth _implose_.

Ils restent bouche-bée quelques secondes, leurs regards allant à plusieurs reprises de Mickey à l'alien mort.

-Waouh! articule Andy avec difficulté, tu as l'air vraiment chaud comme ça.

Martha acquiesce, en dépit du fait qu'il s'agit de _Mickey Smith_. Jack est d'accord lui aussi.

Mickey épaule son fusil en haussant un sourcil.

-S'il te plait, ne dis plus jamais ça, Andy. Désolé d'avoir été si long. Je me suis dit que nous allions avoir besoin d'une puissance de feu supérieure alors j'ai fait un arrêt au stand.

-Pas de problème, articule Martha d'une voix rauque en massant sa gorge meurtrie. Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital. Il doit passer un scanner.

-Et toi, ça va ? Demande Mickey inquiet.

-Oui, ça va, répond Martha avec un petit sourire. Jack?

-Allez-y, emmenez-le à l'hôpital, commande le Capitaine en se relevant. Chaque muscle de son corps proteste avec véhémence. Je vais nettoyer tout ça.

-Jack, où est Jones? Demande Mickey.

L'espace d'un instant la gorge de Jack se serre et il a du mal à respirer.

-Je ne sais pas, répond-il avec brusquerie. Il ferme les yeux et contracte sa mâchoire pour réprimer un irrésistible besoin de pleurer.

-Finalement emmène Martha et Andy et reviens ici pour le nettoyage, modifie t-il.

-Qu'est ce que tu vas faire? Demande la perspicace Martha.

_Trouver le corps de Jones_, pense Jack, mais il ne l'exprime pas à voix haute. Il aide Mickey à s'occuper d'Andy en essayant de ne pas hurler.

* * *

Ianto Jones pousse un gémissement et se relève en chancelant. Il se trouve sur le parking d'un funérarium et il a l'impression que quelqu'un lui a tapé sur la tête avec un panneau stop. Surtout parce quelqu'un lui a véritablement tapé sur la tête avec un panneau stop.

Il se tâte le crâne avec précaution, heureux de ne pas trouver de sang et repère son téléphone portable en pièces sur le sol près de lui en grognant de frustration. Il se trouve au milieu de _Penylan _sans aucun moyen de communication en plein milieu de la nuit. Il ne pourra _jamais _retrouver la civilisation.

-Merde! Marmonne t-il en ramassant les morceaux de son téléphone fichu. Il n'emporte pas celui de rechange avec lui pour éviter de le casser et maintenant il est tout seul. Il rengaine son arme et se dirige vers la route en espérant se souvenir comment retourner au SUV.

Il marche vers le nord en évitant les phares des quelques voitures qui passent par là. Cela lui prend au moins dix minutes pour atteindre une sorte de zone commerciale qu'il croit vaguement reconnaitre, mais il y a encore quelques personnes alentour, sortant des restaurants et des pubs. Il se renfonce dans l'ombre, souhaitant pour une fois porter des vêtements civils.

Il contourne la zone commerciale, traverse une ruelle qui sépare une clinique de chiropractie et un restaurant Italien à l'air avenant, puis tourne dans un coin et aperçoit Jack.

-Hé! Crie t-il, alors, tu l'as trouvé?

Le visage de Jack est à peine visible à la lumière des lampadaires. Il ne dit pas un mot tandis que Ianto s'approche. Ce dernier peut voir que le Capitaine a l'air en état de choc.

-Q...Quoi ? Croasse finalement Jack l'air bouleversé.

-Le Jagaroth, précise Ianto d'un ton impatient. Je l'ai rencontré à quelques pâtés de maisons plus au sud. Les armes ne marchent pas sur...

-Bordel, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne répondais pas ? L'interrompt Jack en colère en s'avançant sur lui avec un regard fou.

-Mon portable est cassé, répond Ianto confus en se demandant pourquoi Jack est énervé à cause de cela. Pourquoi es-tu...Mmmgh!

Jack l'attrape par le revers de sa veste et écrase sa bouche avec la sienne si violemment que cela pourrait presque être confondu avec un coup de poing s'il n'y avait pas...la langue.

Ianto est tellement surpris qu'il reste immobile quelques secondes avant d'agripper l'autre homme par le cou et lui retourner désespérément le baiser.

Oh mon dieu, que cela lui avait manqué! La sensation du bras de Jack autour de sa taille, la laine rêche du manteau sous ses mains, la bouche de l'autre homme contre la sienne. C'est complètement fou. Il est là, dans une rue de Penylan avec les mains de son patron s'infiltrant sous sa chemise et sa langue dans sa gorge, tout en sachant qu'il doit s'arrêter, pour pleins de raisons. Mais il ne le veut pas.

-Merde! Grogne Jack en se détachant de lui pour respirer puis en embrassant un endroit qu'il sait très sensible dans le cou de Ianto. Putain, je croyais que tu étais mort!

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce-que...

-Tais-toi, siffle Jack en mêlant sa bouche à la sienne et en le poussant contre le mur de briques.

Ianto cligne les yeux, désorienté par la soudaineté de cette succession d'événements. Jack déboutonne sa veste et glisse ses mains sur sa poitrine.

-Q...Quoi ? Questionne t-il de nouveau se sentant étourdi et comme pris dans un rêve extrêmement réaliste.

-Tais-toi, répète Jack d'une voix rauque en mordillant le creux de sa gorge.

Ianto gémit et tend le bras pour attirer Jack de nouveau contre lui. Il passe les doigts dans ses cheveux et entoure son cou, attirant sa tête plus près pour l'embrasser encore. Jack passe une nouvelle fois la main sous la chemise de l'autre homme, plus facilement maintenant que sa veste est ouverte. Ils se pressent hanches contre hanches et Ianto n'a _aucune idée_ de se qui se passe.

-Peut-être...bafouille t-il entre deux baisers pendant que Jack est en train de batailler frénétiquement avec son pantalon. Peut-être que ce n'est pas le meilleur endr...

-Oh si, c'est indiscutablement le meilleur endroit, grogne Jack et Ianto a extrêmement de mal à trouver un argument contre cela.

_D'accord_, pense Ianto, _d'accord_. Il décide de capituler même si c'est quelque chose qu'il n'a jamais fait avant. Il a toujours été quelqu'un de très discret, n'a jamais rien fait de pareil dans une rue, ni avec Megan, ni avec Lisa, ni même avec la femme anonyme avec qui il a presque couché après la mort de Lisa, ni avec Jack avant aujourd'hui. Même avec le Capitaine il a limité ce genre de choses à son appartement ou dans la chambre de ce dernier, en dépit des tendances exhibitionnistes de son patron. Il n'a jamais été aussi à l'aise sexuellement parlant que la moyenne des gens et certainement pas autant que Jack.

Mais il s'agit de Jack et il a manqué à Ianto et évidemment il n'a pas baisé depuis trois mois et après un an et demi de relations sexuelles régulières, c'est un temps très long. Bon, d'accord, il est un peu embarrassé, d'accord c'est un peu trop pour lui parce qu'il a passé toute une vie de "trop peu" et Jack a toujours su embrasser et...

-Ngh, ahhhhhhh! D'ac...d'accord, c'est...c'est...euh...très...Babille Ianto parce que l'endroit où Jack a maintenant sa main... En plus il ne lui a pas dit ce qui est arrivé au Jagaroth et ce serait assez gênant si Jack devait expliquer à Rhiannon qu'il a été tué pendant qu'il se faisait faire une branlette par son patron dans une ruelle.

En gémissant il se penche en avant pour presser son front contre celui de Jack et agrippe le dos de son manteau, l'embrassant pour le plaisir de sentir le contact de ses lèvres contre les siennes.

-Ahhh! Mmm! Gémit Ianto tandis que Jack exerce une torsion du poignet. Il serre les dents pour masquer les sons embarrassants qui sortent de sa bouche et tord la tête sur le côté. En général il n'est pas autant gêné par ses bruits mais Jack est singulièrement silencieux, dispensant des baisers désespérés sur sa bouche et son cou, au lieu des commentaires incessants dont il est coutumier.

Mais quoi qu'il en soit c'est bon, même génial jusqu'à ce que Jack finisse de se battre avec son pantalon et tombe à genoux devant lui.

-A...Attends, Jack, je ne crois p..., bégaie Ianto, commençant à paniquer. Mais Jack pose une main sur son torse et le presse contre le mur et sa bouche est _sur_ lui et...

-Mmmm! Jack, je ne suis pas...ngh! Halète t-il en essayant de se dérober. Jack, non, s'il te plait, _merde_!

Le dos de sa tête heurte le mur et l'espace d'un instant il contemple la nuit noire avant de fermer les yeux et grincer des dents devant les sensations induites par la bouche extrêmement talentueuse de Jack. Il enfonce ses ongles dans les épaules de l'autre homme mais n'arrive pas à se laisser aller, même en se disant qu'il le devrait. Il ne veut pas qu'il le voit. Parce que c'est beaucoup trop, il est trop exposé, trop ouvert et Jack _le verra_. Il rejette encore la tête sur le côté, essayant de dissimuler son visage et de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même mais cela ne suffit pas, Jack ne le laissera pas se cacher.

-Mon dieu! Ahhh! Jack, att...Ahhh! Ianto mord durement le dos de sa main pour étouffer les sons qu'il émet quand le Capitaine fait quelque chose avec sa langue qui est si bon que cela devrait être _illégal_.

Mais c'est trop.

Jack a toujours affirmé qu'il pouvait le faire crier s'il le laissait le sucer et la raison pour laquelle Ianto ne l'a jamais laissé faire c'est parce qu'il savait à quel point il serait vulnérable, comme à l'instant présent. Il a le gout du sang dans la bouche quand une puissante vague de jouissance le foudroie. Il convulse impuissant contre le mur comme il sent son orgasme approcher, imparable et tellement hors de son contrôle qu'il souhaiterait presque disparaitre dans les airs. Parce que maintenant il est complètement à la merci de l'autre homme. C'est juste lui et Jack. Une des mains de ce dernier le maintient toujours plaqué au mur, il est en train de _le sucer_ dans une ruelle, un alien enragé pourrait les tuer tous les deux à chaque instant et les doigts de l'autre main de Jack sont maintenant…

Ianto jouit avec un cri perçant à peine étouffé par sa main. Un voile blanc déchire sa vision et il s'effondre en arrière en émettant une série de petits gémissements pathétiques. Il tremble contre le mur en s'efforçant de retrouver sa lucidité et le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits Jack est debout et a déjà réajusté son pantalon.

-Oh putain ! S'exclame-t-il en voyant la main de Ianto. Il lui saisit le poignet pour inspecter la morsure sanglante avant que le jeune homme puisse la cacher. Regarde ce que tu t'es fait !

Il s'essuie la bouche mais Ianto peut encore voir une trace sur le coin de ses lèvres. Il réprime une envie irrésistible d'éclater en sanglots.

-Je ne peux pas, laisse-t-il échapper sans même y penser. Jack, je ne peux pas.

Il tente de retirer sa main mais le Capitaine serre son poignet avec une expression déterminée qu'Ianto connait très bien.

-Que veux-tu dire par là ?

-Jack, je ne peux pas, répète le Gallois en essayant faiblement de dégager son poignet de l'emprise de Jack. Il doit s'éloigner, mettre de l'espace entre eux parce qu'il ne peut avoir cette conversation quand Jack ne se trouve qu'à quelques centimètres de lui.

Mais ce dernier ne le laisse pas partir. Au contraire, il pose son autre main contre le mur de briques juste au-dessus de l'épaule gauche du jeune homme, le piégeant face à lui.

-Je ne peux plus faire cela, explique Ianto avec désespoir. Je ne peux pas…la dernière fois, j'ai presque…Quand Lisa…Je pouvais à peine…et maintenant…

-Hé! Le rassure Jack doucement en lui tenant le coude, mais Ianto ne le laisse pas parler.

-C'est juste que je ne peux pas ! Plaide t-il bouleversé, presque hystérique. Jack, il ne restera_ plus rien _de moi!

Jack fronce les sourcils, en pleine confusion. Il ouvre la bouche pour l'interrompre mais Ianto ne le laisse pas faire. Pas s'il veut exprimer ce qu'il a besoin de dire.

-Non, dit-il en se pressant le plus loin qu'il le peut contre le mur. Ecoute-moi. Je ne suis pas…Je ne suis pas comme toi, Jack. Je suis faible. Je ne peux pas…Je ne peux pas supporter cela comme toi. Je…

Il se creuse la cervelle pour trouver les mots justes, essayant toujours de se libérer de l'emprise de Jack mais finit par se retrouver les deux mains sur les épaules de ce dernier qui le retient par les coudes.

-C'est ridicule, l'interrompt vivement le Capitaine. Tu n'est pas faib...

-Oh, tu ne peux pas imaginer, le coupe Ianto en fermant les yeux, luttant contre l'envie de pleurer. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que j'ai fait, à Londres en suivant les ordres, j'ai fait tout ce qu'ils...

-Je ne suis pas exactement la bonne personne pour ce qui est de porter un jugement moral au sujet des choses que j'ai faites au nom de Torchwood, rétorque Jack.

-Je ne peux pas, répond Ianto pour la nième fois, cherchant à repousser les mains de l'autre homme. Je ne peux plus faire cela parce que ça ne peut se terminer qu'en tragédie et je ne pourrais pas...je ne veux pas...j'ai essayé tellement fort de ne pas...de ne pas...mais je ne pouvais pas...Ce serait mieux si nous arrêtions, ce serait plus facile parce que cela ne peut pas bien se finir et...

Jack le tire par la taille et enroule ses bras autour de lui de manière si soudaine que Ianto se raidit, sur la défensive.

-Hé! Le rassure t-il son souffle chaud dans son oreille. Tout va bien. Je suis là.

C'est la goutte qui fait déborder le vase. Ianto ferme les yeux et serre si fort les épaules de Jack que cela doit en être douloureux.

-Merde! Lâche t-il en laissant tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de l'autre homme. Merde, Jack. _Jack_.

**oooooooooo**

Un peu plus tard ils nettoient les débris du corps du Jagaroth et rentrent chez eux. Ianto est assis à l'arrière, la tête reposée sur l'appuie-tête et essaie d'ignorer les regards embarrassés que leur adresse Mickey quand Jack lui demande de les déposer à l'appartement de Ianto.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû laisser Smith retourner seul au Hub, lui dit le Gallois à voix basse, appuyé contre le mur, chez lui, en regardant Jack se débarrasser de son manteau et de son étui à revolver en cuir.

-Mickey peut se débrouiller tout seul. Et ne me sort pas des règles idiotes genre : "_Tous les membres de Torchwood doivent avoir huit mois d'ancienneté avant d'être autorisés à se balader sans surveillance dans le Hub"._

Il se laisse tomber sur une chaise de cuisine et se penche pour délacer ses chaussures. La légère chemise bleue qu'il porte s'étire révélant la courbe forte de son dos et les muscles de ses bras. Ianto ferme les yeux. Le désir brule son estomac. Il serre les dents. Ça ne marche pas. Il rouvre les yeux et contemple le vide glacial de sa cuisine, le plan de travail impeccable, les meubles remplis de vaisselle quasiment inutilisée, le plancher en faux lino et le simple radiateur électrique près de la table. Parfois Ianto a l'impression que cet appartement est un microcosme de sa propre vie, creux et sans sentiment. Et Jack se trouve au centre de tout cela. Une boule d'énergie et de chaos, animée et chaude qui fout tout en l'air, qui rebute Ianto autant qu'il l'attire.

-Je n'allais pas dire ça, répond Ianto d'une voix rauque en regardant sans les voir les chiffres bleus sur l'horloge digitale de son micro-ondes.

Il voit Jack ôter ses chaussures et l'observer du coin de l'œil mais son regard reste rivé sur l'horloge. Jack ouvre la bouche, s'arrête, hésite et...

-Nous devrions parler de tout cela, déclare t-il fermement.

Ianto ne peut pas se méprendre sur son expression déterminée.

C'est vrai, ils devraient en parler. Pour pas mal de raisons. Mais Ianto ne pense pas pouvoir soutenir une conversation au sujet de tout ce gâchis. Il est crevé, humilié et chaque cellule de son corps le démange de toucher Jack. _Tout est en ruine, complètement foutu_, pense t-il désespérément, _alors pourquoi pas ?_

-Je ne veux pas discuter, lui répond-il d'une voix étonnamment ferme.

Il rencontre le regard de Jack pour la première fois depuis une heure. La confusion assombrit le beau visage du Capitaine.

-Que...commence t-il mais Ianto le saisit par le bras, l'extirpe de sa chaise et l'embrasse.

Jack émet un petit cri de surprise mais ne proteste pas. Il pose ses mains sur le visage de l'autre homme pour l'attirer plus près et approfondir le baiser. Il est étonnamment doux mais Ianto ne veut pas de douceur. Il ne sait pas quoi faire de la douceur. Pas avec Jack. La douceur signifie la vulnérabilité et de ce coté là il en a déjà assez montré à l'autre homme. Il veut que ce soit brutal et rapide, sans paroles ni affection. Il veut juste baiser Jack assez dur pour oublier tout ce bordel.

Il pousse Jack contre la table, suçant sa langue et se battant avec les boutons de sa chemise. Jack se met à gémir comme Ianto glisse un genou entre ses cuisses. Il passe son bras autour du Gallois et les entraine tous les deux dans le couloir en direction de la chambre, heurtant les murs comme une de ces scènes de sexe complètement cliché dans une production Hollywoodienne à la guimauve. Ils tombent lourdement sur le lit. Jack grogne de frustration en se débattant avec la fermeture éclair de Ianto qui le pousse sur son dos et embrasse sa poitrine nue et frémissante, essayant désespérément de tout oublier.

**ooooooooooooooo**

Ianto est réveillé par les rayons du soleil perçant à travers les rideaux, la hanche de Jack contre son dos et le bras de ce dernier passé par-dessus son épaule. Sa joue est pressée contre le matelas au lieu de l'oreiller. Il observe l'autre main de Jack à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il la regarde simplement quelques secondes puis se penche en avant pour frotter le coté de son nez contre la jointure entre le pouce et l'index. Il ferme les yeux et pose sa joue sur le dos de la main de l'autre homme quelques courts instants avant de déposer un léger baiser sur ses doigts.

Et puis c'est finit. Il s'éloigne sentant un froid intérieur l'envahir. Il déplace doucement le bras de son compagnon endormi et se redresse, contemplant l'autre homme plongé dans le sommeil avant de détourner le regard. Il attrape son pantalon sur le plancher, l'enfile et cherche sa chemise.

-Donc c'est comme cela que ça va se passer ? Demande soudainement Jack.

Ianto sent son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Il croyait Jack endormi. Il se tourne lentement et croise les bras sur sa poitrine bardée de cicatrices.

-Quoi?

Jack s'assoit et le dévisage froidement.

-Tu comptes juste t'en aller, comme tu l'as toujours fait, l'accuse t-il avec amertume. Et faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé?

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça t'intéresse, répond Ianto en détournant les yeux.

Il ne peut pas regarder Jack maintenant, il ne peut pas faiblir parce que même s'il veut Jack de toutes ses forces il doit se protéger.

-Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis surpris, gronde l'autre homme avec une pointe de mépris dans la voix tandis que Ianto localise sa chemise et la ramasse sur le sol. C'est fichtrement typique. Parce que, bien sûr, agir comme un véritable être humain, même une seule fois serait beaucoup trop...

Sans réfléchir, Ianto fait volte-face et jette sa chemise au sol dans un coup de colère.

-Tu sais, je ne te comprends pas du tout, siffle t-il furieusement. Tu attends quoi _avec_ moi?

-Ne fais pas comme si tu...commence Jack mais il s'interrompt brusquement. Tu as dis quoi? Pourquoi as-tu dis cela?

-Dis quoi?

-Tu as dit :" Tu attends quoi _avec_ moi?" observe Jack prudemment comme s'il venait juste de réaliser quelque chose. La plupart des gens aurait dit :" Tu attends quoi _de_ moi?"

-Et qu'est-ce que ça a à voir? demande Ianto en soupirant d'un air las.

Jack reste silencieux quelques instants, déboussolé et perplexe à la fois. Ianto ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose de désobligeant au sujet de Jack utilisant vraiment son cerveau, pour une fois, mais ce dernier l'en empêche.

-Tu as dit :" Tu attends quoi _avec_ moi?", répète Jack lentement comme s'il s'adressait à lui-même plutôt qu'à Ianto. On ne dit jamais cela. C'est toujours "_de moi_", sauf si on se sent pris au piège, ou si quelqu'un nous a fait prisonnier, ou si on est...

-Jack, si tu essaye de me psychanalyser, je te frappe, déclare le Gallois sur la défensive, en colère et embarrassé par la digression du Capitaine.

Parce que ce qu'il vient d'affirmer s'approche un peu trop de la vérité. Jack montre un peu trop de perspicacité sur ce que pense Ianto, comment il se sent, et ce n'est pas bon, c'est trop dangereux. Il se sent exposé et sans défenses. La sonnette d'alarme se déclenche dans son cerveau et une horrible sensation de nausée l'envahit.

-Est-ce que tu te sens pris au piège, Jones? Lui demande Jack en inclinant la tête de façon presque enfantine. Il repose son menton sur le dos de ses mains, les bras sur les genoux et Ianto résiste avec peine à la tentation de faire un pas en arrière. Entre ses paroles et sa posture Jack ressemble un peu la caricature moqueuse d'un psychologue, réalise Ianto qui se sent un peu malade.

-Tu ne...Continue Jack, je n'ai...Tu sais que cela ne fait pas partie de ton travail, hein?

Jones arbore un petit air railleur mais le cœur n'y est pas et Jack n'a pas l'air convaincu.

-Ne sois pas bête, lui dit Ianto frappé par l'absurdité de devoir rassurer le Capitaine qu'il ne profite pas de lui après la nuit dernière.

-Parce que tu n'es pas piégé, le rassure Jack d'un ton grave et Ianto n'a qu'une envie, c'est que pour une fois dans sa très longue vie le Capitaine s'arrête de parler. Jones, je ne t'ai pas...

-Non, tu m'as déjà, le coupe Ianto avec fureur, ayant finalement atteint le point de rupture, tu m'as depuis des années maintenant! Il éclate d'un rire triste, ironique, fatigué. Tu...Tu m'as eu depuis le commencement.

-Jones...

Ianto voit dans les yeux de l'autre homme quelque chose d'horrible, comme de la pitié et tourne la tête de dégout.

-Tais-toi, Jack, lui intime t-il avec froideur en se dirigent vers la porte.

-Ianto, lâche Jack calmement.

Ianto s'arrête net sur le seuil, la main sur le montant. Il a l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

_Son nom_. Jack connait son nom.

Les ongles du jeune homme s'enfoncent dans le bois dans l'effort qu'il doit fournir pour rester debout alors que ses genoux commencent à se dérober dangereusement.

-Quelle part de "_je ne peux pas faire cela_" tu ne comprends pas ?

-Alors explique, répond Jack doucement essayant avec tact de ne pas faire remarquer qu'il y a quelques heures de cela c'est Ianto lui-même qui l'a pratiquement jeté dans son lit.

Ianto frémit et ferme les yeux pour se concentrer. Il doit faire cela, il doit en finir et a besoin de trouver les mots justes.

-J'ai essayé... commence t-il d'une voix hésitante. J'ai essayé... mais je n'ai jamais pu faire ça de façon occasionnelle. C'est juste que je ne suis pas comme cela.

-Qui a dit que c'était occasionnel ? Questionne Jack de manière inattendue.

À ces mots Ianto se sent bouillonner de colère.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? Gronde t-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Jack croise les bras sur sa poitrine nue, perplexe.

-Fais quoi?

-Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Tu rends les chose plus difficiles. Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie!

-Est-ce que tu me vois rire? Demande Jack en sortant du lit.

-Oh _non_, Monsieur, répond Ianto sarcastique en se concentrant sur une pile de petite monnaie sur sa commode au lieu de regarder Jack. Bien sur que non. Personne ne pourrait jamais vous accuser d'agir de façon légère.

-Agir de...Est-ce que tu _t'entends_ même parler ?

Ianto lève les yeux aux ciel et refuse de rencontrer le regard de l'autre homme.

-Tout ceci est vain, déclare t-il aussi calmement que possible en boutonnant sa chemise. Et je ne peux pas continuer. C'est tout ce qu'i dire.

-Et bien je suis heureux que tout soit si clair pour toi, Ianto, rétorque Jack en utilisant son prénom comme d'une arme et vu la réaction viscérale du jeune homme cela pourrait aussi bien en être une. Mais pour les gens pas doués qui n'ont pas le don de télépathie pour lire dans ton cerv...

-Tu veux une explication? L'interrompt Ianto à bout de nerf. Bien. Pour je ne sais quelle mauvaise raison, je t'aime. Je ne pensais pas cela possible après Lisa, mais je ne peux rien faire contre ça, _crois-moi_, j'ai essayé. Mon problème, vois-tu, que tu le crois ou non, est que je...j'ai des sentiments forts pour toi. Et ça me pose des problèmes. Tu me donnes envie d'être meilleur, tu me fais vouloir des choses que je n'ai pas. Je ne sais pas ce que tu attends avec, non, de moi, bafouille t-il. Il serre les dents et continue, tendu. Mais je ne peux plus faire cela. Je ne suis pas fait pour ça.

Il y a un long silence. Jack le regarde comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu avant. Ianto sent son visage bruler de honte mais il campe sur sa position, refusant de céder. Il fera face à son humiliation quand Jack sera parti, mais pour l'instant il doit être assez fort pour faire ce qui doit être fait et mener cette histoire à sa fin.

-Tu sais, déclare Jack brisant le silence atroce, tu es un peu idiot.

De toutes les paroles que Ianto s'attendait que Jack prononce, celle-ci n'en fait pas partie.

-Quoi?

-Tu crois vraiment que c'est une partie de plaisir pour moi aussi?

-Je ne comprends pas ce que cela signifie, réplique le Gallois d'un ton glacial.

-Mais oui, bien sûr, ironise Jack en attrapant son maillot blanc. Epargne-moi ça, tu veux? Tu _présumes_ vraiment que tout ceci est un jeu pour moi.

-C'en est pas un? Rétorque Ianto avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Le regard de Jack s'assombrit.

-Que dois-tu penser de moi...

-J'ai déjà vécu l'expérience humiliante de te dire ce que je pense de toi, soupire Ianto en se détournant.

Mais quelque chose a bondi dans sa poitrine aux paroles de Jack, quelque chose de douloureux et poignant qu'il tente douloureusement de réprimer, parce que cela _ne peut-être possible_, Jack ne serait jamais...Il ment car en aucun cas, jamais de la vie cela ne peut signifier ce que Ianto croit...

Jack saisit son poignet pour l'empêcher de quitter la pièce. Ianto en a le souffle coupé.

C'est fou, impossible. il ne doit pas rester ici. Il faut qu'il y réfléchisse, il doit prendre son temps pour penser à cela car sinon...sinon...

Il ne résiste pas quand Jack l'attire en arrière en caressant doucement son bras. Mais il ferme les yeux quand les doigts de l'autre homme entrent en contact avec sa joue, parce que désirer quelque chose ne veut pas nécessairement dire que vous allez l'obtenir.

-Tu n'as vraiment pas encore compris? Demande Jack doucement.

Ianto ouvre les yeux d'un seul coup.

-Qu...quoi? je t'en prie, ne joue pas avec moi, Jack.

Au lieu de répondre Jack dépose un léger baiser sur sa mâchoire puis sur son cou et Ianto le déteste. Il déteste qu'il ne puisse pas juste dire ce que cela signifie, parce qu'apparemment c'est un concept du 21eme siècle trop primitif pour le Grand Capitaine Jack Harkness.

Maintenant Jack embrasse son front, son nez et le coin de sa bouche. Ianto ferme les yeux et cligne des paupières, le souffle court. Ils n'ont jamais été si tendres l'un avec l'autre et l'estomac de Ianto se tord à la pensée que peut-être ceci ne signifie rien pour Jack, que c'est un stratagème à deux balles pour lui faire baisser sa garde, parce que Jack ne peut pas être aussi stupide pour montrer à Ianto ce qu'il ressent...

-Oh...laisse échapper le jeune homme tandis que la bouche de Jack se pose en dessous de sa mâchoire. _Oh!_

Jack recule pour le contempler, les yeux assombris par le désir et Ianto se met à trembler sous ce regard.

-Euh...dit-il en avançant doucement. C'est...je ferai mieux de...Il sent son visage devenir brulant. Peut-être que je devrai...je devrai...

Il faut qu'il sorte de là, appréhender correctement ce nouveau développement, prendre une décision réfléchie, cohérente et raisonnable, parce qu'il n'a jamais été le genre de personne à se jeter impulsivement dans...

-Ianto, le retient Jack avec un petit sourire amusé en posant les mains sur la taille de l'autre homme. Il entreprend de faire des petits cercles au-dessus de ses hanches. Arrête.

Ianto déglutit avec peine et tente d'empêcher tout son corps de trembler violemment. Il sait qu'il doit avoir l'air ridicule, les yeux grands ouverts avec une expression d'innocence qu'il ne possède plus mais il ne peut s'empêcher de fixer Jack d'un air incrédule.

-Je...commence t-il rapidement, mais il s'embrouille et son regard descend machinalement sur les mains de Jack. Euh...c'est...je ne suis pas certain que...

Jack dépose un doux baiser sur sa bouche. Ianto hésite puis incline la tête sur le coté pour approfondir le baiser. Il empoigne fermement les épaules de l'autre homme.

_Oh_, pense t-il hébété comme Jack serre une poignée de ses cheveux. _Putain, je..._

Il tire sur le maillot qu'il a regardé Jack enfiler il y a quelques minutes de cela et agrippe son dos comme si sa vie en dépendait, parce que s'il ne l'embrasse pas il va se mettre à pleurer. Il se sent encore un peu endolori et meurtri de la nuit dernière mais cela n'a pas d'importance parce qu'il s'agit de Jack et qu'il a _besoin_ de ça, besoin de le toucher ou bien il va exploser.

-At...Attends! S'exclame Jack se détachant de la bouche de l'autre homme après un long moment. Je dois te...Il s'interrompt pour déposer un rapide baiser sur la joue de Ianto, puis au coin de son œil. Je dois te dire quelque chose, finit-il d'une traite.

-_Maintenant_? Demande le Gallois incrédule. Maintenant? En ce moment?

-Oui, maintenant, insiste Jack en lissant les manches de la chemise de Ianto et jouant avec les poignets. Ianto essaie de capturer sa bouche de nouveau, histoire de faire des choses plus intéressantes que parler mais Jack se dérobe. Le Gallois plisse les yeux.

-C'est au sujet de l'année quand j'étais part...

Levant les yeux au ciel, Ianto attrape Jack par la taille et s'attaque à sa braguette.

-Euh...Argh...Oui, comme ça! S'exclame Jack surpris cherchant de l'air. Mmmm, ahh! Je vais...on va...merde, Ianto!

* * *

Jack Harkness a l'impression de n'avoir somnolé que quelques minutes mais quand il ouvre les yeux il est étonné de se rendre compte qu'il est presque midi. Le bras de Ianto est passé négligemment au travers de sa poitrine. Il observe un moment son compagnon respirer. La tête de Ianto ne repose qu'en partie sur l'oreiller. Sa joue est appuyée sur les draps d'une manière que Jack trouve étrangement attendrissante.

Comme s'il se sentait observé, Ianto ouvre les yeux et cligne plusieurs fois des paupières avant de porter son regard sur Jack. Il se raidit instantanément, retire rapidement son bras de la poitrine de l'autre homme et recule dans le lit.

-Hé! S'exclame Jack en attrapant son avant bras avant qu'il ne puisse complètement se désengager. Relax!

L'espace d'un instant Ianto a l'air un peu désorienté. Jack se penche et dépose un léger baiser sur son poignet sans le quitter des yeux.

-Oh! Murmure Ianto et le regard qu'il lui lance fait bondir le cœur de Jack. Un peu embarrassé il laisse retomber son bras sur la poitrine de Jack et regarde ailleurs en rougissant. Jack serait amusé s'il ne savait pas ce que ce geste a couté à Ianto. Il s'abstient de tout commentaire mais s'approche pour glisser sa main dans les cheveux de l'autre homme et l'embrasser sur la tempe.

L'expression du Gallois se radoucit au point qu'il fait réellement son âge. Jack caresse doucement sa joue.

-J'ai besoin de te dire quelque chose.

Ianto cligne des yeux, maintenant bien réveillé.

-Au sujet de quoi? Interroge t-il méfiant.

-Au sujet de l'année où je suis parti.

Ianto penche la tête sur le côté d'une façon que Jack trouverait attachante s'il ne sentait pas son estomac se tordre tandis qu'il tente de se blinder pour ce qu'il va dire.

-L'année? Le reprend Ianto doucement. Tu es parti quatre mois.

-Non, répond Jack en fermant les yeux de lassitude. Je suis parti un an.

Il n'explique pas tout en détail. Juste assez pour que Ianto se fasse une idée de l'enfer épouvantable qu'était devenu la planète Terre. Il ne parle pas de la torture parce que de toute façon Ianto avait déjà compris cela. Mais même à certains moments c'est difficile, difficile de parler de tout ça et de revenir à cette atroce année de fumée et de chaines, de chaleur brulante et de mort.

Il semble à Jack que Ianto le prend assez bien, non pas qu'il s'attendait à ce que le Gallois se mette à flipper. Il trouve l'idée d'un univers alternatif plus déconcertante que tout autre chose mais finit par se sentir un peu gêné quand Jack mentionne le baiser.

-Donc, dit-il finalement en se recroquevillant dans le lit, son bras lui servant d'oreiller dans une position étonnamment détendue, donc, tu savais. Tu savais que je...depuis plus de deux ans ?

-Non, répond Jack rapidement. Non, je ne savais pas, je...je n'en avais aucune idée.

Ianto fronce les sourcils.

-Mais quand tu es revenu...c'était le seul moment où tu m'avais vu dans cet autre univers, non? Donc quand tu es revenu tu aurais dû te rendre compte que même avant que tu sois parti je...

-Tu étais vraiment différent, admet Jack avec autant de délicatesse que possible. Plus...détendu. Je suppose que c'est ce que l'apocalypse peut faire à un homme.

Mais même maintenant qu'il en parle il se rend compte que le Ianto qui le regarde, allongé près de lui n'a plus rien à voir avec l'Agent Jones tendu et coincé auquel il était habitué.

-Et le maître, il est mort ? Questionne doucement le jeune homme.

Jack ne peut s'empêcher de se crisper.

-Sa femme l'a tué, raconte t-il avec un petit rire sans joie, croisant les mains sous la tête en contemplant le plafond. Comme par hasard!

Ianto ne dit rien un moment puis il se redresse et se penche sur Jack pour l'embrasser hardiment sur la bouche. Jack gémit. Il passe les mains dans ses cheveux pour l'attirer plus près. Depuis un an et demi à batifoler avec Ianto ce dernier n'a jamais été l'instigateur de quoi que ce soit entre eux. À l'époque Jack s'était dit que l'autre homme préférait lui laisser prendre les initiatives, mais maintenant il réalise que Ianto était trop méfiant, ou même trop timide.

Jack interrompt le baiser et se déplace pour fourrer son nez dans son cou pour sucer une marque rouge juste à gauche de sa pomme d'Adam.

-Jaaaaak ! gémit le Gallois et en s'installant sur les hanches de l'autre homme.

-Alors, demande le Capitaine sur le ton de la conversation en posant ses mains sur la taille nue de Ianto avec un sourire plein de convoitise. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire?

-Et bien, répond Ianto en tournant la tête pour souffler dans l'oreille de Jack tout en le tenant délicieusement serré, tu pourrais...

Le téléphone de Jack sonne.

-C'est une blague ! S'exclame t-il incrédule en écarquillant les yeux.

Ianto grince les dents de frustration mais s'assoit sur le coté et lui passe le téléphone sans commentaire.

-Oui Mickey, dit Jack après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à l'identifiant tout en essayant difficilement de rester professionnel et ne pas faire comme s'il était en train d'essayer d'avoir un orgasme.

-Activité de la Faille près du Château de Cardiff, commente Mickey. Les caméras de repérage dans le secteur montrent un couple de Weevils.

-Bien sûr, répond Jack sarcastique essayant de penser aux Weevils et non à la chaleur du corps de Ianto contre lui dans le lit. Foutu pour foutu!

-J'ai déjà appelé Gwen pour prendre la relève au Hub, continue Mickey en ignorant le commentaire de Jack. Et malgré le fait que j'ai objecté avec force, Martha s'est barrée de l'hôpital et insiste pour...

La voix de Martha se fait entendre faiblement, complètement exaspérée.

-...pour la centième fois je vais très bien et j'arrive Mickey. N'essaye même pas de m'arrêter.

-Il vaut mieux ne pas discuter avec elle, le prévient Jack amusé.

-Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu as raison, mon pote, marmonne Mickey, ce qui confirme les soupçons de Jack sur la nature des relations en dehors du travail entre ses deux collègues.

-De toute manière, continue Mickey, j'ai le personnel et les touristes à évacuer, et il faut répandre l'histoire d'une fuite de gaz mais nous ferions mieux d'y être rapidement. Jones est avec toi? Demande t-il après une brève pause.

-Oui, il est là.

-Bon, c'est bien, marmonne Mickey semblant un peu embarrassé. Je vous retrouve à l'entrée, alors ?

-D'accord.

-Que se passe t-il? Demande Ianto.

-Des Weevils dans le Château de Cardiff, le renseigne Jack en se mettant à la recherche de son pantalon.

-Oh, _évidemment_, grommelle Ianto en levant les yeux au ciel.

**oooooooooo**

Cinq heures plus tard, Jack, Ianto, Mickey et Martha sont de retour au Hub avec quatre Weevils en remorque.

-J'ai pas envie de revoir de sitôt un autre de ces étroits escaliers en colimaçon, grogne Mickey en s'affalant sur son siège d'ordinateur après qu'ils aient mis les Weevils dans les cellules.

-Chais pas, répond Jack songeur, il me semble que ça pourrait être un bon endroit pour un rapide c...

-Ouais, génial! Le coupe Gwen rapidement. Vous avez dû retconner quelqu'un?

-Juste un gardien, répond Martha. Tiens, d'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense, Jack, est-ce que tu sais s'il y a des informations dans la base de données sur la façon dont le Retcon interagit avec les remèdes pour le cœur?

-Owen peut avoir conservé quelques notes là-dessus, lui suggère Jack en lorgnant avec convoitise Ianto en train de taper son rapport à l'ordinateur.

-J'ai parlé à Andy, aussi, leur raconte Gwen, il est un peu secoué mais les docteurs disent qu'il pourra sortir demain après-midi.

-Très bien, répond Jack en tambourinant impatiemment du bout des doigts la rampe qui entoure le premier niveau.

-Harkness, l'appelle Ianto de l'autre bout de la pièce, il y a un appel pour toi de Frobisher.

-Ha! Ha! Il admet sa défaite, sans doute, sourit Jack.

Il traverse la pièce, s'empare du téléphone en en profitant pour caresser furtivement Ianto du bout des doigts.

Le Gallois hausse les sourcils.

-Allez, c'est bon maintenant, Jones, commande t-il d'un air un tantinet suggestif, retourne au travail.

Ianto le regarde d'un air amusé et, ayant sans doute remarqué l'air désespéré avec lequel Mickey et Martha lorgnent la cafetière vide, il se dirige vers la machine à café. Jack le suit des yeux avec intérêt puis porte le téléphone à son oreille.

Une conversation téléphonique hautement satisfaisante et une pile de documents remplis plus tard, Martha, Mickey et Gwen s'en vont du Hub, refusant de rester plus longtemps puisque Jack leur avait techniquement donné leur journée entière la veille au soir.

Ianto se dandine d'un pied sur l'autre, ne sachant manifestement pas s'il doit rester ou partir jusqu'à ce que Jack termine les inévitables annotations sur les événements du jour. Il sort de son bureau et se penche par dessus la balustrade du second niveau observant Ianto réorganiser sans grand enthousiasme quelques dossiers.

-Dis...Jack rompt le silence, étrangement nerveux. Je me disais...peut-être que nous pourrions...envisager un diner ? Un film?

Ianto abandonne son rangement. Il lève les yeux. Son expression est un mélange de confusion et d'amusement.

-Est-ce que tu es en train de me filer un rencart?

-Intéressé? Demande Jack rapidement d'un ton évasif pour cacher le fait qu'il a pas mal investi dans la réponse de Ianto.

Ce dernier semble y réfléchir quelques secondes puis laisse échapper un petit rire.

-D'accord, Jack.

Ses lèvres se courbent vers le haut dans le même sourire doux et secret que l'homme sur le Valiant lui avait offert il y a tant d'années de cela.

* * *

Dire que ces derniers mois dans la vie de Loïs Habiba ont été mouvementés serait un des plus grands euphémismes du siècle.

En juin elle était la nouvelle adjointe de l'assistante de direction, madame Spear, au Ministère de l'Intérieur. C'était un super job pour quelqu'un qui venait de sortir de l'université et même si c'était un peu terne et ennuyeux c'était mieux que travailler dans une épicerie. La paye était décente. Même si sa supérieure et ses collègues étaient brusques et dédaigneux elle gardait la tête basse et travaillait depuis trois mois sans se plaindre. Loïs avait toujours été quelqu'un de raisonnable et elle savait mieux que quiconque que trop espérer ne pouvait mener qu'à la déception. Elle connaissait ses propres compétences, savait qu'elle n'était pas particulièrement intelligente ni douée. Elle se situait dans la moyenne et avait conscience qu'il valait mieux qu'elle fasse des choses à sa portée. C'était la raison pour laquelle elle avait choisi d 'être assistante de direction plutôt que quelque chose de plus élevé ou prestigieux et elle n'allait pas regretter son choix alors que c'était son premier emploi après l'université.

Puis au cours de son quatrième mois de travail au Ministère de l'Intérieur, tout changea.

Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait fait les choses de façon inhabituelle. Elle s'était levée, avait bu son café, pris le métro pour aller travailler et répondu au téléphone. C'était tout ce qu'elle avait fait: Répondre au téléphone.

Et à l'autre bout de la ligne était le Capitaine Jack Harkness.

À dire vrai Loïs ne se souvient pas vraiment de leur conversation. Elle se rappelle avoir été confuse dans un premier temps par ce qu'il voulait, étonnée qu'il n'ait pas demandé à parler immédiatement à Mr Frobisher. Il avait en quelque sorte beaucoup parlé, mentionné un nom: "Torchwood" et lui avait demandé de chercher un tas de choses sur son ordinateur. Ce n'est que quand la flatterie commença qu'elle comprit ce qui se passait. Se sentant plutôt vindicative elle lui déclara sans ambages qu'elle ne lui donnerait plus aucune information et raccrocha. Elle se souvient s'être sentie vraiment fière tout le reste de la journée, utile et responsable parce qu'elle connaissait le mot de passe de madame Spear et techniquement parlant elle aurait pu donner à ce Capitaine toutes les informations qu'il voulait.

-Qu'est-ce que Torchwood ? Demanda t-elle à madame Spear un peu plus tard, juste avant sa pause-déjeuner. C'est une sorte d' Organisation Non Gouvernementale ?

Madame Spear faillit renverser sa tasse de café sur son genou.

-Où avez-vous entendu ce nom?

-Euh...il y a eu un appel téléph...commença Loïs, mais madame Spear la fit taire d'un claquement de langue irrité.

-Ecoutez, Loïs, la réprimanda l'autre femme, votre travail consiste à classer des dossiers et nous assister, monsieur Frobisher et moi. Vous passez les appels téléphoniques sans les écouter. Vous m'avez compris ?

-Désolée, répondit Loïs.

Et au lieu de faire ce qu'elle aurait dû, c'est à dire lui parler des questions du Capitaine Harkness, elle garda cela pour elle.

Elle finit par être de mauvaise humeur tout le reste de la journée, fâchée par la manière dont madame Spear l'avait traitée, fâchée que tout le monde présume qu'elle était une complète idiote. Elle passa la soirée entière énervée et offensée et après une longue harangue de près d'une heure à sa meilleure copine au téléphone, elle décida que le lendemain elle découvrirait toute seule ce qu'était Torchwood.

Elle n'était absolument pas préparée à toute la pagaille que ça allait causer. Même dans le pire scénario, elle avait juste présumé que Torchwood était une sorte d'ONG marginale, vaguement anti-gouvernementale. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec des _extra-terrestres_ et que le gouvernement Britannique était mêlé à cela.

Peut-être était-ce parce que son travail était tellement ennuyeux et abrutissant qu'elle devint obsédée par sa recherche. À chaque fois qu'elle en avait l'occasion elle se connectait à son ordinateur en utilisant le mot de passe de madame Spear pour chercher plus d'informations sur cette mystérieuse organisation. Au cours des semaines suivantes elle passa au crible toutes les informations dont disposait le Ministère de l'Intérieur. Ce n'était pas grand chose. Le Ministère ne connaissait pratiquement rien au sujet du fonctionnement interne de l'organisation à l'exception de quelques employés et leur chef, le Capitaine Jack Harkness. Les informations sur lui remontaient aux années 50 et il était classé comme _immortel _ce qui ne semblait guère possible. Mais ils avaient collecté une liste d'événements auxquels Torchwood avait été mêlé et c'était...complètement dingue. Ils étaient presque des _héros_, stoppant des invasions aliens, sauvant le monde. Les histoires qui courraient au sujet d'événements bizarres au Pays de Galles et dans tout le Royaume-Uni commencèrent à prendre du sens pour elle. Loïs avait l'impression de voir le monde avec un regard nouveau.

Puis vinrent des dossiers du propre bureau de Frobisher, des fichiers détaillant l'infiltration planifiée et la mainmise éventuelle sur l'institution Torchwood.

Pendant presque trois semaines elle hésita longuement sur la marche à suivre. Elle ne pouvait en parler à personne, ni demander conseil à ses parents ou à ses amis parce qu'elle savait qu'ils auraient été horrifiés qu'elle envisageât de divulguer des secrets d'états.

Mais l'assassinat était une option dans les plans de monsieur Frobisher pour prendre le contrôle de Torchwood et Loïs n'avait pas signé la loi relative aux secrets d'états pour donner son approbation à des meurtres servant des querelles politiques. Et même si elle le faisait, ces gens : Jack Harkness, Gwen Cooper, Mickey Smith, Ianto Jones, Andy Davidson et Martha Jones étaient ceux qui barraient la route aux _invasions extra-terrestres_. Seulement six personnes contre tout l'univers et maintenant également contre le Ministère.

Alors, bien que ce soit probablement la chose la plus stupide qu'elle eut faite dans ses courtes vingt-deux années, plus stupide que de pomper à son contrôle de chimie quand elle avait quinze ans, Loïs Habiba appela Jack Harkness.

Et quand elle posa le téléphone elle était devenue une espionne.

C'était beaucoup plus glamour que ça en avait l'air. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire c'était d'aller sur les mêmes documents qu'elle avait consulté, prendre des notes en sténo dans un petit carnet qu'elle gardait dans le même endroit de son sac où se trouvaient ses tampons (Elle s'était dit que c'était le dernier endroit où regarderaient les gardes de l'entrée). La chose la plus risquée qu'elle ait faite fut de mettre une paire de lentilles de contact équipées d'une caméra pour regarder à travers la fenêtre de son bureau quelques réunions avec divers fonctionnaires haut-placés du gouvernement auxquelles monsieur Frobisher assista.

Cependant, parfois c'était trop. Les premiers jours Loïs dû courir pas moins de quatorze fois aux toilettes pour vomir et même dans la rue elle avait l'impression que les passants la regardait, pour ne pas dire à quel point elle se sentait mal au bureau. Mais elle s'obligea à le faire. Même si la nuit elle se réveillait, convaincue que d'une seconde à l'autre la police allait forcer sa porte et la jeter en prison pour toute la vie sans même un procès. Elle se forçait à se rappeler qu'il y avait des gens dont la vie était en jeu. Même si elle ne lui avait parlé qu'au téléphone elle commençait à apprécier le Capitaine Jack Harkness, en dépit de sa manie de flirter sans arrêt. Alors elle faisait ce qu'elle avait à faire, même si elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi le Capitaine pensait que ces simples informations pouvaient aider Torchwood à s'en sortir.

-Mais comment allez-vous les arrêter? Lui demanda une fois Loïs. Vous n'êtes que six.

-Oh, vous seriez surprise, rit-il. Quelqu'un m'a rappelé que j'avais des amis hauts-placés, plus qu'au ministère de l'Intérieur. J'ai juste besoin de savoir à quoi m'attendre pour qu'ils puissent m'aider à stopper tout ça.. Et c'est là où vous entrez en jeu.

Loïs en avait rougit de plaisir.

Cela continua jusqu'à l'approche de Noël quand Loïs se fit finalement attraper. Encore aujourd'hui elle ne sait toujours pas ce qu'elle a fait pour leur mettre la puce à l'oreille mais, assez sereinement, elle s'est laissée escorter de son bureau à la voiture aux vitres teintées qui l'emmena dans une cellule blanche stérile dans un centre de détention de l'UNIT.

Ses droits de citoyenne lui furent retirées. Elles resterait là indéfiniment. Ils n'étaient pas tenus de lui fournir une représentation juridique. Elle n'avait pas l'autorisation de communiquer avec qui que ce soit ni aucune organisation en dehors du centre de détention. Elle n'avait pas le droit de passer un appel.

Loïs y passa une semaine avant que le Capitaine Jack Harkness ne vienne la chercher.

-J'ai dû faire des pieds et des mains pour vous sortir de là, lui expliqua t-il la première fois qu'ils se trouvèrent face-à-face. Heureusement l'UNIT me doit quelques faveurs mais je pense qu'ils doivent en avoir marre que je vole leurs meilleurs prisonniers.

-Où m'emmenez-vous? demanda t-elle la voix rauque du fait de n'avoir pas parlé pendant une semaine tandis qu'il l'emmenait à la porte du centre vers un SUV noir avec le nom "Torchwood" inscrit sur le côté.

Il lui offrit un sourire étonnamment séduisant et déclara :

-Loïs Habiba, voulez-vous un emploi?

Et c'est ainsi que Loïs commença à travailler à Torchwood.

Elle fait à peu près les mêmes choses qu'elle faisait au Ministère de l'Intérieur: S'occuper des dossiers, répondre au téléphone, leur apporter le café et nettoyer après eux. Selon Jack Harkness ils faisaient tous ces trucs avant qu'elle arrive (Ce qui veut dire que M. Jones faisait tout lui-même).

Bien que la décision ait été soudaine, Loïs ne pouvant pas dire à ses parents et à ses amis pourquoi elle a dû déménager à Cardiff sans pratiquement aucun délai, elle est contente de travailler à Torchwood. Même si elle est la plus jeune personne ne la traite avec le manque de respect dont elle était accoutumée au Ministère. En fait ses collègues admirent la prétendue bravoure dont elle aurait fait preuve en contrecarrant ce "sale comploteur qui voulait tous nous éliminer" de Frobisher.

Gwen et Martha sont contentes d'avoir une autre femme et l'ont immédiatement bien accueilli, même si Gwen est la commandante-en-second et Martha médecin. Le Capitaine Harkness est courageux et plein d'esprit. Mickey est patient et compréhensif quand il lui montre comment utiliser l'ordinateur. Elle est toujours plus où moins terrifiée par M. Jones dont elle assume maintenant une partie du travail mais de tous, c'est Andy son préféré. Andy est relativement nouveau quand à ces trucs d'aliens et ne travaille là qu'à temps partiel. Il est aussi sergent de police (une sorte d'espion en somme). Il la comprend plus que le reste de l'équipe avec leurs armes et leurs blagues en face du danger.

Il y a beaucoup de choses auxquelles elle doit s'habituer. Son nouvel appartement, le climat de Cardiff, la technologie dans le Hub, les rapports étranges qu'elle doit taper, les aliens à classer et le fait que leur siège se trouve _sous la Place Roald Dahl_. Mais elle a surtout beaucoup de mal à se faire à leur comportement vraiment peu professionnel au bureau. Mickey, le Capitaine Harkness et même Gwen et Andy se jouent des tours incroyablement puérils. Le Capitaine Harkness fait tant de remarques inappropriées à ses employés qu'une forêt toute entière ne suffirait pas à fournir assez de papier pour remplir tous les formulaires nécessaires pour harcèlement. Gwen ne semble avoir aucun problème à parler à son mari de son travail, Mickey et Martha sortent ensemble à en croire le long baiser qu'ils ont partagé à la fête du Nouvel An, une semaine et demi après l'arrivée de Loïs. Andy ne se gêne pas pour faire toutes sortes de remarques insolentes au Capitaine Harkness et un mois après son arrivée il lui a affirmé que le Capitaine Harkness et M. Jones ont une liaison. À l'époque Loïs lui avait ri au nez pensant qu'il était absolument impossible que le professionnel et efficace M. Jones entreprennent quoi que ce soit avec son patron.

Et tout cela sans parler du Tableau. À en croire Gwen, le Tableau devait être utilisé pour des choses importantes comme planifier des attaques extra-terrestres ou faire des équations, mais maintenant le Tableau est utilisé pour suivre l'évolution des scores d'une sorte de compétition entre Mickey et M. Jones impliquant les acrobaties insensées qu'ils pratiquent sur le terrain. D'un coté du Tableau il y a les mots "Les Prêcheurs" écrits au marqueur bleu, apparemment le nom du groupe dont Mickey faisait partie dans ses aventures dans un univers alternatif. En dessous est inscrit "ATTENTION AUX CYBERMEN" qui représente M. Jones. "Torchwood Un " est écrit en rouge de l'autre coté du Tableau, complété par la légende "alias fouineurs psychotiques à la gâchette facile". Sous cela est gribouillé "Perdants" d'une écriture qui ressemble étrangement à celle de Andy.

De ce que Loïs peut en dire, on gagne des points en faisant quelque chose d'extrêmement dangereux et brillant sur le terrain et on en perd quand cela ne l'est pas ou quand on est blessé. M. Jones et Mickey sont habituellement au coude à coude mais M. Jones en gagne et perd à un rythme beaucoup plus rapide. C'est le plus souvent Gwen, Mickey et Andy qui assurent l'arbitrage pour octroyer les points gagnants, M. Jones étant beaucoup trop professionnel pour jouer à des jeux aussi puérils (Où du moins c'est ce qu'il prétend. Loïs l'a déjà vu jeter un coup d'œil spéculatif au Tableau de temps en temps). Ils débattent sur la technique et la stratégie employées. Gwen s'est donnée pour tache d'être l'avocate de M. Jones avec beaucoup de dévouement. Il y a une étrange amitié entre eux deux. Martha désapprouve sans enthousiasme et le Capitaine Harkness semble trouver tout cela hilarant, donnant une tape d'un air complice sur le dos de M. Jones quand ce dernier prend la tête. Dans ces cas là Andy adresse à Loïs une mimique suggestive qui la fait se hérisser à chaque fois devant l'absurdité de cela.

Ce n'est qu'après la naissance d'Anwen, la fille de Gwen, quand ils sont attablés dans un restaurant en ville, pour fêter le nouveau statut de parents de Rhys et Gwen et le proche retour de cette dernière au travail que Loïs découvre qu'après tout Andy pourrait bien ne pas avoir plaisanté au sujet d'une relation entre M. Jones et le Capitaine Harkness. Rhys raconte une histoire drôle sur un camion de livraison et elle rit si fort que son rouge à lèvres tombe de son sac sur le sol. Elle glisse de sa chaise et s'accroupit pour le ramasser quand elle voit la main du Capitaine Harkness sur la cuisse de M. Jones. Pendant un instant elle n'arrive pas à détacher son regard cette main, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Puis, rougissant, elle récupère son rouge à lèvres et se cogne la tête contre la table dans sa hâte à se relever.

-Excusez-moi, dit-elle en rougissant encore plus.

-Doucement, Loïs, rit Gwen, nous n'avons même pas commencé à boire et tu roules déjà sous la table.

-Je...euh...J'avais fait tomber mon rouge à lèvres, explique t-elle embarrassée, essayant de ne pas regarder M. Jones et le Capitaine Harkness.

-Bon, et bien nous pourrions commencer à boire, suggère le Capitaine avec un grand sourire. Je propose un toast.

-Oh _non_! Gémissent en même temps M. Jones, Gwen et Mickey.

-Fermez-là, leur intime le Capitaine Harkness en levant son verre et, si Loïs ne se trompe pas, elle est pratiquement certaine qu'il a maintenant passé le bras autour de la taille de M. Jones. À Anwen Williams, qu'elle ait la beauté de sa mère et l'intelligence de son pè...Oh, non, attendez, c'est mieux qu'elle tienne de sa mère de ce côté-là également.

-Hé! Proteste Rhys. La ferme, espèce d'enfoir...

-D'accord, d'accord, le coupe Gwen en levant les mains. Taisez-vous tous les deux.

Rhys et le Capitaine Harkness ne tiennent pas compte de son avertissement et seule l'arrivée des boissons les empêche de se quereller.

Même si elle sait qu'elle ne le devrait pas, Loïs ne peut s'empêcher de noter que la main du Capitaine est restée sur la taille de M. Jones toute la soirée.

Le lendemain elle attend le moment opportun, quand M. Jones descend dans les archives et que le Capitaine Harkness est terré dans son bureau.

-Je ne voudrais pas outrepasser les limites, demande t-elle prudemment, mais je me demandais si le Capitaine Harkness et M. Jones...enfin, vous savez...

Il y a un court silence pendant lequel elle se sent un peu confuse et assez gênée.

-Euh, ouais, répond finalement Martha, prenant pitié d'elle en rompant le silence. Nous sommes pratiquement sûrs que...

-Tu ne me croyais pas? Demande Andy se sentant légèrement insulté.

-Je pensais que peut-être tu plaisantais, admet Loïs un peu penaude.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux savoir? Interroge Mickey d'un ton bourru, l'air suprêmement embarrassé par le sujet.

-J'étais juste curieuse, répond-elle timidement en se disant que c'était pour cette raison qu'elle s'était retrouvée enfermée pendant sept jours dans une cellule de l'UNIT et que cela devrait lui servir de leçon.

-Eh oui, ils sont ensemble depuis...euh...ça fait combien de temps maintenant? La renseigne Gwen en haussant les épaules. À peu près deux ans, si mes calculs sont bons. Et je ne compte pas les deux trois mois où ils ne se sont pas parlé.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demande Andy curieux en pivotant sur sa chaise pour regarder Gwen. Je ne l'ai même pas remarqué.

-Je suppose qu'ils ont dû se réconcilier, suppose Gwen d'un ton embarrassé en se frottant la nuque.

-Deux ans? Commente Martha incrédule. Je...je ne savais pas que ça faisait aussi longtemps.

-Nous avons commencé à le remarquer juste avant la mort de Tosh et Owen.

Le visage de Gwen s'assombrit quelques secondes et Loïs baisse les yeux ne sachant pas quelle attitude adopter à l'évocation des deux agents de Torchwood décédés qu'elle n'a jamais vu.

-Mais oui, ils sont une sorte de...résume Gwen avec un geste vague de la main. Ni Jack, ni Jones n'en parlent vraiment alors...nous non plus. C'est juste là, en arrière plan. Ce ne sont pas nos affaires, tu comprends?

-Oh oui! Répond vivement Loïs, s'empressant de montrer son accord en levant les mains, sur la défensive. Je me posais juste la question.

-Mais _deux ans_, intervient Mickey cessant de feindre l'indifférence. Maintenant Jack ne dort presque plus au Hub. Pour quelqu'un comme lui, c'est assez sérieux comme relation, non?

-Qu'est-ce que tu entends par "quelqu'un comme lui"? Demande Gwen sur la défensive.

-Oh arrête, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, réplique Mickey en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Oui, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu as le droit de faire des suppositions sur...

-Lâche-le, Gwen, il ne voulait rien dire en particulier, intervient Andy.

-Je sais, répond Gwen en toisant Mickey l'air fâché, mais je pense que tu ne devrais pas parler de choses comme...

-Calmez-vous les enfants! Que se passe t-il?

C'est la voix du Capitaine Harkness et ils sursautent tous quand ils réalisent qu'il est sorti de son bureau et est en train de les observer, appuyé contre le mur du second niveau.

Il y a un long silence pendant lequel ils essayent tous de déterminer ce qu'il a entendu de la conversation.

-Rien, lâche finalement Martha en collant un faux sourire sur son visage avec une promptitude alarmante. Je veux dire rien d'important.

Le capitaine Harkness hausse les sourcils d'un air dubitatif mais ne cherche pas plus loin.

-Avez-vous vu Jones? Demande t-il en croisant les bras. J'ai une question au sujet de ce rapport ridiculement vague sur ces Autons que nous avons pourchassé l'autre jour. **(4)**

Andy émet un petit toussotement.

-Je crois qu'il est dans les archives, répond Loïs en espérant qu'Andy arrive à se contrôler et à garder son sérieux. Je peux aller le chercher, si vous voulez.

-Ce serait super.

Le Capitaine Harkness lui adresse un grand sourire et elle s'en va en hâte avant que le rouge qui lui monte aux joues ne la trahisse.

-Euh...salut, lâche Loïs quand elle trouve M. Jones consultant une grosse pile de dossiers dans les archives. Elle évite de prononcer son nom car il se montre agacé quand elle l'appelle "M. Jones" en face, mais elle ne se sent toujours pas assez à l'aise avec lui pour simplement l'appeler "Jones", comme les autres. Cela lui semble trop familier. Le Capitaine Harkness vous veut.

Elle ne prend conscience que tardivement du double-sens de sa dernière phrase et rougit, mortifiée, mais M. Jones ne semble pas s'en apercevoir.

-Est-ce qu'il a dit pourquoi? S'enquiert-il en se retournant pour la regarder tout en déposant les documents qu'il a en main sur la pile.

-Cela a à voir avec votre rapport sur les Autons, je crois.

M. Jones lève les yeux au ciel, exaspéré mais remet les dossiers dans l'armoire de rangement et se dirige vers la sortie.

Loïs croit l'entendre murmurer tout bas "Maudit Harkness".

**oooooooooo**

Un peu plus tard Andy appelle au sujet de quelques observations suspectes à Cathay et le reste de l'équipe s'empile dans le SUV qu'elle vient juste d'approvisionner. Elle aime quand ils la laissent seule au Hub (pas trop longtemps quand même). Elle s'affaire à trier le nouvel arrivage de fournitures médicales et de munitions. Quand elle se trouve seule dans ces lieux elle se sent utile, importante et même irremplaçable, ce à quoi elle n'avait jamais rêvé quand elle faisait ses études. Même si elle nettoie, remplit des dossiers, charge le SUV et s'occupe des provisions, elle est une part utile de l'équipe qui protège la race humaine contre des aliens hostiles. Au début elle était inquiète, presque paniquée à l'idée qu'elle n'arriverait pas à s'adapter à la vie de Torchwood. Son avenir était bouché à cause de ses actions (Sa _trahison_, chuchote une petite voix dans sa tête). Mais il se trouve qu'elle apprécie ses collègues et son patron ( qui n'arrête toujours pas de chanter ses louanges pour son travail au Ministère de l'Intérieur, à son embarras total et aussi secrètement pour plus grand plaisir) presqu'au point qu'elle commence à penser à eux comme à des amis.

Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'elle aime son travail plus qu'elle l'aurait pensé que cela ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y a pas d'inconvénients. Sans parler de l'éloignement de son foyer et de la météo de Cardiff. En plus des dangers inhérents à se battre contre des aliens dangereux.

Elle est en train de nourrir le ptérodactyle quand la voix de Martha résonne frénétique dans son casque radio.

-Loïs ! J'ai besoin que tu ouvres la porte du garage et que tu allumes les lumières du secteur médical.

-Qu'est-il arrivé ? Demande la jeune femme en se précipitant pour ouvrir la porte qui sépare le garage du Hub.

-C'est Jack, il ne se sent pas bien, répond Martha qui semble à bout de souffle. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller. J'ai juste besoin de faire quelques examens. Nous serons là dans un instant, attends-nous.

En effet, le SUV ne tarde pas à faire son entrée dans le garage souterrain. Loïs jette un coup d'œil nerveux de la porte.

-Il va bien? Demande t-elle choquée tandis que M. Jones et Mickey aident le Capitaine Harkness à sortir du véhicule.

-Vais bien, marmonne Jack en toussotant à plusieurs reprises.

Loïs fait un pas de coté pour permettre à Mickey et M. Jones d'aider le Capitaine à passer la porte et descendre au secteur médical.

-J'suis juste fatigué, tente son patron mais Martha ne s'en laisse pas conter et le pousse sur la table d'autopsie.

-Oh, vraiment, gronde M. Jones furieusement, c'est _malin_, Harkness! Toucher un fragment suspect de technologie alien! Evidemment, rien n'allait aller de travers avec _cette _idée!

-C'est de ma faute, avoue Gwen d'un ton misérable. Je n'aurai jamais dû le laisser toucher ça. Mon dieu, c'est mon premier jour et j'ai déjà...

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute s'il est un idiot certifié, déclare M. Jones froidement.

Loïs ne l'a jamais vu aussi fâché.

-Va te faire voir, Ianto, marmonne le Capitaine Harkness tandis que Martha enlève sa chemise.

Loïs reste un instant perplexe avant de réaliser que Ianto doit être le prénom de M. Jones. Elle n'est pas certaine que cela lui convient bien.

-Hé, Martha Jones, continue t-il avec un petit sourire fatigué, il suffisait de le demander si tu voulais me déshabiller.

-Bon, ça suffit, gronde Mickey. S'il arrive à faire des plaisanteries stupides, c'est qu'il va certainement bien, Martha.

-Laisse-moi juste vérifier certaines cho...demande Martha en sortant son stéthoscope, mais Jack repousse sa main d'un geste rassurant.

-Je vais bien, Martha, je t'assure, la rassure t-il d'un ton grave.

Il parvient à s'assoir et tombe presque de la table. M. Jones le rattrape et l'aide à retrouver son équilibre.

-Bieeeen ! S'exclame Andy en haussant les soucils. Tu es en _grande_ forme!

-Vous allez tous faire preuve d'insubordination? Marmonne le Capitaine tentant de se lever en tremblant. Maintenant laisse-moi aller, Jones, je vais b...

-Assieds-toi, ordonne M. Jones d'un ton menaçant.

Le Capitaine Harkness laisse échapper un gros soupir agacé mais finit par obtempérer.

Martha effectue quelques tests mais le Capitaine récupère rapidement. Elle s'arrête donc au milieu.

-Quand même, essaye d'être plus prudent, le sermonne t-elle. Tu devrais savoir mieux que quiconque qu'il vaut mieux ne pas toucher à ce genre de technologie.

-Je sais, je sais, je ne le ferai plus, c'est promis.

M. Jones émet un reniflement dubitatif. Le Capitaine l'ignore.

-Nous ne ferions pas mieux de virer ces trucs du SUV? Intervient Mickey.

Le Capitaine Harkness lui lance un regard noir.

-Tout ce dont vous vous souciez c'est cette nouvelle technologie alors que votre chef intrépide a été blessé et...

-Allez-y, faites-le, déclare M. Jones en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine tout en foudroyant le Capitaine du regard.

-Peut-être que nous devr...tente Gwen.

-_Maintenant _serait le mieux, réplique M. Jones d'un ton coupant.

Gwen lui jette un regard sceptique puis se radoucit. Mickey lève les yeux au ciel et lui et le reste de l'équipe partent décharger le SUV. Loïs hésite un peu car M. Jones a l'air hors de lui mais elle va tout de même faire son travail qui consiste pour l'heure actuelle à effectuer une analyse systématique de toutes les observations sur les activités de Torchwood sur internet.

-Ceci, entend-elle M. Jones déclarer du secteur médical, était _extrêmement_ stupide.

-Ça y est, c'est reparti, soupire l'autre homme.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu es immortel que tu peux juste te jeter tête baisser dans le danger sans réfléch...

-Oh, arrête de t'inquiéter, répond le Capitaine Harkness. Loïs ne peut s'empêcher de reculer sur sa chaise pour le voir gesticuler, agacé, encore assis sur la table d'autopsie. Je vais bien, Ianto. Je suis revenu, non? Je reviens toujours.

-Tu peux vraiment en être certain? Persiste M. Jones en commençant à arpenter la pièce d'un air furieux. Un morceau de technologie t'a rendu immortel, un autre pourrait te tuer pour de bon et...

-Le Tardis _n'est pas_ juste un morceau de technologie! L'interrompt le Capitaine avec chaleur, mais M. Jones ne l'écoute pas.

-Et même si cela ne te tue pas, cela aurait pu mal se passer, comme ce truc avec Abaddon ou l'année dernière cette histoire avec les téléphones quand tu es resté hors-service pendant des jours. Tu as des responsabilités. Tu ne peux pas juste partir et ... Mmph! **(5) (6)**

le Capitaine Harkness l'a attiré par le revers de sa veste et l'embrasse sur la bouche. Loïs sent le rouge lui monter aux joues tandis que les mains de M. Jones viennent se poser sur les épaules de l'autre homme. C'est tellement étrange de voir ses collègues dans une posture aussi intime!

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu t'inquiètes beaucoup trop, murmure le Capitaine en rompant le baiser tout en appuyant son front contre celui de son compagnon.

-Qui a dit que j'étais inquiet? Rétorque M. Jones d'un ton légèrement maussade. Le Capitaine Harkness sourit et se penche pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Je suis très...Mmm...en colère contre toi.

-J'en suis sûr, grimace le Capitaine, en l'attirant par la taille.

-Mmm...Oui...je suis...ahhh! Laisse échapper l'autre homme en se débattant sans enthousiasme tandis que le Capitaine embrasse son cou. _Jack, pas ici!_

-D'accord, d'accord, montre-toi cruel! déclare le Capitaine Harkness d'un ton mélodramatique en relâchant M. Jones.

Ce dernier fait un pas en arrière en réajustant ses vêtements.

-Si tu ne veux pas t'amuser avec moi, ça veut dire que je peux partir? Où bien voulez-vous me faire un examen plus approfondi, Dr Jon...

-Mon dieu! Gémit M. Jones en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu ne t'arrêtes jamais?

-Non, répond le Capitaine avec allégresse, et c'est pourquoi tu m'aimes tant, Ianto, ne ment pas.

M. Jones laisse échapper un grognement qui n'est ni un acquiescement ni une protestation. Loïs pressent que c'est la fin de la conversation et retourne à son écran, essayant de se concentrer sur son analyse.

-Je crois que je peux affirmer à coup sûr que ce n'est pas pour cela que je t'aime, entend-elle tout de même M. Jones murmurer.

Cependant sa voix est douce, douce et _étrange _et vraiment, elle ne devrait pas se trouver ici en ce moment à les écouter. C'est trop personnel et un peu gênant de l'entendre parler comme ça, même encore plus gênant que de voir le capitaine Harkness l'embrasser.

-Alors pourquoi tu m'aimes? Demande le Capitaine d'un ton inhabituellement sérieux.

Loïs se lève pour partir. Elle voit M. Jones se pencher sur le Capitaine. Ses doigts caressent le coté du visage de l'autre homme.

-Oh Jack, soupire M. Jones. C'est pour ton manteau, évidemment .

.

**FIN**

.

**1) Torchwood Deux :** **La seule information disponible sur la branche de Glasgow est qu'un « homme très étrange » y travaille (épisode "Tout Change" de **_**Torchwood**_**). Un e-mail vu dans la saison 3 de Torchwood suggère qu'elle a été dissoute.( Wikipédia)**

**2) Costcutter : Chaine de supermarchés.**

**3) Episode 1-10 : "Hors du temps".**

**4) Autons : Robots androïdes. Dr Who. **

**5) Abbadon : Episode 1-13 "La fin des temps".**

**6) Episode audio : "The dead line". ****L'équipe enquête sur une série d'appels téléphoniques qui fait tomber les gens (dont Jack) dans le coma.**


End file.
